Scales and Bones
by Veran Shade
Summary: I'm just a mail-carrier. Not a weapon. Why does the past insist in making itself known? I didn't ask for any of this... well, that's not true. I got to meet the King of Rogues. And frankly, I don't regret it. ReptonXOc
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do however own my own character and plots.  
_

_A/N_

Um... what's this?

It seems I've gotten myself in a little obsession of another sort, since Fullmetal Alchemist has finished. I'm waiting for all of it to be dubbed, so I've been watching nothing but Storm Hawks recently. It's so kickass for a kid's show! It's awesome; the characters, the world itself, the vehicles, the weapons... I'm really interested in it. And when I'm interested in something, I bounce off ideas, and this is what happens.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Most people prefer short introductions. Especially in a world where you need to act quickly in order to survive.

My name is Nakoto. I won't exactly tell you what I am yet, since it always gives a bad first impression. I blame the many bad cases of my kind. Get to know me before you judge, okay? That's all I ask for.

But hey, the good thing about first impressions was no one _dared_ attack me normally. Not only was I someone they feared instinctively, but I was someone they didn't recognize. I was new to the skies of Atmos; I only recently got my first flyer, a reserved gift from my late mother. Alas, I'm not very good at flying it, but I try. It helps with my job, too.

I could detail you in more about myself, but that'll come in time, anyway. I tend to speak far more than what's appropriate, like this little rambling... Besides, I'm in a little predicament. Care to join me?

* * *

The rain pelted down on the windows of the _Condor_, but that was nothing unusual. It rained on occasion in this part of Atmos. Stork would proclaim something under his breath during such instances, each involving an 'impending doom'. That, too, was nothing unusual. Finn and Junko were there, playing some form of poker, stacking cards and chips, and Aerrow and Radarr were down in the lower levels, tuning his Skimmer.

Piper was acting as navigator next to Stork, and though there was nothing _different_ about that day, she felt something strange in her stomach. At first she thought it was something she ate, but doubt sucked that hypothesis clean over time.

"I have a strange feeling," she said aloud, and she looked at Stork for any input. "Don't you? Like, something's about to happen?"

"No, but I believe you might have Saharrian Abdominalgitus. There are pills for that next to the fridge. Just... don't breathe on me on your way out."

Piper was tempted to do just that, to see what hilarious reaction would come out of the paranoid Merb. Then again, she decided against it, for the raindrops grew heavier. What seemed like normal rain was beginning to look like a storm. The hull of the _Condor _groaned a little in response to the strengthening wind. Stork's grip on the steering grew tighter in response.

"That can't be it. I mean, look at it out there. Don't you feel like something might just pop out at us?"

"Like sky sharks?"

"Nah, Junko ain't sneezing," Finn pointed out. Junko waved innocently, and since momentarily distracted, Finn took a quick gander at his friend's hand.

"Well, something else. Maybe..."

Finn jumped up and pointed accusingly. "Don't you dare say Cyclonians. They ALWAYS appear when you mention them!"

"You just mentioned them yourself," Stork sighed. Finn took a moment to consider this, then face-palmed. Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head. She reached for the periscope. As she did so, Finn accepted the chance of Cyclonians appearing, and started holding bets on who would be with them. Circling all around, Piper looked in every possible direction. The water trickled down on the glass, which was irritating at first, but she managed to keep a clear eye. Even so, there was nothing out there. She used both the upper and lower periscopes. Nothing.

Aerrow and Radarr came in when the storm grew denser. It was an all-out thunderstorm now, and more caution was required. "It's really coming down," Aerrow mused.

"I recommend going around," Stork quipped. Aerrow grinned a trademark grin.

"This is nothing compared to the other things we've faced so far. It'll save us time just going through."

"May I remind you how short-cuts promise an untimely demise?"

"Don't worry! What could possibly happen?"

Piper's mouth tilted in a thin, uncertain line.

* * *

"Get off my tail, please," I muttered in singsong, plummeting down to the Wastelands. The reddish glow from the Talons' weapons was looking more deadly than usual in the dim light of the rain's mist. The storm was beginning to become difficult to navigate in, and it was starting to get on my nerves. I sucked at flying in normal circumstances, so how could I fare in a thunderstorm?

I spiralled down as far as I dared, then pulled up to level myself. The fiery pits below me were a little inviting; my blood called for intense warmth, you see. I was tempted to simply land and take a break, but the Talons behind me were persistent.

All for a bag full a letters. Normally, it wasn't something worth risking your life over, but being an elite mail-carrier, it was both my job AND my life. I didn't carry your everyday magazines and loveletters. I carried confidential and important things, so that's why I was targeted when given the chance.

But usually, no one could recognize my persona, because I changed my appearance each time I got found out. It was a surprise to how the Talons pinpointed me. Both myself and my ride had a cloaking crystal to ensure we were undetectable. No one but my employer and his assistants knew how I really looked like, and only did I find myself in a difficult position did I take off the crystal. I was much more feared and less-susceptible when I was in my true form, but my employer insisted to cloak myself, for my safety. As to _why _he wanted my safety seen to, that'll be explained later. I had to have a disguise under normal circumstance.

If you're asking, "Why didn't you take off the crystal, when that was NOT a normal circumstance?", well, this was more _unique_ than abnormal. I hadn't had pursuers keep up for so long, but I was still debating the seriousness of the situation.

I hissed when detonations from the Talon's weapons started to fly by my head. They aimed for the wings of my bike, _Cloud Nine_, and I had to jerk her this way and that to avoid them. They exceeded my expectations, for I thought them too cowardly to venture into the Wastelands with me, and that left me with fewer options. I wasn't able to actually weave into the flaming catacombs...

I pulled up, ascending, for there was no point to continue down there. The detonations continued to fly, some skimming the wings of my vehicle. Utmost concentration was needed if I wanted to get out of this. The rain showered down on my face as I shot up, growing in altitude. I didn't plan what to do next, but I just wanted to get some distance from them. I glimpsed behind me and grimaced, my throat rumbling. They were keeping up with me, and I was going as fast as _Cloud Nine_ allowed me. I could only assume that the wind was holding me back, teasing the wings back and forth. I couldn't see where I was going in the mist of things.

Because of my blinded vision, I wasn't able to see this leviathan-like mass approach from ten o'clock. I had to swerve to my right to ensure I'd make it past it. Very quickly, I proceeded by it, shooting a glance to analyse what it was. The horn of the mass blared at me, sounding as if it was angrily startled. Lo and behold, luck was on my side. It was a Sky Knight carrier. I never would have guessed to find one in a storm. In my moment of pondering, I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings, and I was shot.

My shoulder. I shouted out in pain and instinctively reached for it with my heavily-sleeved right hand. The response from _Cloud Nine_ reminded me of my stupidity; she arched backwards, upside-down, and I almost unseated myself. I reached down with blood-caked sleeves and grabbed the handles, managing to hold on. I spun in the air uncontrollably for a few stressful moments, and when I oriented myself, I saw the Talons whip past me. They changed their course to follow me, and I cursed. The pain in my shoulder was subsiding, but it was still a nuisance. Strangely, I found myself more concerned about what I carried on that shoulder...

When I levelled, I reached and hooked my fingers under the strap, then followed it to the bag that hung at my side. Still intact. I felt the load, and smiled. I could still keep my job.

But thinking of the job-part wasn't going to help me survive this attack. They wounded me, and I knew they hoped I would fall into their hands somehow. I was going to need to be extra lucky with this.

* * *

"Whoa!" the Storm Hawks exclaimed at once when a Skimmer-like bike shot past in front of the _Condor._ Stork yelped and pulled on the steering, knocking everyone sideways, and the carrier boomed its horn under his fingers. The driver of the Skimmer looked at them through the windows. In the brief seconds she was there before disappearing, they saw a woman with auburn hair tucked under a cap, and red eyes dulled by goggles. Her vehicle was much more compacted than the Storm Hawks', which implied it was capable of tough situations. After that small analysis, in her place, Talons shot up in a swarm, weapons at the ready. Those weapons were not intended for them however, but for the girl.

"All hands to battle stations! Attack the Talons only!" Aerrow shouted. Junko and Finn jumped and ran for their respective blasters. Aerrow beckoned to Piper to come with him, and she knew he wanted to go out into the storm. As they descended the levels into the Air Skimmer bay, Aerrow asked his friend, "What do you think is happening out there?"

"Talons are definitely the bad guys, there's no question about it... I don't know who that girl is, though. I've never seen her before."

"She can't be a Sky Knight. Why would she have a Skimmer?"

Piper shook her head, having no idea. They reached the door when she said, "Right now, let's just focus on giving her a hand."

* * *

Dodging the Talon's firebolt crystals was on the top of my priorities, so I didn't wander far from the Sky Knight carrier. I knew Sky Knights for being good-hearted and thirsty for justice, and so staying by them would tell them that I needed help. Truthfully, I did; my kind was prone to be stubborn, but I managed to be spared of that when I was born. The only thing that I didn't inherit was patience, and I was losing that very quickly.

_I didn't want to have to use this... _I looked down at my right arm. There was a reason why I had sleeves like these. They were so long that it reached further than my fingertips. The blood from my shoulder actually didn't even stain my actual hands because of this.

I spun in the air so that I faced the Talons, hovering unsteadily. I lifted my right hand up, letting the sleeve fall. To anyone else, it was just a hand. It looked like I had five fingers, when in reality, I only had three. I often made it so that the useless fingers grouped with another, forming three groups, as to not risk the chance of being discovered. Aside from that, it was a typical, five-fingered hand. To me, it was my greatest, and only, weapon. My other hand reached up for my cloaking crystal, to dismiss my disguise.

Before I could confront the Talons — or even touch my crystal—, several of them were shot down by blue light, which I registered as canon-fire. The Talons scattered, some still targeting me. They shot at me, and I had no choice but to take control of _Cloud Nine_ again and try to evade them. I could avoid their shots, but the incoming Cyclonians on their Switchblades advanced upon me, and I had no maneuver to save me this time. I considered diving back down, but unidentified Skimmers entered my peripheral vision. The Talons found them more threatening and faced them.

A girl on a Heliscooter launched herself at the flock of Talons, and they scattered again, but this time into the hands of another Sky Knight, who seemed just a boy. His weapons shone as pale-blue as lightning, and he slashed down the unsuspecting enemies. The girl on the Heliscooter rounded and appeared at my side. Her raven-black hair was slightly getting matted by the rain, but her orange eyes were fierce against her dark skin.

"You're in good hands!" she told me, flashing a friendly smile. "It's a good thing you found us. Talons are no match for the Storm Hawks!"

I was about to say something, but I caught myself in time. I reached up and pressed my throat, smiling. "Storm Hawks, huh?" I said. My voice carried a hint of a lisp. "I've heard a lot about you."

Her smile faltered, puzzled by the manner of my speech. I removed my hand and let her see a small collar around my neck, with an emblem of Atmosia on the section I pressed on. I pressed it to turn it on, so when I spoke, a little red light shone. When I didn't, the light faded. I used this to speak normally, as to not frighten the people I talked to. It modified my voice into a more human tone, eliminating any hissing that could hint my true nature. Of course, only I and the one who provided me this technology knew this, so the girl seemed so intent on understanding it that I had to snap her out of her thoughts. The light glowed faintly as I collected breath.

"I also have mail for you, so if we get out of this..."

She looked back at my face in confusion. "Mail?"

"Mail-Carrier Maia, at your service," I smirked. The look of surprise on her face was priceless. She'd heard of me, I reckoned.

Talon firebolts shooting by reminded us of things at hand. Our vehicles swerved from one another, and I tried to find my bearings. The Storm Hawks on board were still firing at the enemy and nailing many of them. But some were still on my tail, slipping from the other Sky Knight's view. Seeing it best to get going, I shot off to scale the belly of the Storm Hawk carrier.

I pulled up to higher altitude, climbing, climbing—

Firebolts bit into _Cloud Nine_'s wings, and they crippled. The shock of the hit made her lurch, and I lost my grip. I cried out in alarm, and I swiped my hands to get her, but I missed. I got separated from my ride entirely, and I was left to free-fall down in a different crash-course. I had the chance to trigger my parachute, but in a storm like this? I could be blown anywhere. What's more, it would give the Talons an easier target. I could see _Cloud Nine_'s form plummeting with plumes of smoke snaking from her wings. Even with my own life at stake, a sense of remorse enveloped me. I really hoped she wouldn't fall to her death in the pits of the Wastelands.

A Heliscooter came up from below me, reaching me fast. The girl of the Storm Hawks pointed the nose of it toward my falling form so that I was safe from the spinning blade that kept her aloft. I reached out my left hand, and as I streaked past, I caught the mast of the Heliscooter and spun myself onto the rear of her vehicle. The whole thing lurched under my weight —I weighed much more than my disguise let off—, making us tilt backwards. I gritted my teeth tightly and grasped my shoulder; of all the limbs I used to save myself, it was the wounded one. I must of torn my wound more, because it felt like more blood was gathering. The girl had turned around when I was nursing my shoulder, and her eyes widened at a much more visible stain she hadn't seen before.

"Hold on!" She shouted, and she steered her vehicle toward the Storm Hawk carrier.

Because of my weight, her flyer didn't exactly do as she wanted it to, but she managed. She circled under the lower levels toward the latch to the bay. Carefully, the girl directed the Heliscooter into the latch, and we landed heavily. The first thing I relished was the fact I was out of the rain. The next thing I thought of spoiled my relief.

My poor _Cloud Nine..._

* * *

The Talons retreated immediately when the girl was no longer obtainable. They had no chance of taking down the Storm Hawks with the belittling number they had, and since they had no elite Talons with them, the decision to retreat was theirs. Aerrow watched them fly off, and shared a victory smirk with Radarr. He set his course back toward the _Condor, _where the launching bay was still open for his return. He reverted his Skimmer back into bike form and landed inside. Finn and Junko were already there to shut the hatch after him.

Aerrow dismounted his ride and went straight for Piper and the newcomer. Piper had a frazzled look on her face, seeming to be speaking a mile of minute. The girl, who still had her goggles on her face, looked helplessly at his friend's frenzy. She was a whole lot taller than Piper, he realized. Even taller than himself. When Aerrow arrived at Piper's side, he noticed the growing, dark stain on the girl's shoulder, and an alarmed lump developed in his throat.

"She's hurt!" Piper told him frantically. She reached out to the woman and took her right forearm, the unwounded side. "Come on, I'll take you to first-aid—!"

The woman took a step back, slipping from Piper's grip. She lifted her right hand up, pointing-finger asking for a moment, and he noticed a red light flicker on what appeared to be a thin choker.

"Hold on," she told Piper. The younger one froze. "My job comes first."

"Job?" Aerrow asked. By this time, Junko and Finn joined the party. Stork was still piloting the ship. The woman turned her attention to the bag hanging at her side, and she lifted the flap that encased it. Within were many, many parcels and envelopes, all with different casings and seals. As the people around her gaped, she took out an elaborate envelope, twisting it around to look at the address name. Her eyes lifted up and scrutinized them, then she turned her eyes to Aerrow. The light on her throat faded, but flickered on again.

"Are you Aerrow, the leader of this squadron?"

"Yes."

She gave him a warm smile. She handed him the envelope. "You did very well out there. It helps me sleep at night knowing there are people up to chasing those Cyclonians back into their dens. And thank you. I'm just sorry you have to deal with me now."

"Sorry, to have you here? It's an honour!" Piper expressed. "You really are Maia, aren't you?"

"Quite so. Also, I'd like to thank _you_ for catching me. You must be Piper."

Piper could have giggled out loud, but she held in her excitement as she shook hands with the newcomer. Aerrow still didn't understand how this mail-carrier was a celebrity. Those two things were nothing alike.

"And I'm Finn," the named one said suavely, pushing his way in past Aerrow. The leader rolled his eyes with a smile. Finn always had to introduce himself to any pretty girl he saw, to make a move. The newcomer considered him under her gaze, smiling her own cool smile.

"You're not my type, if that's what that look's for," she said straight out. Finn looked surprised, then sighed in discouragement. She laughed and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner. "What I mean to say is, I'm not _your _type. I'm very hard to pair up with, so don't take it personally. And the Wallop behind you is Stork, yes?"

"No, this big guy here is Junko," Aerrow said. Junko wasn't at all affected by being called the wrong name, and he waved at her welcomely. Aerrow continued, "Stork is our carrier pilot. He's flying us out of this storm."

A look of distraught captured Maia's visage for a brief second, but she shook her head to banish it. She looked into her bag and pulled another parcel out. "This is for Stork, then," she said. "I took it with me because I was going to find you anyway, to give you that envelope. I didn't think it now, of all times, but here we are."

Aerrow finally looked at what he was given, but despite the curiosity, he looked up at Maia. "Thank you, but who exactly are you?"

"Aerrow, she's _Maia_," Piper reprimanded him as if he was embarrassing her. "She's practically the most important messenger of Atmos! We're lucky to actually _see_ her; there are no pictures of her anywhere!"

"I don't like how my pictures come out," Maia put in, smiling foolishly. "And you really flatter me."

"Why do you need to be a messenger? We have carrier birds to deal with mail."

"They are very easy to catch, I'm afraid. Officials don't trust the reliability of the birds with important messages, concerning political affairs and plans. So they use me. I take orders from the Chancellor on Terra Atmosia. Which reminds me; I would appreciate using your radio to contact him about my... current position."

"But why—" Piper's stern look stopped Aerrow short. He cleared his throat. "We'll let you. I just have a few more questions, that's all—"

"Aerrow, didn't you notice the pool of _blood_ on her shoulder? She needs medical attention!"

Maia's expression didn't look like she needed it. The wound looked foreboding, but the woman didn't look anxious about it. She looked down at it when Piper mentioned it, as if she just noticed it for the first time. She touched it with her right hand, her fingers peaking out from her longer-than-needed sleeves. She laughed softly to herself.

"You can't blame him for interrogating me. I'll answer your questions at your own leisure. Anyway, I guess you're right. This needs to be looked to."

Piper nodded, and she turned to lead the way. Maia looked at the ones remaining, and the strange thing about it was that she was looking _down _at them by a little. She rivaled Junko's height, maybe straying by just a centimeter. Aerrow's eyes moved to her feet, and he noticed that she was wearing high-heeled boots that could pass as the lowest grade of elevator boots. As to why she wore them, he had no idea; it made her look unnaturally tall.

"It was nice meeting all of you," she said. She passed the package meant for Stork in Finn's hands. "I'll try and get things resolved. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Not at all," Aerrow said. "You just... take it easy."

Maia smiled crookedly and followed Piper out the door.

"She has a cute lisp, don't you think?" Finn said, smiling goofily. Aerrow forced a smile, still edgy about the newcomer. Junko and Finn went off, most likely going back to the bridge. Radarr was strangely quiet and tense during that exchange, and only now relaxed.

"What do you think, Radarr?" he asked his companion. "Strange, isn't she?"

The small animal didn't look like he knew how to respond. Aerrow stared at him for a few more moments, then focussed on the envelope in his hand. He decided to open it and see what it finally was.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N_

I hope you people liked it. I know; starting another story when I already have one going is NEVER a good idea, but I can't get SH out of my head! Especially Repton... aw man, why does a lizard have to be that attractive? XD

Anyway, I'm not expecting too much reviews on this one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

~Vixen


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 2

Piper lead me toward the first-aid area, passing through the long passages of the _Condor_. I remembered the stories of the original Storm Hawks, and the story of the new ones said that this was the original carrier from all those years ago. For a ship that old, it flew rather smoothly; I didn't feel any tilt whatsoever as we steered out of the storm. We arrived at a door, and when it opened, I discovered it to be a bedroom of sorts, or a study. There was a bed at the end of the room, shelves lined with boxes on the sides, and maps on the walls. The boxes were open, and I could see the glow of crystals emitting from them. A desk littered with more crystals and instruments was beside the bed. There were only a few books, but I recognized them to be for navigating.

"Since I know more about First-Aid than the rest, I hold it in my room," Piper told me with a smile. She still seemed jittery, excited about showing me around. I smiled at her. She stepped aside and gestured me in first, and after a moment, I took the bait. I didn't like having people behind me, due to some paranoia I inherited, but I knew Piper meant me no harm. I just had to be extremely careful; I didn't want her to just happen and bump into my tail, which was obviously hidden under my cloaking crystal. When the both of us were inside, she went to the desk and opened the drawer that contained the first-aid. I looked around at my surroundings closely.

"You study crystals?" I asked her. She set the box on the desk and turned around, eager to explain herself. I always liked such enthusiasm.

"Yes! They're one of the most fascinating things to me. I'm trying to learn as much as I can about them. Well, without any books on them, I base it on trial and error."

"Impressive." She grinned bashfully. Then I shuddered. "You don't happen to have... any Leachers, do you?"

A frown tugged the corners of her lips. "No. We had a mishap with them, what with the _Condor_ getting totally drained. Why?"

"Well, let's just say I don't feel too well with them around," I said, relieved. Piper tilted her head.

Truthfully, not only did Leachers interfere with my disguises sometimes, but I was sort of... allergic to them. Not your normal case of sneezing or hives, mind. I went through a complete shut-down. They were my greatest weakness, and I had to remove myself immediately if I was anywhere near them.

"Um, do you need any help wrapping your shoulder up?"

"Oh, no, I'll be fine doing it myself."

She stepped aside as I walked forward. I reached for the box and unclipped its lid. Staring at the contents, I looked at what I had to use. I pulled out the bandaging, a small mirror, some disinfectant and cotton balls.

"Okay. I'll be right back, then; I'll go up to the bridge to see our positioning," Piper said, and she turned to leave.

"Wait." She stopped and looked at me. "Do you remember the coordinates of where we met?"

Piper's orange eyes looked up to consider the ceiling. She made a face. "I'm not entirely sure. About forty-five, forty-six degrees north, seventy-five degrees west... or was it seventy-six? Well, I'll check when I'm up there."

"Thank you."

Piper smiled at me and left, letting the door close. I hoped that she'd be able to remember them, or had them recorded somewhere. I didn't have it in me to simply turn my back on _Cloud Nine_. That ride held many memories I didn't want to leave behind in the fires of the Wastelands. If she had miraculously avoided a lava pit, then I was going to get to her... somehow.

I guess it's about time I told you of what I was wearing. Well, the sleeves that I wore were white, and long enough, as I've mentioned, to cover the majority of my hands. These sleeves were removable, and not necessarily connected to the orange tube-top I wore. Below all that were my navy capris pants and high-heeled boots —which were an illusion; I never actually wear shoes— but those have nothing to do with what covered my wound.

In order to look to my wound, I had to have to dismiss my cloaking crystal. I hoped that the bridge was nowhere nearby, because if Piper had come in on me in my real form, well... she would have flipped. I had to work quickly. I took off the sleeve of my left arm, briefly irritating my wound, and then took a look at it. It looked nasty against the pale flesh of a human.

I pinched my cloaking crystal, and in place of human flesh came in my natural auburn hide, the ridges of my scales shattered where the Firebolt slashed me. I used the mirror to look at it from a more straight-forward approach, and I looked cautiously at it. It was a wide one, and for it to heal more effectively, I would have had to sew it shut. But I was clumsy with a needle —it was especially hopeless, because I'd have to use my deformed hand—, and no one on this ship would have sewn it. They'd do so for Maia, for sure, but not me, and I wanted it done accurately. I guessed I just had to do what I could with it, until I returned back to Terra Atmosia. Besides, my wounds scabbed over much faster than most, so I wouldn't have to worry about losing any more blood once it was bandaged.

With those thoughts in mind, I proceeded in cleaning my wound.

* * *

Piper finally entered the bridge, after getting some things taken care of. Aerrow, Radarr and Stork resided there, and she went straight for her navigational instruments without consulting them. Aerrow had expected her to at least report on the situation when she came in, but instead she picked up the readings that recorded the _Condor_'s past coordinates. She looked for the pause in their movement, from when they had to station themselves and fight the Talons. The thin roll of paper passed through her hands quickly.

"Piper?" Aerrow approached her but she seemed too concentrated to respond at first. He said her name again and snapped her out of it.

"What is it, Aerrow?"

"Well? How is Maia?"

"Oh! Well, I set everything up for her. She asked me to go and record the coordinates we found her at, so once I do that I'll go back and see her."

"How is her wound? Is it serious?"

"Um... I didn't see it for myself."

"She got banged up by a Firebolt, so I thought she'd need some help with that..." Aerrow perched a hand at his chin in thought. Piper found sense in her friend's reasoning, and returned back to the scrolls, so she could find the coordinates faster.

"Did you give her any disinfectant?" Stork asked indifferently. Piper verified that Maia had indeed pulled out some of it from the First Aid box. One of those bleak smiles crossed Stork's features.

"Good. She wouldn't want to have that... infected."

Sometimes, Piper knew not to question what Stork had in his mind. He knew practically everything about things that she'd rather not think about. Laughing nervously, she looked back to the scroll, and finally found the numbers hovering in a relatively-solid range. Forty-six degrees north, seventy-three degrees west was the most common pair. She was close in her estimate, she noted proudly.

She turned around and passed by Aerrow, announcing, "Okay, I'll go check on Maia—"

When she got to the door, which opened up with her approach, she crashed into someone. With an "Oof!" she turned to realize that it was Maia, looking down at her. She blushed at little as the older one recovered from a look of alarm. She was awfully hard to crash against, like a wall.

"Oh! So you're already done?"

"As much as I needed to," Maia replied at last, gesturing to the bandages on her shoulder. They weren't professionally-done looking, but still rather neat, better than most people could accomplish on their own. They weren't soaking up the blood just yet, so it proved that they'd last long. In one hand she held her bloodied sleeve, waiting to be washed. She must have left her bag of parcels and envelopes in Piper's room. Aerrow found it strange that Maia managed to bandage herself so quickly and actually find her way to the bridge.

She lifted up her sleeve. "I was wondering if you had a sink I could wash this in..."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll take care of that for you," Piper said quickly. She recovered from her anxiety and smiled nervously. She took the sleeve with her fingers, careful not to touch the blood directly yet. Maia protested against the hospitality, but Piper insisted on it. "I'll be right back. Just make yourself comfortable."

Piper was gone in a flash to go and wash the cloth. Maia was left in the bridge with Aerrow, Radarr, and Stork. Aerrow smiled at Maia and gestured to the table, where Junko and Finn were playing cards before their encounter with the Talons. Maia smiled in return and went to it, where she paused for a considerable moment before sitting down carefully. Stork didn't pay the newcomer any heed and continued navigating out of the storm, which started to thin. Radarr accompanied Aerrow as he, too, sat at the table, and the little animal stared at Maia warily.

They didn't say anything for a few moments. As Maia busied herself with analysing the interior of the room, Aerrow finally cleared his throat.

"So, your wound is all taken care of?"

Maia turned her eyes on him, and she collected breath, the small bulb on her choker glowing in response. "Yes. It's nothing serious. I get stuff like this from time to time."

Aerrow stared at her collar as the light faded. "I see. So a life of a mail carrier is still a dangerous one."

"It depends on who notices you. I try my best to take different routes from what others normally take. It's another reason why you haven't seen me before, most likely."

The sky knight nodded. That explained things to an extent, but he had many other questions. Some of them seemed rather personal however, and the one he thought of at that moment hesitated on his tongue. Maia seemed to have noticed it.

"Is there something you want to know?"

Radarr watched the collar very keenly, transfixed. "Well," Aerrow started. "I was just wondering... what happened to your... um..."

"You're wondering why I have to wear this?"

The boy nodded again, and Maia smiled knowingly. "I'd be curious too. Well, you can't see it, but there's a hole in my throat. I had a problem with my voice box as a kid, and they had to terminate the problem before it spread. This collar simply helps me speak by regulating what air goes where."

It was the first time Aerrow heard of anything like that, but it seemed like it could happen to anybody. He didn't even think it to be a lie.

"And the lisp is a by-product?"

"Oh, well I've had this lisp for far longer than that." After saying that, Maia had a smile that implied she knew something he didn't. Aerrow misinterpreted it, and thought she was just enjoying herself, explaining her origins.

"How long have you had that?"

"The collar? Only recently. Before that, I had to cover the hole myself to speak."

"How big is it?"

"Oh, a little bigger than my thumb, I suppose," she said musingly, but she made a face. "You seem really interested about it. First time hearing of it?"

"Yeah. I didn't think something like that was possible."

"There are many intellectuals on Atmosia. You're aware of the medical facility there?"

Aerrow shook his head. He only knew of the Sky Knight Council.

"The facility is not open to the public yet, so that's understandable. They look for cures of diseases and convenient solutions to things, such as my collar. I've seen some synthetic limbs here and there, but they're still developing."

"And you go there often? You seem to know so much about them."

"I take orders from the Chancellor, as you know. He funds their research, and in return he gains some benefits. He sends any of his workers there if they're sick or in need of something, and frankly, I basically visit it every time I'm back in Atmosia. The Chancellor looks out for his workers. Which reminds me..." Maia sat up straighter and inclined her head slightly. "I'd like to use the radio, if I may."

Personally, Aerrow had many, many more questions to ask her. What was like to be a mail carrier, to work under a senior politician like the Chancellor? Why did she have to go to the facility often? Perhaps he could ask later. She didn't seem to mind his pestering, or think that he was annoying, which relieved him a little. The least he could do for her was indulge her request. He nodded with a smile.

"No problem. It's over there; I'll get it ready for you. Do you know which frequency?"

"It only needs to be to Atmosia. All that comes next is requesting for the Chancellor."

"Okay."

Aerrow stood up and went over to the radio at the corner of the room, next to a small cushion. Radarr had jumped off his shoulder to roam along the ground, keeping an eye on Maia. She looked down at him gently as she went to follow the Sky Knight, but she stopped near Stork, glancing at him. He noticed her gaze, and gave her a suspicious expression.

"Do you... _need _something?"

"You're Stork, yes?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes slightly, tilting his face. "Did you get your package?"

"Package?"

"I gave it to that one guy." She snapped her fingers, although it sounded a little different than a normal snap. "Finn was his name. You ordered something from Cagey Catalogue."

At once, Stork's eyes widened. He laughed excitedly, almost like a child. "The New and Improved Survivor Kit for the Doomed? Already?"

"Well, if Finn still hasn't given it to you yet..." Maia sighed. "He probably opened it himself. He looked like the type to open things."

Stork appeared to be thinking very quickly, switching glances from the wheel he was holding and the door that led out of the bridge. He looked out the window and also noted the thinning weather. With great consideration, he flipped the _Condor _into autopilot and ran for it, exiting the room in search of the unwelcomed one opening his parcel. Maia grinned to herself. Radarr growled at her from beneath, suspicious of her mirth. She winked at the small one and walked over to Aerrow, who missed that whole exchange and was twisting the knob for Atmosia.

Soon enough, the voice of the airspace control crew spoke up, static distorting the sound. "We have you, _Condor_. How may we help you?"

"We would like to speak with the Chancellor," Aerrow started, waiting for an obliging reply.

"Sky Knights have no authority to speak with him without an appointment," the man droned instead, and the comment made Aerrow stare at the microphone in a stung manner. "The Chancellor is a very busy man—"

"Maia, Number Two-One-Four, wishes to speak with him," Maia interjected over Aerrow's shoulder immediately. She sat down cautiously on the cushion after a momentary pause, and politely took the microphone from Aerrow. "I have some matters to report."

"Y-Yes. Of course. I'll connect you to him immediately."

The cut of the static implied he was changing the channel for them. Aerrow looked down at Maia in surprise. "They treat you like you're an official yourself," he observed. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm a regular. And usually the receiver isn't as polite as this one."

Aerrow didn't think 'polite' was the right term, but he was still impressed. After a few more moments, the static picked up again, and an deeper, elderly voice passed through.

"Maia?"

"Speaking. Hello, Chancellor."

"Maia, why are you contacting me from the _Condor_, of all places? Has something happened?"

"I had a little predicament, and the Storm Hawks kindly let me aboard their ship. I'm currently in another dilemma..." Maia looked up at Aerrow, and requested privacy with her eyes. He managed to get that much from her gaze, nodded, and moved away from her. Curiosity still burned in his blood, and though he felt guilty, he stayed within earshot.

* * *

"Dilemma?"

"My ride took a dive into the Wastelands. I can't move at all at the moment..."

"_Cloud Nine?_ That's a pity... and you're immobile and vulnerable now."

"Well, for the time being, the _Condor_ will make a good haven for me."

"What exactly happened?"

"Cyclonian troops spotted me, and tried to take me. They wounded me and damaged _Cloud Nine, _but luckily the Storm Hawks came right in. I have all of my mail accounted for, so don't worry."

The Chancellor seemed more concerned with me, which can obviously prove that he and I were on more familiar terms: "You're wounded? Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. I'll have it looked at on Atmosia."

"Nakoto—"

"—won't want to hear it!" I said quickly. I glanced at Aerrow's back, and saw his head tilt slightly. I knew he was eavesdropping. It was a tactical move on his part—I mean, I was a stranger on his ship—, but I couldn't allow him in on all of my conversation. I breathed in deeply, then spoke more slowly. "I know, I know. Please don't tell _her_. Let's not speak of _her."_

There was a pause on the other side of the speaker, and I knew that the Chancellor was getting my hint. No one outside the medical facility was to know my true name, or so the Chancellor ordered. Again, it was for my safety.

"... I see. Well then, how will we fix things here?"

"Well, I was hoping you could send someone to The Wayside. I believe I'm going in the same direction... I don't want to inconvenience this squadron any longer than needed."

"Of course. Then I'll have you return to Atmosia."

"... not immediately."

"Hm?"

I hesitated. "I want to get her back."

"Who?"

"Not who. _Cloud Nine._ I don't think she's gone yet."

"Maia..." the Chancellor sighed, as if he was reprimanding me. "Leave it alone. It's lost..."

"We don't know that for sure. I can survive in the Wastelands. Have one of your people give me a ride down and see if I can find her. If I do, I'll fix her! I have everything I need in her inventory. The _Condor'_s navigator is getting the coordinates for me..."

The elder grunted on the other side, knowing he couldn't fight my stubbornness. I smiled with triumph a little before he scolded me quietly, "Control yourself. You're hissing rather strongly."

I bit my tongue, cursing it. I glanced at Aerrow again, and I guessed he was confused, because he couldn't hear what we were talking about anymore. Radarr, however, decided to linger closely to me, and the little creature gave me a paranoid look. My tongue slipped out my mouth for a brief second, out of habit. Needless to say, it must have looked strange with a human guise. Radarr jolted straight, a look of bewilderment on his face. I forced a smile to make it look like I was joking. I cursed my tongue again.

"Sorry, Chancellor. So, you'll have someone come up to The Wayside?"

"I'll be sending several up there, and I'll inform them of your crazy idea."

My smile died. "That would just attract attention..."

"They know to look inconspicuous."

"Chancellor—"

"You're too precious to risk. You have to come back safe."

If that didn't tip you off more than what's necessary... the Chancellor and I had a special bond, which seemed impossible to have between our kinds. He was like a grandfather to me. He was a kind man, and knew nothing of prejudice. I was not simply a powerful pawn or special specimen to him.

I smiled tenderly. "I will."

"Good. I'll send them off soon."

"Thank you."

He chuckled, and it was then that we disconnected. I put the speaker in its place and stood up. Aerrow turned around from where he stopped, meters from the radio, and tilted his head.

"And how are things?"

I simpered simply. I had a feeling that he already knew, but he wanted to appear courteous. I answered him kindly, "The Chancellor will send for me. I know I should have asked you first, but I'd really appreciate it if you dropped me off at The Wayside."

"It's no problem at all," Aerrow smiled in return. "The Wayside is far from here, but we'll get there. It sucks that we don't have any Velocity stones. We'd get there in an hour if we did."

"Thank you. Well... at least I can spend more time with the greatest squadron in Atmos," I chortled. I nudged his shoulder. "Even Raptors don't have a chance against you."

After just having a close encounter with the Talons, he probably expected me to say 'Cyclonians', but you know, rogues could be a real pain.

Especially when Repton led them.

_End of Chapter_

_

* * *

A/N:_ Dun dun duuuun.

Currently I'm beyond busy —it's not even funny!— but I shouldn't be complaining. I'm sorry for all of you who are waiting for _I Was Sent to Kill You_. That will come soon, after I post Chapter 3 of this story. I do NOT want this story to die so early, you know? And I've had great scenes appear in my mind, and I want to give them life. I don't want this story to be on permanent hiatus. And at the same time, I don't want my other story to be either.

I read it over, but please, if you find any grammatical or spelling errors, telllll me!

Okay, I'll be right back then. I'm off to post the next chapter... I hope you liked this one, and I hope you'll like the next one too.

~Vixen


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 3

"So... the _Condor _was easier to locate than expected. And it's just sitting here, waiting for us."

From under the cloudline, a couple of Bonewings rose up under the carrier's belly. The leader motioned to the others to hover underneath it, out of the windows' view. The hum of their Skimmers were lowered, almost like they transferred them into stealth mode.

Repton didn't want their presence announced, not yet. He had a plan, and he had a weapon —courtesy of Cyclonis' experiments— that he had not tried yet. He was going to test it, and he was going to succeed. He would show Cyclonis who was the greater partner. To take the Storm Hawks out of the skies would have him swim in triumph, leaving the Dark Ace to rot in disgrace.

He had half-expected periscopes to pop out and circle at the bottom of the carrier, but none appeared. The _Condor_ wasn't as sensitive to her surroundings as everyone said she was. Perhaps no one was paying attention to the tracking device either. Repton knew well how fast the Storm Hawks reacted when their hull was attacked. So he decided to wait, and he expected his brothers to obey, or else. He told them the plan beforehand, and told them that if any of them screwed up, the punishment laid out for them would be the most painful of them all. They got the picture, but he was sure one of them would stray from the plan in some way, out of stupidity. He learned to accept that possibility, despite how it enraged him.

"If the _Condor_ decides to move on, we follow _very_ closely," Repton told the others. "Their tracking device may pick us up if any of you stray. But what's most important..."

Here, his voice rumbled at the back of his throat, and he hissed intimidatingly, "...is that you s_tay out of_ _**sight.**_"

"Sure thing, boss," Leugey saluted. The carefree lizard seemed excited by the whole idea; perhaps a little _too_ excited. Repton gave him a stern look to remind him of the seriousness at hand, but he gave up when his brother showed no change in demeanour. He should have been used to this kind of approach from his brother.

Repton looked back at the belly of the _Condor_, and smiled nastily. As the cunning hunter he was, he was going to put his patience to good use.

* * *

Stork returned, with Finn and Junko trailing behind. I cursed myself for my acute sense of smell, and I tried my best not to make a face. Finn was explaining to a disgruntled Stork that he swore he didn't mean to open the bonus package, which happened to be a stink bomb meant to drive off a Bog Howler. It set off immediately when he and Junko opened it, and they were lucky to escape its full potential. The bad news was they wouldn't be able to enter the room it was set off in for days. "Enter at your own discretion," Stork muttered. I could smell a hint of that stink bomb on their clothes, as if they were scorched by flame, and I had to say it was powerful enough to drive away a whole _herd _of Bog Howlers.

Finn saw me in the midst of explaining himself, and soon abandoned his scramble. He walked over to me. "So how's your shoulder?" he asked.

"Good. Hardly worth looking at," I grinned. He seemed assured by my gesture and grinned himself.

"You'll be staying with us for a while, huh?"

"We'll be taking her to The Wayside," Aerrow informed him before I could. He looked to Stork next and relayed the same message to him with his eyes, and Stork simply nodded. He flicked the autopilot off and took control of the helm.

"Are you hungry?" Junko asked me. Truthfully, I was, but I was a little wary. Well, for one thing, I couldn't chew. My teeth were meant to tear meat to pieces. Well, maybe they wouldn't notice? I smiled slightly and nodded.

"A little."

"Then let me take you to the kitchen! We've got lots of stuff! I hope you can find something you like."

I doubted they had any raw meat, but whatever, I was taught never to be too picky. Perhaps I'd be able to stomach something good. I smiled again at the Wallop's kindness, and I followed him out of the bridge, with Finn following. It seemed like he took a liking to me.

"So, do you live on Atmosia?" Finn asked when we reached the kitchen. I thought it'd take much longer to get there, but it didn't feel like it at all. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

I closed my eyes as I shook my head negative. "You can just call it a type of headquarters. I go there to collect mail. I really don't have a house to live in."

"So you're just wandering around, sleeping in hotels and stuff?"

"More or less. I get as far as I can in a day, then look for a place to sleep. In Atmosia, I have a specific place that they allow me to sleep, but it isn't really a home."

"That's kinda like us Storm Hawks," Junko said as he reached into the refrigerator. He pulled out a sandwich and offered it to me. I waved my hand with a nervous smile, and he took a bite out of the sandwich himself. With his mouth full, he spoke again. "We don't have a Home Terra. So the _Condor_ is our home, really."

"Does it ever get boring, delivering things?" Finn asked me. He, too, went to the fridge.

I laughed, and pointed to my shoulder. "Things like this keep me on my toes. And besides, flying all over Atmos to deliver things is a calling of mine. I get to see the sights, and making sure things make it to another's hands is a responsibility I like to take on."

"Ugh... responsibility. Well, as long as you like it!" Finn came out with a piece of leftover pizza. He too offered this to me, and I hesitated. I didn't want them to think that I was actually picky, so I said 'thank-you' and took the piece. Finn fished himself a piece as well and started devouring it. I looked down at my slice and contemplated. Why was I hesitating? Pizza wasn't hard to eat... it was just that the crust would get stuck in my teeth. I turned around and took a small bite out of the pizza. Cold, but pretty good.

I was about to take another bite when Piper came in. She smiled at me and waved my sleeve in front of her, clean and dry. I smiled gratefully —and partly in relief; I was afraid my blood would act... differently and scare her—, then I approached her.

"Thank you so much. I was starting to miss it."

"No problem. I also got the coordinates for you, so don't worry. Here; I've wrote them down here."

She pulled out a piece of paper and handed to me, and I in turn tucked it into my pocket. At first, I thought she was just really content upon doing me a service. But no... one part of being a friend was helping one another out. One thing I didn't expect today was to make friends, but I wasn't complaining. It's just... I hated being dishonest with good people, and I was forced to be dishonest as long as my cloaking crystal was active.

I took the sleeve with my free hand and put it on immediately. Then I remembered that Piper wasn't aware of the situation. I told her that Aerrow was kind enough to agree and drop me off at The Wayside. She looked glad that I was oriented and ready to go, but I supposed she was a little sad. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"I really do appreciate everything you've done."

She nodded with a small smile of her own. "As long as it helps you. Where is your bag?"

"I've left it in your room. Now that you mention it, I need to go back and get it. Will you take me there? I think I've already forgotten where it is..." I laughed nervously, and she laughed with me.

"Sure thing! Come on!"

She turned around to leave, and I turned to the boys to bid farewell. Both had their faces completely full, with their cheeks puffed out. They were certainly pigging out and amusing me. With a grin, I saluted to them and thanked them. They waved, murmuring on their 'no problem's, and I left, following Piper. When I was sure no one was looking, I devoured the pizza in one bite.

When we reached the room, we were greeted by a loud beeping noise. I was a little alarmed, feeling like I screwed up. In some ways, I had.

After I had finished cleaning my wound, I disposed of the cotton balls that soaked up my blood in the waste bin, tied carefully in a bag. I thought I was cautious, but I should've known that I had to be even more careful in a crystal-specialist's room. One of her instruments was within range of my evidence, and it was reacting like crazy.

Piper approached the loud noise immediately in investigation. She picked the radar up in confusion.

"What's going on?"

I watched her in dread. She waved it above the waste bin, then away from it, to record the difference and identify the source of power. At last, she pinpointed it to be the bag that sat in the bin, the newest addition. She picked up the bag and raised it up by three fingers, wary. She looked at me for the answers.

"What's in here? A crystal?"

"No," I said softly. "It's..."

She opened it, still careful. Her eyes widened, seeing the cotton and paper rags stained scarlet. "...why is it reacting so violently to your... blood...?"

She turned to me. A look of mistrust touched her features. I still stood in the doorway, a little hesitant on what to do. Was I caught? Was I to run for it? Where? I saw no point to it. And besides... I heard so many good things about the Storm Hawks. They would accept me, wouldn't they?

I sighed deeply, and I raised my hands. I walked forward a little, to enable to door behind me to close.

"I mean you no harm," I said slowly. "Please, don't freak out..."

"Freak out?" As I expected, she stiffened up, and I bet her mind was racing. "Why would I—?"

I moved my hand and pulled out the cloaking crystal from under my shirt. Piper's eyes widened even more. I knew she would recognize it.

"Can you figure out why there isn't a single picture of the mail carrier Maia anywhere?" I asked her calmly. I wanted to wait for her to calm down before I revealed myself. "She never looks the same, to escape suspicion. Therefore, that means she has a cloaking crystal."

"Why are you speaking in third person? Are you... _not_ Maia?"

"In ways, I am. In others, I'm not. Maia is a persona. In reality, I'm not... human."

It took Piper a moment to collect her thoughts. "But... even so, why would your blood react like this?"

"I'll tell you everything in good time," I told her. I tried to collect my thoughts as well, to explain it in a more simplistic way, instead of the scientific mumbo-jumbo the doctors of Atmosia liked to describe it.

I had to trust her to understand. I breathed in deeply, holding Piper's gaze. When I was sure she was ready, I pinched my cloaking crystal.

* * *

The _Condor _continued on its course out of the storm. Aerrow stuck around in the bridge, silently contemplating while Radarr wandered around. Stork focused on directing the carrier.

Aerrow continued to think about Maia, trying to figure her out. She was a mysterious individual, despite how easily she talked about herself. There was something she was hiding, but he couldn't think of what that could be. Master Cyclonis had once disguised herself as a girl named Lark, and they were totally unsuspecting. Was this perhaps a repeat of the scenario?

He had only remembered about the envelope he received from Maia when his eyes strayed to the table. It lay there, untouched. He approached it and picked it up, deciding to chase the thoughts in his mind and focus on something else. He turned it over and looked at the emblem of Atmosia on the seal. Slowly, he went to break it.

The _Condor _tilted drastically, hit by something. Aerrow doubled back to stay balanced while Stork tried to level the carrier out. They shared puzzled expressions. Were they being attacked? Another blast hit them from the other side. He wobbled on his way to the window to investigate this disturbance. Finn and Junko sprinted in with alarmed expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?"

Aerrow's eyes frantically searched the skies, but he didn't need to look further. Bonewings circled around tauntingly. He saw Spitz and Hoerk raise their armed fists in the air and display their tongues in mockery. Leugey, who weaved in the air after them, was having too much fun. Their leader was undoubtedly with them, but nowhere to be seen...It seemed like they had more fire power with them. It also seemed totally random that they were there.

"The Raptors are here," he sighed. He turned around immediately and shouted his orders. "Stork, continue piloting out of here. Junko, get to the blaster and try shooting them out of the sky. Finn, come with me; we're going out, and we'll personally greet Repton."

Everyone nodded, and Stork and Junko immediately took on their orders. Finn remained, and Aerrow asked him;

"Where's Piper?"

"She's with Maia. What should we do?"

"You go find her. Tell her that Maia should sit tight in her room until we take care of things."

Finn nodded and sped off down in the right direction. Aerrow looked to Radarr, who immediately scurried to him and jumped onto his shoulder. He exchanged a glance with the little one and nodded. He had his co-pilot to rely on, so he was ready.

"Repton better be a challenge this time."

* * *

Piper had fallen back, sitting on her bed in awe. She took in my true form.

"So you're a..." she muttered in disbelief. "You're..."

"A Raptor of sorts, yes," I finished for her. I hadn't turned off my collar, so a human's voice accompanying my visage must have made everything seem more strange, but I didn't want to frighten her even more. I shook my head, smiling helplessly. "Please don't confuse me with the others."

"Well... I can't. You look very different from the ones we know..."

I laughed a little. "I'm glad, but please believe me, I'm not your enemy. I owe you so much for your help."

I guessed she was still shocked. I had told her why my blood was so reactive to her instrument. I had told her of my body's deformity that also proved my story. I didn't go into details of my personal life, but I told her of my purpose.

Since I tend to tease people a lot, I won't tell you much just yet. Nothing personal. We all love short introductions, but all of that explanation takes _way _too long to explain in detail. You'll get the origins in bits and pieces, all in good time.

Piper, lost in thought, looked down into the bag once more. She then looked up at me once more. "Can I see... your hand again?"

I pulled the sleeve of my right hand back, and showed her my defect once more. My left hand was of normal size, but my right was larger and brandished claws at the end of each finger. I was often called Dragon Claw because of this. These, and my teeth —I don't tend to bite though—, coursed with a power that I had to control, and so they were weapons to be dealt with.

Piper stood up and approached cautiously. She looked up at my face for permission, and I nodded my head, allowing her the consent to touch my hand. I expected her to recoil in disgust at the sight of it, but just like the doctors of Atmosia, she was intrigued by it. She looked at the claw tips, analysing them.

"These are made of... crystal?" she asked in wonder.

"A variation of it, yes."

"And your blood has properties too?"

"The marrow of my bones provides the blood, and so takes a role in its... specialness."

"So you're..." Piper looked closely at my hand, as if she just trailed off, but she straightened up again. "I can't believe this. I never thought I'd see, let alone talk to a... a _living _crystal."

"There are others like myself born this way," I said. I grimaced a little, remembering the other one I knew. "We are... rare. Only one from each nest make it."

"Is it like a sickness? How does it feel? And how many of you _are_ there? This is all happening on _Atmosia?_" Piper was bumbling with questions, and I didn't know whether to be entertained or worried. Perhaps telling her this much about it would risk exposure, but... I just trusted her.

The _Condor _lurched, and we stepped in the direction in question to keep balance. Piper could have tripped backwards, but I hooked a finger of my Dragon Claw around her wrist, keeping her steady. After a few moments we stared at the ceiling, wondering what had happened, then another detonation hit her side and the carrier lurched the opposite way.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I... I think we're being attacked!" Piper jumped in the air, then made it past me, going to the door. I went to follow, but she turned around to face me.

"Stay here."

"But... what if you need help?"

Piper smiled at my offer. "You may be a Raptor, but you're in pretty rough shape."

I shot my left fist in the air. "What are you talking about? I can..."

A very painful moment ensued, and I cowered my left arm back against my body, rubbing my right hand on my wounded shoulder. Piper gave me a knowing look. "But... but... it's nothing..."

She laughed. "I bet _this_ is nothing. Just sit tight until I get back, okay?"

I didn't want to agree, but I knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer. I was about to say something else when she was opening the door, and she told me over her shoulder;

"I won't tell the others about you, if you don't want me to."

Normally, you'd think this was out of context; the _Condor _was under attack, and the only thing everyone should have been thinking about was protecting it. But Piper was considerate enough to think about my secret, and she was even promising to take it to her grave. The wonders of this world of ours! I've only met so little kind people like this in my lifetime, and each time it I did, it astounded me.

I bowed my head to her, in her debt. "Thank you."

I could hear the grin in her voice when the door closed. "I'll be back soon!"

* * *

Finn crashed into Piper just a few meters from her room. Upon orienting himself, he told her the situation.

"Those lousy Raptors are at it again! And we didn't even do anything this time!"

"That seems so... strange," Piper mused. She looked down in deep thought. "Is this Cyclonis' order? I wonder..."

Maia couldn't be the reason why Repton was here... could she? Did she have any connection with him? If that was so, whatever Maia said back in her room was a lie. But Piper refused to believe that. This was just a coincidence.

"Where's Maia?"

"She's in my room. I told her to stay in there while we clear things up. I mean, why involve a guest with our job, right?"

Finn was a little concerned by the laugh Piper that followed her sentence up, as if she was hiding something. At that moment however, it was the least of his worries. Plus, she and Aerrow had the same idea to keep Maia safe and out of the way. He turned and ran down the hall, calling Piper to follow as he sped for the Skimmer bay.

There they met Aerrow, who already suited himself for the counterattack. Radarr was finishing the last of the preparations as Aerrow revved the engine. He turned to Finn, who jumped into his own Skimmer, activating his shooter. The both of them exchanged nods. Piper went to her own Heliscooter, but hers needed more preparation, so she went to the hatch release.

"I'll be right behind you!" she shouted as the air tumbled in strongly. Hoerk has sped past, looking into the hatch for a second, smirking. Repton was still no where in sight. Aerrow nodded, shouted "Good luck!" and both he and Finn sped out the bay, activating their wings and setting off, to face the opposition.

Piper ran to her Heliscooter and did her regular preparations as quickly as she possibly could. Unfortunately, something about the mast seemed off, and it interfered with the blades' pattern. She couldn't come out just yet, or something would go wrong and she'd crash.

She looked at it more closely. Sizing it up, she double-took the base of it, and noticed that it was wretched in one direction, toward the back. Then she looked at the cables that lined the inside; they were shifted, and catching on the sides of the tubing. She remembered her last flight. The intense weight that did this...

"Aw jeez..." Piper sighed, smiling. Maia, with what she was, damaged Piper's ride. Due to the circumstances, there was no avoiding it, and she couldn't possibly blame her.

A sudden roar grew in a rapid crescendo, and before she could completely confirm whose vehicle it was, a weapon fired and a sudden pain struck her spine. It didn't strike her like any other dangerous weapon, but rather like a paralyzer. Something small had latched onto her back... she felt it. She felt her strength waning and she fell to her knees. The roar of the vehicle reduced itself to low rumbles, and she knew the owner had set himself down within the bay. He left his vehicle, chuckling. Piper managed to turn her head with as much effort as she could. Only her Heliscooter, which began to die, supported her kneeling.

Repton, just as he did on Gundstaff's Terra, caught her helpless. He smiled unpleasantly down at her, a sort of crossbow in his hand. It was similar to Finn's, but small green crystals with metal pincers lined themselves up in the load. She had never seen such crystals before.

"One down," Repton purred, patting his weapon. "Two more to go."

"Rrrr..." Piper tried to speak, but even her vocal cords were immobilized. She couldn't even say his name. Didn't Stork see him? No alarms went off! How could he have slipped by? The _Condor _had no blind spot, did she? Repton went over to her and hooked an arm around her waist, picking her up and holding her like luggage under his arm. He waved the crossbow in front of her face.

"Things are looking grim for you. Let's see how these Parasites fare with your other friends."

With that, he strolled out of the bay, with Piper uselessly and voicelessly brought along.

* * *

Aerrow noted the new strategy the Raptors adopted. They pummelled the _Condor_ with their firearms, but they kept their distance, orbiting like planets around a sun. Overall, they weren't doing too much damage. Also, their rides may have been equipped with faster crystals, because Junko couldn't land any of them with his blaster.

The _Condor _stopped suddenly. Aerrow told Stork to continue out of the storm, so what was holding him up? He pressed down on the transmitter.

"What are you doing, Stork? Keep going!"

No answer. He looked over to Finn, who seemed occupied with shooting Leugey with his crossbow. The giggling lizard evaded him and dove into the cloudline below, and Spitz and Hoerk closed in at Finn's other side in his place.

At that moment, Junko stopped firing his blaster. Aerrow was still hung up on Stork's failed response, and Junko's sudden absence was just adding to it. He wanted to believe that Junko was just out of ammo, and was reloading as he thought it, but suddenly the blaster flared up, now hitting a different target. The Raptors had pulled back to let Finn take it. His ride erupted from the blast, and he himself plunged down with a girlish scream.

Aerrow, though shocked at what had just happened, put his Energy Blades away and dived for his friend. He scooped him up before he hit the cloudline. Finn landed ungracefully, but at that moment, he had no time to complain. The leader exchanged a glance with Radarr, then they both looked to the _Condor._ The Raptors flew around one more time and then, while the boys watched in horror, all of them flew toward the bay, which remained open.

"What's going on?" Finn shouted. "The bay's been open for how long?"

"Piper was supposed to close it when she left. She was supposed to be out here with us. Something _has _to be wrong!"

Aerrow saw the Raptors disappear, one at a time. Spitz, Hoerk, Leugey. No Repton. They couldn't possibly have exercised all of this on their own. Then it hit him, squarely in the face. When they had left the bay, they didn't look for anything that was lurking beneath the carrier itself... He finally directed his eyes to the windows of the bridge, and squinted his eyes to get past the reflections of the sky.

The leader of the Raptors waved at them on the other side of the glass, with one hand on the wheel. He had personally infiltrated the _Condor. _His brothers were just decoys for Aerrow and Finn. Piper must have succumbed first. Then Stork, with his back to the bridge's door. Junko was so busy trying to blast the lizard brothers out of the sky that he didn't see Repton coming from behind. Repton had set Piper, Stork, and Junko beside each other, all of them frozen with terrified looks on their faces. It was as if they were hit with Paralyzer crystals, but they looked like they were getting weaker.

Repton's smile was infuriating Aerrow. That lowly, sneaky reptile. He brought out his Energy Blades again.

"Take over, Radarr!" he shouted as he aimed his Skimmer's nose heavenward, toward the roof of the _Condor_. The sky hatch was open; he was going to jump in. Radarr screeched in persistence, but Aerrow let go of the controls, and in order to keep the Skimmer level, Radarr had no choice but to take it. The creature watched back hopelessly as Aerrow disappeared through the hatch.

Aerrow landed in the bridge, and he straightened up slowly, watching Repton closely. The Raptor brandished his jagged teeth in pleasure and pulled out his traditional weapon; the boomerang that felled many Sky Knights in its history. A crossbow was also strapped to his back, one with crystals Aerrow had never seen before. He looked over to his friends, and their faces held warning. Why could they not move? Were the crystals Repton possessed the cause?

"This ends here, Repton," Aerrow said loudly. The two of them started to circle, staying on the outside of the Storm Hawks emblem on the floor. "Congrats on getting inside, but I'll stop you."

"You're right; it all ends here," the lizard agreed, and his serpentine tongue flickered for a moment, until another arrogant smile took his features. "But today, I'll collect the prize!"

With a intimidating shout, the Raptor lunged forward, his boomerang ablaze, slashing down. Aerrow rolled aside, and there they commenced the battle for full control.

_End of Chapter_

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ There.

I'm really excited to write the next chapter of this, but I think I should really focus on IWSTKY. A lot of people are waiting for that one, since it's the most popular one. I think I've made them wait long enough X'D I'll try and get that up this weekend. As for this story, I hope to write so much more, but I'll keep noting down ideas in the meantime.

I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time! Tell me if you catch any mistakes!

~Vixen


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 4

Finn and Radarr watched the battle between Repton and Aerrow from outside, hovering on Aerrow's Skimmer. Finn had shifted himself to sit normally in the seat, taking control. The two of them exchanged glances while their Sky Knight tried to take back what the Rogue had stolen.

Repton continued to slash with his boomerang's blade again and again, leaving Aerrow with little decision on when to counterattack. There was enough time for him, however— he was not one of the greatest Sky Knights in Atmos for nothing. He returned Repton with everything he was dealt with, sending the Raptor back. The king growled furiously, annoyance in his reptilian eyes. He had the advantage of smooth movements and a tail to help him, but the Sky Knight continued to best him. At least he managed to block and parry Aerrow's special attacks, so he was doing far better than what other Talons could do.

The bridge door opened and Repton's brothers entered the space. It was now that Aerrow grew slightly concerned. His back was bare to them, and he had to get to a spot where he faced both oppositions. He looked back over his shoulder at them to make sure he had time to retreat. Then Repton shrilled;

"Here, catch!"

Aerrow looked back quickly and saw Reptom's boomerang soaring at a deadly speed toward him. It wasn't like he had that much distance to think before it reached him, but Aerrow managed to clear himself from its path. It flew past him, and with a thunk and yelp, it hit one of Repton's brothers. As the lizard behind him fell, Aerrow saw that Repton had completely left himself open. The Sky Knight threw out his other plan and decided to take the opportunity he was given. He sprinted at Repton, his Energy Blades ready to strike, unleashing a battle cry to end the fight.

As if in slow motion, he saw his mistake, and he could do nothing to stop it.

Repton smirked knowingly, and his hand reached back. He pulled the strange crystal crossbow from behind, and in one fluid motion, he shot Aerrow. The crystal hit him right on his diaphragm, and the pain spread instantly and unpleasantly. Aerrow shouted out, but his vocal chords suddenly felt as if a hand caught hold of them, keeping them from sounding. He fell backwards, unable to stand, and his weapons slipped from his fingers.

He watched powerlessly as Repton walked over and looked down at him, smiling darkly. It was a dirty trick, but there was no real honour in fights with the Raptors. He padded the crystal crossbow against his other hand, chuckling.

"Remember this day well, boys," Repton laughed. "The Storm Hawks have finally lost."

All of them laughed together, except Leugey, who was getting up from the floor. "Gee, boss, did you have to do that?" He picked up the dead boomerang and rubbed the side of his face. "That really hurt."

"Of course I had to, you imbecile. Consider yourself helpful for 'catching' it. We wouldn't have wanted to damage our treasure trove."

"I don't think it's completely ours yet, boss," Spitz pointed out. He withstood the intense glare of his leader for a moment before pointing out the window. "That scrawny guy and the pet are still out there."

All of them turned to look out at the same time. Finn flinched and held a deliriously-terrified look on his face, and he swerved Aerrow's Skimmer away from their view. Repton bared his teeth vindictively.

"He has nowhere to fly to, not for many miles 'round!" He turned to his brothers and they stood erect at attention. "Hoerk, you'll go and bring him back. Spitz and Leugey, I want you to devastate the Storm Hawks' rides. They'll have no way to escape if these Parasites ever wear off. Cyclonis assured me they're infinite, but we won't take the chance."

"Devastate?" Leugey questioned, a finger at his mouth. Spitz smacked him upside the head.

"He wants us to pull the cord so they can't fly, dummy!"

"But I thought you use 'devastate' in, like, 'I'm so devastated!'." Leugey laughed in that throaty, dweebish way of his.

"That's what I thought too," Hoerk admitted.

"It has more than one definition, jeez!"

"Do we devastate our own rides too?"

"Why the heck would we do that?"

Repton rolled his eyes. He held up a hand and counted off the three fingers he had, speaking a lot more slowly. "Currently there are three rides in the bay. One belongs to the girl, one to the Merbian, and one to the Wallop. How many rides are there?"

"...Three?" they asked doubtfully. Repton sighed, then he exploded without warning;

"_Get to it!_"

"Got it, boss!" The three of them saluted, and they stumbled out of the bridge, fighting for the lead of the group. Repton took a moment to watch them leave, a little mortified and exasperated, but their behaviour couldn't possibly ruin his victory.

He turned his attention back to Aerrow, who could only stare hatefully up at Repton. The Raptor was ecstatic at the fact that it was the only thing the Sky Knight could do. He grabbed him by the collar and dragged his body to where the others sat helplessly.

"Can you still hear me, then?" Repton asked when he threw his body beside Piper's. His back hit the wall but he couldn't even utter a grunt. Repton grinned. "Do you want to know what I've done to you?"

He was planning to enjoy himself, rubbing the facts in their faces. Since they couldn't speak or answer his questions, he started. He pulled out one of the green crystals from the crossbow and turned it in his fingers, showing it to them at different perspectives.

"These are called Parasites. They have the properties of both Paralyzing and Leaching crystals, and they're meant to absorb the life out of warm-blooded creatures like you. A special gift from Cyclonis herself." He tossed it up, then swiped it clean from the air, laughing. "To think a brat like her could pull off such an excellent weapon. But they have no effect on Raptors like me. Maybe that was a mistake on her part? Who knows. The important thing is that Sky Knights like you haven't got a chance."

The Parasite that latched itself unto Aerrow's abdomen glowed and faded, as if it were breathing all on its own. Inhaling, it blazed, exhaling, it died. Aerrow could see its light, but even as he did so, he didn't even have the strength to hold the direction of his eyes. Repton's smile grew wider.

"The idea was to bring you to Cyclonis alive, but she said she didn't mind if the Parasites did away with you. You'd all simply be the first successful test subjects for her."

Repton slapped Aerrow across the face, taking advantage of his defencelessness. He left a scrap on the boy's cheek, courtesy of his rough scales. He smirked and stood up, wandering over to the radio. Once getting there, he looked back at them maliciously.

"It's about time you've paid for ruining my reputation."

* * *

Throughout that whole ordeal, the Skimmer bay was still open. The Raptor brothers had forgotten to close it, which was no surprise. Finn quickly landed inside and leapt off, letting the bike die of power. Radarr jumped after him as he sped for a hiding spot. The bigger picture demanded him to do something about the new threat, but hiding was the first thing he had to do. Getting caught got the Storm Hawks nowhere.

He managed to fit into a cabinet beside the door that led out of the bay. He and Radarr had to remove some of the tools to make room, but they also made the effort to place the tools accordingly, to make sure it looked like they were in use before the attack. Both of the them sat inside the cramped space, and luckily closed the door just in time.

Hoerk, Leugey, and Spitz entered the bay and looked around one more time.

" "Devastate the Storm Hawks' rides"," Leugey said aloud, sounding proud for doing so. It must have been an order from Repton. The three of them set forth to do their assignments. "Hoerk gets to fetch the little guy, right?"

"Right," the named one grunted, and he seated himself on his Bonewing. He already turned it up when Spitz suddenly shouted over the roar.

"Hold on!"

The larger one gave him a look of annoyance, held back from going on with his business. Spitz's eyes moved around the bay.

"How many rides did Repton tell us to take care of?"

Sadly, it took the other two a second longer than necessary to remember. "Three?" Leugey guessed.

"Right. Three." Spitz's eyes moved rapidly to and from the vehicles. "Well, I count _four_."

Finn looked to Radarr in alarm, and they covered their respective mouths to stop themselves from making a sound.

"Maybe Repton didn't count right," Hoerk said, shrugging it off. Spitz gave him a cold stare.

"You know what I think? I bet that kid and the rat came back on board. Look; you forgot to close the bay doors!"

"Don't blame this on me! _You_ forgot to close them!"

"That's beside the point! Don't you see, Hoerk? He's in here, somewhere, waiting to be found!"

Hoerk took a moment to consider this, and a nasty smirk appeared on his face. He stepped off his ride, let it die, and went to join his brothers. "That's true," he agreed. "Less work. Now I get to smash him."

"No smashing," Spitz reprimanded. He tossed him a crossbow, smaller but similar to Repton's. "Repton wants us to bring him back like the rest of them are collected— like a vegetable. I'm going back to Repton to tell him about the change of plans. You guys just kill the Skimmers and go after the kid!"

The other two had no arguments about this. Spitz ran out of the bay while Hoerk and Leugey approached the Skimmers that remained. Finn looked through the crack of the cabinet door and watched in horror as the Raptors destroyed the vehicles. Hoerk managed to snap the mast of Piper's Heliscooter, and Leugey reached under Stork's Safety Buggie and ripped some hydraulic pipes, allowing dark fluids to stain the floor. Finn was starting to panic; next, they would kill Aerrow's Skimmer, and he and Radarr would be trapped on the ship for however long it took the Raptors to find them.

Finn suddenly remembered that Maia was also on the ship. What if a Raptor found _her?_ It would be terrible! She didn't deserve to be dragged out into this mess.

Hoerk had already moved on to Aerrow's ride, and he started messing around with the engine crystals. Both of the Raptors' backs were toward Finn, and he sought his chance to run. There was one more safe place he thought of that would be a better place to be; Piper's room. He had to protect Maia after all. They had to stick together, until he figured out a plan. He looked down at the creature and motioned with his hands, to walk out of the cabinet quickly and quietly. Radarr frowned, and shook his head violently. Finn pressed a finger to his mouth, even though the furry little thing didn't even whimper. He was going to walk out whether he liked it or not.

Slowly, he pushed the cabinet door open, and he peeked his head around the edge. Hoerk and Leugey were still busy. He side-stepped out, and then he commenced tip-toeing his way toward the door. Radarr, despite his disagreement, followed as silently as he could. The door opened with a _swoosh_, and Finn dreaded the worst. He turned around and looked, and with a silent sigh of relief, he saw that the bay doors were _still_ open, sending in a cool gust with a billowing voice. They still hadn't noticed him. He took a step through the door.

Unfortunately, he left the cabinet door open. And when he thought that the gust coming in was a blessing, he had been sorely mistaken. The wind shut the door with such might, it practically echoed in all of their ears. _Boom!_

Finn's joints locked when the Raptors looked toward the source. When their eyes settled on him and Radarr, they blinked.

"Hey! There he is!" Hoerk exclaimed, and a wide smile overtook his features. "Luck-y!"

He pulled out the crossbow and immediately started shooting those strange crystals. Finn squealed, dodging one by his head, then another by his hip. He danced around the projectiles until his brain finally told him to hightail-it out of there. He sprinted down the hall, with Radarr following after him, screeching.

"You need more target practice, Hoerk," Leugey chirped innocently. Hoerk snarled.

"Shut up, or I'll use _you_ for target practice. Now come on! We finished killing the rides, so let's get the kid. And Spitz didn't say anything about not smashing the rat..."

* * *

The _Condor_'s movement stopped long ago, or so I thought. I wasn't a ship expert, but I felt a difference from how the wind hit the carrier. As to why the carrier stopped, I had no idea. I didn't think the cause was something as serious as infiltration, or an invasion. I didn't hear any shouts, battlecries or rapid footbeats.

I rubbed my shoulder ruefully, and looked at the many instruments and maps Piper had in her room. I switched my cloaking crystal back on, to prevent any chance of exposure, and let my mind wander. I wondered who they were fighting and wished I could watch. I mean, when do you ever watch well-known Sky Knights kick the bad-guys' butts and send them crying? Not often.

I sighed impatiently and started pacing the room. I didn't know how long a battle took. I wanted us to get moving, so that I could hitch a ride and get to _Cloud Nine_. I wanted to get back into commission and scale the Atmos, delivering letters and parcels. I wanted to go back to Terra Atmosia, to the facility, and tell the children there stories again. But... I guessed that was all gonna happen in good time, and that I should be patient. I mean, one of the most bloodthirsty shadows of the skies was known to be patient, so why couldn't I?

The attempt at waiting longer was driving me insane. I decided to get out of Piper's room and see what was going on, and see if I could help. However, when I took the breath and stepped toward the door, it opened before I could get close enough, and Finn burst in. To be honest, I was startled. He was gasping like an old man having a heart attack; he must have run at Skimmer speed or something. Radarr looked like he was in a similar situation.

Finn stumbled over to me and pressed both hands against my shoulders, pushing him and myself further back, away from the door. On cue, the door closed.

"What's happening out there?" I asked him. He was still recovering, taking in deep breaths. If he had to run that fast and that hard, time must have been of the essence. "Well?"

"The Raptors... are here... and they've... somehow... taken down... Aerrow and the... others...," he wheezed. My lips pursed. "We've got to... get out of here... they saw me... and..."

"Who, exactly?" I asked. "Repton?"

Finn continued to gasp but he shook his head like he had no control over it. "The big guy, Hoerk... and Leugey..."

"Hah! Okay."

Finn looked up at me in confusion, but I was looking over him toward the door. He must've wondered why I was acting so confident. Truth was, this wasn't the first time I've met our intruders... If it was Repton on Finn's tail, _then_ that was something to worry about. Since it was one or two of his brothers... I could laugh out loud at how easy it was going to be.

"And they saw you come in here, you say?"

"Well... they saw me going... into this... hallway... they'll check... every room... so we gotta... get out of here..."

I looked up at the ceiling, toward the ventilation. Even as I hummed, the bulb on my collar blazed. "Up there. We can go up there."

Finn followed my eyes, and he found it a good idea. He probably liked the fact that I came up with it so fast; normally he wouldn't, for pride's sake, but with the Raptors so close he was relieved there was someone with brains left. He nodded his head vigourously, then stepped up on Piper's bed. He reached up and worked with the screws that bound the casing in place. I kept my eye on the door, listening. I certainly heard their approach.

Finn finally got the hatch loose, and he tossed it down to the ground beside the bed. It clanked really loudly, and I bared my teeth at the inconvenience. Now the Raptors knew the general direction. Finn gave me a sheepish smile. He finally regained his breathing.

He motioned me over. "Come on, I'll boost you up!"

"You go first. You'll just pull me up after you."

"But, if they—"

"They're looking for _you_, right? I have a feeling they won't have the slightest idea when something like me appears in their plan."

Finn was silent after that, but he had no choice but to agree with my logic. Using a shelf to boost himself up, he heaved his body into the ventilation. I looked down at Radarr, and it seemed to me like he refused to leave me alone. It might've been because he was concerned or he was suspicious. Either way, he would do me more good by joining Finn.

"Sorry," I said simply, then I grasped his tail and tossed him up to Finn. He rewarded me with a strangled shriek, but I didn't mind at the moment.

Finn stayed at the edge, looking down at me. He saw how I didn't approach the vent, how I didn't even consider going near it. I told him he'd be able to pull me up, but I had no intention on joining him up there. I was too heavy to be hoisted up. "Maia? What are you doing? _Come on!_ You have a chance to—"

The door opened, and Hoerk was on the other side, peering through. He looked confused with what he saw. What was a "harmless", wounded woman doing on the_ Condor?_ Leugey peered around his brother, also curious. Finn had stopped talking entirely, overcome with a silent fear for me.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before," Hoerk demanded intimidatingly. He held a weapon with ammo I had never seen before. I wished Finn had mentioned it. How was I to know what effect those crystals had on me? I grimaced.

The far larger one grew impatient with my silence. He stepped forward, still aiming the point of his weapon at me. "Well, whatever. You know the Storm Hawks. Maybe you can help."

"In what way?" I inquired. The bulb on my collar must have attracted his attention, because his eyes snapped to it and his weapon shifted, aiming at it, startled. He stared questioningly at my collar, and I wondered if he would recognize it. He did not. After a moment, he met my eyes again.

"We're looking for a scrawny kid with a rat for a pet. Have you seen them anywhere?"

"I have," I admitted. I didn't say anything, and it tested Hoerk's patience even more.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"It's none of your concern on where they are. And besides... you were ordered to find them yourself, right? Well, it defeats the purpose if I help you."

I knew Hoerk was easy to anger. I wasn't afraid of him. I already knew his nature; all brawn and little brain. Although, you'd think me stupid, because if he was as dumb as I described him, then he wouldn't hesitate with shooting me with that crossbow of his. Well, I reacted to certain crystals differently than humans did. I'd gone through plenty of trials in my lifetime, and almost all of them weren't pretty.

It could come out for better or for worse. The new crystal could be a total dud on me, or it could kill me. Call me crazy, but I wanted to take the risk. Once I took the shot—or once Hoerk missed, either/or would work nicely— I would rush at him and take him out. I didn't have the heart of a warrior, but when there were things I had to do, I had to do them.

He didn't shoot me yet. Instead, he took a step toward me and narrowed his eyes. "Who _are _you? You sound _very _familiar."

"Oh, I should be, alright," I sighed. I lifted a hand to make it seem like I was fumbling with my collar out of habit. "I might not look the same, but..."

Hoerk's eyes looked down to my collar, then to my face, then quickly to my collar again. He analysed it, as I intended. A look of realization hit him.

"The sign of Atmosia! You're that mail-girl? But—"

He didn't even bother finishing the sentence. Rage enveloped his face and he stepped multiple paces from me, pushing Leugey back and aiming the crossbow at my heart. "Repton's gonna flip when he finds you here! If I catch you, then he'll give me more respect!"

"Better hurry up then, huh?" I smiled. He didn't find anything fishy about it, and his finger slipped onto the trigger.

"We don't have to shoot her, do we?" Leugey asked, his voice carrying out something like a whine. "She's small. We can take her..."

"Knock it off. She's ours either way—!"

"Move, Maia!"

I wish Finn hadn't jumped down when he did. Hoerk was so alarmed by the sudden intrusion that he aimed the weapon at Finn and shot. The crystal got the boy in the neck, and he crumpled. In that moment, I had a general idea of what effect the new crystal had. It was pretty much a bio-Leaching crystal, a variation of my greatest weakness. My curiosity was momentarily quenched, and I didn't feel like finding out what it did to me anymore. The purpose of egging Hoerk on was completed regardless; he was distracted with the recoil of his shot.

I stormed forward, and Hoerk shot another one. It missed. He shot one more time, and it hit my right shoulder. Luckily it didn't hit my left, because that would've hurt more intensely than it did with my unwounded arm. It hurt, but it did nothing. The pincers had poked my scales uncomfortably, but without any grip, the crystal bounced to the floor. I didn't have time to sigh with relief.

Hoerk shouted out in shock before I punched him in the face with my curled Dragon Claw. My blood circulated quickly in the build-up of the attack, creating energy that rivalled the weapons Sky Knights used. The blow sent Hoerk crashing against Leugey, and the force had the _both_ of them crash against the wall behind them. I supposed that was a little too much... Either way, my intention was exercised. The Raptors tumbled to the ground, and Hoerk groaned before passing out. Leugey sat up and moaned, holding his head. He was dazed, with his head spinning, so I had a moment to look back and assess Finn's condition.

Finn's eyes still wondered, then they locked onto me when I approached. "Say something, Finn," I said. If he was able to, he would have, but he couldn't. Total paralysis. The crystal at his neck pulsed, and each time it did, Finn looked more fatigued. I went to reach for the crystal to yank it free, but Radarr jumped down and snarled at me, protecting Finn as if I was trespassing in his territory. I didn't have time for this! I looked back and saw that Leugey was still dazed. Seeing that he was, I looked down at the animal.

"Pull it out!" I told him. "See if you can pull it out on your own!"

Radarr gave me a look that said he didn't want to take my advice, but he had to. He turned to Finn, stationed himself at his neck, and took the crystal with one hand. It didn't budge, and so he used both hands. After a moment of extensive force, the crystal ripped free, and Finn let out a large sigh of relief.

"I-I better tell Repton about this!" Leugey said at last. I whipped my head to his direction and saw him stumbling to his feet. He realized my attention was on him and yelped. He ran for it, but before he could make it far down the hall, I had caught up with him and jumped onto his back. The force brought us to the ground. He was probably wondering why a human could take him down so easily... but you know why. He startled struggling. I smiled down at him— I found him rather adorable, like a pup.

"Hold on, Leugey," I told him kindly. "Why would you wanna tell Repton?"

"Because... because that's what Repton would want me to do!"

"Well... I want to be your friend."

Leugey stopped writhing under my body. "My friend?"

"Of course. You didn't want your brother to shoot me. You're nice. I like nice people."

"I like making friends," he replied bashfully. I laughed, a trilling sound meant to make him more comfortable.

"So do I. Heeeey, you know what a mail carrier is, right?"

"Someone... who carries mail?"

"Yes! Have you ever wondered how it feels to be a mail carrier? Would you like to try it?"

"Oh, yeah! That'd be so cool!"

"Okay! Then I need to you sit tight while I go and write a letter, okay?"

I stepped off of Leugey, and I cautiously watched for his next move. I didn't have to, because he sat up cross-legged and waited patiently. He looked up at me over his shoulder with wide, childish eyes, and I couldn't help but coo. I petted his head and I returned to Piper's room, stepping over Hoerk in order to do so. I came up to Finn's side and crouched.

"How are you feeling?"

Finn was rubbing his head, as if someone had hit across it with a bat. "Weird. It felt like something was sucking the life out of me." He looked up at me. "How did you do that...? And how did Hoerk know you?"

I looked over to Radarr, who was still holding on to the crystal. I reached over, palm up, so that he could drop it into my hand. He looked reluctant to do so, but he eventually did. I turned the crystal over in my hand, which still pulsed with the energy it drained from Finn. The crystal that was shot at me, I noticed, was dead, as if it was short-circuited, and the one that missed was alive, but with no pulse. I picked them up as well and packed them into a pocket of my mail bag. I went and collected the rest of the unused crystals from Hoerk's crossbow as well. The scientists of Atmosia had to check what they were, or many Sky Knights would be in danger.

"Atmos may be big, but it really _is_ a small world. You'll meet everyone at least once or twice." Finn agreed with that. I didn't bother answering his question of how I knocked Hoerk out. He was more concerned with the situation.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. He had crossed his arms over his chest and clasped his shoulders. He shivered. "The others have all been hit with those... things. And then there's Repton..."

I pulled out a folded piece of spare paper, meant for letters. This one was decorated with phoenix prints. I spread it out on Piper's desk and reached for a pen that I hoped worked. It did.

"I have a plan, and I need you to listen to it closely," I said. When I knew I had Finn's complete attention, I smiled reassuringly at him.

"When my part of the plan's done, you won't even have to deal with Repton."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N:_ This one's on a roll!

I'm working with this for NaNoWriMo, and so far, it's a lot of words. I mean, I should be working on a REAL novel, but I can never finish them in the time of one month. So I figured that fanfiction would work best, maybe. I think it's more of a challenge anyway.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this~ I certainly did. I thought that I would get a lot more events done in this chapter, but now I've divided the fun! Next chapter will be great to write, I can feel it... X3

Give me some feedback, I wanna know if anything confusing!

~Vixen


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 5

"Now, before you deliver this letter for me," I told Leugey sweetly, "I need to get to the Skimmer bay."

I walked with the good-hearted Raptor down the hall, toward the bay. I carried my mail bag, taking everything that was mine for my departure. My plan was both beneficial to me and the Storm Hawks.

I had instructed Finn with my plan back in Piper's room, unbeknownst to Leugey, who sat outside humming to himself at the time (he seemed to have forgotten that I knocked his brother unconscious, even though Hoerk lay meters away). Finn and Radarr had looked at one another after I finished my instructions, and they must have wondered how I came up with it. I finished writing two letters, then folded them elaborately, since I had no envelopes with me. I marked each with a stamp of the Atmosian Mail insignia, then left one on Piper's desk while I held onto the other one. I made sure the new crystals were in my mail bag, then I left the room with it on my right shoulder. I had a small Time Pulse compass in my pocket, and I left an apology to Piper for taking it without her consent. It was going to help me find my bearings. Finn and Radarr had retreated up into the ventilation, to wait for the moment I promised them.

Leugey and I made it to the Skimmer bay. The bay doors were open, and the whole area was deathly cold. They had to have been open for an hour or so by now. Leugey turned to me and lifted his arms with a goofy smile on his face.

"Tada!"

I looked at the destruction of the Storm Hawks rides, then at the Bonewings that sat in a clutter. Well, three were actually in the clutter. There was a lone Bonewing near Piper's Heliscooter, and call it a hunch, but I believed that it belonged to Repton. I had to fight against a devious smile.

"Thanks so much, Leugey," I chirped, patting his shoulder. "Now, are you ready to be my little messenger?"

I handed the letter to him with both hands, and when he grasped it, he lifted it up above his head, looking at it like some shiny object. His eyes were wide with wonder. It sort of made me feel bad for taking advantage of him, but I couldn't allow what they were doing to continue. I smiled at him and pointed a finger upward in a reproachful way.

"You make sure that letter gets to your leader, alright?"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Repton snarled to himself. Spitz stood by his side at the radio table, watching his leader with a wary expression. He told his leader that Finn was undoubtedly on board, but the length of time it took the other two Raptors in catching him was wearing Repton's patience thin. The Storm Hawks who were already done-in by the Parasites still slumped in the corner. They were looking worse than before, which pleased him but didn't relieve his impatience.

He decided to contact Master Cyclonis in the meantime.

"What is it, Repton?" she droned. A moment passed, then: "...I see you are contacting me from a different location."

"The _Condor_, to be precise," Repton replied. His voice was proud and dignified as he spoke over the radio. "The Storm Hawks have been oppressed. Everything's under control."

"Ah, so I see my Parasites were a success."

The Raptor's smile faltered as a wave of annoyance rippled inside him. If anyone else had been chosen to use the Parasites, they wouldn't have been able to take all of the Storm Hawks down. His intellect and stealth got him onto the ship carrier. If it hadn't been for him, the Parasites would never have carried out their purpose. To give all the credit to tools was ridiculous. He refrained from saying any snide remark, and instead took a deep breath.

"They are phenomenally useful, for sure. But getting inside a carrier undetected is simply not one of their talents."

"You will be awarded for your endeavors, definitely. Once you come plowing in with the _Condor,_ I'll be very pleased with you. We'll then discuss our means of payment."

Repton chuckled at the proposition. He was sure that he and his Raptors would live very comfortably with their payment. The money would feed them handsomely and give them plenty of luxuries before it ran out. And on top of all that, Repton would add another trophy to his wall of Sky Squadron shields, one that he'd been dying to have since he first met them. The Storm Hawks' symbol would compliment it all.

"I can hardly wait—"

"Repton!"

Still holding the receiver in hand, the leader looked over his shoulder to find Hoerk, gulping down air, gripping the doorframe. He staggered over, and when he was close enough, Repton noticed that his brother's nose had been bleeding. The larger one seemed to have just noticed this himself, because he dabbed at it, but he got back on topic.

"There's someone else on this ship!"

"What do you mean, "someone else"?" Repton hissed. "It's the freeshooter, isn't it? He's the only other one that we haven't taken yet. What's taking you so long?"

"No, there is _someone else! _A woman, but she had one nasty punch!"

"Where's Leugey?"

"He... I don't know where he is. When I came to, he was gone. I think the woman's holding him hostage."

Another woman on board? And a strong one at that? Repton knew that many females were something to be dealt with —his match with Starling opened scars just by the memory of it— but it couldn't be another Sky Knight. He had counted all the vehicle... There was no other! The guest had to be a bystander of sorts, a normal person... His mind returned back to the topic at hand.

"So you abandoned your brother and came running to me," he said acidly. Hoerk looked down at the ground pitifully. "I'll show you that this _woman_ is nothing but a nuisance!"

"Is something the matter, Repton?" inquired Cyclonis over the radio. She sounded like she had expected this kind of screw up. Repton laughed nervously.

"No, no, Master Cyclonis. Everything's fine and under control. I'll report to you when we're approaching Cyclonian territory."

Repton signed off and turned back to Hoerk, who was still looking sorry for himself. After glaring at him for a moment, he looked to Spitz, who flinched under the same glare. "Spitz, take the helm and fly for Cyclonia. I'll take Hoerk and see who this mysterious wench is, and I'll make sure she pays for her meddling."

Spitz went to the helm, took control, and moved the _Condor _forth. Repton took a step past Hoerk, but was stopped by the named one's voice. "But Repton, she's not just any woman. She's—"

The bridge door opened once more, and Leugey came waltzing in, looking proud of himself. All three of his brothers look at him in confusion. The happy Raptor practically skipped over to Repton, with a piece of folded paper in his large hands. He held it out to Repton, who looked at it strangely.

"What is this, Leugey?"

"A letter. She told me to give it straight to you. She was really nice!" Leugey laughed his traditional laugh, waving the paper up and down with both hands.

"Who?" No one answered, but he had a feeling he would find out.

The leader tracked the movement of the letter with his eyes and then snatched it from his brother. He growled under his breath for the other to quit his hyper-activeness. Leugey still looked proud of himself.

Repton turned the folded paper over, noticed the marking of Atmosia on it, and opened it up. He felt Hoerk come closer to look over his shoulder, and he would've told him to back off, but he was immediately sucked into the half-cursive, half-chicken-scratch handwriting .

" "Dear Repton, ruler of Bogaton"," he began with a mutter.

_How's it going? It's been a while since we last met,  
__which I believe was around Terra Amazonia. You and  
__your boys couldn't quite catch me. I found it  
__disappointing, but hey, you tried your best. I hope  
__Cyclonis wasn't too harsh with you about losing me in  
__the jungles._

_I really appreciate you coming for a visit today, but  
__I'm not pleased about what you have done to my  
__friends. As compensation, I will be taking your vehicle  
__for a little bit. And, for the record, I can't promise you  
__that you'll find it in one piece when I'm done.  
__You could always try and take it back from me before  
__that happens. I'm going down into the Wastelands, at  
__46° North, 73° West. I doubt you'll be able to find me,  
__though. I always seem to slip through your grasp._

"... "With that said"," Repton was snarling by now, tempted to tear the letter to pieces, "_ "I wish you a nice day. Sincerely, Maia"!_"

"Maia? _Maia? _That insufferable mail carrier? _Here?_"

In an instant, Repton turned his rage upon Leugey.

"Leugey! What the hell is this?" Leugey seemed to shrink, his head cowering between his shoulders a little. Repton was furious about the letter, but he was taking it out on the brother who brought it to him. "You didn't do anything when she gave this to you? You let her get away? What in the world were you thinking? She's still on the ship! If I knew any better, I'd—"

The roar of a Bonewing pierced their ears and the Raptors looked out the front window, to the bay roadway. It was too late to catch her on the ship... The vehicle spiralled up into the air, allowing them to glimpse the back of the rider for only a second. She disappeared up, over the view of the windows, and Repton ran to the glass to try and peer up. He didn't have to though, because the rumbling descended upon them. The Bonewing ended up hovered alongside the side window, moving along with the _Condor, _which was still beingpiloted by Spitz. The woman in the seat gazed at them through the glass, assessing the situation.

"I really hope you're not shooting the messenger!" she shouted, looking at Repton. She gestured to Leugey when she said that. "I know you can be a real jerk but that's just silly!"

Repton was already acquainted with the shape-shifting Maia. She looked different every time. He didn't have to think twice when he saw the bag that hung on her shoulder, or when he noticed the bulb at her throat shine. It was Maia alright, and she was on _his_ ride! That dirty human was on his ride!

"Maia!" he shouted angrily. "You unwanted, vile, dirty little—"

"What? I can't hear you! The glass is too thick, and your ride is so _loud~!_" she ended that sentence with a sing-song note, circulating her head around on her neck playfully. She flashed an innocent smile. "Come out here, and then I'll be able to hear you! But decide now! I'm actually on my way somewhere and can't afford to wait!"

"The Wastelands? You can't be serious!"

Despite her excuse for not hearing, she looked like she heard that, because her smile spread wider. Her hand slipped down into a compartment on the other side of his Bonewing, and she fished out a crystal. Not just any crystal, but a Velocity. Repton's jaw dropped in fury. He was the only one that held the Velocity crystals when he and his squadron flew the skies, and now Maia had them all.

"By the time you get to the coordinates in that letter, I may be gone, but then again, I could still be there. Who knows! If you get your butt out here, we'll see!"

Repton's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're bluffing..."

"Am I?"

Maia went ahead and pressed a button. The small crystal hatch below the windscreen opened in a receding, circular motion, and she waved the Velocity crystal above the hatch, taunting. She held Repton's murderous leer for a few more moments, then dropped the crystal in. The hatch closed, and in a matter of seconds, the Bonewing's roar grew in crescendo. Maia stiffly posed a hand in front of her mouth, and —it looked like there was a mirage or something— she made the sign of the horns. She let her tongue roll out, grinning with mockery. Repton's pupils contracted murderously, looking demented with fury. Maia, looking pleased with the response, took hold of the handles and activated the capacity of the Velocity crystal. She burst forward with something like a sonic boom, flying at top speed around the front of the _Condor _and back in the direction they came from, going back into the storm. Repton roared with such ferocity his brothers feared he might target them to release his temper.

"How _dare_ she!" he seethed. "Does she have a _death wish?_ Taking _my_ ride? Using _my_ crystal?"

"Come on, Boss, you have another one on Bogaton," Spitz tried to calm him down, but that only made him more angry.

"This has nothing to do with the bike, Spitz! This is about my _pride, _my _**honour!**_ That she-devil dared to tarnish it!"

Repton had crushed the letter in his hand when Maia flew off, but once grasping the fact that he did, he quickly unwrinkled it. The coordinates were still readable. He clenched his teeth while he read the numbers over and over again, memorizing them. He smacked the letter into Hoerk's chest and trudged toward the bridge door.

"She was a fool to give me the coordinates," he growled. "I'm going to go out there and make her wish she'd never been born! I can't let this opportunity pass me up!"

He turned toward his brothers. "Keep flying for Cyclonia!" he shouted. "If you screw this up now, I don't know_ what_ I'll do, and you don't even_ want_ to know! Do you think you could actually get this _done **right**?"_

They nodded their head in perfect synchronization, scared for their skins. Repton glanced to the Parasite-infected Storm Hawks, but all he could see was Maia in his mind's eye, sticking out her tongue as if she was some _Raptor_, for Pete's sake. It was insulting!

He stormed out of the bridge, and he was so lost in his wrath that he couldn't hear the shuffling in the vents above. If he had, he thought it was the wind. He only had one thing in mind, and it was linked deeply with blood-thirst. When he arrived in the bay, he found that his siblings did a fine job of devastating the Storm Hawks' rides, but he started regretting it. He could have used one of their vehicles to get to his, then ditch it and fly on his own, but he had to deal with what he had. Repton hopped onto Leugey's Bonewing, revved it up, then burst out of the bay. The wings spread wide as he rolled off of the roadway, and he directed himself in the opposite direction.

Maia was nowhere in sight, as he expected. The coordinates Maia had provided him with was about an hour or so away, but she would be there in a matter of minutes. No doubt entered his mind, though, when he thought of her capture. Even if she gave him fake coordinates...

He would hunt her down. There was no cure to his madness other than her neck being wrung in his hands.

* * *

The storm was just as bad as when the Talons were chasing me, but thunder and lightening happened more frequently this time. By the time the Velocity crystal had ended its juice, I still had a couple of miles to go. I remained above the cloud line to keep my bearings, even though the wind pelted me and the thunder unnerved me.

I knew I should've been used to flying, but I suddenly felt very air-sick. That was the first time I used a Velocity, and I was not in the slightest inclined to try it again. Not to mention I've already demonstrated how flying was just not one of my talents. I was more of a rider of the earth, and I bet it would've been a rush if I used it on a Terra, but I digress. I vowed I'd keep away from them.

Surprisingly, Repton's ride reminded me a lot of _Cloud Nine_, and I felt really comfortable using it. It was probably because it was meant to be heavy-duty, to take on the weight of a Raptor and to ride on the most rough of terrain. _Cloud Nine_ was the same, but she was a lot more smoother in the air. I found myself missing her a little more.

I hoped Repton took the bait. My intention was to lure him away from the others, to isolate him. I knew his brothers couldn't function correctly with him gone. I wondered if Finn and Radarr were already carrying out the plan. Finn would prove like a decoy, to lead a Raptor or two away. In the meantime, Radarr would drop in without being noticed and pull the new crystals from the Storm Hawks who were captured. They would be very weak, but at least they'd outnumber the Raptors five—or six, if we're counting Radarr— to three. And besides, the Storm Hawks would never give up, and they wouldn't get themselves hit by the crystals again. If things went well, the Raptors would retreat. I did all I could for them; it was up to them now, whether or not they succeeded in taking back the _Condor._

I got to the place Piper had recorded for me. I referred to the Time Pulse, to make sure I was in the correct range. When I was, I looked down, analyzed the cloud line, and I took a breath before I plunged down.

The heat of the lava pits rose up and overwhelmed my skin. It was so warm, I let out a sigh of pleasure. No beasts lingered where I was, and I counted my blessings. I just hoped that I could find what I was looking for, and that I could get the both of us out quickly before anything happened.

I encircled the area over and over, but I couldn't see _Cloud Nine_. I was starting to lose hope, and anxiety started acting up. Repton was on his way, and if I hadn't found my ride in that time, well... I doubted I'd be able to outfly him. He'd get me before I even reached for another Velocity crystal. I passed by a little mountain and saw a plume of smoke, but I mistook it for a volcanic pocket each time. It was only on my fourth time around that I saw a small sliver of light reflect off of a metallic surface, luckily unstained by soot. A grin overtook my features and I could've whooped, but I decided against it, to refrain from waking anything up. It was _unbelievably_ lucky that my ride crashed into a little cave. I was starting to think that it had taken a dive into the molten rock or something.

I found _Cloud Nine_, but I had to ditch the Bonewing in a place some way down the fiery valley. The repairs to my ride would take some time, and Repton would arrive in an hour or so. Placing his ride far from where I would be would give me even more time.

I landed on the summit of a smaller mountain, then began my descent. When I reached the ground, I crept cautiously in the shadows of the large rocks. A Magma Beast somehow always knew when something lingered on the edge of their lava pools. I made sure to avoid those specific areas, and I made my way to the foot of the mountain that _Cloud Nine_ occupied.

In a matter of minutes, I heaved myself into the cave. I coughed at the thick smog that emitted from _Cloud Nine, _and I waved my hand in an attempt to banish it. I inspected her, and my lips pursed in a diagonal line. It hurt me to see her so wrecked and pathetic. Her wings were demented and broken, the windscreen was shattered, and one of the exhaust boosters was straight-out missing. I was also going to have to check the engine crystals and fluids, to make sure nothing was punctured.

Now, the one thing that I had to confess... I had no idea what I was doing.

I told the Chancellor I would be able to fix _Cloud Nine_, but I was a lot more confident in the thought of it than the actual task. Seeing her this destroyed planted a seed of uncertainty in my mind, and it started to fester. I was definitely not going to repair her in less than an hour, and I didn't have the slightest idea on what to do about that missing exhaust booster.

I decided to push the task away for a few more moments by getting rid of my disguise.

In the first time in a while, I completely removed my collar. Just as any other time when I did so, a series of sparks lit up between the choker and my throat, giving me a funny sensation. With it gone, I took in a deep breath, and I let my vocal chords tremble. My true voice passed my lips, with a hint of Maia's, but one so small, anyone could miss it. Purring, I also took off my cloaking crystal next. It shouldn't have made a difference to me, but I felt very liberated in my true form. I then proceeded in removing my sleeves and tube-top, and once that was done, I packed everything back into the trunk on the rear-end of _Cloud Nine_. I also stuffed my mailbag in there. No one would connect me with Maia as long as I didn't open the trunk. I wondered if Repton had noticed my wounded shoulder as Maia. Because if he did, I'd be in trouble if he found me...

Taking a deep breath, I started working on _Cloud Nine's _repairs. Luckily, I was able to detect what was causing the smog; the engine was still burning, threatening meltdown. I turned the engine off, and the smoke stopped. After that was done, I was able to focus on other things, like the wings. Another miracle; the space where she fell was large enough for her complete wingspan, so I worked without too many problems. Another good thing about my Dragon Claw was, although it was clumsy to work with for tricky problems, it had the strength to bend things back into place.

It was unfortunate that I had nothing to replace the missing exhaust booster, but there was nothing I could do about it. I tried to believe it would be able to get me out of the Wastelands though. There was no use in repairing the windscreen either, because I could always have it replaced on Atmosia. I knocked the rest of the glass out, so all that was left was the frame.

When I thought an hour passed by, I wiped my brow and stepped back, looking at _Cloud Nine_ as a whole. She had better-looking days. I placed the tools back into the inventory and sat myself down in the seat. I checked the wings first. I pushed the handlebar forward, and I was pleased that the wings folded and tucked themselves into their compartments. I then pulled the handlebars, and the compartments opened again. The wings had a harder time coming out, screeching against the metal, but they came out without getting caught on anything. I would have a specialist look at her when I got back to Atmosia. I leaned forward and tested the strength of the wings, and found them satisfactory. Sitting back down, I tried to kick-start it.

All I got as a response were sputtering coughs.

"Come on," I begged. Again and again, I failed in coaxing out her voice. With each failed attempt I lost my patience, my cool. I wished I had been lucky in fixing the engine, but there was something still wrong. And I didn't know what_ that_ was, either. In the end, I was screwed. "Come on, come on!"

I jumped off of her when she continued her strangled coughing. I just had to look in the engine again...

* * *

"_Where the hell is she?_"

Repton searched the fiery terrain frantically. He reached the general area, but the Wastelands were vast, and it'd take him a great deal of time in finding her. Would she be hiding in a cave, or under a canyon? What did she exactly want to accomplish down here?

Before long, he found something glinting at the top of a small rock mound, and he was surprised to see his own ride, just sitting there. When he was well above it, he jumped off of Leugey's bike and sailed down, landing right next to his Bonewing. His brother's vehicle went crashing down, but he could care less. Their rides were made very durable, so there was hardly a chance of it being too badly damaged from a glide like that. He approached his vehicle and inspected it nervously, checking for any scratches or dents. It was left the same, only missing one Velocity stone from its collection. He had half-expected to see a little note on the seat, a few mocking words from Maia, but he found none. If anything, Maia left nothing in her midst, and it was as if she disappeared into thin air. Repton had no further leads.

"She's got to be down here somewhere," he told himself. "How else would she get out?"

It seemed like only a few seconds after he said that, that a small explosion sounded out of nowhere. It wasn't the type that engulfed everything in flames, but a huge blast of smoke and exhaust, accompanied by a short but loud _Bang!_ It was something only a mechanical object could produce. He looked up immediately in the given direction, and he saw the plume rising up from a cave in a mound nearby. Something metallic had escaped from the blast, spiralling down and clanging noisily against the rocks, making sparks dance. It finally stopped bouncing a few meters away from the base of the little mountain, continuously spinning. He heard the faintest sound of someone cursing, but he couldn't quite determine who it belonged to. It was only when he saw the figure appear at the edge of the cave did he find out.

It was a Raptoress, Repton deduced with puzzlement. She started descending down the mount's face, still cursing, frowning. It was strange, because he didn't recall any time when he met a Raptor outside his home of Bogaton. All of the ones he knew reported to him on his Home Terra. The Raptoress that maneuvered around the rocks was one he had never seen, with an appearance that he found exotic, foreign. He could tell that it was female from where he was, far away, overlooking from a small mountain top.

Her skin was a reddish-brown hue, and she looked like she had the ability to inhabit a desolate place like the Wastelands if she wanted to. A deep desert reptile, if he had to describe her. Her build was average, nothing special, but she had good posture, even as she climbed down with an ill-temper. She had a unique crown for a lizard; twin spine-paths flared, webbed with sandy membrane, starting above her brows and joining at the base of her neck in a decline. He noticed that her left shoulder was bandaged, and he had a small, quick sensation, but he didn't identify it as déjà vu. Other details were missed due the distance between them.

He watched as she landed at the base of the mount and trudged toward what she had lost. It was still spinning pathetically when she arrived at it. She picked it up. Now that it was still, and not a simple shining blur, he realized it was the hood of a Skimmer. She lingered there for a moment, holding it in her right hand until she brought it above and hit it against her forehead in frustration. She stood there for an even lengthier amount of time, just hiding her face under the piece of metal. She was most likely trying to collect her thoughts. Repton watched very closely, wondering what she would do next.

Very slowly, she turned to his direction and returned his gaze from under the metal hood.

_End of Chaper_

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ Yay~ Finally they... meet?

The REAL confrontation's next chapter!

I loved writing Repton in such an angry mood~ I just find it so fun, the change in his mood, especially in the show. I'm more of an artist or cartoonist, so facial expressions are pretty important to me. I find myself pausing or replaying parts of an episode so I can get that face and admire it or laugh at it. BUT I digress. What I'm trying to say is that I love and am going to love writing Repton's character, because he's so temperamental I'll have a kick of imagining his face and trying to describe it to you!

But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this :) Reviews are appreciated!

~Vixen


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 6

If I was afraid, I made sure not to show it.

_For the love of..._ I played right into Repton's view. Why had I been so careless? _Cloud Nine_ just _had_ to blow up in my face and blast the hood out into the open! Even if the hood didn't go spiralling out of the cave, Repton would still have heard the noise and seen the plumes of smoke, following and drifting. Either way, I sort of screwed myself over. We've never met like this, but so what? Regardless if I abandoned my "Maia" disguise, there was a chance he would suspect something...

Now, I wasn't sure if I was afraid. I was certainly tense, looking up at him from under the piece of metal I pressed against my crown. By the look of things, our positions looked similarly to a peasant looking up to their king, who sat on his throne on the mountain. Repton was the ruler of Bogaton, but he was no king, let alone mine. It also looked like a scenario of predator and prey. Although I was nothing to be preyed on, I was certainly transfixed.

It turned out he, too, was transfixed. He didn't do anything for what seemed like the longest time, just staring down at me. My edginess grew as the minute passed, and it made me want to bolt back into the cave, back to _Cloud Nine._ It seemed like the safest place, but he would definitely suspect something from that. Why would any Raptor run away from their kind? If anything, he wouldn't leave me alone if I did that. But seeing how things were going... he wouldn't leave me alone no matter what I did.

He finally did something. His Bonewing roared to life and he propelled himself off of his mountain, not even bothering to deploy his wings. He landed further down from the base and he headed right toward me. I forced myself to stand my ground. I swung the hood down to my side, then behind me. I didn't want him to see my Dragon Claw. Standing where I was, my back was to my cave.

He swerved his ride to a stop about two or three meters from me— a respectable distance. As the engine continued to rumble quietly, he looked at me with a mixture of suspicion and confusion. He inclined his head, eyes narrowed.

"What is a Raptoress such as yourself doing down here?"

I waited for a while before responding. My eyes looked past him, to watch a spurt of lava burst from a sea of flame, then I returned my eyes back to him. I saw his reptilian eyes wander to my bandaged arm, but he quickly returned my gaze. "Well?" he ordered. My nostrils flared.

"I don't believe in indulging strangers with my business," I said curtly. To my annoyance, Repton found that funny. He chuckled, and he leaned forward on his ride, so that he looked up at me with a taunting look.

"I have a feeling you already know who I am," he said. He smiled dastardly. "Care to hazard a guess?"

As it turned out, I wasn't exactly able to completely control my composure. The spines on my head often reflected my emotions, and luckily I was able to keep them flared. My muscles on the other hand were still tense and stiff, and my stance apparently tipped him off that I would run if need be. He took it as fear. Because of that, he assumed I knew who he was. There was no point in denying that fact, but I was going to prove that I wasn't afraid. I wasn't a pushover. I lifted my chin up, to consider him with hooded eyes.

"And what does knowing who you are benefit me with?"

His grin faltered at my question, and it actually made me feel better. I smiled crookedly at him in return.

"You're right, Repton, ruler of Bogaton. I _do_ know who you are. But..." I swore to myself that this was a stupid thing to say, but I felt bold. "...I don't have time for you. So I suggest you leave me to my business."

It was reckless. Stupid. To add to that carelessness, I had turned my back on him to ascend the mount and return to _Cloud Nine._

"Now, for whatever reason _you're_ down here for, you won't find anything, or anyone, here."

I shouldn't have said that; I just crossed the line of stupidity. I still made sure to hide my Dragon Claw from him as I climbed, by keeping the hood in front of me and relying on my left hand to climb. I was well off from the base of the mountain before I heard the familiar sound of crystal activation in a weapon; his boomerang.

"Then you've seen someone, haven't you? A girl?" I looked over my shoulder to see that he dismounted his Bonewing to stand aggressively below me. His boomerang shone intensely despite the already-provided golden haze of volcanic activity. My tongue slipped passed my lips, appearing slothful. I thought that pissed him a little bit more. "Tell me where she is!" he bellowed.

"She's somewhere. Look for her, or she'll leave the place entirely. No one wants to stay here for too long."

When I reached about half-way up my climb, I heard something humming through the air, and I retreated my left hand and leaned aside quickly. I was wise to do so, for Repton's boomerang slammed into the rock with a spark-shower and a loud screech_. _I watched it pulse for a moment, then I looked down at Repton.

"Your disrespect will get you in trouble," he warned me savagely. A dark smile crossed his features. "I've noticed you're wounded. You wouldn't want that to open. Sky Sharks and Vulca-Bats can smell that blood from all around..."

His advice was useful to say the least, but I didn't want to acknowledge it as such. Raptor's blood smelled strongly metallic, so both Sky Sharks and Vulca-Bats swarmed in when they caught the scent. Additionally, the crystal in my blood made it even stronger. But my shoulder was healing over well and the bandage gauze was suppressing the smell, so I had nothing to worry about that.

"I'm more concerned with a certain Raptor who won't leave me alone," I hissed down at him. "I have to fix my ride and get out of this place. If I don't, I'm screwed. So if you'll excuse me..."

I finally hopped into my cave, disappearing from his view. I don't know why I hoped he would leave, though. I knew he wouldn't take crap from any stranger. I had managed to connect the hood of _Cloud Nine_ back to where it belonged, but then a shadow blocked my light. My shoulders loosened and I sighed. Soon enough, Repton's blade was posed at my jaw. I straightened up slowly, as much as he allowed me. The light of his weapon had me squinting.

His head tilted as he bared his teeth at me in a open-mouth scowl. "I have never seen you before, but your attitude is wearing my patience thin. Now tell me where Maia has gone!"

I could tell that he was considering the idea of dominating me with physical violence. Personally, I deeply opposed fighting unnecessarily, the reason being something I'll explain later. If it was completely necessary to fight, then I would, but Repton was not the opponent I had in mind. I sighed again.

"Maia, the mail carrier, right? It's true, I've seen her, but she's long gone. She headed west, I think."

Repton's eyes narrowed again, and I knew he saw through something. "Really..."

"I think so. She didn't look the type to help me, and she looked like she was in a hurry, so I didn't pay any attention to her. I mean, with Raptors like you running around, I don't blame humans for staying away."

His head tilted the other way, his eyes still narrowed. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not I was lying. He gazed down at _Cloud Nine_, and his nose wrinkled.

"What a sorry-looking piece of junk," he voiced, off-topic. Not only was the comment irrelevant to his search of Maia, it strangely hurt, and I felt protective over my ride. It also made my mood go sour, and it made me wonder if he just wanted to make me as angry as he was. I rolled my eyes and I lifted my right hand to move his boomerang aside.

"That's why I'm here trying to repair her—"

Before I could say more, he suddenly pounced on me. He seemed jolted or agitated. His advance had me retreating, far enough for me to get pinned against the cave wall. My teeth bared in my current position, and my spines extended to their full extent. "What's your deal?" I asked in frustration.

"Drop your weapon," he demanded deeply. His voice rumbled threateningly in his throat. "I'll decapitate you if you don't. You're mine until I'm done with you."

Those words made my blood boil. "Yours?"

"Drop your weapon!"

"I can't _drop_ it—"

He looked like he was going to pierce my neck so I lifted my hand up again, but this time I had the fingers spread wide and beside my head rather than near his weapon. It was sort of like showing a child that the object I held before disappeared with magic. Repton's eyes moved on to my Dragon Claw, and his expression of indignation turned to a baffled look. He stepped away from me, then aimed his boomerang's blade toward my hand, as if it was a separate enemy.

"That's a hand?" he asked in bewilderment. He looked confused in trying to connect me to my Dragon Claw. I stroked the part of my neck that his weapon grazed with my normal hand.

"A defect. Does it disturb you?"

Repton said nothing. His gaze was different from the scientists' or Piper's. I supposed he looked more disgusted than anything. I didn't expect anything less of him. He was so used to Raptor anatomy —what with growing up in a colony— that he found faults in anatomy displeasing. The ideal Raptor had his type of body, well-built and lithe. He solemnly looked at my Dragon Claw, which I had curled into the fist and opened again.

"Defect?"

I shook my head. I wasn't going to explain something personal with him. I sighed and moved closer to _Cloud Nine. "_I really need to fix my ride. Please leave."

He continued to say nothing, and frankly, I didn't want him to say anything more. I grabbed a wrench and went to investigate what I had done wrong. The crystal-engine was just fine; full of energy and ready to go. It was something else. For a long while, I just stared at the wires and screws. I tightened a few of them here and there.

"You crashed down here."

I looked up from the engine crystals and threw him a tired glance as the spines on my head wilted back a little. Repton was still there, standing where I left him. He didn't sound like he was asking any questions, but just stating facts and waiting for me to verify them. I thought it looked pretty obvious that "I" crashed down here, so I just sighed again.

"You hurt yourself," he continued, collecting the basic ideas, "and you're now trying to fix your vehicle."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and I looked down to my work. I didn't even bother wondering why he was stating these things until he spoke again.

"There _is _another ride down here, so you know. Why don't you use that to escape?"

Count to think of it, Repton had to have used another Skimmer to get here, so now that he had his own ride, the other one had no pilot. Anyone could take it. I don't know how I hadn't heard it crash when Repton abandoned it, but its presence was now known to me.

I was a little surprised that he waited for my response, or that he even mentioned it. I think he looked over to me, but I wasn't sure since I wasn't looking at him. I shook my head. "I'm not leaving without _Cloud Nine._ She's really all I have left as a memento."

"Memento of what?"

At that moment, I thought I had something going, finally. Wires connected and parts reassembled, I went to _Cloud Nine'_s control, and I tried to bring her to life... only to bring more coughing. I snarled quietly in exasperation, and I leaned on the seat with both hands, slumping so much that my shoulders pointed upwards on stiff arms. My mind wandered back to Repton's question, and although it was just as personal as my Dragon Claw, I felt it needed to be said outloud.

"...she was a gift from someone special."

Repton put his boomerang away. It didn't perplex me at all when it should have. I mean, he threatened me only moments before, but then he put it away, leaving himself somewhat vulnerable. Perhaps he got the idea that I had no intention to fight. The only thing I had my mind on was _Cloud Nine'_s condition. I had no idea on how to save her.

I groaned softly, and I don't know why, but I wandered off to the opening of the cave, to overlook the Wastelands. It was as if I wanted so much to forget my visitor's presence that I eventually managed to forget him. My Dragon Claw opened and closed in concerned thought as I looked into the fires. How would I really get out of there, if _Cloud Nine_ didn't work? Steal Repton's ride again? That would completely blow my separate-persona advantage, and Maia and Nakoto would be considered the same person. And even if I did steal his ride, I wanted _Cloud Nine _back, and I know for a fact that no mechanic would want to work in the Wastelands. Even carriers whom I'd ask to carry her out of there wouldn't agree to it. Finally, I didn't think I'd bring myself to accept Repton's suggestion to take the ride he used. I felt like it was some sort of trap he concocted.

After a long moment of just thinking, I returned back inside. Repton looked like he stood where he was the whole time. I threw him a wary glance, and he gazed back at me, indifferent. Why was he still there? Just watching? I turned back to _Cloud Nine'_s open hatch and reached for a wrench.

"Why don't you try turning it on again? Maybe you weren't trying hard enough."

I looked back at him pointedly, and he looked at me as if what he said was just a side note. I wasn't about to take his tip —why would he give me sound advice?— but if it entertained him a little, I could care less. I dropped my tool in its designated box and went back to the dashboard. Careless, I swung a leg over the seat and attempted to start the engine.

To my surprise, _Cloud Nine_ sputtered only for a second before responding with her traditional purr. I couldn't believe it. Did I not try long enough, and I actually fixed her up on my own? ... I couldn't believe that, either. I didn't have _that_ much confidence in myself. I looked up at Repton and saw that he had directed his eyes out to the Wastelands, in momentary pondering. I saw the fingers of his one hand rub together calmly, as if trying to dispel some filth left over. Crude oil.

I was curious.

"Well... now you have my attention."

Repton turned back to me as I dismounted _Cloud Nine, _her engine still running. I went to the hood, closed it, and then I sat on it, turning my attention to the lizard with me once more. He had that same frown on his face, unamused.

"You don't help others often, do you?_"_ I asked. I folded my arms. "Do you still need information, or are you this courteous with women?"

The ruler of Bogaton didn't like my teasing, even though I meant no disrespect. His tongue had slipped out in agitation and he approached me. Upon reaching me, he rested a hand on the hood of _Cloud Nine,_ which made him _really_ close to me. He probably did so to intimidate me, but I managed to keep my cool.

"Tell me where the girl went," he said lowly. His tongue flickered out again for a second, and then his nostrils flared. "...I can smell her on you."

I made a mental note to make sure I distinguished my and Maia's scents in the future. On the exterior, I actually laughed softly. "Well, that's a puzzler, isn't it? Does that mean that the human smells like a Raptoress, or that I smell like a human?"

Laughing, I didn't notice Repton watching me the way he did at first. He was watching my face very closely. I stopped laughing, returning his gaze, and we held eye-contact, even, unfaltering. I couldn't read his expression this time, and it was now that my heart acted strangely. I didn't think I was uncomfortable or scared. My heart thundered softly, and my cheeks started to burn slightly, but you could never tell when a Raptor was really blushing. As close as Repton was to me, I could smell him too, and he certainly took care of himself, because he had an appealing scent. Not to mention... I hadn't given it much thought before, but Repton was a pretty impressive model of our species, as much as I didn't want to admit it. I found it strange that I thought about this, of all times. It was probably because I hadn't really interacted with Raptors since my childhood.

I snapped myself out of such thoughts. Our meeting seemed like the introduction to some cheesy, erotic love story. There were plenty of things that were wrong with that; there was no love, and he only wanted information. He wasn't watching me because he was fascinated or anything. He wanted to see if I was lying, or stalling. Besides, why would he want to associate with me, with a ghastly-looking weapon for a hand?

That's what I kept telling myself anyway.

"She's gone. I'm sorry," I said to him. "Since you fixed my ride, I would have gladly told you if I knew. But I don't know."

He regarded me for a long time afterward, until he snorted and retreated from me. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said indifferently. "Don't be stupid enough to give me that kind of credit; I have a reputation to uphold."

I had an idea of his character, so that response was understandable. I just found it weird that he bothered helping me so indirectly in the first place. I shrugged my shoulders, smiling a small smile. He caught it.

"What are you smiling at?"

"At the fact I'll get out of this place. It's warm, for sure, but I wouldn't stand it much longer. I better be going now." I stood up from the hood of _Cloud Nine_ and collected the toolbox. I turned my back to Repton. "You'd better get going too. The one you're looking for must still be around here, somewhere. I wish you luck."

I knew he was considering his choices, not that he had many. He could either continue looking for my persona, return back to the _Condor, _or stay here. Firstly, searching for Maia was pointless if we parted paths. Secondly, chances were that the plan I left with Finn and Radarr was exercised already, so even if Repton chose to return to the Storm Hawks' carrier, he had nothing to return to. After what he did for me, I felt a little sorry, but I had to remind myself that he worked for Cyclonis, and he would survive another of her thrashings. Lastly, he had no purpose to stay any further, so why would he?

I set the toolbox into the trunk that _Cloud Nine_ was equipped with, and I felt very sneaky, having opened it with all of Maia's things in it. I made sure to work quickly but casually, and soon the trunk was closed and latched. I closed my eyes, breathed deeply for a moment, then went to look to any last preparations before flight.

"What are you known as?"

I said nothing for a long moment. "Sorry?"

"What is your name?" Repton asked impatiently, lingering in the cave's mouth. He fixed me in his glare, reminding me much of our very first confrontation a little while ago, where I felt like a peasant. It was demanding, ordering me to answer him. I reviewed my option of lying, but I found little harm in telling him. It never really left Atmosia anyway.

I nodded my head modestly. "Nakoto."

If he was judging my name, I couldn't tell. He just looked at me for a little longer, than turned away and stepped down, leaving me in the cave. I watched the place he used to be for a minute, trying to decide whether I made the right choice. It was a nagging feeling, similar to guilt but not as sickening. I didn't feel dread at the thought that he knew my name.

It kinda felt nice that he even asked at all.

* * *

Repton reached his Bonewing, but before he mounted it, he found himself looking back up into the cave he left. He didn't know why he could imagine the newcomer standing at the mouth of it, looking down at him.

She was incredibly difficult to understand, and she was resistant to reveal too much, even if he threatened her. He could've sworn that she smelled a little like Maia, but how could that be? Perhaps he thought so much about killing her that he permanently imagined her scent everywhere.

He was short on time, so he couldn't interrogate the Raptoress further. Even if he did, he doubted she'd be easy to dominate. She looked strong, and that _defect_ of hers didn't look like anything he could deal with lightly. How could she have possibly been born with that... thing for a hand? It was the first time he ever saw that kind of outcome from hatching. And her personality... she was a real pain when she wanted to be, and very cryptic. What irked him most was her overall harmlessness. Who's ever heard of a peaceful Raptor or Raptoress? It sickened him a little to think that someone of his own kind could be so. It was weak. Even females on Bogaton were the scariest things you could encounter. It didn't matter that she had a weapon for a hand, if she wasn't intending to use it.

She wasn't special. Just different, and not in a good way. That's what Repton kept telling himself when he was in the cave with her. But why in the world had he went as far as to fix her ride? He had wandered to the hood when she retreated in defeat, and he noticed that she missed something, a crucial problem that only one with careful hands could fix. Something further down than the engine crystals... She couldn't possibly have done it on her own, with her defect too clumsy for a small job like that. No matter what she did, she'd be stuck in the Wastelands. A small feeling of pity had caused him to act, and that, too, sickened him.

Repton, fearless ruler of Bogaton, acting out in compassion for a stranger? Even if the stranger was someone of his kind, rogues had no codes to follow. It was every man for himself.

He was thinking about her too much, he realized. He realized he was standing by the Bonewing for a long moment, just staring up at the mouth of the cave. If the newcomer decided to fly right then, she'd see him looking up like an idiot. He shook his head out of it with a snarl and mounted his ride.

Nakoto.

He turned the Bonewing on, letting it roar for a moment, trying to drown out his own mind saying the name.

He clenched his teeth.

"Boss!"

He looked up in annoyance, and his pupils contracted. A deep, monstrous rage raised its ugly head inside him, waiting for an opportunity to explode with wrath. Up above him, his brothers flew down, Spitz on his own ride and Hoerk sharing one with Leugey, who rode on the back. _What the hell are they doing here?_

They landed down where he was, and all of them had some variation of fear on their features. Hoerk looked back at Leugey, who jumped off of the ride and approached Repton carefully. Out of all of the brothers, Repton was more patient with the good-hearted one, however frustrating he was. The brothers most likely nominated Leugey the one to be the bearer of bad news, since the leader's wrath was easier on him. Of course, Repton's reaction to Leugey's delivery of Maia's letter was ghastly, but if Hoerk or Spitz had done it, it could've been a lot worse.

"...We're sorry, Repton," Leugey whimpered. "We... messed up."

Repton just looked at him, numb. "H-How...?" he managed. His features grew deranged with anger. "What _happened?_"

"Everything was fine for a while when you left," Leugey started. Hoerk dismounted his ride and came up to his side.

"We were flying for Cyclonia. But then that other Storm Hawk showed up, and we had to catch him. Me and Leugey went after him while Spitz flew the ship."

"But then that rat-thing," Spitz jumped in, joining his brothers in the fall, "It came down through the vents or something, because I didn't notice it. It pulled the Parasites off of the other Storm Hawks. Before I knew it, Hoerk and Leugey were caught in a trap, and I was ambushed. We... we had to retreat."

Repton was speechless with rage, just shifting his glare from brother to brother. The fact of the matter was that they lost the_ Condor_, right after informing Cyclonis of their victory!

"Imbeciles! Idiots!" he roared. "If I hadn't left, then this would never have happened—!"

"That's the thing, Boss," Spitz said pathetically. He waited a little under Repton's leer, then he spoke up again. "That was their plan... to lead you away from us. That mail-girl..."

Now everything made sense. The idea suddenly fit in like a missing puzzle piece, pressed in with such force that it made Repton see double. "She..."

She was a _distraction!_

He hit all of his brothers upside the head through one fluid motion, and they cowered. But if there was one person he wanted to hurt the most, it was himself. How could he have been so blind? His anger transitioned toward one person in particular, and he unleashed it through his voice.

"That little—!" A series of extremely rude names and curses followed. "This is the last straw! I won't take this anymore! I'll find her, and I'm going to kill her, end her for good! Never again will she think she can fool me and get away with it!"

"You didn't find her, Boss?" Hoerk asked fearfully. "That's your ride... isn't it?"

"She ditched it! And now she's gone! All she wanted to do was get me down here, and she damn-well _succeeded!_"

For a while, the brothers had to withstand Repton's anger. It felt like he'd never calm down, and for good reason. He was cheated of the most valuable thing he could get; the _Condor, _and Cyclonis' favour. Just because of one woman. One insufferable little girl. And he wasn't even rewarded with her head! He was left with nothing!

"Uh, Boss..." Spitz said slowly, afraid he'd be scorned again. He was very close to getting it, but Repton forced himself to wait and hear whatever it was he was about to say.

"This better be _good._"

"It's more... bad news." Spitz head lowered. "On our way here, we... sort of... passed a colony of Vulca-Bats. I dunno if we lost them, but I think they'll be here... soon."

Repton breathed in deeply, straightened, and then smacked a hand against his face.

Things were just getting better and better.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N:_ Uh oh. Vulca-Bats? Not good :C

There isn't much point to writing author notes in these few chatpers, since I'm holding on to them rather than updating one at a time. I'm writing this story for NaNoWriMo so I need to keep an eye on my word count. I want to at least reach 60K words at the end of the month, since I cheated a little and just 50K wouldn't be satisfactory.

Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter. I struggled a little, because I thought Repton was being out of character with Nakoto x.x Maybe I'll edit that before I update, but who knows. Bye!

~Vixen


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 7

"Vulca-Bats. On their way... here?"

"...yeah."

Vulca-Bats weren't uncommon, but they were unbelievably hard to deal with when in the safety of their colonies. If the Raptors didn't leave soon, they'd be done for. The Bats would eat their rides for starters, since they _loved _metal, but that wouldn't be enough. They'd take pleasure in drinking the Raptors dry of their blood, relishing the metallic scent and taste. That was one of the more morbid sides of those beasts.

As much as Repton didn't feel like running, and as much as he felt like killing everything in sight, he followed his better judgement. Growling one last time, he backhanded the air. The others flinched, and at first didn't think it was a gesture to get their attention.

"Spitz and Hoerk: move it. The storm up past the cloudline hasn't calmed, so you'll have to fly down here for a while before climbing up. Leugey, your ride is over there. Get on and we'll get out of here before the Vulca-Bats get on our trail!"

Each brother nodded and saluted, a little relieved that this predicament distracted Repton from their punishment. Spitz and Hoerk hopped onto their rides and sped off, heading in the opposite direction of whence they came. Leugey looked in the direction Repton pointed, and when he spotted his bike in a heap, he ran toward it. Repton mounted his own already-activated Bonewing, and found himself looking up into the cave again. Nakoto hadn't flown off yet. If she didn't do so, the Vulca-Bats would find her instead.

Leugey came around the corner with his Bonewing, ready to go. Repton was still looking up, so when his brother stopped at his side, he looked up as well, trying to find whatever his leader was looking at.

"What's the matter, Repton?"

The leader turned his eyes away and bore his teeth. It was up to her to get out.

"Nothing. Come on!"

* * *

While I was trying to get everything ready for takeoff, I heard a hint of Repton's voice on the wind. He was angry. _Really_ angry. I assumed that his brothers had caught up with him, and that could only mean that Finn and Radarr succeeded. So, my new friends on the _Condor_ were now safe. I wondered if Piper got to her room at this time, and if she saw the letter I left for her. I'm always fond of writing and receiving letters from friends.

Once I was finished latching things secure, I heard the roar of their vehicles, and outside the mouth of the cave, I saw Spitz and Hoerk fly past, indifferent to where I was. I waited a few good moments, and soon, Leugey followed. Bringing up the rear was Repton, which I found strange. He usually lead the way, or at least I thought he did. Was something different this time?

Their engines were drowned by volcanic activity after a moment, and I waited a little while longer before venturing to the cave's mouth. I looked out, and saw their shrinking figures flying north, not quite toward the cloudline yet. They would've been struck by lightning if they rose, and I had a feeling that Repton considered this. For the time being, they had to leave. There was one thing that made the corners of my mouth drag down in puzzlement, though. Why were they going north, and not west? I would've thought that Repton was intent on getting back on "Maia"'s trail.

I was right to think something was wrong. I was lucky to distinguish a certain sound on the air, and I retreated into the shadows of my haven just in time. For a long moment, I held my breath.

Leathery wings beat the air as Vulca-Bats soared by me. Their screeches were shrill, their mouths opening and clamping shut, housing teeth meant to shred steel. The wind they caused made the sand and rocks in my cave shift in a mini-sandstorm, and I had to close my eyes against the debris. When everything calmed, I opened my eyes, and their passing had ended. They hadn't noticed me. Neither the scent of my wound nor _Cloud Nine _tipped them off, and for that, I was glad.

But they seemed really intent on something. As if they were hunting something, as if on their way to a feasting ground. I didn't know what metal the Vulca-Bats got down here other than the fallen Skimmers from Sky Knights and Talons...

As I skimmed through the possible treats for them in my head, I realized something. I looked around the corner after them, seeing their disappearing forms... heading north.

Repton had a lot on his hands. He realized the danger and evacuated himself and his brothers immediately, in whatever direction they needed to go. It was rare to see a Vulca-Bat colony together, and it just so happened that the Raptors had to encounter one that day. If the Vulca-Bats got to them, then there was no telling if I would ever see the Raptors again.

Truthfully, my life would have probably been a lot more easier if the Raptors disappeared. That was another complication I could erase from my future, if I had just left. But I couldn't do it. I didn't know about rogues, but I had my own codes, and I never wanted to leave my kind behind. I had already done that before, and I regretted it. I also didn't hold that large of a grudge against Repton. He could have killed me if he wanted to, but I could never kill him. And besides... I couldn't leave him in trouble when he helped me out, as subtle as he made it look. I needed to help them out of this mess, if they really were in trouble.

The thing was, I didn't have the slightest idea how. What could I...?

"_I've noticed you're wounded," Repton smirked darkly. "You wouldn't want that to open. Sky Sharks and Vulca-Bats can smell that blood from all around..." _

I reached up and clutched my shoulder firmly.

* * *

"What are you doing, Leugey? You're slowing us down!"

"I don't know what's going on, Boss!"

Repton was looking back at his brother, watching him lag in the air behind him. Something was wrong with his Bonewing. Repton couldn't have possibly broken it when he jumped off of it. He refused to believe that. He was about to ask an impatient question when, the moment he thought it, he knew what was wrong. _Don't you have any fuel crystals to use?_

He, in fact, used them all when he rushed to the Wastelands in pursuit of Maia. Leugey had no fuel crystals to spare, and that's why his engine was failing him. Repton accepted this as his fault, but he was never going to admit it out loud. He instead fished into his crystal inventory and grabbed a handful of his own fuel crystals. He slowed his Bonewing down and held out his closed fist to Leugey.

"Hurry up and use these!"

Leugey clumsily held out his own hand to collect the crystals, and he only caught a few as the rest of them tumbled down into the fires. Repton had no time to scold him for that. He could hear the wingbeats. Leugey was able to put some in the hatch on his dashboard, but by that time, the beasts had already focussed on them. Repton could see their eyes, ablaze with hunger. They beat their wings harder, faster.

Repton, upon seeing them, didn't feel the fear he should have at that moment. He wasn't going to run from them. He intended to outrun them before, but now seeing them, face-to-face, he wanted to slaughter them all, and bring himself a trophy for all of his trouble. He reached for his boomerang and held it out for battle, making it combust into its deadly light. Leugey, amidst all of this, was frozen with fear, and the fuel crystals he still had remained in his hand.

"Move!" Repton shouted at him. "Put those crystals in! After you do that, it's either you run or fight! I don't care what you do, but at least do something!"

"I-I won't leave Repton here," Leugey stuttered, but he held onto the fuel crystals as if he forgot about them. He was about to continue, but the Vulca-Bats were only a few meters away.

One of the lead beasts charged forward, aiming for Leugey. He cried out in alarm and steered his Bonewing to evade it. The creature changed its course with ease, and it was about to chew up Leugey's tail when Repton's weapon collided with the base of its neck, wounding it. It screeched in pain and fluttered in a frenzy, trying to detect the source of the attack. But the boomerang rose in its arc and started to spiral back, aiming for the beasts backside. Again, the Bat had no chance in avoiding it, and the weapon sliced through its flesh once more, in the same place, deepening it. With a wound that severe, the wings ceased to flap, and it just fell down to the fire. Repton caught his boomerang and smirked; one down...

But how many to go?

The rest of the colony started to circle them, making the whole area just a sea of wings and fire. Repton and Leugey had to stop into a hover to keep their distance, and Leugey's ride manage to stay up, now that it wasn't moving forward. Many of the beasts shot down and latched onto Repton's ride, and he slashed at them as fast and as accurately as he could, to prevent them from dragging him down or damaging his vehicle. As things progressed, he realized it was a lot harder than he imagined. Running away was something they inevitably had to—

He couldn't face it. He wouldn't run.

"Repton!" Leugey sounded genuinely afraid. For someone who could wrestle against a single Sky Shark, he didn't know what to do in the swarm. "We-We have to—"

"Show some backbone!" Repton retorted back. "Why are you still here if you don't want to fight? Move!"

Claws raked the top of his head, dragging from his temple, as a Vulca-Bat flew over him. The force had him dazed, and he was sort of confused at first. It was hard to concentrate, and doing so in a swarm of beasts while both flying and fighting didn't help. He didn't acknowledge the blood that seeped down the side of his head and down his neck, but he should've. The Bats screeched out even louder, catching the scent they'd been searching. He knew he was in trouble then, when he heard their dastardly chorus. Their circle around them grew tighter and tighter, until it seemed that they weren't in the Wastelands at all. Just in the middle of a leathery storm.

The blood stung his eye, making it crinkle a little. He held his boomerand high, ready to slash down anything. He didn't want to give up. He was going to die a fighter if he had to. Leugey could die however he liked... but deeply, Repton would have preferred him to just run like a coward. At least then he'd be alive.

Repton had no idea what would become of Bogaton if he himself died, but falling in battle seemed more important to him. There was no Sky Knight to claim him, and he was glad of that. Soon the end would come.

A deep hum crew in crescendo, above the rapid wingbeats. It was the hum of a weapon.

Suddenly, three scars of light pierced through the colony. Many Bats spun out of control, having their wings clipped or their bodies maimed. Others scattered away in confusion, and through this momentary opportunity, a Skimmer plowed in over their heads, causing a stir. It twisted and dipped downward, rushing some beasts and bumping them out of the way. By the way this method was exercised, Repton could tell this wasn't an expert flyer. The one exhauster booster that remained blazed intensely on overdrive, supporting the Skimmer on its own. The rider's right hand was raised in front of her, fingers rigid. The claws of that defected hand glowed faintly, a neon violet. Repton had difficulty breaking out of his confusion. What _was_ she? It was like her hand was powered like a crystal. Questions thundered, but the current situation forced itself back into his mind.

"Don't interfere!"

Nakoto looked like she hadn't heard him. There was another thing that he noticed differently about her, aside from the glow of her bio-weapon. The bandages on her shoulder were gone, and under its wake was a deep, fresh scar, still trying to regenerate over with scales.

In the seconds he took to notice it, Nakoto's claws rose up, and he couldn't even utter a shout before they pierced into her shoulder. She bore her teeth (which also glowed faintly) at the pain, and the bloody trickled down quickly, as if ecstatic at the freedom. She pulled her claws and whipped her arm out, splashing some Bats in the face with her blood. They responded with a frenzy, crazy over the taste and smell.

"Get going!" she shouted down at Repton and Leugey. She took full control of her Skimmer and dove out of the colony's circle, and to Repton's astonishment, they dove after her in hysteria, desperation. Was her blood any more special? She was born different, that much was certain. Repton watched, his pulse speeding, as Nakoto levelled just above the sea of fire, speeding off with a swarm of insane Vulca-Bats trying to overtake her. Wherever she thought she could fly to, he had no idea.

It was like Repton and Leugey were totally forgotten. He had at least expected one or two beasts to have stayed —after all, the remaining Raptors were an easy meal— but they were all interested in the new treat. He knew this was Nakoto's intention. Why else had she purposely injured herself? It was a noble move, but Repton was annoyed. She saved them.

Repton does NOT get saved.

"Hurry up and use those fuel stones!" he roared at Leugey. "Join with the rest. I'll meet you up there!"

"But where are you going?" Leugey was completely confused, and his desperate, perplexed voice could tug at any kind person's heart. Repton pointed in the direction the rest of their brothers went.

"Just go, damnit!"

Leugey looked like he was going to disobey, but the look Repton gave him made him choose otherwise. He opened the hatch in front of him again and dumped the crystals he managed to hold onto inside. His engine thundered in response, and Leugey flew off.

Repton immediately turned his Bonewing and fixed his eyes on Nakoto, who continued to evade the Vulca-Bats. He scowled and shifted the handles on his ride, activating his own exhaust boosters to overdrive. He shot forward in pursuit.

* * *

I don't know why I did that.

My shoulder hurt. A lot. I bet I tore the muscles even more, and frankly, I couldn't move that arm at all without an excruciating pain threatening to sheen my sight with black stars. But that was the least of my problems. I had a whole colony of Vulca-Bats who wanted to devour me. I didn't know how long I would last before _Cloud Nine_ died on me. I mean, after a traumatizing fall, taking her out for an intense joyride wasn't a good idea.

I felt some of the Bats gaining on me. Some of them were close enough that they tried nipping parts of my ride behind me. I couldn't turn around because my shoulder would scream at me and I'd probably lose control. If I couldn't turn around to protect myself, what was I to do? I had no clue. I looked around for some kind of escape. My blood circulated faster in my head, adrenaline taking action.

Up ahead, I saw a colossal canyon, with rocky walls rising up at both sides and a fiery pit down below. Columns of lava spurted up at random intervals, and there was no telling when a Magma Beast would decide to swim up and take a chomp out of anything that flew over. It was suicide, to decide and fly into there, especially with my next-to-amateur flying skills.

I felt daring.

"Come on, baby," I cooed at _Cloud Nine_, and I accelerated toward the canyon. The Vulca-Bats followed without question, eager to claim me as their prize. If I was going to die, I would at least have the time of my life before I left.

At first, everything was easy. The farther I went from the entrance, the walls grew more narrow, and it was here that it was difficult to navigate away from the geysers. I was lucky to avoid them by the width of a finger, keeping my wings free from scorches. Some of the beasts behind me weren't so fortunate. I was beginning to think that maybe I just needed to lose them all to the fire, but their numbers were far from dwindling.

The canyon closed into a cave at the end, but I saw a small light at the other side. Did I dare go inside and try to get out through that hole? Would I lose the Vulca-Bats? Would I even _fit?_ I had nothing to lose. I bolted forward into the dark space, the only light being emitted from the lava below. Stalactites hung down and proved to be tricky to navigate around, and the Vulca-Bats probably had an advantage over me, but I tried my best. I was coming up to the end of the cavern, and I realized that the opening was smaller than I thought. My wingspan would never get past it. The Vulca-Bats behind me had no chance of fitting either, but so what? I'd crash, and they'd crash on top of me. I'd probably be pudding after the whole colony got off of me, and then they would have a merry time drinking up the blood already prepared for them.

The end of one wing clipped against a stone column and the tip crumpled a little, making me stray from my path. I freaked out and straightened it out again, but I realized something. If I recalled correctly, I watched a recording crystal Atmosia had on the Storm Hawks. In one of these recordings, Aerrow was flying in a cavern similar to this, minus the lava. What had he done to get out? He folded the wings! That was what I was supposed to do. I decided on it. The screeches of the beasts behind me motivated me more into the decision. Now, it was pushing it, because _Cloud Nine_ had a hard time deploying her wings back out on the other side, but I really couldn't argue with things then.

I counted mentally, from five to zero, according to the distance between me and the end. My heart beat faster, my muscles tensed, and my breath grew shallow and sparse.

Five... four... three... two...

One!

I pushed the handlebars forward with a heave and my wings folded themselves. For a second, my stomach made a flip, because I thought I would descend too quickly. My wheels wouldn't even clear the bottom of the crack if that was the case. With my breath held, I kept a firm hold on _Cloud Nine,_ and although I shouldn't have, I closed my eyes.

It was exhilarating, to burst out of the heat of the cavern, free. I heard the loud, unhappy shrills of the Vulca-Bats, and I looked over my good shoulder, as much as I could. I could have laughed out loud— the crack was a cooking pot of wings and eyes, all of which belonged to bodies that couldn't fit. I made it.

Not yet. I had to deploy my wings. I pulled the handlebars, and my heart dropped to my stomach when they didn't respond at first. I had started to make an arch downward, and I dropped for some time before my wings spread once more with a screech. I whooped in happiness, and I curved upwards, up to the cloudline. I had nothing else to do here. I was bound home to safety.

_Cloud Nine_ lurched.

"Oh no," I whispered, looking over my shoulder. I knew that I couldn't get far with only one exhaust booster, but I didn't think I'd kill it so soon. I should've powered it with my blood or something, but I didn't think of it... It was stupid of me to think it would live long enough, especially after that fiasco. The exhaust booster sputtered, its burning-crystal light flicking on and off. I didn't have enough juice to get myself out of the Wastelands. I had a choice to ride level, but where would I go? I had to fight it.

I kept driving the booster to madness, and it started to fail me. I started to sink backwards; down, down, down. I was so deep in a panic that it didn't occur to me to empty the trunk of everything, like my sleeves, my collar, and my mail bag. Even if the idea came to mind, I don't think I would've done it anyway, what with so many letters undelivered. Call me crazy, but I looked at my job in high regards. But I digress... I was about to plunge right back down. Wherever I landed, if the the crash didn't kill me, the Vulca-Bats would.

Just when I lost all hope... I nearly jumped out of my skin when something smashed into me. The collision wasn't severe, but it stopped _Cloud Nine _from sinking any further. The sound was metal against metal, which stunned me. I ducked, because a part of the mass that hit me came really close to where my head was. It didn't take me long to distinguish this _thing_ as a Skimmer, and the thing above me was its wing. I then realized it wasn't just any Skimmer.

Repton had driven his Bonewing against _Cloud Nine_, supporting me. Where was he during my scandal? Watching from above the canyon? And why was he...?

I wanted so badly to ask Repton for an explanation, but I had to focus. I crushed the clutches under my fingers and pressed my ride to her fullest. I knew Repton was doing the same, activating the capacity of his own boosters. With his help, I started to ascend. It was an amazing feeling, to rise up, faster and faster, with a newborn hope of escaping this place. We reached the cloudline within seconds, it seemed, and I felt like I could gasp in as much cold, fresh air as I could, and it still wouldn't be enough. I would miss the warmth of the Wastelands but freedom was crisp, and I was willing to take it like that.

We surfaced above the cloudline. It looked like the edge of the ongoing storm I'd been so acquainted with, and I was glad we weren't in the middle of it. Disregarding everything, I took a moment to rest. I turned my exhaust booster off of overdrive and let it cool down as I cruised. Repton had immediately retreated from me when we surfaced, and I almost forgot about him while I rested. I turned to him when I realized my obliviousness, panting a little.

He looked pretty much the same, despite the gash at his head and the blood that cascaded down from it. Truthfully, it unnerved me to see him like that. Aside from that, he looked fine, and didn't seem the least bothered by his wound. He _did _have a deep scowl on his face as he looked at me, as if I had done something wrong and he was going to punish me for it. What did _I_ do?

"Why...?" I started, but then I saw his eyes shift down to my right hand. With a sinking sensation, I thought for the worse. He saw me use the potential of my Dragon Claw, and I betted he wanted to know how I could do that. I couldn't tell him I was a living crystal. He wouldn't let me out of his sight, and he'd most likely abduct me and take me to Cyclonis. Since he lost both "Maia" and the _Condor,_ he had to show up with something, and if he brought _me_, it would fix all of his problems. The next best thing. If Cyclonis got her hands on my blood...

He steered his Bonewing closer again, tilting. He came in pretty close, and he leaned out. I craned my neck to keep some distance.

"I don't fall into debts," he told me lowly. I was confused at first. So he wasn't going to kidnap me? Well, I was able to count my blessings for the time being. I was wondering in what context he meant. What debts?

He considered my puzzled expression, and his face inclined to the side. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you think I helped you out because you needed it?"

Well, what other reason did he have? He leaned back onto his Bonewing and directed his sights forward, the same way I was facing. As it were, we were flying, side by side. "You interfered with my battle," he growled, staring into the distance. He inhaled through his nose deeply. "And as much as I don't want to admit it, you... saved my and my brother's lives."

I tried looking off into the distance as he did, but it was very hard not to glance at him in bewilderment. I didn't ever expect him to do something like this, and like he said, he'd never admit anything good about his intentions.

"But just because you did that doesn't mean anything now. I've repaid you, and now we're back to square one. I don't fall into debts, so don't _ever _do something like that, if we cross paths again, got it?" He looked at me on cue, and I nodded my head instantly, growing accustomed to his impatience. He didn't look satisfied. "Don't think that helping an enemy of Atmos will turn us. We'll always be the way we are, and most won't be inclined to return any favours."

I was about to ask him why _he_ decided to return a favour, but I figured he explained it already, in his own obscure way. He just didn't want some rumour spreading that someone else had to help him in a situation. He had no _real _intention of helping me out of compassion. I wasn't too surprised, and I smirked slightly, nodding.

"Thanks for the warning. I'm still working on my naïvety. I'll be sure to leave you to bite the dust next time."

For a moment he just stared. Then he snorted and turned his face away from me. "I have a feeling you won't."

I laughed. "We've only just met and you can read me like that? I'm flattered you paid so much attention to me."

Repton rolled his eyes, grimacing. "I don't know wherever the hell it is you came from, but I suggest you go back there. Your tribe should look to your wound."

A sharp pang stabbed at my stomach, and I didn't feel well for a moment as the thought managed to fester. Repton assumed that I had a tribe of my own, since I didn't live on Bogaton, but... I no longer had one. I was almost alone, almost the last of my breed. The loneliness sometimes got to me if I thought about it too much, but I brought my full attention back to the purpose of his sentence. I tucked a hand into my pocket and pulled out Piper's Time Pulse. Once it adjusted, I figured in which direction Terra Atmosia was. It was far, but if I coaxed _Cloud Nine _enough, I would make it. Night was falling too, so I doubted I'd be spotted and attacked any time soon. I'd arrive there in the morning if I went non-stop.

"I'll do just that," I said to him. I shrugged my shoulders, although the wounded one hurt like hell. "I guess it's time to say goodbye."

He grunted. "Just don't do anything stupid."

He banked off, directing himself in a totally different direction, probably off to meet his brothers. He was letting me go. I could've sighed out loud with relief, but decided against it. It seemed like a very unfitting departure to me, so I called after him, half teasingly, half gratefully:

"Praise, Lord of Bogaton!"

His broad shoulders stiffened, but he didn't turn back. His figure started to shrink, and I grinned to myself. For a few moments, I just watched him, until I told myself I had something else to do. I returned my eyes to the horizon in front of me. My side was getting sticky with my blood, and I had to conserve myself. I would get to Atmosia before I collapsed. I just_ had_ to.

I started my journey back to Atmosia, and I didn't realize Repton, too, looked back at me.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N:_ Aww. :D

I really hope Repton stayed in character, because honestly, the dialogue took me longer to come up with. Oh well, maybe I'll be able to get away with something here and there, as long as I explain it well enough ._.

I hope you liked it! And give me any feedback, so I know what to explain later or something. And it gives me great joy to know that you enjoy reading this story :)

~Vixen


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 8

Now_ that _was an introduction, wasn't it?

I know. There are still a lot of things to explain, and frankly, that's why short introductions don't always work. They're so much easier to do, but to steal all the detail leaves you frustrated.

You know, I have a feeling something's off. Meeting Repton must've done something, because I can't shake it off. It feels like my past has started moving around again—after I put it to sleep for good—and I don't like it. The things I wanted to forget in my life are going to start clawing themselves out, all at once. I only wish I could have lived as a free, simple mail carrier for a moment longer. It's just so easy, being and remaining forgotten. But it seems that that freedom is coming to an end.

The book's getting reopened, and the chapters will continue on, for better or for worse.

* * *

It was in the very early hours of the morning when I reached Atmosia. It was very quiet, what with everyone asleep in bed, so I turned down my engine and tried to glide in silence. The flowers that were accumulated together on the Terra set off their earthly scents, and I sniffed it in nostalgically. I directed _Cloud Nine_ toward the large building on the higher part of the Terra, near the Beacon Tower.

My night vision was a little rusty now, and my wound didn't help that much. I was blood-caked and disgusting, and I couldn't wait to wash it all off. There was still some fresh blood at the base of my wound, but luckily some of the blood had dried and formed a barricade, to prevent more from flowing out. I still felt weak.

When I got close to the building, I let _Cloud Nine_ descend more rapidly, and then I landed. I bounced off for a moment, then twisted her on the spot, to bring us to a complete stop. Thankfully I didn't make too much noise, and I actually accomplished it without tumbling off my ride. Just as I am an amateur flyer, my landing isn't exactly the best.

I let _Cloud Nine _tuck her wings back in and I rolled her to the side of the building, into the shadows. With her engine completely dead, I hopped off of her and went to the trunk in the back. Moving was a real pain at this time, and getting to the doctors quickly seemed both impossible but desirable. However, I had to go and see someone very important first, and so I reached into the trunk of my ride and pulled out the Cloaking crystal. I also took my voice-manipulating collar and put it on. As always, my throat felt the funny sensation of minor charges from the collar, and soon, it was activated again. My breathing came in a more human range.

I activated my Cloaking crystal, and took on an appearance that the officials of Atmosia were accustomed to; a dark-skinned girl with black, short hair and brown eyes. The pixie-look made me a lot more approachable, I thought. The thing that I liked most about Cloaking crystals was that it could adapt if you wanted it to. I made it cover up the blood and wound, so I looked completely normal. I just had to make sure I didn't let anything touch my shoulder. Anyway, I only needed to set up a façade for the others in this building, since they only knew Maia, not Nakoto. When I reached the privacy of the Chancellor, I was free to show myself. I was to report to him first, always.

I entered the building, and the morning shift receptionist was already there, reading a magazine. Her eyes raised up when she saw me approach, and she lowered her reading material immediately. Mrs. Gertry was an older woman, with honey coloured hair and aquamarine eyes. Her hair started to grey a little, but you wouldn't be able to tell from a distance. Her lips were well-defined too, and her smiles were a sight to see.

"Maia," she greeted. I nodded in response, smiling. Her brow quirked a little. "So early?"

"I just got back."

"But I heard you lost _Cloud Nine_. A group has already been sent to The Wayside to pick you up."

I grimaced with regret. I'd forgotten that they had gone to get me. I made them go all that way for nothing.

"A few things happened, and I got a chance to go find her myself. I'm very sorry that I put the others to so much trouble."

"No, it's fine. As long as you're alright." Mrs. Gertry smiled at me kindly, and I smiled in return. "I'm guessing you'd like to see the Chancellor?"

"If he's in."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid he's not, but maybe I can call for him."

"I don't want to trouble him either," I started, but she shook her head again.

"He's been real edgy since you last contacted us, Maia. Chances are he's awake right now, pacing. I think he would appreciate us relieving him of his fears."

My brows furrowed in concern. I didn't want him to worry so much, moreso than he needed to. Not only did it stress him in his old age, but to show a weakness to the other officials wasn't wise. If they saw that he and I had a connection or bond, they could spin some lies and pull some tricks, all in their attempt to secure the position of Chancellor. In all due respect, _my_ Chancellor was the only fit one there was. He was kind and caring, sometimes so much he deprived himself of his own luxuries. A leader like that, who served the people, was someone worth the position and so much more.

"Alright," I eventually agreed. "Just tell him I'm okay. If he can't come in, then it's fine. I'll just head over to the doctors. I feel... a little dizzy."

Her brows knitted up. "You're not hurt, are you?" she asked in a worried tone. I forced a smile.

"Nothing to worry about."

"Well, you just head over to the Chancellor's office first. I'll contact him."

She handed me a small key, to open the Chancellor's door. Usually you only give a key to custodial employees or the owner of the office, but I was trusted. Plus, my status gave me _some_ privileges. I took the key from the receptionist.

"Thank you."

She smiled at me, and I turned to go access the hallway by her desk.

The Chancellor's room was on the topmost floor, so I had to go down a hallway before I entered the stairwell, and even after that, there was another hall before reaching the Chancellor's room. Everything was organized and neat, and the smell of the place was crisp, a little like mint but not as refreshing. I made my way down the hall and caught glimpses of people already in their offices. Some of them peeked out at me, and their stares were a little pointed. I tried to ignore them, and I soon found the stairwell.

I reached the top floor and crossed paths with someone I didn't quite want to.

"...Maia."

"Mr. Ion," I said formally, but my stomach churned. His smile was a fake one, crooked on his aging face. The Chancellor's adviser didn't see me in such good lights, and he was one of the people that didn't like me being so close to the one on top. And then, unlike the others in this building, he knew what I was, and I think that caused him to dislike me even more. "It's nice to see you. You're quite early."

"I could say the same thing about you," he returned. His eyes flashed. "The Chancellor's not here, I'm afraid."

"I am aware of that. Mrs. Gertry gave me permission to wait in his office." I opened my hand to reveal the key. "He may come in and see me."

His head inclined as he considered me, and I caught distaste on his face. "It's not proper to have someone as important as the Chancellor make his way for the sake of a commoner. You should go."

"I've been given orders to report immediately to him whenever I return to Atmosia. Even if he chooses not to come until the sun rises, I will wait in his office for as long as it takes."

"Such loyalty." Mr. Ion's comment sounded more accusing than complimentary. I kept eye-contact with him as we spoke, but my eyes often flickered to the mole under the inner corner of his left eye. When I had nothing more to say, I started edging around him. He obliged with my action, and circled his own way.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't leave you waiting too long," Mr. Ion said. His eyes wandered down my body to the floor, and then he returned them to my gaze. "One can only have so much blood."

I looked to the floor and realized that drops of blood had escaped the cover of my disguise and dotted the ground. I went to look back up at Mr. Ion, but he had already turned his back on me and disappeared into the stairwell.

I pressed a hand to my wound, growling a little, and I continued down the hall. I saw the Chancellors door, and my steps quickened. I wanted to disappear into the room without any more bloodspots leading me in there, and I wanted to become forgotten in the building until the Chancellor came in. I slipped the key into the doorknob and turned it. With a satisfying _click,_ I was inside. I was glad that the blood on my hand was dry, so I left no prints behind. Another thing I loved about his office was the fact that the window of his door was almost opaque. You couldn't see who, or what, was inside. This was another place where I was free to be who I was.

The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. I knew that the Chancellor would take some time before he came into the building, so I went to his washroom, to try cleaning myself up. I turned the light on and deactivated my Cloaking crystal. I sort of recoiled at the sight of my shoulder... the damage that my Dragon Claw left looked intimidating, and the side of my body was dark and a little shiny. I turned the water on and plugged the drain, to get myself a full basin. I looked for some unused rags I could use, and once I did, the sink was full and I could commence washing myself.

I was halfway through cleaning myself when I heard the door to the office abruptly. My heart leapt at the interruption, and I was about to shut the washroom door when the voice called out, reassuring me.

"Nakoto?"

Footsteps approached rapidly and in no time at all, the kind face of the Chancellor appeared at the doorframe. The expression he had was a mixture of confusion, surprise and horror. I couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Tatu."

"You're right. It looks_ far_ worse."

Now, instead of calling the Chancellor "_The Chancellor"_ all the time, I called him Tatu when we were in each others' single company. It's a title of endearment, if you will. I used to call my dad that.

Tatu wasn't dressed on occasion for his daily duties. He had a big overcoat over his pyjamas, which were grey and almost looked like prison clothes. He wasn't much for nightly style. I half-expected fuzzy slippers to poke out from underneath, but he had proper shoes on.

"When you spoke with me over the radio, I didn't imagine your wound to be_ this_ terrible," he fussed, his bushy brows crinkling his forehead. He was anxious. "I'm amazed you're still standing!"

"A lot more things happened, and... well, at least I'm not dead." I laughed, hoping he would join me. He didn't. Instead, he looked a lot more fatigued.

"Nakoto, you mustn't joke about things like this. We could have lost you to Cyclonis."

He was more worried about the Talon squadron that firstly gave me this wound. I wanted to tell him about my adventure in the Wastelands, but I figured it would give him a heart attack, make him feel worse. My thoughts turned to Repton. He could've taken me straight to Cyclonis if he wanted to, but he didn't. I knew he was bewildered about my Dragon Claw. Why would he let me go?

I turned to the sink and unplugged the drain, letting the sordid-looking water create a whirlpool as it rushed away. My scales were relatively clean for now.

"I'm sorry, Tatu."

The Chancellor sighed through his nose, then patted my arm, smiling softly. "All that matters is that you're safe now."

I smiled down at him. "You came up here really quick. The sun hasn't even risen yet."

"I wasn't even finished speaking with Mrs. Gertry when I already had my coat on, ready to go. You know how worrisome I get."

I nodded my head, stepping out of the washroom. "I know."

"Now, Mrs. Gertry's told me that you haven't finished your load of deliveries, which may be a little problematic. You are in no condition to continue your work."

"But—"

"But nothing. I order you to take leave. Relax. You can take your time at the facility. _Cloud Nine _can be repaired in the meantime."

I didn't like to be babied, but the Chancellor was just as stubborn as he was kind-hearted. I also didn't like the idea of slacking off on my job. I mean, I know someone else would be appointed to finish off the rest of my deliveries, but it just felt wrong for me. I had to look on the bright side though... I would be able to tell stories to the children again, and _man_ did I have a good one to tell them this time!

"Yes, Tatu."

He smiled kindly at me. "Come, I'll escort you there."

I nodded, smiling myself, and I turned on my Cloaking crystal once more.

* * *

You can never really tell when it's morning in Cyclonia.

Repton and his brothers walked down the hall leading toward the colossal door at the end. Throughout the great establishment, Repton tried to come off as proud as possible. He wouldn't skulk down the hall like some mistreated dog, licking at his wounds. His brothers looked like that, for sure, but he wouldn't. Just because he lost didn't mean he was finished. The bandages on his head were a little demeaning, and he preferred he addressed Cyclonis when he was presentable, but she demanded to see him immediately.

He arrived near the two guards that stood on patrol outside of the door, and they opened the door for him. He and his brothers entered the dark space and approached the center of the room. Talons also stood at attention at certain intervals against the wall with their red crystal staves. At the end of the room was the enormous, mysterious crystal machine, ever active and in use. At the base stood its controller, her back to them, her hood up.

Her fingers ceased their business when the door closed shut, echoing. The hood parted into her wicked collar and she turned around to glare at them. Leugey whimpered quietly beside Repton, but the leader stood his ground under Master Cyclonis' leer. She folded her arms behind her back, shifting her eyes from one Raptor to another, but soon her stare landed on Repton again and stayed there.

"I wish the nice Raptoress was here," Leugey whispered. Repton glanced at him coldly. Ever since they departed from the Wastelands, Leugey sounded like he was smitten with their rescuer, asking where she was. It annoyed the hell out of the leader.

Cyclonis freed a hand from behind her back and snapped her fingers. "All of you, leave," she told her guards. They looked to one another, then did as they were told. "The same goes for you three," she addressed Repton's brothers. "Repton is the one I have business with."

Repton's brothers were the ones who seemed more reluctant to go. They shuffled, and waited for a few moments before Repton turned to them and growled, "Do as you're told."

They left, one after the other: Spitz, Hoerk, then Leugey. The youngest one looked back at him doubtfully as he went. When they passed through the door, it slammed shut again, far faster than a normal pair of guards could accomplish. Cyclonis must have taken the liberty in doing so. He turned back to her, slowly raising his gaze.

"You've failed me again, Repton," she droned, anger lurking in the depth of her voice. Her eyes narrowed, loathing. "You were so close... Care to explain to me why this happened?"

Repton took a while to respond. He clutched his fists at his sides and held a straight posture. Having no justified excuse, he answered simply, "... I left my post."

"So I've heard. I don't know what could've compelled you to do so, since you had victory in the _palm_ of your hand! Leaving your subordinates with the task was not a wise move. Whatever drew you away must've been very important."

"It was Maia," Repton said without thinking. If there was one person to blame, it was her. He realized how childish it was, to throw the blame on someone else, but he had already gone and said it. His chin dipped. "It was that... mail carrier."

"Were you planning to catch her for me, or satisfy your own blood-thirst?"

Cyclonis had also been searching for Maia, for the messages she carried with her. To infiltrate the best messenger of Atmos was an advantage the ruler of Cyclonia wanted. She had recently had to deal with the incompetent Talons who lost Maia to the Storm Hawks, so she was already pissed off as it was. When Repton heard of this, it made sense to him as to why Maia appeared on the two occasions. She boarded on the Storm Hawks cruiser after the Talon attack, and she was present all throughout Repton's invasion on the _Condor._ Perhaps if the Talons succeeded in capturing Maia, he would've succeeded in bringing the Storm Hawks to Cyclonis. He wouldn't have had to face this shame. His distaste for Maia only grew.

His silence made Cyclonis impatient, and she repeated more harshly, "Did you kill her?"

Repton's teeth clenched. He wish he had. "No."

"Well then, I guess seeing you empty-handed means you failed in catching her." Cyclonis turned her back on him, and called to him in a dismissive manner; "So you lost two battles in one day. You lost the _Condor __**and **_Maia. Isn't that pathetic?"

The Raptor's glare transferred to the ground, growing a red haze around the edges. The humiliation of losing was sickening enough, but it was even worse that Cyclonis was rubbing salt in the wounds. He only wished he could kill Cyclonis, too. It was as much a temptation as getting his hands on Maia.

"Or," Cyclonis continued, making Repton resent whatever she had in store, "perhaps you _did_ find her, and she gave you that nasty wound. It must be hard on your ego, to receive something like that from a human...—"

"It wasn't from a human."

Cyclonis slowly turned around. Her intense stare made the scales on the back of his neck feel uncomfortable. He finished his thought. "It was from a Vulca-Bat."

"A Vulca-Bat."

"One of them, yes."

Cyclonis' back straightened more, and her chin lifted up. She considered him under hooded eyes. "You encountered a colony. I wonder how you escaped? I hear Raptor's blood is delicacy to them, one they'd do anything to get."

Repton nodded curtly, closing his eyes. "It is."

"How did you escape?"

He didn't want to say. Cyclonis regarded him closely.

"Who is this Raptoress?" she asked instead, and he sort of flinched. That was the reaction the empress was waiting for. Curse Leugey for mentioning her!

"Someone you met?"

"Yes," Repton said reluctantly. "She had crashed down in the Wastelands. She fixed her vehicle when I was there."

"Was she someone of your tribe, then? A nice reunion, despite the hellish atmosphere."

"No. I had never seen anyone like her before."

"And she is the one who helped you?" The silence that followed didn't bother Cyclonis, but instead just verified what Repton was unwilling to answer. "How?"

"She... had a defect, or so she called it. Her hand was a huge set of claws. She used it against the Vulca-Bats, as if it were some sort of weapon. And she—"

"...aha."

Repton looked up at Cyclonis, who suddenly had this misty, distant look on her face. He tilted his head in confusion, and for a time, he couldn't muster the will to speak up. He licked his lips.

"What is it?"

He was startled by her chuckle.

"You've actually done something no one else has, Repton. Now you don't look so bad."

"What do you mean?"

Cyclonis started descending the steps from her mysterious machine, coming closer to Repton. To say the least, it was creepy, and Repton gathered his senses to stay on full alert. She stopped a little ways from him, and she knitted her fingers together in front of her. No one could trust the smile she had on her face.

"This... Raptoress you met. What did she look like?"

The Raptor in front of her didn't like where this was going. What importance was what Nakoto looked like to Cyclonis? At first, he didn't want to oblige, but then he saw the opportunity present itself. He had a chance to redeem himself and save himself from further ridicule. He saw Nakoto in his mind's eye, trying to remember her features. Surprisingly, they came rather clearly to him.

So he started describing her to Cyclonis, a little hesitant at first. Soon he was finished, with seemingly no trouble in explaining it at all. When he described Nakoto's Dragon Claw, he found himself confused for the first time. Why had it glowed like that? And more bewildering; why hadn't he addressed it with her, or got to the bottom of it? He just let her go, and he didn't even know if he was going to meet her again.

In the end, Cyclonis looked pleased with herself, and Repton was suspicious.

"I thought I'd never hear of Beta again," she said to herself, which wouldn't make sense to anyone else but herself. "I've heard the rumours of such a specimen, and the Cyclonian archives... but I didn't think... why, no one's ever seen her. I thought she was dead. And I'm rather surprised she was outside; I expected her to be locked up somewhere, kept safe. To have her roam freely means that she can be seen and _caught_ after all..."

She turned around in her pondering, wandering back up the steps. Repton stepped forward, feeling forgotten. "Who _is _she, Master Cyclonis?" he demanded. "'Beta'?"

"A very, _very_ important pawn," Cyclonis answered, a dark happiness liberated from her throat. "One of two persons I hold rights over, someone whom I want added to my collection. Now, I suspected that she and the other resided on Atmosia, but they covered things up so well I thought they just went and killed them. But no, I'm beginning to think this Raptoress you found is still there, in the more advanced branches of their medical facility. I've had a plan for an opportunity like this for so long... But that's something _I'll_ take care of. I'll call you back in a couple of days."

Repton was completely confused on what was going on. Nakoto had a history with Cyclonia? She didn't look like she did when he met her. She didn't even look like royalty: she didn't look like she had any status higher enough to be interesting to Cyclonia. And who was this 'other' Cyclonis wanted? Additionally, why wasn't Cyclonis angry with him for letting Nakoto go? Even if he didn't know what importance she had at the time, he had expected Cyclonis to throw a tantrum anyway. She looked _way_ too happy. Lastly...

"Why? Why do you need me in this business?" Cyclonis stopped her climb up the steps and stood still, waiting for him to continue. "What use am I, knowing what happens with this Raptoress?"

She turned around. Her smile tilted to one side. "Well, you're a Raptor yourself. You know more on Raptor anatomy than I do, and you'll also point her out to me. Granted, there would be only two Raptors, but to know that it's her _specifically_ will establish a more profound target."

She seemed to wait for Repton to respond in some way. Receiving nothing, she tilted her head, and her eyes took a challenging turn. "Are you resisting this opportunity to help me?"

Redemption. Partnership. How could he refuse this? It was as if it was his turn for Lady Fortune to smile down at him. Maybe things would work out for the better. There was only that small, insistent feeling in his gut, the one that argued with his logic. Did he have the right to drag Nakoto back into something like this? Having a history with Cyclonia was a serious business, and frankly not something a free person would like to return to.

He had no codes. He had already repaid her. Her fate was no longer his concern.

"No, Master Cyclonis."

"I thought so." She laughed to herself. "Now leave. I have to see this through."

She turned her back on him, and that was her dismissal. Frankly, he had so many questions left unanswered, and he wanted a more in-depth explanation, but he knew Cyclonis would not bother with it. He would have to look into it himself. He pressed a hand to his opposite shoulder and bowed half-heartedly to her figure, then he left. He pushed the doors open, and he was greeted by his eager brothers. They looked astounded to find him in one piece.

"Repton?" Spitz asked cautiously. They had also noticed the distant expression on his face. "What did she say?"

"Nothing," he murmured. Walking forward, he shook his head. His brothers followed, perplexed.

"Has she banished us?"

"No."

"Is Bogaton... done for?"

"No."

He wasn't even in the mood to scorn them for their pestering. The new objective at hand was the last thing he expected. That first confrontation with Nakoto didn't come across as an introduction to a chance to win Cyclonis' favour. And to think, that the one thing he had to do was sell out his own kind. It seemed barbaric, heartless. Even if he had no code to follow, did a rogue go to such depths?

"Come on," he told his brothers. They stiffened. "We're going home to Bogaton until Cyclonis calls for us."

"But—"

"There's nothing left for us to do. We got off lucky. We might as well get to our own business."

The brothers couldn't argue with that, but they still had that air of confusion, especially toward his temper being so controlled around them. He didn't want to betray anything. Even if his brothers knew the situation, they wouldn't have been able to screw things up. Even if they wanted to.

Cyclonis had that insane look in her eye.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N:_ Oh dear oh dear o.o

Well then, I introduced some characters and I kept some_ in_ character. I think that I accomplished something in this one at least! I should write my musings more often... I usually have the best dialogue in my head before I go to sleep, but if I don't write them, I forget them the next morning! Luckily I wrote down Repton's conversation with Cyclonis, and I also have another dialogue for further down the way, so I'm glad that one's done with.

Anyway, I hope you liked it! There's a scheme lurking... I hope it's as intense to you as it is for me XD Give me any feedback if you're confused or if you're enjoying it!

~Vixen


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 9

It was no more than a week later that Repton was called back to Cyclonia.

The Raptor came alone. His brothers weren't necessary for whatever Cyclonis was planning. Repton himself wasn't in the actual task, but rather an "observer" as Cyclonis described it. He wanted to know what she meant by that, but he knew he was going to find out soon.

He dismounted his Bonewing at one of Cyclonia's special harbours, where her elite Talons left their rides and battleships. Some lower-class Talons were heaving crates to and from the harbour when Repton arrived, and they avoided him whenever they could. The evident fear they had for him made him smirk a little, pleased at the empowerment. He was about to leave the harbour when a voice called him back, and it threatened to spoil Repton's mood.

"Repton! Alone? Where are your buffoon brothers?"

"I don't have business with you, Dark Ace," Repton called over his shoulder. He turned around to face the Dark Ace's approaching figure, and lizard glared at his smirking face. He stopped in front of the Raptor and gave him a smug look.

"I heard about your little fiasco with the Storm Hawks," he said. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"After all of _your_ failures, I'm surprised you're still here too," Repton returned. His tongue flickered in a dismissive manner, trying to control his temper. "Cyclonis actually has a new task for me."

"Probably some paperwork." Dark Ace's grin grew wider. "You know, whatever your new job must be is probably just her way of pushing you aside."

Repton inclined his head in a skeptical manner. He didn't have time for this. He didn't regularly decide to take Dark Ace's snide remarks so calmly, but today his mind was distant on other things. His anger was easier to control, which proved beneficial in a battle of wits and tongues.

The Dark Ace's attempt in insulting him hinted him something.

"Are you jealous of the extra attention she's giving me?"

At that, the Dark Ace's smile faltered, and Repton's own smile took hold.

"I thought so. Why, it's actually _really_ satisfying, to be favoured more than the infamous Dark Ace."

The Dark Ace reached back for the sword on his back, but quicker than lightning, the blade of Repton's boomerang posed at the other's throat, already activated. Some of the Talons loading and unloading crates stopped to watch, many of them deathly silent. The Dark Ace was frozen in place, and his eyes shifted between the weapon and Repton's face.

"You know fully well that I can rip you apart, even without a weapon," the lizard chuckled. "So I suggest you mind your own business now, and I mine. I can't go fighting everyone right now, when Cyclonis is waiting patiently for me."

The Dark Ace glared at Repton, but reluctantly he followed the Raptor's advice. His hand swung down, he stepped back, and then he stormed away, back into the crowd of Talons. He barked at some of them and they immediately went to work. The movement and sound returned to the mob. Repton bore his teeth maliciously, triumphantly, then put away his boomerang. He turned around and pushed the door out of the harbour open.

As he strode down the hall that he previously went through a few days prior, the Dark Ace's comment started to fester. Whatever he was given to do was to put him out of the way, was it? Set aside like a useless chess piece? Preposterous. How demeaning, humiliating. And the more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed. Cyclonis was the type of person to do that, especially to him. But at the same time, it seemed like a tedious thing to do, and if she really had no use for him, she could easily have banished him. To add things up, she was just too _excited_ about Nakoto. She seemed absolutely serious with whatever it was she had planned.

The guards let Repton in, but he saw that no one was in the room. No sentries stood at the intervals, and certainly no Evil Empress stood at her strange crystal machine. For once, it was dead. He reached the foot of the steps and considered his surroundings a little more thoroughly. His hearing picked up some movement in the room behind the machine, which he had never visited before. He was wary on the idea of climbing the steps, and he found himself standing there for a while, hesitating, before he took the first step. One at a time, he finally reached the top and walked around the machine. Lingering at the archway of the next room, he licked his lips. He wasn't looking into the room yet.

"You called for me, Master Cyclonis?"

"In here."

That was the invitation. He stepped inside and found himself in what looked like an office, or study. There were plenty of books and scrolls on one end of the room, and a desk with a luxurious chair nestled by it on the other. Then, in the middle, Cyclonis was standing at another table, and upon it was a large, bluish-silvery crystal, rounded at the edges as if eroded by rain. Cyclonis was running her palm over it, wiping away dust. She looked over to Repton, and he took her glance as a signal to move closer, so that he did. He arrived at her side, and she straightened.

"Would you like to guess what this is?" she asked him. Repton wasn't one for crystals, and he only knew a few when they benefited him. He eventually shook his head, and Cyclonis didn't seem disappointed. She just smiled to herself.

"It's something I call Athene's Eye. I'm not surprised you don't know what it is, because I've been holding it back for a long time."

"What is it used for?"

"Spying."

She picked up a small mallet and gouge-looking tool, reached toward the crystal with both in hand, and then chipped a small piece from the large crystal. She dropped her tools on the table, picked up the chip, and held it up, twirling it in her fingers. "The crystal can be broken down into little Eyes, and once activated..."

A small spark flared up in the core of the small crystal, and in response, Athene's Eye misted over. Gradually, shapes started to form on the surface, and soon everything was clear. Repton saw himself at a different angle, looking at something. The inside of Cyclonis' study showed up in the orb itself, and the fingers that held it blocked the sides of the larger Eye. The Empress shook the crystal shard, and the images on the screen shook, blurred.

"Impressive piece of work, isn't it?" An echo followed, and it appeared that Athene's Eye also projected sound. Cyclonis sounded proud. "One of my family's heirlooms. My grandmother actually used this leading up to the fall of the old Storm Hawks."

Perhaps that was one of the ways the Dark Ace betrayed his team. Cyclonis pushed the shard back into the destined crevice, and with a small ray of light, it moulded back in and looked brand new. Repton stared at the contents of Athene's Eye, which started to fade to a transparency again.

"How will you use it, then?"

Cyclonis beckoned Repton closer, and warily he came forth. She pointed her finger to a specific spot, and he realized that there was another split in the crystal. This time, it was a more intricate shape. He had seen something similar before, but he couldn't tell for sure quite yet.

"I have already sent in our spy, and he carries a piece of the Eye with him," Cyclonis said smugly. "They won't ever suspect that his pin is actually a device of this stature. They would just think it's a crystal in the shape of the Aurora Stone, as a decoration. Nothing more."

Repton's guess was straight-on, like hitting a nail on the head. The mention of the spy roused questions in his mind. "This spy of yours," he began. "How can you be sure he can get the job done? That he won't be found out?"

"He is not just _anybody_, dear Repton. I hand-picked him from our own store of Cyclonian scientists; Dr. Luchas. His knowledge in diseases and illnesses will buy him a spot in their little facility. If anything, he's probably more intelligent than the ones they have there already—"

While Cyclonis was speaking, Athene's Eye started to cloud over again. Both she and Repton paid close attention to it as the inside of it swirled.

"I had expected it to take some time before Atmosia let him in," she whispered. "But he passed their test with flying colours. He informed me his orientation was today, and it seems you came in just in time for it."

Repton watched closely, with his arms behind his back. He made out the shapes before him, and he realized that it showed the inside of an elevator, a closed space facing a closed door with buttons on the side. There was another person in the small space, a middle-aged man who wore a more professional suit. The image in the Eye swayed from side to side subtly, and it moved to the man's breathing. From the way things were situated, both of them were facing the elevator's door, and the other man was slightly turned to him.

"We really appreciate you working here in the facility," he was saying, but he did sound a little unenthused. Despite how far Atmosia was from Cyclonia, the sound was decent. Cyclonis' instrument was appearing more impressive. "They have the finest tools and scientists on staff, but there are many things they still lack here on Atmosia. Perhaps you will help to change that."

"I will try," Dr. Luchas replied. A small chuckle made the Eye's content bounce slightly. "From what you've told me, I'll have a lot of things to do here, and you have more than human patients."

"Yes. We have many residents of Blizzaris, Aquanos, and other Terras sent here from time to time."

"Any... Raptors?"

There was an obvious pause on the other man's part. He turned his head to regard Dr. Luchas.

"Does the thought unnerve you?"

Dr. Luchas paused too. "I can't deny that it does."

"You'll see her from time to time. You might even meet her today. Mind you, she's a very important specimen, and since you're not specialized with Raptors, you won't be directly dealing with her well-being. The closest you'll get with treating is with the transfusions she provides."

"So there's only one?"

"Only one _here_. The other is elsewhere, and we should count our blessings for that. The end of her program is about two years or so from now, so you won't see her. That one is extremely ruthless, so I suggest you stay away from her when she returns, if you manage to stay with us for that long. The one we have here is... strange, to say the least. I'd never thought a Raptor could be so kind."

Just with that description, Repton verified that Nakoto was the one that remained in the facility.

The elevator's door opened slowly, and it opened forth to a long hall, with many people in pale clothing carrying trays and pushing carts. When they were close enough, Repton could see that some of them had face-masks on. There was already two men waiting at the elevator's door, with their masks pulled down, smiling. One was light-skinned while the other was dark-skinned, but they both had black hair and dark eyes. The dark one had glasses perched at the end of his nose. Both were young, somewhere in their twenties.

They nodded their heads in greeting. Dr. Luchas turned to the man in the elevator and shook his hand. The other had a small, forced smile on his face.

"Thank you for your briefing, Mr. Ion."

"Not at all. Just remember; nothing you see in the branch will leave these walls. We've agreed to this, yes?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Cyclonis smiled nastily.

When Dr. Luchas was out, he turned to bid this Mr. Ion goodbye. The man pressed the designated button to bring him back up, and the doors closed. Before they did, Mr. Ion jerked his head in farewell, but there didn't seem to be any good will in it. He wasn't the welcoming type. The elevator's arrow at the side panel indicated up, so it meant that the facility was actually underground.

Dr. Luchas turned to the men waiting, and the light-skinned one shook his hand.

"Welcome. My name is Derik, and this is my colleague, Seth." The dark-skinned man named Seth nodded in greeting, a soft smile on his features. Derik continued, "I'll show you around."

Seth parted ways with them, most likely absorbed with his own errands to run. The inside of the facility seemed more like a hospital than a research establishment. The hall was long and narrow, and there were many rooms on either side. Repton couldn't tell the contents of the rooms — Dr. Luchas would have had to turn completely toward them— but he could imagine beds and machines all around. He could imagine the stale smell of the place, rank with medicine and equipment. The soft bustle of voices filled Repton's ears, and that gave the atmosphere a more cheery notch. Doctors and patients mingled together.

"Run, run! Run from the Vulca-Bats!"

Repton's nostrils flared. He watched as Dr. Luchas jerked around in confusion, and soon two boys pushed past him, making him double back to catch his balance. Repton saw that one child was a human, and the other Blizzarian. They were running with their arms outstretched, as if they were flying. A third child —a Wallop— chased after them, flapping his own arms.

"Fly, eh!" the Blizzarian called.

"Screee, screee!" the third screeched. They giggled to themselves, but tried to remain serious.

"Ah! We can't outfly them!" the human cried, spinning on his heel. The Wallop puffed his chest out when he reached him, flapping his "wings".

"Don't worry! I'll lead them away!"

A fourth child, a Blizzarian girl, pushed past Dr. Luchas as well, and she slapped the Wallop on his shoulder. He made a disgruntled sound, trying to keep in character, but his smile gave him away. The girl spread her arms out and swept past the rest of them, and soon the Wallop followed her instead. The other two dropped their arms and laughed, following the others.

The man named Derik laughed. "Children will be children."

"Are they patients?"

Derik nodded, but he had a rueful look on his face. "Their sicknesses haven't kicked in yet, and they're not airborne. We want them to have as much freedom before... you know."

Dr. Luchas and Derik continued on through the facility, while Repton's cheeks burned. If that re-enactment was what he thought it was... as childish as it was, Cyclonis saw it. The fact that she saw it mortified him. It was pretty evident now that Nakoto told the children. Who else did she tell? Was his name soiled, and were their fears of him chased away? He saved Nakoto to maintain his reputation, but she went off and had to run her mouth, which defeated the purpose.

Cyclonis didn't say anything, as if she completely overlooked what happened. She continued to observe what the medical facility was all about, and she paid close attention to where everything was. Perhaps she was keeping notes for when she herself would invade the establishment.

The facility was made of "sectors", and the topmost level was called Sector A. The establishment was actually underground, because there were no windows in sight for any time. The last floor, as Derik mentioned, was Sector E, so that meant there were five floors in total.

Sector A was full of patient rooms. Derik lead Dr. Luchas down a stairwell to get to Sector B, as they were going to review every floor. This hall also had patient rooms, but they seemed to be getting more advanced in terms with equipment. Derik also introduced that Blood and Plasma was also collected on this floor, from donors and patients with their consent. At the moment, the room was occupied, with the door closed, but that didn't stop Derik from knocking on the door. It took some time before another doctor reached the door. He opened it a little so that his body slightly fit the space.

"What's up, Derik?"

"I'm showing our friend here around; he's starting today. Do you think I can show him the blood collecting room?"

There was a short exchange between the blood doctor and Dr. Luchas, an introduction that was soon forgotten. The young man could be distinguished by the piercings in both ears and left eyebrow. His fingers rapped on the wood of the door in thought.

"I don't see why not. We have a couple in here today, so you can see the job getting done."

When they entered the room, it was evident this was one of the bigger, more eventful rooms. There were multiple bed-like seats for patients, and many of them were filled. Curtains separated the beds from one another, and at each bedside there were counters covered with tools and instruments. Cradle-like structures also sat at their sides, swaying bags, rocking the blood collected back and forth, back and forth. A small television was held at the top-right corner of the room, showing the news.

Derik presented all of the tools' purposes to Dr. Luchas, but it seemed like the spy already knew all of these things, or he just got distracted. Repton had been staring at the television at first, distracted as well, but then his eyes strayed and focused on something.

There was a tail that passed by the curtain of the last bed. He knew who that belonged to. It swayed very rhythmically, very slowly. It curled at the end of each pendulum-like swing. The doctor with the piercings arrived at her side, and her tail stopped moving. For a long moment, nothing happened. Then the doctor left the curtain's cover with a bag in his gloved hands; the liquid within was dark, but it pulsed a little, unless Athene's Eye was playing tricks. The tail withdrew from everyone's sight. It seemed Dr. Luchas noticed the bed at the end as well, because he wandered away from Derik and passed the beds slowly.

When Dr. Luchas got to the edge, Nakoto was on her bed, sitting crosslegged, eyes intently watching the television. Repton's memory was refreshed; she looked exactly the same, and his memory was vividly accurate. There were only two differences with her now. One was her shoulder, which was now knitted closed with metal stitches. The other was she wore a black tube top over her chest, confusing Repton. It was completely unnecessary for her to wear it. Whatever the reason, he would have to think about later. Her posture was slack and relaxed, as her left hand pressed down on her right inner-elbow. The spines on her head were slightly flaccid, in a state of serenity. Nakoto didn't notice Dr. Luchas at first, completely absorbed in what sounded like politics. Someone was speaking about the welfare of the people, but Repton couldn't be bothered with that.

"Is this who you met in the Wastelands?" Cyclonis demanded beside Repton. "This Raptoress?"

Repton took a moment to take his eyes off of Nakoto, then he replied, with his eyes closed, "Yes."

* * *

I pressed the cotton ball to the hole where the needle entered my flesh. As usual, I was able to provide a good amount of blood without feeling weak. The doctors were a little surprised I'd be able to, since I already lost a good deal of blood days before, but I insisted. I wanted them to take as much blood as they needed, to help discover new medical methods to help others. Perhaps they could use it in some serum.

The Chancellor was speaking on the television, and I was paying close attention to his speech when I felt someone's eyes on me. I ripped my eyes from the television and turned my eyes to a newcomer, who was standing at the edge of the curtain, his face in awe. Dark-haired and fairly old, he wore clothes that the other doctors wore, but he was just someone I had no memory of. He had a small crystal decor on his chest, and I realized it was in the shape of the Aurora Stone. There was a scent on him that I couldn't place, something familiar.

My head inclined a little, confused as to why he was there. I tried to hide the confusion as fast as it arose, and I smiled slightly.

"...well, that's a new face."

Derik appeared around the corner. "

Ah, so I see you've found one of our joys," he said conversationally. "This is Nakoto."

"Pleasure," I replied kindly. I felt modest at Derik's comment.

Derik continued. "We have a new addition in our staff. I'd like you to meet Dr. Luchas."

"Welcome."

Dr. Luchas stepped a little closer, and he licked his lips before he spoke. "It's an honour meeting you. Why... from what Mr. Ion has briefed me with, you're... a special case."

The mention of Mr. Ion made a prick in my gut make itself known. I didn't know what things Mr. Ion had told the newcomer, but hopefully he was able to keep the contempt to himself. Additionally, I hoped he refrained from mentioning that I worked as a mail carrier in the world outside, or that I and the Chancellor were on familiar terms. I wanted to remain as unimportant as possible. The fact that I was "special" was unavoidable, but still.

"Such flattering words," I managed. I faked a smile. "Just make sure not to get excited and tell your friends."

Dr. Luchas extended a hand toward me, and it took me a moment to acknowledge it. Since my preferable hand was occupied with suppressing my vein, I had to shake with my right. When I lifted it up, a startled look sparked on his face and his hand twitched away. I was surprised he didn't take my hand into account in the first place, since it was settled in my lap. He stood there, hesitant and unable to think what to do next.

"It's not a disease," I said to snap him out of his thoughts. "And it's not contagious. Truly."

After a moment's silence, he reached out and allowed me to shake his hand. Much larger than his own, my fingers curled around his hand singularly, and during that time, his scent sent off an alarm in my mind. We shook once, and I let go immediately. It may have looked like I did it to spare him from being uncomfortable, but it was more than that. Something from the past broke through the surface and taunted me, jeering about its freedom.

I knew his origin now.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _I guess I'll throw this one out here.

Right now I am extremely busy with last projects (which is one of the reasons why I'm procrastinating on that and publishing this chapter XD) I know that I only have a few readers of this story but I wanted to give you something. For those who read my FMA story, rest assured! The next chapter's already started. I hope to finish it sometime soon, but for now, I have many other things to attend to.

Please tell me in the review if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes! I hate missing them! XD And I hope you enjoyed this one :) It's an introduction of many characters, but I hope none of them are a waste of space.

Thanks for reading!

~Vix


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 10

"I... I'm sorry," Dr. Luchas started, staring down at his hand, which still lingered. He forced it to his side.

Repton was watching Nakoto's features very closely, after seeing small changes in her appearance. When she shook hands with the doctor, her nostrils flared and the spines on her head twitched. Her eyes had widened a little, and they were more alert. Subtle changes, and any human would've overlooked it. But, being a Raptor himself, Repton knew some body languages, even though Nakoto's body was alien to him. Something was up.

Nakoto didn't say anything for a second, simply staring at Dr. Luchas. Then her gaze adverted, as if realizing a rude habit. "Uh, don't worry about it. A lot of strangers... they don't see it coming." Her eyes kept adverting for a second, like she couldn't decide her thoughts. She licked her lips and looked up at him again. "Where did you say you were from?"

Dr. Luchas hesitated. "I didn't say."

"Oh, right, right. Well, where is it you're from?"

"I'm from Terra Gale. I was raised and lived there for a while until Cyclonia took control. Luckily, a few of us managed to get away."

Repton could tell gears were turning in Nakoto's mind. Her spines twitched again.

"Why are you here?"

"To offer my skills. I want to help as many people as possible."

"What are you going to deal with? Chronic disorders? Bacterial and infectious illnesses? Tumours?"

At the corner of Athene's Eye, Derik shot Nakoto a confused look.

Dr. Luchas responded, "I've dabbed in many of them, but I don't specialize. I'm more of a researcher."

"Will you be playing around with my blood then?" she asked. She must have received a blank look. "You could possibly come up with a vaccine if you understood the properties of my blood. You know this, right?"

"Ye— well, I'm not completely sure I understand... but maybe I'll learn more about you. And not just by observing your blood, of course."

Repton could hear that the last part of that sentence was just thrown in as to not appear suspicious, but more friendly. Nakoto could hear it too, apparently. Her body refused to relax. She pursed her lips and nodded curtly.

"Right," she breathed to herself. She then swung her legs over the edge of her seat and stood up abruptly. She threw the bloodied cotton into the waste bin. "I just remembered that there's somewhere I must be," she said. "So if you excuse me—"

"Nakoto?" Derik inquired. She appeared not to have heard him and quickly passed the two of them. When she passed Dr. Luchas, she reached up for her snout, shielding it for a brief second before passing it off as an innocent swipe. The doctor with the piercings, who was coming back with a roll of tape, approached her from another side. She avoided him too, clearly on her path. He looked after her, and called:

"Nakoto, you haven't kept pressure on your vein long enough. You know the procedure..."

"I know the procedure," Nakoto repeated irritably over her shoulder. "But don't you think a Raptor can handle something like this? Come on. I'll be fine."

With that, Nakoto left through the door without loss of momentum.

"Did... do you think I said something wrong?" Dr. Luchas asked cluelessly. Derik shook his head, both to answer Dr. Luchas' question and to bring himself out of his own confusion.

"No... No, I don't think so... I dunno what got into her." He straightened his lab coat. "Well, I guess we should just continue your tour. Come on."

Derik and Dr. Luchas stepped out of the blood-collection room, seen off by the bewildered pierced doctor. Nakoto was no where in sight, not even in the same hallway. She went off fast.

"I wonder what's eating her," Cyclonis sighed, though Repton knew by the tone of her voice that she had an idea. Repton's eyes wondered away from the Eye and focused on the ground.

Nakoto knows.

* * *

In all honesty, I didn't know where it was I was "supposed to be", but I just wanted to get myself out of there.

Was Dr. Luchas what I thought he was? His scent... I could smell it like fire and cinders on scorched clothes. The machines and weapons _they_ used left an imprint on them, which made it easy for me to recognize them_. _The faint smell wasn't exactly bad, but the memory of it burned my nostrils. That was a smell I didn't want to remember. The memory of Cyclonia made my blood rush, my muscles tense. I worked too hard in burying the past. Now this _doctor_ had to come forth and threaten the life I built for myself.

Now you're probably wondering why I had no fear for the Talons who tried to capture me. I'll have you know that I was a little concerned for my welfare at the time, but I understand your question. Frankly, the Talons aren't that bright, and they rely on force. Who I fear most are the _intelligent_ Talons and Cyclonians, those with considerable power. These could include the Dark Ace and Ravess to an extent, but the doctors and professors at Cyclonis' side... _those_ were my worst nightmares.

The main thing you need to know for now is that a part of my past involved the Cyclonians. The main problem _here_ was that there was a Cyclonian in Atmosia, and no one except I knew of it.

But I couldn't prove that he was yet. I wasn't even sure if I was right, or if I was being paranoid. He told me he was from Terra Gale, which is still under Cyclonian rule. Maybe he stopped by his home there before coming to Atmosia? Perhaps the scent had latched on him. And if that wasn't the case, so what? Who would believe me if I only had my nose to support me? "Oh, he smells funny, so he must be a Cyclonian!" That would just make me look ridiculous.

I was walking briskly down Sector C, one floor below the blood-collecting room. I was massaging my deformed hand's palm, as it was starting to ache from the stress. I was having a panic attack and I was struggling to deal with it. I wasn't looking where I was going, so I couldn't maneuver around a doctor who got in my way. I stopped awkwardly, and then I realized who it was.

"I'm sorry, Seth," I said mindlessly. He looked up at me from his clipboard, but I couldn't meet his gaze. I was too absorbed in my dilemma. He saw this, and when I tried to pass him, he grabbed my forearm. Being considerably stronger than him, he sort of lurched before I stopped again.

"Hi, Nakoto," he greeted. He smiled ruefully. "You seem troubled. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"I don't think so. Look at you. Your muscles are all tense, your spines are fully erected, and your—"

"Quit it. I'm not going through a physical. I'm fine—"

"—and you've got this startled look on your face. What's up with that?"

I pressed my lips tightly together, unable to decide whether to tell Seth. It was something I needed to figure out for myself. No one needed to freak out just yet, especially if there was a chance I was completely wrong.

"It's nothing." I looked down at my left hand and realized it was clutching my Dragon Claw very tightly. I forced it to loosen. Seth let go of me as well, seemingly given up. My eyes shifted, and I formed my words as carefully as I could. I couldn't bite down my curiosity.

"But since I have you, have you met our new... addition?"

"Oh, Dr. Luchas? Yes, I have, but only briefly."

Seth didn't connect any dots yet.

"Do you know where he's from?"

"I hear his home was on Terra Gale."

"Do you know what he practices with?"

"He's a researcher of sorts, I think. Much to do with crystal solutions."

My stomach dropped, triggering the shadow of a memory. I felt sick.

"Why are you asking me?" Seth asked. "You must have met him already, so why didn't you ask him?"

"I, too, only met him briefly," I forced out. I must've looked sickly, because he peered up into my face, pushing his glasses up completely. He immediately pressed a hand against my good shoulder.

"You don't look so well."

"I just gave blood, so I guess I'm a little dizzy." I looked up at the ceiling and let out a breath of air. "But I think I'll go up to the Chancellor and get back to work, what with _Cloud Nine _fixed and all."

The dark-skinned doctor gawked at me. "You're what—?"

The nausea got worse. I stumbled to the one wall, leaned on it and rested my hands on my knees. I breathed out deeply, trying to fight against the churning in my stomach. I didn't know whether the nausea was caused by my stress, the recent transfusion of blood, or both. The memory was trying to make itself known. Seth moved as if he was ready to catch me, but he stood idly in front of me as I rested, the clipboard in one hand and nothing in the other.

"You're in no condition to go back to work," Seth told me firmly. I knew he meant well, but a desperation took hold of me.

"I need to get away from here. Just for a little while. Work will help me do that. I can't stay cooped up for so long."

Another wave of sickness passed while I spoke. I pressed my forearm against my stomach and dipped my head lower. I could feel memories trying to surface, but I forced them back. My body was the only thing that I couldn't fight against, and it responded aggressively. It was like a blind animal, mindless, freaking out but not knowing why.

Seth put his hand back on my shoulder. "Why are you _really_ on edge, Nakoto?"

I lifted a hand up to my mouth, and when I was sure the bile in my mouth wouldn't invite anything out of my stomach, I straightened a little. I'd gotten this far, so I hissed:

"What do you think... Do you think Dr. Luchas came here... with the best intentions?"

Seth looked at me blankly.

"I want to know what you think, Seth."

"You know how careful we are, Nakoto. We couldn't... we wouldn't. We would never let in someone like that."

"I can't find it in myself to trust him," I said, my voice cracking. I pushed off of the wall, and once sure the nausea was driven off for a time, I squared my shoulders off. I omitted my suspicions about Dr. Luchas being a Cyclonian, but I had to express some of my thoughts. "I just... don't want to have anything to do with him. He can test on my blood, sure. But I don't want him anywhere near me."

I realized how desperate I sounded. Was I truly that frightened? Was I that much of a coward? I wanted to run away from the _problem_, even when Dr. Luchas didn't pose it directly. It was like I didn't even want to deal with it, and I was letting it fester until I faced it another day. I knew that it wasn't the right thing to do, but I couldn't build up the resolve to stay and face it.

Seth swung the hand that held the clipboard to his side, while the other hand settled in his lab pocket. His face was solemn, and he was silent for a time before he said comfortingly: "He won't be treating you. I promise. ...no one's ever going to experiment on you. Not again."

* * *

Nakoto didn't make it far before Dr. Luchas saw her again.

He and Derik had descended to Sector C, and as Derik was explaining one of the rooms, he ran into another doctor and got distracted. Dr. Luchas pretended to be apart of the conversation, but he directed Athene's Eye down the hall, to wear the Raptoress was. He had twisted his small crystal, and somehow it managed to magnify the image, bringing Nakoto closer. She was slumped against the wall, looking sickly. The Eye captured sound from that distance, but their voices were hard to make out in comparison to Derik's own conversation.

"You — careful we are — we wouldn't. We would never — let in someone like —"

Repton could see that Nakoto was agitated. Her tail twitched, and she expressed a lot with her hands as she talked. Then she crumpled a little and the doctor reached out to her as a precaution. She waved him away, and straightened again. Dr. Luchas wasn't close enough to get what she was saying, but Repton didn't need anymore hints to figure out that she was talking about Dr. Luchas.

"I — trust him. I just... don't want — to do with him. He can — blood — I don't want — anywhere near me."

She had to suspect something. But why was she not doing anything about it? When a Raptor was threatened, they always sought to eliminate the source. Nakoto was doing nothing but acting edgy and cowering. What was she so afraid of?

Surely, it was beneficial to Cyclonis that Nakoto wasn't willing to do anything, but it still bothered Repton.

Derik bid farewell to the doctor he spoke with and addressed Dr. Luchas. "Sorry about that. Where was I?"

"Oh. Uh, you were saying... what this Sector was for. I think for sample tests?"

"Yes! That's right. Well..." Derik started walking down the hall, without knowing that he was bringing Dr. Luchas and himself closer to Nakoto. Derik continued, oblivious. "This side of the Sector is for testing, yes, and storage. We keep many of the serums and vaccines in refrigeration. The other rooms are laboratories, all of which have sufficient tools and equipment. You don't need a rundown on how they work, do you?"

"No, no. I'm sure I'm familiar with them," Dr. Luchas replied. Before Derik could say anything to spoil the silence, he heard the dark-skinned doctor say to Nakoto:

"He won't be treating you. I promise. ...no one's ever going to experiment on you. Not again."

Then high-pitched voices, laughing, entered the space. Repton's lips curled, and he momentarily forgot what he heard.

"Hey! That's not how the story goes!"

"Yeah it does! Nakoto had to use a Vulca-Bat to get out of the Badlands!"

"You're silly! The stranger had to push her out!"

"Don't be dumb, eh!"

Suddenly, Athene's Eye jumbled in confusion as Dr. Luchas stumbled, pushed past and aside by children. When the doctor gained his balance again, the four children from before—the human, the two Blizzarians, and the Wallop— looked at him strangely. It looked like they finally acknowledged the person who they loved to push down so much, but they were confused as to why he was there in the first place. Nakoto had straightened up completely by now, and with the amount of noise, Repton knew she realized Dr. Luchas had been nearby for a while. He didn't know whether she was shocked or angry, because she immediately switched her attention to the children.

"You kids need to be more careful!" Derik laughed. He clapped Dr. Luchas on the back, which made the Eye jump, accompanied with Dr. Luchas' "oof". Seth watched the scene with a gentle smile on his lips.

"I see you guys are still up to your regular mischief," Nakoto noted. She smiled down at them, and although she looked ill, the effort made her look alluring. "But you know, you shouldn't trample everyone in sight."

"Sorry!" they all said in unison. It was undetermined, whether they were apologizing to Nakoto or Dr. Luchas.

"Nakoto, how did you get out of the Badlands?" the human boy asked. The rest of the children's voices died down to let him act as their mouthpiece, but they still tittered excitedly. "Did you use a Vulca-Bat to get out, or did you—"

"My stories are getting into your heads again! If you're going to act like that, I don't know whether I should continue telling you stories anymore..."

"No! Aww, we're sorry Nakoto!" they all cried out in protest. They formed a line and held up their hands in prayer-like gestures.

"Please don't stop telling us stories!" the Blizzarian girl sniffled.

They looked up at her with huge child eyes, filled with an innocent light, asking for forgiveness. Her smile grew wider, and she winked at them.

"I was only teasing, kids."

Instead of throwing tantrums, they let out sighs of relief. The Blizzarian girl started coughing, and she tucked her face into the inside of her arm. Nakoto waited patiently for the child to recover with a worried expression before continuing.

"Now, what were you asking?"

"Did you use a Vulca-Bat to get out of the Badlands, or did a stranger help you out?"

"How could you forget one of the main characters?" Nakoto crossed her arms. "A stranger used his Skimmer to help me out of the Wastelands, when _Cloud Nine_ failed me. I think that earns him an honourable spot in the story, don't you?"

Repton's cheeks burned. So Nakoto really did tell their story, but she omitted his name. He didn't know why, which left him surprised.

The children whined. "We would remember him if he had a name!"

"He didn't tell me. Name him however you like."

The kids closed in to huddle. Nakoto side-glanced at Seth, sharing a smile, and she carried that smile to Derik. She didn't carry it to Dr. Luchas, nor did she even rest his gaze on him. Soon, the children reassembled themselves in a line, looking as if they just finished a special, official council meeting.

"Draco."

Both Repton's and Nakoto's brows raised.

"Draco?" They nodded in response. "Why? Draco was a fierce dragon of yore."

"Fierce, and brave," the Blizzarian girl finished, pressing a fist to the centre of her chest. She grinned with her buckteeth. "We think it fits."

"Plus it ends with "o"," the Wallop child added. "Like Nakoto."

"Dra-co, Nako-to. Draco and Nakoto!"

Nakoto stroked her chin thoughtfully. "...I actually like that," she finally said. "It certainly _does _fit."

The children looked pleased with themselves. Repton took a moment to himself, considering the name they dubbed him. Draco didn't sound half-bad. He was surprised the children came up with it.

"Can you tell us that story again tonight, before bed?" the human boy asked. Nakoto gave him a bewildered look, snapped out of her pensive state.

"How many times have I already told that story to you? That possibly can't be your favourite!"

"But it's just so cool!"

Both Blizzarian children high-fived each other after an exchange of whispers. "We also like your other new story! About Maia the Mail-Carrier!"

For Repton, the name was as painful and infuriating as ripping leeches from skin. It just came out of nowhere, and it hit him almost at full force. Things were getting more and more personal... Did Nakoto know her? No... maybe she just heard the story from someone else, since Maia took shippings from Atmosia? If they had been friends, then Maia would have helped Nakoto in the Wastelands, or Nakoto would have recognized her when she flew by. If only he had forced the information out of her!

But then, looking at her, her warm-hearted smile almost stopped him from thinking anymore on it.

"Maybe I'll tell that one tonight."

The children looked at one another, then they turned to her beseechingly. "Why not both?"

"Then that would be spoiling you, wouldn't it?"

"Please? Please, please, please?"

After some more begging, she threw her hands up in defeat. "You really kill me." Their eyes remained wide in excitement. "All right, I will. Now, go play somewhere else now, and stay out of trouble!"

They jumped up in the air, whooping. Voicing out their excitement, they started to leave, back the way the came. Dr. Luchas stepped out of the way this time, and they stared at him as they left. Nakoto was smiling at them, but then a troubled look jumped onto her face, and she reached for the last one in line. The Blizzarian boy turned and looked up at her, puzzled.

"Where is Adam?" she asked. Her brows were quirked, and seeing her like that seemed very out of place.

The Blizzarian child looked up at the ceiling, shuffling. "He's sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah. Hooked up again. He said something was hurting, so he went to sleep."

The solemnity on Nakoto's face didn't leave. She thanked the Blizzarian boy for telling her, and she bid him farewell. He zoomed off, seemingly forgotten about the dire news he had to deliver, joining his friends and laughing. Nakoto straightened up and looked after them, then turned to Seth.

"Has it started up again?"

Seth sighed. "Yes. He's getting worse, but we're managing to keep him stabilized."

Nakoto shifted her eyes to stare at something for a moment, then she addressed him again. "Will you look after him while I'm gone?"

"Will do."

"Then I leave tomorrow. I've been down here too long, and I need to get some questions answered." It was here that Nakoto's eyes rested on Dr. Luchas for a moment. It was a pointed kind of stare, but she turned too fast for it to seem meaningful. "I'll keep contact. Tell me if anything's wrong, and update me on Adam's condition. Okay?"

Seth nodded, and Nakoto grasped his shoulder as he passed. She strode swiftly away down the hall, toward the elevator, which was still quite far away.

"Is she alright?" Derik asked Seth when she was out of earshot. The one in question glanced at Dr. Luchas, then focused on his clipboard, trying to act casual.

"She's just a little woozy, I think. You know, from the blood transfusion and all."

"She never gets "woozy". You know that."

"There's a first for everything."

"What did she mean, when she said she was leaving?"

"I think she's getting impatient, and she misses the Atmos. You know how much of a wayfarer she is."

Something in Seth's tone told Repton that he was hiding something. Repton deduced that he had some loyalties tied to Nakoto. Whether Derik would be the same if he knew the situation, Repton wasn't sure. He knew one thing though: if Cyclonis' spy didn't shape up and get under their skin fast enough, he would be found out in an instant.

Nakoto made it to the elevator, and when she was inside, she pressed the button and faced them. Before the doors closed, she met with Athene's Eye, and Repton felt her gaze exceedingly well. Then she was off for the higher levels.

"But she needs rest. And her shoulder—"

"You know how stubborn she is."

Derik laughed at that. "We know a lot about her."

"Which is why we should know better than to ask silly questions," Seth returned with a smile. Dr. Luchas remained "out of the loop" of their conversation, but he didn't complain. He was just there to collect.

From then on, Dr. Luchas continued his orientation, but by then, Repton tuned out everything. He tried to collect what he had learned, but even then, he wasn't sure if he found out anything important by just observing. He just got to see Nakoto again, and perhaps learn a few things. She was definitely prized for some reason, and she—under normal circumstance—was kind, motherly, generous and selfless, which were all near-impossible traits for a Raptoress to have.

When Repton helped her out of the Wastelands, he never thought her home would be on Atmosia. He had expected her to return to her own Terra. She didn't need to stay in the facility, but she chose to, and the children loved her. Aside from recovering from the wound on her shoulder, she was there on her free will. She donated her blood freely, and apparently it would help the doctors in their cause...

This all lead to the most important point of all; _why_ was her blood so important? _Why_ was she to be protected?

"Interesting specimen, isn't she?" Cyclonis mused as she continued to take note of the facility. Repton had totally forgotten about her, since she was so silent throughout all of that. He didn't know why, but he wanted to steer the young woman's attention away from Nakoto, so he didn't respond honestly.

"As interesting as a Raptor _can_ be."

"Well, I think her species does provide her some traits, but I think it has little to do with what she really is."

"_What_ is she, then?"

The Empress knew, and he wanted the answer. She looked over to him and smiled proudly but mischievously.

"You'll find that out in good time. There's no fun in telling you earlier on in the game."

Repton had to refrain from snarling too strongly. "What do you need me for, if you don't want to tell me anything? How am I going to serve you when I'm kept in the dark?"

"You don't need every single detail in order to serve me. In fact, you'll learn as you continue your duty."

"And what would that be?"

Cyclonis gestured to Athene's Eye. "I have other things to do, so I can't always stand by. I need you to monitor everything our doctor sees, either concerning the facility itself or our targets."

Repton's jaw tightened. "So you want me to sit around all day, _watching? _That's..."

"That's... what?" Cyclonis turned toward him, a challenging tone mixed with amusement. The Raptor's eyes shifted to Athene's Eye, briefly listening to Derik's voice rambling on about nonsense. He chose his next word carefully, as to not insult the plan, but he still expressed his displeasure.

"Boring," he said. Cyclonis laughed.

"Well, if you do your job well, you'll get your typical job back. Your past blunders stick out rather sorely, so if you do this little errand of mine, things will look different for you." Cyclonis turned her back on him and headed toward the entranceway. She stopped at the frame, then continued over her shoulder: "You'll have tonight to watch, and depending on when our dear Nakoto leaves, you're to report everything you find."

Repton remained standing when Cyclonis left, arms and legs rigid. He growled to himself, setting loose the tension. He jerked his head in annoyance and kicked a chair, sending it flying. Cyclonis was long gone, so she hadn't heard it. Breathing heavily, he calmed himself, and he walked over to the fallen chair. He dragged it back, set it in front of Athene's eye, and slumped into it, his tail spilling over the edge lazily. He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Just like the Dark Ace said," Repton grumbled. "I'm clearly put out of the way."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _Humhum, here you go.

I'm still procrastinating on my essay, so I decided that the only way I would go back to it was by updating the chapters I had in store.

I feel like I'm teasing you. In ways, I'm teasing myself. Nakoto's past is just so BIG, I want to spill it all out for you! But I can't. It needs to be healthily given out. XD

I hope you like it! And please, review me your thoughts! :)

~Vix


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 11

Luckily, it wasn't as boring as Repton thought it would be, but it was still too confusing.

One thing that Repton appreciated during his watch was the dinner he was given that night, on Cyclonis' orders. Her minions brought him a meal worthy of aristocrats, and he indulged himself in the pleasures. The meat was succulent, and the liquor was satisfying. But he couldn't get drunk enough to dismiss the boredom of the majority of his job.

Once or twice, he failed to report to Cyclonis every detail. He wasn't sure if she was aware of this fact, but he wasn't going to show anything that would suggest it. He had no interest in Dr. Luchas' research or the happenings of the facility enough to take note. Was it really that important?

After a few close calls with Cyclonis, he decided to actually document anything he thought was important, or anything he was confused about. It was a low blow to his ego—to write questions he had no answers to—but he needed to do his job well, in order to win Cyclonis' favour back. He wrote the questions down throughout the afternoon, evening and night.

He found that he asked more questions about Nakoto than anything.

Nakoto had disappeared from the building for the rest of the day, and Dr. Luchas would inadvertently ask a few of the doctors where she was. They remained cryptic about it, either because they didn't know or they thought her business wasn't his. During her absence, the only real trace of her was the blood she left behind to be tested, and Repton started realizing how truly different the Raptoress was from him.

Being a researcher, Dr. Luchas was one of the people who worked with the blood. Samples upon samples of Nakoto's DNA were stored, tested, and preserved, and not like a typical patient's blood either. They'd mix the samples with various other things, as if it was a variable for some experiment. The reactions the solutions exhibited, be they violent or mild, the doctors recorded them. Dr. Luchas started his duty and took part in the trials, seeming like he knew exactly what he was doing. Whether he really did know or not escaped Repton.

Nakoto returned, and Dr. Luchas was lucky enough to find her in the Children's Ward. The joy of the children was overwhelming, and it was astonishing by how much they showed it, just because Nakoto was there. Since there were already doctors moving in and out of the room, Dr. Luchas wasn't given any heed.

The story of "Draco and Nakoto" seemed to be very popular among the children. Repton heard Nakoto narrate to the kids and found himself listening intently to her words. She was really good at it, and her expressions added to the story. The story itself was simplified, in a more 'fairy-tale' kind of way. What that meant was she started at the moment the Vulca-Bats came in, and she ended it with Draco disappearing without a word. She didn't include anything about "Draco" threatening her. Perhaps she thought that wasn't rated G.

Then she told the story involving Maia, and although he grew distasteful at the mere mention, the plot was pretty good. Repton regrettably admitted that Maia had some smart —and crazy— ideas. He heard of his exploit of _The Condor _in full detail, and it made him wonder: had gossip survived with that much intact? Naturally it would've changed a little when they reached Nakoto's ears, but that wasn't the case. Perhaps she asked many people, and managed to collect a much more accurate story. As he listened to Nakoto's story-telling, he momentarily considered Maia as fictional, and he had forgotten his anger for the time being.

And so, Repton listened to Nakoto's storytelling more closely than any other time of his observation, and he immediately dubbed it the highlight of Cyclonis' stupid job.

"Will you tell us more tomorrow night?" the Wallop child asked, yawning. It was late, and the children returned back into the covers of their beds. Nakoto had been tickling the human boy with her normal hand, and when the Wallop asked, she picked the human up and carried him on her hip to his bed.

"I'll be heading out tomorrow morning, so no," she said. The children groaned, and some of them started begging her to stay, but she shook her head. "You know how it goes. I can't stay here for long."

"You love the Atmos too much, right?" The Blizzarian girl said. She got a dreamy look on her face. "I probably wouldn't leave it either, if I got in it."

"And that you will, very soon, when you get better."

The Blizzarian boy stretched his arms and sighed. "But then you get homesick, and you come back, eh?"

"Homesick..." When Nakoto finished tucking the human boy in, she froze for a moment. She then reached down and ruffled the boy's head. "I admit I miss you little rascals from time to time."

The children laughed softly, but then sleep started filming their eyes more and more.

"Maybe you'll meet Draco again," the Wallop yawned. Nakoto looked over to him. "Then you'll have more stories to tell."

"Maybe I will. After all, it _is_ a small world." Nakoto sighed. "I just don't know if it'll be a good story."

"All of them are good, Nakoto."

Repton had a feeling that Nakoto was speaking about "good" in a different context, like she thought that the story would end badly. She was rather reflective, remembering and considering what Repton told her when they parted. She sounded sad about it.

Nakoto, along with some other doctors, dimmed the lights, and the children eventually fell asleep. But Nakoto did not leave. Dr. Luchas, still looking over the children's charts, saw her sit at the bedside of another child, who was asleep the whole time. Repton deduced that it was an Aquanosian, and Nakoto had often gazed at him while she told her stories, hoping he would open his eyes. Perhaps she feared that he would never wake up at all.

His breathing was rough, passing through the gills just below his ears. Nakoto reached and held one of his hands and watched over him. The curled fingers of Nakoto's Dragon Claw unfurled and flexed themselves, one at a time, and Repton saw the violet glow grow within them, the same glow that cut down the Vulca-Bats. But this time, they had no violent feel to them. It seemed comforting. A light in the darkness.

Repton assumed that this child was whom they called "Adam", and he was the one who was the most ill of them all. Repton didn't feel anything for the kid, and seeing Nakoto worried about him raged many questions in his mind. Why did she care? Why _would _she care? He was of another species, and dying was a natural part of life. Only the strong survived. Repton wasn't sure if Nakoto was concerned because she knew the child personally or if she was just compassionate to those who suffered.

The hours went on. The doctors dwindled and started turning in for the night while others came in for the night shift. Dr. Luchas left the Children's Ward so that Nakoto wouldn't realize he was spying on her. He was told by others to turn in for the night as well, but he didn't. He stuck around in the laboratories with a few of his notes cluttered on a desk. The purpose of those notes were unknown to Repton, and he didn't bother to pay attention because slumber was knocking on his door, too. He had to slap himself a couple of times to stay awake. If Cyclonis found him napping, he didn't want to imagine what she'd do. He forced himself to be more alert when Dr. Luchas left the lab, even though there was nothing more the spy could do.

The man returned to Sector A, and it just so happened that when he approached the Children's Ward, Nakoto stepped out. Her spines were drooped back, almost flat against her head and neck, and she was rubbing her eye groggily with her normal hand. The Cyclonian crashed into her and stumbled back. She looked unfazed, but also out of it; it took her a moment to identify the person who bumped into her. When she did, she considered him under a tired gaze. Repton wasn't sure what other emotion lurked under her composure, but it wasn't a positive one.

"Oh... so you're still here, then," she noted. She tried to stifle a yawn, but couldn't hide her maw entirely. Repton knew Dr. Luchas was looking warily at her serrated teeth.

"Well, I was looking over some notes I'd taken today, on the current conditions of our patients. I wanted to know exactly what it is I'm supposed to do." Dr. Luchas paused. "You should be resting."

"Resting?" Nakoto repeated the word as if it wasn't in her vocabulary. But she didn't look confused, so there must have been some sarcasm hidden somewhere. Dr. Luchas was trying to come out as kind and concerned as he could, but she wasn't impressed.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow, I imagine. Wherever you're going, you must be at full strength. Additionally, the blood you gave yesterday, and the wound on your shoulder..."

Nakoto grunted. "I'll be just fine."

"I mean no offence. I'm sure you will be. I'm sorry for my curiosity, but where is it you're...?" Nakoto's pointed glare stopped him with his words, and he backed down. If Repton had any empathy for Dr. Luchas, he would have acknowledged Nakoto being an unpleasant wench. But he didn't have the empathy. "Well, I bid you good night."

Dr. Luchas passed Nakoto, but he didn't make it far.

"I _do _hope you know... you aren't fooling me."

Dr. Luchas turned around to face Nakoto again, but she didn't turn to face him. "I don't intend to."

"There's something wrong with you. I can't prove it, but I know."

Repton leaned forward in his seat. What was she going to do now?

Dr. Luchas hesitated. "I know that you don't trust me. I'm sure it's hard to trust someone new. Right now, I'm an intruder here, but I'm here to help. I'm not here to hurt you."

Nakoto scoffed softly, as if in disbelief. Her head tilted, and she turned her face, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Have we met sometime before?"

Dr. Luchas said nothing for a long moment. He was probably caught off-guard. The Raptoress continued.

"I've heard those words. "You", not wanting to hurt "me". I've had bad experiences with them. Those... why, those are _lying _words."

"I assure you, mine are genuine."

Nakoto shrugged after a moment. "We'll see. I'll expect you to hold your word, especially when I'm gone."

"I just want to help. And I've started with looking at Adam's condition..."

It seemed Dr. Luchas tread on delicate ground, because Nakoto turned away, and her back loosened, slumped. It was like her spirit crumpled a little. Dr. Luchas waited for her, probably wondering what she was going to do next. She reached her Dragon Claw up, scratched the back of her neck, then kept it there.

"It's sad," she muttered. "Kids are meant to run, play, and _be _kids."

"I understand that," Dr. Luchas replied softly.

She turned around. "Really? Then promise me results. Save the kids, Adam —save every patient in this building. Prove to me you're not who I think you are."

That was a rather high expectation. But was Dr. Luchas to resist? Nakoto refused to come onto friendly terms with him, as well as inadvertently threatened to blow his whole cover.

The spy nodded.

"I'll try my best."

He lifted up his hand, beckoning for Nakoto's hand, but she flinched and stepped away from him. She had a startled look to her eyes. Realizing this, she grimaced, said nothing and left. Dr. Luchas stood for a moment longer, looking after her with his hand still held up, until he dropped it and left himself.

Repton realized that he leaned so close to Athene's Eye that his snout was close to touching it. He forced himself back and looked down at his memos, his questions. None of them seemed that important now, because he wanted to know what was going on in Nakoto's mind.

Why did she spare him, instead of kicking him out of the facility? Why was she so indecisive?

What _exactly_ did she mean when she bitterly regarded Dr. Luchas words, _I'm not here to hurt you?_ What was this bad experience? Why was there fear in her eyes?

What—

"I expected you to be dozing off," a monotonous voice said behind him. He would have most likely jumped if he hadn't been so exhausted. A start of the heart was all that his body could muster.

He turned his head and saw Cyclonis standing there with her fingers knitted. She was in a different kind of getup, most likely her nightgown, but looking nothing like one. It looked more practical than comfortable. All it lacked was her traditional hood of doom. It was a wonder why she was up at this hour. Or maybe the morning wasn't that far away?

Recovering, he lowered his head. "You gave me a job, Master Cyclonis. And I plan to do the jobs I get well."

Cyclonis hummed. She looked past him and at Athene's Eye. Repton didn't know if she missed that exchange Luchas had with Nakoto. Although, since Repton didn't even hear her approach, it was possible she saw it afterall.

"So what do you think of dear Nakoto?"

The way she said "dear" sort of disturbed Repton, but he ignored it. "She knows that Luchas is an impostor, I know that much. Ever since she met Luchas earlier, she's been giving suspicious and agitated body language."

"Does she think he's a Cyclonian?"

"She wouldn't say it out loud, but she kept hinting something. And she shows signs of fear, but I'm not sure if that's caused by Luchas or if it's just in her nature."

"Interesting." Not once did Cyclonis look Repton in the eye while he spoke. The disrespect was deep, and Repton felt the heat of anger in his gut briefly. She walked up and looked down at the table. "What is this?"

"Questions. Perhaps you can answer them."

"You wrote down questions, as if I would be bothered to indulge you? Come now, Repton. You don't need to know anything to report me the happenings."

Repton growled, but he forced himself to speak civilly. "Knowing more will allow me to give you my complete opinion on the... matter. As you said, I am a Raptor, and only a Raptor will know the mind of another. I need to know more about Nakoto before I can help you."

Cyclonis was silent for a long moment, and Repton was surprised that she was actually considering the idea. However, he knew not to get his hopes up.

"I will answer one question," she said, and Repton wasn't surprised by that. "The rest of whatever it is you want to know, you'll just have to find the answers on your own. You have to work for what you gain."

The Raptor turned back to Athene's Eye, watching the world through Luchas' eyes. He was going through one of the Sectors (the Rogue couldn't be bothered to remember which one), while Repton sorted through all the questions. Which one would he gain most from?

After much consideration, he finally decided on one. He figured it was one where he would get a general idea, because he didn't want a question that lead to more questions he couldn't ask. Plus, it was the most frequent question that appeared in his mind to torment him.

"Why is Nakoto so special to Cyclonia?"

Cyclonis smiled.

"Well, if you didn't clue in already, Nakoto's blood is very special." She walked some way from the table, her back to the Raptor. When she arrived in the place she wanted, she turned around to face him, a smug look on her face. She threw up her hands, laughing.

"Can you believe it? A living, breathing crystal! You only hear of those things coming out of the Farside of Atmos!"

Repton stared. A... what? Was that even possible? He couldn't link the idea to Nakoto; it was just too surreal. Cyclonis laughed, seemingly satisfied with Repton's expression.

"You seem surprised! How else would you explain that deformation she has? Her hand, a defect from hatching? And then you've seen for yourself how her blood reacts!" Cyclonis looked like she was having so much fun. At the rate she was going, she was going to answer more questions than one. "When I get her and Alpha back on Cyclonian soil again, so much more opportunities will open up again. My grandmother's project on Oasium will continue, and I'll have regained my property by right!"

This was far more information than Repton could take. Of course, more questions rose in response, but he couldn't think over them at that moment. He suddenly saw Nakoto in a different light, but it seemed alien, unmatchable. If he only had his own gut to follow, he would have thought Cyclonis was lying, or out of her mind. But then again, what did his instinct have anything to do with history?

Cyclonis was out of breath from laughter, and she stared at Repton. "Nakoto is leaving in the morning, you said?" She still panted with a dark smile on her face. The Raptor was unaccustomed to such malevolent bliss from the human empress. She dropped her hands, and her eyes dropped to the ground in rapid thought. "I need Cyclonians out there, monitoring the skies. She can't escape this time..."

Repton, temporarily back-to-earth, interrupted Cyclonis in her pondering. "And what shall I do, Master Cyclonis?" he asked. "Shall I join in her capture?"

"If you so please. There is no use for you now at this moment. If you see her, you are responsible of bringing her back." She smirked, then turned her back on him. "It's actually rather pleasant that you've met her before. Now she's more likely to trust you."

Repton took that comment into consideration. He specifically told Nakoto not to expect any compassion from him. Would she smarten up and avoid him?

"You may leave now. The Talons won't be deployed until much later, when she's out in the skies."

Repton stood up from his chair and, although the empress' back was to him, he bowed. His mind wasn't in it, but elsewhere. He collected the sheet of questions in his fingers.

"A bio-weapon," Cyclonis muttered to herself. The strange, dark voice that coincided with hers rarely spoke up. "She might make a powerful soldier."

* * *

I stood up and met the morning sun. My emotions were combating against each other too much to allow me any chance of sleep. But hey, it happens. Sometimes our bodies decide to become insomniacs, even when we want to sleep.

With both Cloaking crystal and collar activated, I made my way up to the Chancellor's office when I knew he would be in. I would get my bag and letter load from the post department, meet with Tatu, then wait for the mechanic to bring_ Cloud Nine. _Personally, I would have just gone to get her myself, but the Chancellor insisted that she was to be brought.

I walked up to the post department and shared small talk with the worker there. Her name was Jill, I think. She disappeared, off to get my bag, and it seemed like only a second later that she returned with it. My mind was completely engulfed by lack of sleep and paranoia. I smiled gratefully at her as I took my bag back, and I strapped it onto my shoulder. I'd forgotten how much I missed the feeling of it on my shoulder. It stressed the stitches, but that was alright. I would just have to alternate shoulders more often.

"Please be careful, Two-One-Four," she told me. "I heard about the Cyclonians. That won't be the last of them."

My lips pursed, cynical for a moment, before I smiled with a touch of mirth. "I was being careless, and it's nothing new. I'm sure I'll be fine."

She nodded her head, looking a little doubtful, but smiling all the same. I bid her farewell and left the department. Once I was out, I stepped aside and peeked into my bag, to get a general idea of what I had in there. By the look of things, I had quite a bit, and I was content.

"Maia!"

I looked up and saw Tatu striding in, in his normal attire. He looked just as he did yesterday; clean-cut suit with buttoned cuffs and polished shoes. He smiled at me and made his way toward me, with—regrettably— Mr. Ion trailing behind.

"Good morning, Chancellor, sir," I greeted. I turned to Mr. Ion, who stood behind Tatu like a shadow. "Good morning to you as well, Mr. Ion. It's nice to see you."

"Likewise."

He didn't even bother a fake smile this time, but that was fine by me.

"On your way, are you?" the Chancellor asked me. "Are you feeling alright? Get enough sleep?"

"Of course," I lied. Lizards don't get bags under the eyes, and even if we did, the Cloaking crystal didn't stay true to it. "I'm fired and ready to go."

"That's good to hear." He paused, fixing his collar. "Remember everything I told you."

The Chancellor and I couldn't share casual words in public, so he remained very vague. Essentially, when I went to visit him yesterday, I discussed all of my thoughts with him. About returning to the Atmos, Adam, Luchas... the good thing about it was that he took me seriously. He was resistant to the first idea, but he knew I couldn't stay away from my job. Plus, I had to go out and research about Luchas, to find out if anything was out of place. He assured me that he would look into Luchas as well while I was gone. The "everything I told you" bit was just the words of caution he gave me.

I nodded my head. "I will."

"And don't worry about what happens... here. Everything will be under control."

I smiled. "I have no doubt in you, Chancellor."

Tatu smiled in return, and he offered me his hand. I took it and shook.

"Come back safely."

He and Mr. Ion made their way to their offices, and I stepped out of the building. The air was crisp against my scales, starting to chill my blood a little. It was then that I decided I would stop at Terra Saharr when I was finished with my work and research. That was one of my favourite Terras to visit.

It turned out that the mechanic was just pulling _Cloud Nine _in when I stepped out. He looked up at me, straightened up, and then grinned, gesturing to my ride like revealing a surprise.

"Tada!"

"She looks beautiful," I said when I reached him, hardly taking my eyes off my vehicle. She looked good as new. Her windscreen was replaced with a new, smooth one, and my remaining exhaust booster got a new companion to make up for the last. All dents and scratches were mended. It was just so exciting to see her so whole again. I finally ripped my eyes off of her to meet the mechanic's eyes.

"Thank you so much. How much?"

"The Chancellor already took care of it." He tipped his greasy hat to me, grinning. "Just bring her back to me if she needs any more tinkering."

"I sure will. Thank you."

He left me gazing at _Cloud Nine _again. I took hold of a handle, running my fingertips down the length. I hopped onto my ride, getting comfortable, and then I kicked her to life. It felt like the easiest thing in the world, and she responded so quickly, I laughed.

"It's great to see you, girl," I whispered. I looked forward and saw that the place was vacant of anyone. I pretty much had a runway in front of me, and I was going to take advantage of that before anyone walked through. I revved the engine and clenched the clutches. _Cloud Nine _shot out on demand, and when I gained enough speed, I smoothly deployed her wings, and we were off, into the air, into the Atmos.

When Terra Atmosia was far enough, I decided to switch up my disguise. I reached up and pinched my Cloaking crystal, and in the blink of an eye, I transformed into an Aquanosian female. I still maintained a slight reddish hue, but it was much more saturated. I had to switch up my disguise from time to time, as a precaution... but the reason why I wanted to take on this form was because of the first trip I would be making.

Adam's fate loomed at the back of my mind. He had his father on Aquanos, and I knew he was worried beyond belief. Dreading is far worse than knowing, if you ask me. To me, the best way to put someone at ease is to inform them, even if it's the grim, possible truth.  
_  
End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/__N: _RAAAAR!

Exams! Are almost! Here! D:

I need to study and prepare for an in-class essay, but I decided to write this instead. Don't worry, be happy!

Can't wait to write the next chapter, but it'll just have to wait. When next semester comes around, I'm sure I'll be able to write more comfortably. :)

Hope you like! And be sure to review! I like hearing what you guys have to say :D And please, PLEASE catch my grammar/spelling errors!

~Vixen


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 12

The Dark Ace was given the privilege of leading the Talons in their search for Nakoto. Repton was pretty much pushed into the shadows. He could have joined in the forces, but he couldn't bring himself to follow that human twit's orders. So he decided to keep an eye out for Nakoto on his own, with no affiliations with the Talons. If he got to Nakoto first, there was no telling what rewards he would reap!

But Nakoto was nowhere to be found. There was a reason why no one had seen her before... as it turned out, Repton was the first to see her and find out her name. It was a wonder how she could remain so undetected in the sky, the way she looked. And what business did she have, anyway? Did she just... fly around? Did she not have some occupation?

She couldn't be a Sky Knight. No Raptor could be... But then again, she wasn't the typical Raptor. She had an innocence to her, like Leugey, but it was a sophisticated one. She was cunning, reflective, with a weapon she could control. She could have been one if she wanted to.

The mention of the Oasium Project made him impatient, anxious, for the information. He wasn't able to access any information on it in the Cyclonian archives, so he could only assume that Cyclonis removed them. Whether she thought it was too confidential, or she wanted it for 'light' reading, he didn't know. Whatever the reason, his curiosity was left unquenched. What happened? How could something like _a living crystal _escape Repton's ears?

As if things weren't stressful enough without Cyclonis pressuring him with this Nakoto business. A famine was starting to spread over Bogaton, and his people were getting unruly. He noticed it; the strongest stuck together, smartening up and plotting. He had a feeling there would be a rebellion, and he had to be ready for that. Even though he had no direct relation to the problem, the people will still blame it on him. Perhaps, if he caught Nakoto and handed her to Cyclonis, he would be able to fix it. Bring in food to last them a lifetime, courtesy of Cyclonia.

For many days, Repton had to sort out his thoughts. So, why did he want to get to Nakoto first? To turn her in himself, and satisfy his Terra? Or to get to the bottom of everything, for his own selfish thirst?

Then, there was the desire to simply _see _Nakoto again. But what was that supposed to benefit him with? That's what he wondered about most.

* * *

It was time to visit Terra Saharr. Repton brought Hoerk with him, while his other two brothers stayed on Bogaton. The two of them weren't that capable of looking after things, but at least Spitz would manage. Repton needed Hoerk with him for his strength. Lugging food and spare parts around took muscle, more than Repton already had.

Coming to Saharr was the only choice that seemed less troublesome. Typically, rogues simply raided ships, like marauders or pirates. But with meddlesome Sky Knights ruling the skies, even thieves belittle themselves to _buying _things. What, were they to starve?

They descended on the barren Terra, in a spacious area within the bazaar. Few people paid them any heed. They left their Bonewings in the shade of a nearby tent, where many other vehicles were standing. A few of them were solitary while others had their owners tinkering with their mechanics. Repton dismounted and curtly told his brother that they were going to get the parts first. The food would come afterward, because they would have to be transported out of the heat quickly.

The Raptor King lead the way to where people dealt with their vehicles. The sun was scorching-hot, and it warmed Repton's blood considerably well. He often weaved into the shade when it grew too much for his cold blood. Even so, it was a dry heat that rode on the air, so he felt a little compressed.

He and his brother arrived at a vendor they often purchased from; a shady old human. He grinned at them, brandishing a gold-plated tooth.

"Been a while, Repton," he said knowingly. "How's Cyclonis these days?"

Repton ignored the question. He went straight into describing the parts he needed, and he threatened the old man if he wasn't quick about it. The old man didn't seem surprised, and to the Raptor's displeasure, he looked like he was amused. The diabolical gnome of a man had no fear as it were. Perhaps he knew that he could flip a card and call for help if he wanted to.

When the man left, Repton turned around and observed his surroundings as he waited. Across the path, meters away, was another shop, with some rough-looking humans. He identified them as members of the Third Degree Burners, a squadron that was more known for their races than their deeds for the common good. But it wasn't them that caught his attention.

An Aquanosian was talking to them. She was like a fish out of water, literally... it was strange to see one so far away from their home Terra, let alone in one of the hottest places. She was talking to one of the Third Degree Burner members.

That cursed bag.

Repton lurched forward, but stopped himself, regaining his composure. Hoerk looked at him strangely, startled, then looked in the same direction. He didn't catch the hint yet. Repton lurked closer to the entrance of his dealer's tent, but he kept out of clear view. He noted the clothing the female Aquanosian wore, and the collar she wore around her neck. She was wearing dark track-pants and a teal tube top. She was even wearing those stupid sleeves of hers, the ones that heavily garbed her wrists and hands. She had a different form, but it was her, for sure. Maia was in plain sight! It was destiny!

Maia handed a letter to the Saharrian Sky Knight, exchanging a few more words, then departing. She entered the sunlight distracted, looking down into her mailbag to see what else she had inside. She hadn't noticed him watching her. If he wanted to, he could have jumped out and wrung her neck. But, unfortunately, she moved before he could take that chance. Finished with her inspection, she swiftly made her way down the path, easily merging with the crowd.

"So I didn't have exactly what you wanted, but I'm sure this will work just as fine."

Repton got distracted and turned to the old man, who just appeared out of nowhere from storage. When Repton turned back to the crowds, he lost sight of Maia. It looked like she disintegrated, slipped from his grasp, like every other time. He bore his teeth, and swore to himself that today would be different.

He paid the old man without much thought, and the human retreated to add his pay to his collection.

"Maia is here, Hoerk," Repton hissed. "Forget the food for now. We'll take these back to the bikes, then we're going after her."

A look of surprise took Hoerk's face for a moment, then he smiled nastily.

"We'll smash her then, Boss?"

Smash her, slice her, stab her, tear her apart. It was all the same.

* * *

The sun was especially sharp that day, and frankly, I wouldn't have had it any other way. I nearly froze to death on Terra Nord earlier, and luckily I only had a letter or two for that one. This was pretty much why this Terra was my favourite. Sometimes I would go out into the wilderness and just appreciate the rough terrain. It was here that I dominated with _Cloud Nine_.

I made it back to my bike when I finished my last delivery, but I didn't plan on leaving yet. I opened up the baggage and dumped my empty bag inside. I turned to the radio installed in the dashboard, but I grimaced at it. It sort of high-circuited on one of my travels, and it was being iffy about contacting back to Atmosia. It was in the most inconvenient time, since the more time passed, the worse Adam's condition got. I hadn't called back that day yet, so I was hoping to do that in the resting tent, where they sold drinks to the tired rider. I know it's a bad habit, but I drink like it's a religion. Only one glass will do, though, since I'll be flying shortly afterward. The radio there will suffice for my call.

As I made my way for the resting area, I witnessed some Cyclonians coming to land. Their presence had me on edge. Why were they so much more frequent in the skies? I switched my disguises more on this trip than I ever had in my lifetime. I had to take every single alternate route in my mind's eye, and the Cyclonians were still in places they weren't usually. Sometimes I had to use the Cloaking crystal that was hidden in _Cloud Nine, _to fly invisible. It was tricky business, because they always had a sonar radar on board their carriers, so I hardly used the crystal. On this trip, however, it was like a necessity.

I walked into the shadows, and walking casually, I reached up and pinched my Cloaking crystal. A person would blink and find, in an Aquanosian's place, a rough-looking human female, looking a little like a Third-Degree Burner. I made sure to change my voice on my collar too; if I'd forgotten, an Aquanosian voice would spout from a human's throat, and that would be all wrong. When the settings were fixed, I continued through the bazaar.

Leaving the Cyclonians behind me, I discovered a new group of people. Seeing them, however, made me very happy, and I forgot about my previous precaution. I pinched my Cloaking crystal again, and reverted to another human, with auburn hair and crimson eyes. I stepped out of the shadows and shouted to them as someone they would recognize.

"Hey!"

Piper was the first to greet me back, as she jumped up and down, waving and beaming at me. I ran up to the group, and all of them gave me their fair share of greetings. There was Finn, Junko, and Aerrow, with Radarr on his shoulder. Stork was most likely with the _Condor_. Finn and Junko looked relieved to see me, and there was a smile on Aerrow's face that I hadn't seen before. This one was more trusting. Maybe I proved myself when I lead Repton away, but who knows.

"It's great to see you, Maia!" Piper cried. She jumped up and hugged me, and I hugged her back. Since she already knew what I was, I wasn't worried about how my touch felt to her, like I usually am with others. Piper continued: "We were a little worried!"

"More than a little," Junko put in. Piper jumped off and I considered the Wallop. "Repton looked pretty furious!"

"Oh, I'm used to that lizard's temper. The thing is, he doesn't think clearly when he's angry. I knew that the more you make him angry, the easier he is to control." I smiled at them and winked. "Slipping away from Repton is one of my specialties, so you shouldn't have worried."

"But still, that was pretty impressive," Aerrow put in. Needless to say, I felt flattered. "The whole plan, including having Finn and Radaar execute the rest... You have the makings of a good Sky Knight. There should be more out there with brains like you."

"Thanks, Aerrow."

_"_Where you headed?" Finn asked me. I pointed in the general direction.

"To the rest tent. I thought I'd get myself a drink and use the radio there. Would you like to come?"

"Aw man, sweet! Can we go, Aerrow?"

"I don't see why not. Do you think Stork would want to come?"

"I'm sure he's comfortable on the _Condor_. Besides, he isn't much of a drinker."

"Plus, he's driving! We can't have him intoxicated."

"How old are all of you, by the way?" I piped in. They seemed very excited about the matter of drinking. They turned toward me, and a couple of them blushed. Finn twiddled his thumbs.

"We're... fourteen, fifteen... give or take."

"Stork is the only one who's technically "of age" to drink." Piper finished. I started laughing, not to discourage them, but I just honestly found it funny. I knew the Storm Hawks were young, but so impossibly young... and how did they expect to get any if they weren't old enough to buy them?

"I guess that means you'll need someone to get you the drinks. Come on, it's on me."

They beamed at me, and their happy expression really reminded me of the children back on Atmosia. It was a pity that, upon realizing that fact, I was reminded of Adam, and it sort of dampened my spirits. Together, the Storm Hawks and I made our way to the tent.

"You didn't want me to call you Nakoto in public, right?" Piper whispered to me. She walked alongside me and our pace slowed a little, to let the others distance themselves a little. She was bringing up the letter I left her.

"If you would be so kind," I emphasized. "While I'm in this disguise, or any other "Maia" disguise, I'd like to be called my persona name. Likewise, I don't want to be mistakenly called Maia while in my real form."

"Got'chya. I have to say, it's a little hard to remember that most of the time."

"It definitely takes time." I grinned. "For the time being, you could just scream "Hey, you!" and I'll know you're talking to me."

Piper laughed. I asked, "Do the others know?"

"No. And they haven't found the letter. It's somewhere secret and safe."

"That's good. Hold on! I have something that belongs to you." I rummaged into my back pocket and pulled out the Time Pulse. "It's been very useful to me. Thanks a bunch."

"You know what? Keep it." She reached out and took a hold of my right hand. Without being able to see them, she curled the fingers of my Dragon Claw around the Time Pulse. She grinned. "A little gift from the Storm Hawks. A symbol of our friendship, if you want!"

I smiled in return. "Thank you."

We reached the tent at last, and it was nice to enter the cool space of shade. Many people were already gathered inside, all from different Terras. There was a large, wooden pole that supported the tent, like the mast of a ship. A very important component. The bar was set up at the far end, while there were many tables stationed here and there. The Storm Hawks squadron took one of the large tables, and since it was short one chair, Finn offered his seat to me and went to get another. They sat down and got comfortable while I memorized what each of them wanted.

I returned with their drinks —it took me two trips, since I couldn't use my tail, but that's okay—, and I sat down as well. The boys took a swig and let out a refreshed sigh while Piper simply took a sip.

"So how are things with you?" Aerrow asked me. Radaar ventured closer to me, watching me warily. Whatever convinced Aerrow of my loyalty didn't sit with him. I offered my left hand across the table and kept it there while considering the Sky Knight's question.

"Good. Letters are coming and going, getting to their receivers. But the sky is... awfully crowded these days."

"You mean the Cyclonians," he said. He nodded grimly as he gripped his glass. "They're looking for something."

Or someone. "Do you know what, though?"

"Not a clue. We can probably set Snipe up, get him to say something. We usually do that. I mean, he's not exactly that smart."

"What if he doesn't know?"

"You think Cyclonis only told the Dark Ace?" Piper inquired. "He's Cyclonis' right-hand man."

"Whatever they're looking for must be important," I muttered. I got a chill reverberating down my spine. "I need to know."

"We'll find out, one way or another," Finn promised. "Nothing's gonna stop us."

I smiled at his enthusiasm. Radaar finally ventured to my hand, and he sniffed it suspiciously. I reached up and scratched him behind the ear, and immediately he eased. I got all fuzzy inside, now being accepted by the little thing.

"We'll send you a letter when we do," Piper said. She jumped, which made the rest of us jump, and then she reached into her spoils bag. "Speaking of letters, I have one here."

"To who?" Her team mates and I voiced in unison. She took it out, then handed it to me across the table. I took it, and I flipped it over to see to whom it was directed. When I saw it, I couldn't help but smile. Since I didn't have my bag with me, I had to tuck it into one of my track-pants pockets.

"I'll be sure to get it to her."

Piper shared a knowing smile with me while the rest of them watched us in confusion. I stood up from the table with my drink in hand, and I looked toward the radio station at the end of the bar, which was vacant. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to make a call," I told them. "You all enjoy your drinks now!"

They nodded, and I left. I sat down on a stool at the radio, making sure my tail was over and not under my glutes. I went into setting the radio up and dialing it to the right frequency. Static met my ears, and I worried that I wouldn't be able to reach Atmosia at this distance. That worry was soon eliminated when my call was reached.

"State your number and affair."

"Maia, Number Two-One-Four. I would like to speak with the Chancellor."

"One moment please. I'll connect you with him shortly, Number Two-One-Four."

While I waited, my mind wandered, sometimes to places that I didn't want it to go. There was a steel door in my consciousness that I personally erected, and I was passing by it more often than I liked. The arrival of Luchas influenced this, and I cursed him. The things that I experienced as a kid... I didn't want to remember those times. Luchas —just by _being _at the facility— threatened to bring it all out again.

Not only did he have to be a Cyclonian, but he was_ awfully _familiar. Too familiar. Years and years had passed, so age both clouded my mind and lined the faces I once knew. And ever since he said those words... I _know _I've heard them, in almost the exact same tone, too. And why, oh _why_ did I flinch when he reached toward me? I tried to be brave about this suspicion of mine, but I can't help but feel like my kid self. Frightened, alone, vulnerable.

I pinched the bridge of my snout between my eyes. The possibility of Dr. Luchas being who I thought he was really tiring me out. My simple life was coming to an end, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"I have you, Maia," the Chancellor said, breaking my thoughts.

"Good afternoon, sir. How are things?"

"As they always have been. How are things with _you?"_

I reached down into my other pocket. "As they always have been. My bag's empty and I'll be returning soon."

"Where are you? "

"Terra Saharr. I'm using the pub's radio. The radio on _Cloud Nine_'s acting up again and I don't feel like dealing with that."

" I see. Well,... did you find out anything on our doctor? "

I considered the dirty tarp of the tent above me. I wasn't aware of my surroundings too much. I circled the object in my pocket for a while, feeling the cold touch of the glass.

"I asked around on Terra Gale. Their resistance group—an odd group, but at least enthusiastic—have never heard of anyone named William Luchas. I asked them to find out more thoroughly, but nothing came up. I asked the Terras nearby; same thing. "

"So Luchas lied about his origin. Most peculiar."

" It might just be me, but I say that proves that he's a Cyclonian," I muttered pointedly. He must have heard me, because he sighed.

"Perhaps. If that's the case, we were very careless. It's good that we had him under surveillance, although he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary. If he truly is a Cyclonian, we still don't know his purpose. We'll confront him soon enough. "

I looked down at the receiver. "So... he hasn't done any funny business then?"

"No. He's done his duties as a doctor, which makes this whole fiasco unbelievable. In fact, I heard he's been monitoring that Aquanosian boy very closely lately. Derik told me he stops by, makes notes, checks up on the boy to make sure his vitals are stable, and does many other doctor-things I wouldn't understand..."

I felt numb from the news. Slowly, I pulled out the object in my hand and held it in front of me, on the bar's counter. I held a stout bottle, probably around the size of my normal palm, filled with water. This wasn't normal, drinking water though. It was salt water, from the shores of Aquanos. Adam's father gave it to me, to bring to Adam when I returned. Maybe the scent of his home would help with his recovery.

Was Luchas trying to help Adam because I threatened him, or because...?

"...Well, just make sure he doesn't do anything, I guess. I'll be back soon. "

"Alright. Just come back safe, alright? We don't wa— "

I felt a shadowy presence behind me, and my scales might as well have shuddered. I froze when an arm reached out from behind me and flicked the switch of the radio off. The Chancellor's voice was cut off. Holding the Aquanos bottle in one hand and the radio receiver in the other, I craned my head and looked up.

Repton looked down at me. Tauntingly, he drawled: "Well, what have we here...?"

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _Well! Exams have been finished and Semester 2 has started! I thought I'd celebrate with a little writing. :)

OHSHIAT Repton found Maia :'D Can't wait to see how this one plays out! And let's not forget, there's another surprise/plot device waiting next chapter...

Hope to get to that soon! In the meantime, thanks for reading! Please review and lemme know what you guys think! :3

Vixen


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 13

I honestly didn't know how to react at first. There was a sharp sensation in my gut, and it travelled up through my body, reaching my lungs. It tried to force a gasp out of my throat, but I wouldn't let it, so the sensation sank right back to my stomach. Like a match being dropped into a puddle of oil, it ignited, and it crept through my veins.

Curse me for my recklessness. I was so sure that my disguises would be enough, but I had forgotten myself and transfigured myself into a recognizable disguise, one that I intended the Storm Hawks only to recognize. It turned out that I just set myself up to be caught by another.

Repton considered me under a cold stare, but I knew that he was relishing some triumph. A small smile was on his lips, and his eyes were extremely focussed on me, making me feel like some lowly parasite. I forced out a chuckle, but it came out more nervous than I wanted it to.

"Um, hi, Repton... you're looking lively. How are things?"

His head tilted, and his smile inched some more, making his eyes crinkle. I didn't like the look he had now, and I stood up. I tried sidling away, but he only made up for that distance. I couldn't get far, because the counter was in my way. My drink was completely forgotten, and I didn't fancy finishing it at the moment.

"Looking at you now, Maia... things are looking great," he said pleasantly. "You don't know how much I've looked forward to this moment. Isn't that right, Hoerk?"

Hoerk, despite how big he was, remained unnoticed by me until he was mentioned. He chuckled to himself, pressing one fist into his other hand, cracking his knuckles. His nose looked untouched, as if I never punched his face in. I looked back at Repton, and noticed there were still pale scars on his head, from where the Vulca-Bat wounded him. They would be gone soon enough.

I looked past him and saw the Storm Hawks' attention in my direction. Both Piper and Aerrow were half-way out of their seats, guarded, with their eyes wide with caution. Their squadron was the only one that noticed this happening; the others were preoccupied with their drinks and friends, and the barkeep was too busy giving out drinks to notice. Aerrow and Piper met my eyes, and I mouthed for them to remain seated. Repton's head tilted the other way, blocking my view, and I was forced to concentrate on him. I swallowed.

"Really? Did... Did you miss me that much?"

Repton's tongue slipped past his lips, out then in, and he looked at me as if reprimanding a child. "Nothing can save you. It doesn't matter if you call for help. I can either kill you quickly right now, or slowly on Bogaton... either work for me. So choose. Scream, or come with us quietly."

My eyes shifted in consideration. I shrugged, and blurted, "I'm sorry to say that I have someplace to be."

I knew that would test his patience. He shoved himself into my personal bubble and practically had me pinned against the counter. I was alarmed, because I thought he'd find me out in that split second of touching me. I had to crane my neck just to avoid our snouts colliding. He snarled at me, baring his teeth threateningly.

"You think, that after the _humiliation_ you put me through, that I would let you go just because of your "busy" schedule?"

I laughed nervously. "Yes."

He gave me a look.

"Kinda... sort of..."

He wasn't impressed.

"...not really. "

"You learn fast, " he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes wearily. "Look, I'm really sorry that I played around with you— "

"You stole me of my victory and made a laughing stock out of me!"

"—but now that doesn't matter anymore, right? Can't you find it in your heart to forgive me? If I pay you back? Handsomely?"

He backed away from me a little, then he looked down. Before I could register what he was looking at, he snatched up my wrist. I was so startled by the action that I dropped the object, and I could've yelped. I was afraid that Adam's gift would hit and smash on the ground, but Repton caught it. He observed it for a moment, then looked back at me darkly.

"You know the price I want."

And he didn't mean the Aquanosian water. I wanted to get that back, but I feared that struggling with him would blow my cover. I was glad that my sleeve stopped him from feeling my scales.

I licked my lips, and my eyes started darting all over the place, including down the counter. "But there has to be another... another alternative, you kno—"

Someone walked in. Someone I remembered well. Someone that wasn't supposed to be there. What was she...?

Repton watched me, and his brow quirked. He turned his attention in the same direction as I had, and I saw that his posture changed completely. I knew he was stricken with shock, because sitting before the barkeep was what looked like my mirror's image.

"Nakoto?" he muttered in disbelief. He looked toward me with a severe expression, and he wretched my wrist, making me lurch. He hurled me at Hoerk, who caught me by the forearms, which my sleeves also covered. Luckily, I pressed the spines of my crown back against my head slightly, and when it touched Hoerk's chest, he thought it was Maia's hair. I didn't expect him to wonder why my "hair" was so pointy. Perhaps it had hair-gel feel to it, who knows. I also made sure to curl my tail around my waist, as closely as possible.

Repton made his way toward the Raptoress at the counter, and I can tell you, there were plenty of differences between her and myself. We were of the same species, true, but we had differing traits. Whereas my spines started separately —each starting above the designated brow— then joined at the neck, hers were immediately joined, an equivalent to a human's "widow's peak". They then separated and flared until they declined just above each shoulder-blade. Her snout was shorter, with a permanent scowl on it whenever I saw her. Her neck was thicker, more powerful. Her hands were normal, both of them; there were no defects on her body. She had a short sword at her side, one that needed a crystal, but the compartment at the hilt was empty. She also had a little spade at the end of her tail, but she flicked it too often for Repton to notice. He had the odd idea that it was actually _me_ at the counter.

She wasn't supposed to be out of her training this soon. She still had... what, three to four years left? She even had her armour garb still on. She had a emblem on a piece of metal on her shoulder, but it wasn't any I'd ever seen. You could clearly see she was a Sky Knight, even though she looked dangerous and unapproachable. She barked at the barkeep to get her something, then she hunched at the counter, glowering.

She turned toward Repton when he reached her. Hoerk had shoved me along with them, and my heart was beating fast. This was unexpected, and it was now out of my control. At least I thought I had a chance of escaping from Repton earlier, but now I couldn't even think about it.

Repton paused as he scrutinized her, and his back straightened. "You're not Nakoto," he said, doubtful.

She took her own share of scrutinizing, then scoffed. "What gave you that brilliant idea?"

Repton's nostrils flared, and his eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know that worm?" Distaste was displayed on her face, and I felt my scales burn, my heart filled with chagrin. She hadn't changed, not one bit.

"I could've sworn you were her. But your look is all wrong," Repton murmured to himself, speculating in his own mind, disregarding what the Raptoress said. I was surprised that he remembered. I mean, as far as I knew, we only met once before, and that was a while ago. I thought he would've forgotten me by now... but then again, he saw my Dragon Claw, and we _did _face the Vulca-Bats together, and that's hard to forget...

The barkeep came by with a bottle of some kind and a short glass, but then retreated immediately. The other Raptoress laughed with scorn.

"Fine. Don't answer my questions. I won't answer any of yours."

"Who are you?"

"You first, I said." The Raptoress turned to her order, uncorked the bottle, then smoothly poured the drink into her glass. She said nothing, which made Repton growl.

"Repton, ruler of Bogaton."

The other turned on him with a hoot, seemingly consumed with dark enthusiasm. She leaned back with her glass in hand, and she took in the Raptor King once again, much more slowly.

"Oh, the Almighty Rogue! I thought you were just one of those reject Raptors. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She continued laughing to herself, taking a swig of her drink.

"Your name," Repton demanded bluntly. She shrugged at his coldness.

"I go by as Farida. Jeez, talk about rude. "

"How do you know Nakoto? "

Farida opened her eyes and considered the Rogue closely. She briefly looked in my direction, but she had no idea it was me. She didn't know about "Maia". She also looked at Hoerk, checked him out, then quickly returned to Repton.

"She and I go way back... unfortunately. It's been a while since I've seen her, but I bet she's still the same. She and I are nothing alike."

Repton snorted. "I've noticed."

Farida disregarded his comment.

"You know her as well?"

"Met her once. It turns out she's a lot more important than I thought. I've been meaning to find her in the last few days."

My stomach dropped. Repton was looking for me? Then the Cyclonians were also...?

"What do you mean?"

"Cyclonis has had her eye on her for a while now."

I felt sick, and I tensed under Hoerk's hold. I knew something was brewing, but not so fast! Oh how I _wish_ I could have remained forgotten!

"Cyclonis, huh? The grand-daughter of the former, right?"

"Yes."

"Why is Cyclonis hunting for _her_?"

Repton's eyes flashed, and he leaned forward. "Maybe you can tell me."

I shook my head frantically. Farida didn't see me.

"You and Nakoto have a history with Cyclonia, don't you?"

Farida twirled the liquid in her glass. She hummed. "Yes. Those were the days!"

Repton inclined his head, and when he received no answer, he jerked his chin. "Well? What was it? Is the reason why Nakoto is so valuable—?"

"I'll have you know that I'm equally as valuable, if not worth more," Farida interjected, transfixed with the bottom of her glass. I didn't like what she was implying. And it wasn't the fact that she was disrespecting me. Her eyes rolled up to scrutinize him, and she hissed mysteriously: "That's why I was called Alpha in the Oasium Project."

I hadn't heard of those names in years, and it hurt. I hoped she wouldn't say my code name, even though I could hear my mind say it, making it echo against the walls of my skull.

Repton stepped closer, and his eyes narrowed. " ...What are you proposing?"

"I'm _proposing_ that you take me to Cyclonis. Why not? It'll be interesting."

I gaped at her, and my heart raged faster. What was she doing? Repton said nothing, and was probably just as astounded as I was. Farida finished her drink and proceeded to pour herself another glass.

"You mean _you're_ a living crystal too?" Repton's eyes quickly took her in again, and he shook his head. "That can't be possible!"

"Oh, anything is possible!" she laughed and held up her glass. "What do you say, Repton? I'm sure Cyclonis will reward you much more, when you bring in the stronger of the two. I mean, I can't go to Cyclonia without being shot down, so if I have an escort, everything will be alright. You'll reap the goods, and I'll be able to join Cyclonis' efforts—"

"No!"

I ripped myself from Hoerk's grip, and he didn't expect it, so I escaped from him very easily. I charged forward and pushed past Repton, who stumbled behind me. He and his brother were speechless, waiting for things to unfold.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted. Farida glared at me, setting her glass on the counter. She leaned forward in a way that she thought was intimidating to a human. But I was no human. "Selling yourself to Cyclonis! That's absurd! Have you forgotten that you have no _heritage _because of her empire? Why would you want to join them?"

"I don't think what_ I_ want to do is any of _your_ business, human!" she snarled.

"But what about Nakoto? She would never let you go! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Shut up! As if she has any say in what I do, anyway!"

I roared, losing my temper: "_She knows what's best for you!_"

"_Shut up!" _she roared back. She shot up to her feet.

"_You're__** not**__ a weapon!_"

"_SHUT UP!_"

She reached for the bottle, and she swung. I ducked, and it smashed against something else. I turned around, and found that she hit Repton across the head. Glass flew everywhere, cutting him, and the liquid entered his eyes and new lacerations. It wasn't terrible, but the force had him crumple against the counter in pain. Hoerk reacted like a bomb, grabbing a wooden stool and hurtling it at me. I ducked again, and it shattered upon hitting Farida. She bellowed curses at Hoerk, and she climbed onto her stool backwards. The stool was tilting back while she got height, but when she was high enough, it didn't matter because she leap over me and pounced on him.

With this stroke of luck, I got an idea. I took some pieces of the broken stool and looked around. There were a lot of intoxicated drinkers around. I tossed the pieces at their heads, and they responded in the way I wanted them to. They thought that it was one of their colleagues who inflicted that hit to the head, so they turned on them. Although I didn't want to spread such unnecessary violence, I had to get my plan going. I looked to the Storm Hawks and pointed to the exit. They understood that they had no place in this erupted brawl, so they went. Piper hesitated and looked back, worried, but Aerrow took a hold of her arm and brought her along. No sooner had they left did a couple of drinkers body-slam onto their table.

I looked at the wooden pole, the mast that held the tent up, then I turned to Repton. He was dazed, but he was recovering and finding himself in a war. The barkeep ran past him, trying to calm his customers, but to no avail.

"Hey, Repton!"

He turned immediately in my direction, and his pupils contracted. I made the sign of the horns and let my tongue roll out. I winked at him.

"Time's grown short! I have to get going now!"

"You're not going_ anywhere!_"

"I've got one more letter to deliver, of course I have to!" I pulled out the letter Piper gave me, and waved it around. "Nakoto's going to want to read it, don't you think?"

He took the bait. I needed to get him away from Farida, so I had to subject myself to being the prey again. He would chase me, I would lead him away, and then I would give him the slip. Besides, he had Adam's gift; I had to get it back somehow! He had been clutching it the whole time, and I didn't know when he'd let go of it. I looked over to Farida one last time, to see how she was doing. She _dominated_ Hoerk, and he was down for the count. Now some new, heavily-muscled humans picked a fight with her, and she was coping with them. She looked like she was now having the time of her life, dark bliss on her face. I hoped she'd leave shortly after the fight, since Repton won't be there to question her.

Repton lunged toward me, but I dodged him and started running. There were no wrestling figures in my path, so arriving at the mast was easy. On my way, I tapped into the power of my blood, and my Dragon Claw pulsed. I reached out, grasped the pole and crushed it under my grip. It splintered into several pieces where I touched it, then the whole thing came down. The tent's canopy collapsed, and I made my way to avoid getting caught in the blanket. I used a chair for a step and proceeded jumping from table to table toward the exit. I heard Repton stumble after me, snarling.

I made it, he didn't. When I landed outside the entrance, I dived into a roll as the tent collapsed on itself. Repton was caught inside it, with the many other figures wrestling and panicking. I started jogging backwards, away from the tent, but not allowing myself to officially get away. I tucked the letter in my pocket, looked around, and I saw that the Storm Hawks stuck around, watching. I waved at them, for them to get going. I added a grin and a thumb's up to reassure them. They smiled, a little nervously, but they followed my advice and left.

As if on cue, a golden light shone from within the mess, and Repton's boomerang stabbed through the tarp. He cut himself an opening and stood up as the tent's fabric fell away from him. He lowered his weapon arm and pointed it at me, baring his teeth.

"If you know where Nakoto is, then I guess there's reason to keep you alive a little longer!" he shouted at me. "Come back here! You've got nowhere to hide! "

"On the contrary!" I replied, smiling. I lifted my arms, as if embracing the world. "This Terra is _full _of hiding places. Just try and find me!"

Repton tucked his boomerang behind him and leapt into a sprint. I spun around, getting into my own, laughing at the thrill of the chase. The swarming crowds were just ahead us, and once merging in, the game would begin.

"Your life is mine to take, Maia!"

I entered the masses, weaving through and around the people there. I knew that Repton was lithe, but I didn't think he was lithe enough to successfully navigate without bumping into someone. And I figured that, since he looked so beastly, people would try and swerve out of _his _way, which could prove either beneficial or problematic for him. Ever had that awkward moment with someone, where you both try to get around each other the same way? Repton had to deal with that sometimes, but he shoved them out of the way instead.

Now this was where the game of predator and prey got entertaining. I reached up and pinched my Cloaking crystal, and I changed shape. I knew Repton was confused at first —it was as if my previous guise warped out of sight or something— but I knew he would catch on to what I was doing. Once he did, it was still going to be hard for him to find me, which was why it was so fun. I slipped away from his sight, then called to him when he faltered. He followed my voice in vain, growing more and more agitated as we played. From human, to Aquanosian, to Blizzarrian, to human again; it was no doubt overwhelming. Each time, I jeered from a different place of the bazzar. We were far enough from the drinking tent now. All I had to do now was continue my game until I thought Farida abandoned her stupid idea of handing herself in.

I was standing in-between two tents, in the shadows, planning to jump back into the crowd, when I suddenly felt something burst against chest. It was sharp, and I yelped, quickly putting a hand to my mouth. I looked down, and I lifted the rope that hung around my neck. Where my Cloaking crystal used to be was just a useless stub now; it overworked itself, and it just... exploded. My disguise flickered, then kabut. Me, in all my Raptor goodness, was revealed, and I cursed.

My crystal just _had_ to short-circuit when Repton was looking for not only Maia, but Nakoto, too.

I saw him, frantically looking in all directions, and I stepped further back. The space between the tents went down until it met another trafficking area, so I decided to go that way. I turned my back to Repton, figuring it was the end of my little game anyway. He'd still be looking for Maia by the time Farida left the Terra.

When I made it afterway down the little alley, I commenced taking off my —now useless— necklace. I took off my collar off too, and I tucked both objects into my backpocket. I observed what else I had to take off, and I deduced that I had to make a few sacrifices. I slipped off the tube top I didn't need, and the sleeves that covered my arms. Both articles of clothing were recognizably Maia's, so until I made it to _Cloud Nine_, I'd have to carry them. Then, I looked at my track pants and knew they would be recognizable too, but I couldn't just _take them off_. So I bent down, scooped some sand and dust, and I thoroughly dirtied my paints on every inch of it. By the end of it, it looked like I climbed out of my own grave. I didn't care about looking hygienic.

I looked _presentable._ I picked up my sleeves and shirt, then made my way out of the alleyway. I reached the end and entered the sunlight once more. I looked around to orient myself, find out where I was, then turned in the direction I thought _Cloud Nine_ could be.

Talons, who were talking amongst themselves near their rides, turned toward me in unison. I dropped my stripped clothes and ran.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _Yes~~ Another one :DD I've got a sudden inspiration now that my first semester's finished. I wonder how long this one will last?

Moar action! And Farida was introduced. She's a charmer, isn't she? ._. She's a very important character, keep in mind.

Hope you liked it! Review me with your thoughts! :)

Vixen


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 14

"No... no...! No, damnit!"

Repton searched the crowds hysterically, looking in all directions. Maia's jeers just stopped! They just..! Granted, they made him angry, but to have them disappear all of a sudden meant that she..!

The cuts on his head throbbed along with his raging emotion. His fists clenched even tighter, and he finally acknowledged the glass bottle he held in his one hand. He was surprised he held onto it for so long. He brought it up to eye level and snarled at his warped reflection. One side was smooth, but the other had small indents in the glass that formed what looked like the emblem of Aquanos. Why Maia had it in her possession was something he could care less about.

He had found Maia, and he had let her slip from his grasp again. Everything was going his way in that tent. Everything, until that Farida came into the picture. Absolutely dastardly, that one. That was the type of Raptoress he was accustomed to. She looked just like Nakoto, but was nothing like her. They were both living crystals, but their personalities clashed. If he hadn't been distracted by Farida, Maia would never have pulled off that little fiasco, and he would have claimed both the rewards from Cyclonis and the pleasure of giving Maia what she deserved.

But needless to say, it was Nakoto he wanted.

And Maia knew where she was! Both she and Nakoto were the ones he desired to find, and he left Farida behind for them. He didn't expect Hoerk to actually manage and keep Farida with them... she would be gone by the time he got back. If he didn't find Maia, he would not only lose one bird... but three. Maia, Farida, and Nakoto.

All of his anger and scorn threatened to consume him, and holding onto the small glass bottle, Repton felt as if Maia's essence was in his hand. He wanted to destroy it. He raised his hand, and he planned to chuck it at the grown at full force, to smash it into a million pieces. He would've gone on with it, if his thoughts hadn't been interrupted by the shouts and sounds up ahead.

He could see the people splitting down the middle, and he saw that the reason was a pair of Talons, riding their Switchblades down the way. Snarling, he anticipated something more to further ruin his mood, but he didn't seem to be their focus. They were yelling at one another, with their crystals staves in hand. They were looking from side to side, as if looking, expecting, for something. Repton heard their vehicles approaching rather loudly.

From the side, out of a little passageway, a figure burst out. She dived, rolled, and got back to her feet, hunched. Her tail swept across the ground quickly, creating a rising wall of dust, and she considered her surroundings. Repton couldn't believe his eyes, or his luck.

Nakoto looked back at him, her pupils contracted, but she only briefly took him in. Her teeth were bared, but with desperation rather than vicious intent. As it were, she was cornered from many sides. Two Talons speeding to her from one direction, perhaps a Cyclonian or two taking over the passage she left, and then Repton behind her.

When the two Talons were only moments from reaching her, Nakoto raised her Dragon's Claw, fingers spread wide. The sound of her blood was a hum that compared to that feeling when reaching vast heights; Repton's ears felt like they were filled with water, or air. The violet filled her claws, and in only a second, she brought them down. Three scars lined the space, speeding toward the Cyclonians. With no alternative, they panicked, screaming. The attack struck their rides, and they went out of control. One of them crashed with their vehicle, while the other fell off. The ride of the fallen continued to spin until it stopped near Nakoto, and its arrival brought forth a cloud of dust that enveloped her. Repton couldn't see a trace of her, and instinctively, he reached back and drew his boomerang. He activated it when Nakoto burst out of the dust and swung for him, and each posed their weapons at each other's necks. They waited, staring at each other, muscles tensed.

"Nakoto," Repton said, stunned. Nakoto's eyes betrayed a small show of familiarity, which dulled the steel in them, but she did not relax.

"Are you with them?" she asked. There was distrust in her voice, and he knew she was taking his advice. He commended her for doing that, but it wasn't in his favour. "Are you here to capture me?"

"No, I'm not," he told her.

"But you're working for Cyclonis! You want to turn me in, I know that. There's no use in lying to me."

With all of his might, Repton forced himself to loosen his weapon arm. He looked past her and saw more Cyclonians rounding the corner. He was short on time. He looked back at her with a pressing expression.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Just talk, huh? What could possibly be so important?" She shook her head. "And how would I know that's all you wanted? How do I know I can trust you?"

He shook his head, and with the Cyclonians nearing, he blurted out without thinking: "You don't!"

The response caught Nakoto off-guard, he could see that. At first, Repton didn't know why, but then he saw the genuine truth in his words. That was what trust was, wasn't it? Taking the risk and putting one's confidence in another? She probably didn't expect such a blatantly-true answer from him. He even surprised himself. For the majority of his life, he didn't know what trust was or believe in it, and now he was preaching for it. It was either she did or she didn't, and Nakoto would have to be a fool to believe him.

They were silent for a second longer, then Nakoto stepped back, her arm still raised. As it were, she brought it to the blade of his boomerang, and their lights clashed heavily; violent upon gold. Her eyes watched him warily for a moment longer, and as she shifted, the stitches on her shoulder glinted.

"How is your groundwork?"

Repton tilted his head in confusion, eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Can your ride take the terrain? And can you control it?" She waited patiently for him, despite she could be captured at any moment. The fact that she stuck around meant she wanted to fulfill his request. Why was she—?

"Who do you take me for?" was Repton's cold reply.

She smiled, looking as if she expected that. Repton found himself distracted by its charm, and he wasn't prepared for her striking his weapon with her own. Her Claws swept across and knocked the boomerang out of his hands. He watched it fly, then turned back to see Nakoto running for the discarded Switchblade. Setting it upright, she swung her leg over and revved the engine.

"Stick to the ground!" she shouted at him. The Cyclonians were almost there, but they wouldn't be able to hear her instructions. "Just follow my light!"

Just as the Talons came in, she accelerated on the spot, spinning the back wheel to oblivion. The dust gathered quickly, making Repton cover his eyes with his arm, and she sped off out of the cloud. The Talons went off in pursuit.

Repton watched after them for a few long moments, until he found himself again. Typically, he would be angry that Nakoto made such a show of dominance. Rendering the Raptor King defenceless, in public? That was something inviting a death-wish. But no, he had more important things in mind. He spun on his heel and ran, scooping up his dead boomerang as he passed. He realized he was still holding to the stout bottle in his hand, and without much thought he slipped it into a pocket and kept running. He didn't care about where his brother was, or if Farida was still on the Terra, or even if Maia was still hiding in the shadows.

Nakoto was within reach, willingly. Did it get any better than that?

* * *

Now, with things regarding Repton, I'm not sure how to explain my reasoning, but I had more important matters to focus on at that moment.

Speeding through the crowded paths of Saharr's bazaar wasn't exactly my idea of a nice trek, but there was nothing I could do at the moment. The people in the bazaar luckily jumped out of my way. The measly Switchblade I rode was alright, but it didn't have a chance outside in the wilderness. I had to get to _Cloud Nine._

I couldn't simply disappear with my Cloaking crystal out of commission; the Cyclonians would turn the whole Terra on its head until they found me. If I chose to fly out, they would follow me, and they would catch me (I've already displayed my poor piloting, so you should understand my dilemma). I had to take everything I knew of this Terra to my advantage, and that was out in the wilderness. If I got to _Cloud Nine,_ I would be able to travel out there, and force the Cyclonians to go airborne while I took the ground.

One might've thought that the Cyclonians had the advantage, but if luck shone down on me, then the tables would turn...

I recollected myself, and found that I was on a path perpendicular to the one where _Cloud Nine_ rested. All I had to do was take another short-cut through another alleyway. Up ahead, I saw that Cyclonians were heading toward me, having circled the perimeter to try and corner me. The Talons behind me were getting close, and as things turned out, there were four of them and one of me. That was an effective strategy on their part, but not effective enough.

I decided to ditch my ride. I took a breath, clutched the breaks, and as I slid, I turned the Switchblade sideways, horizontally. I climbed on top of it as it tipped onto its side, then I jumped back, discarding the vehicle entirely. The Cyclonians behind me didn't see it coming, and just sped right past me on either side. Momentarily confused, they didn't recover fast enough to avoid collision with the two Talons that already crashed into my diversion. The sound was both painful and blissful to my ears.

I landed on my feet running, and I felt my legs lock painfully for a second. I grimaced, trying to shake off the pain, and I forced my mind to the present. I briefly looked at my doing, watching the merchants and visitors react in different ways —angrily, in shock, in mirth—, then I sprinted down between two tents, out of sight.

I came out and met an even bigger group of Cyclonians heading my way, and I cursed. I just couldn't get a break! I ran down the remainder of the way, and when I saw _Cloud Nine,_ I rejoiced. The people in the area scattered when I came in, startled by a Raptor with a glowing hand, and I hopped onto my ride. I turned her on without any trouble, and I exited the area immediately.

I made it to the starting-line where the Atmos Great Race was usually held. The banner that lined from one post to the other was eased-up, rocking back and forth. No tent or vendor was anywhere near them, so I took it upon myself to use it to my advantage. Just before passing through the arch-like entrance, I whipped my Dragon's Claw out and across, forming horizontal beams that rode out like the waves of an ocean to the shore. I sliced both posts at the base, and they collapsed inward behind me, thudding to the ground. I looked behind me and saw the Cyclonians deploy their wings and take to the skies. They thought they'd smarten up this time and avoid my obstacles beforehand. But they were so easy to manipulate.

My destination was much farther than most would venture to, so it would take a while to get there. In the mean time, I had to keep the Cyclonians at bay somehow, or at least keep them from ruining my plan. If they shot anything and hit _Cloud Nine, _that would do me little good. Close to the ground, I made sure not to stay in one path for longer than needed. Sure enough, some Firebolts started to rain down. I evaded them with ease, now within my element.

I looked over my shoulder and up, spotting the mass of Talons gathered together, with their staffs and crossbows. They swivelled from side to side while they multi-tasked flying with attacking. Only a few decided to fly close to the ground, and as they grew closer, their aim improved. Making sure nothing was in my path, I turned myself around and swiped the air with my bio-weapon. Some scattered and flew back from the attack, some took the hit and went down with their rides.

My Dragon's Claw was starting to ache. I hadn't the reason to activate it for a long period, and now I was exceeding what I was used to. I turned my back on the Cyclonians and directed my gaze to the path before me, my right hand squeezing the handle to fend off the small pain. It was definitely uncomfortable how it spread through my fingers, like nutrients through the roots of a plant.

Swerving this way and that, I scrutinized the horizon especially. I could see a dark dot on it, beyond the canyons, but I had to be sure if that was what I thought —and wished— it was. After all, it only came by from time time.

I reached the canyons; that is to say, I reached the towering pillars of rock Saharr was known for. This was an easy place to evade Talon attack for a while... I could hear them overhead, passing over, shooting towers by accident. The rocks came plummeting down behind, beside, and before me, and I overcame them. I weaved around the place, seeing if I could shake them off for a little while. It would be just fine if I lost them here, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be the case.

I heard a ride descend and roar on the ground behind me, and I shot a glance over my shoulder quickly. I had to look ahead of me again —you can't take your eyes off the path for even a second without the risk of crashing—, so I only had a glimpse of something prickly, thorny. I laughed, knowing what it was, even with that quick a picture. The ride itself was recognizable in itself, since I had acquainted myself with it not too long ago.

We passed through a vast tunnel, which provided a canopy for just a few moments. Once under it, I slowed down and swerved, letting myself fall back. I wasn't stopping; I was having a little fun with the speed I already generated.

"Praise, Lord of Bogaton!" I shouted when I passed Repton's speeding form. He looked back at me over his shoulder, watching me go. I kept speed for a moment, veered to his other side, then sped up. When I reached his other side, he whipped his head the opposite way to look at me. "So you really want to talk to me, huh?"

"Where are you taking us?" he demanded. The exit of the dome we were in was getting closer, and I could see Cyclonians circling outside. I smiled and inclined my head.

"If you must know, there's a sandstorm we really need to catch!"

His voice was thick with skepticism. "Sandstorm?"

"There's one that occurs occasionally, in a spot where we can have our talk in private," I continued. I swung _Cloud Nine_ in his direction, bringing myself closer. The exit was almost upon us. "Truthfully, I don't know if it's there for sure... but trust me. Just remember what I told you."

"_Follow your light?_ What does that even mean?"

I lifted my activated Dragon's Claw, waved at him, and when we were out in the blazing sun, I kicked his ride aside. He recollected himself before he could crash, but I was already ahead. He gave me the most murderous look that I had ever seen, but I felt like laughing. If he understood the hint I gave him, then things would turn out okay. But then, was it even smart to have done so? Why was I trusting him?

I just felt like I could. Not trust completely, because I knew that _he_ was the reason the Cyclonians were after me... I knew that he was ordered to capture me, too. You'd think that I shouldn't set myself up like this in the first place, to talk with him in a secluded place. At any time, he could just knock me out and take me to Cyclonia. But I just felt like he wouldn't, and I trusted that feeling. Did that, in turn, mean I trusted him?

Who knows.

* * *

The columns of rock ended, and Repton finally beheld what "sandstorm" Nakoto was talking about. It was no doubt a pleasing sight to her; she was working on a bluff, or an unsure plan. But surely, the sandstorm was there, looking ominous. The weight of their rides would be enough to keep them landed for a while. However, a Cyclonian's Switchblade would simply be swept away. They couldn't go through the air either, so the capabilities of entering and maneuvering in it were the Raptors' vehicles' alone. One thing Repton couldn't fathom was, how could one possibly hold a conversation in a sandstorm, let alone last in one? There had to be something in there more than met the eye.

Nakoto looked back one more time, before getting herself caught in the clutches of the storm, and Repton returned the look. She smiled at him and held up the still-ablaze Dragon's Claw. Blasts from the Talons' Firebolts continued to make them alter their paths, but Repton couldn't break his concentration now. The hint Nakoto gave, as cryptic and confusing as it was, made sense now.

Follow my light, she said.

She entered the wall of sand, and gradually, her shadow of a figure soon disappeared. The violet light of her hand still remained bright though. The few Cyclonians who dared to venture to the storm yelled out in alarm when they couldn't follow her in. Repton smirked and pulled out his boomerang, igniting it. For just a moment, he had to give an impression for the Cyclonians; Repton, as fearless as he was, was going into a storm with the intent of claiming Beta, a living crystal. That would definitely make Cyclonis appreciate his "motivation" and "dedication".

Both were obviously short-fallen, since he had no such intent. Not yet.

He entered the storm, a little unprepared. The sand came from all different directions, and he tried squinting to keep any from blinding him. As all Raptors did, he had third eyelids to sweep away the debris, but it was still difficult. He did, however, keep his sights on Nakoto's violet beacon, which looked like a ghostly orb in the storm. He followed it, making sure to keep or shorten the distance from it. His ride leap up sometimes, with the storm's strength, and luckily he could force it down. Eventually, the storm would be great enough to even sweep a Bonewing away. For what seemed like an age, they went on through like this; Nakoto leading a blind Repton to who-knows-where.

Then she suddenly turned. Repton couldn't help but mimmic, and for a moment, they continued like before until a dark mass came into view, like the gaping mouth of an animal. The light went into it, and Repton had to skid to a stop at the opening. He looked up, observing it, and wondered at the mass of the cavern. Nakoto stopped too, having swerved her ride sideways to a stop. It wasn't so dark inside, so he could see her slightly.

"Come on!" she called to him. "Not far now."

Now it was here that Repton faltered. A trap. It was a trap, wasn't it? He did not know of this place, and Nakoto was the one leading him down there. What was she planning?

"How do I know I can trust you?" he returned.

He waited, and his patience was rewarded with Nakoto's chortling. He could see the grin on her face, and he could hear it in her voice, too.

"You don't!"

There was more than one kind of echo in that cavern. Nakoto decided to trust Repton, against anyone's better judgement. And so why wouldn't he trust her, when he'd already seen how honest a soul she had?

He gripped his boomerang so that it was beyond his windscreen, and he proceeded into the cavern. Nakoto nodded with approval, swung her ride back on track and accelerated. The cavern's floor declined a little in short, step-like breaks, making them jump down and bounce off the surfaces. The stalactites and stalagmites lined the place like teeth to various mouths. Nakoto twisted and turned with a skill that contrasted greatly with her flight skills, and luckily Repton managed to keep up with her. The rush of the sandstorm could still be heard for a while until the walls started to get smaller. The echoes of the rides were getting more deafening the deeper they went in.

"It's a tight squeeze here!" Nakoto shouted over the echoes. "Past here, and we've reached our destination."

Repton's Bonewing scrapped the wall on the left, and when he retreated a little, he scrapped on the right. Both momentary, and probably very little damage, but still discomforting. The musty air wasn't that reassuring either. Wherever this "destination" was, it couldn't be that pleasant.

Nakoto took a drop up ahead, one that made her disappear completely. Repton, now paranoid, almost found himself calling Nakoto out on treachery, but he reached where she used to be and dropped a couple feet. Once landing, he went on before skidding to a halt. He looked around and found that they had reached their destination. Thoughtless, he put his diminished boomerang on his back again.

The space broadened immensely, curved like a stadium. Repton was almost at the base where they fell from and looked around. It would've been completely dark in there if not for the little openings in the ceiling. The sand drowned the light of the sun, but it was better than nothing. What was most surprising was the body of water that gathered in the darkest part of the cavern. Provided, it was a good deal deeper than the ground outside, but it was a wonder why it hadn't evaporated yet. It was here that his gaze immediately went to Nakoto, who stopped by this little lake. She turned off her ride and sort of skipped over to the water, with an urgency in her bounce. When she got to the water, she crouched and dipped her right hand into the water. He heard her sigh to herself, as if relieved from some kind of pain.

Repton let his Bonewing die, dismounted it and approached where Nakoto was. His steps echoed, which made Nakoto look up at him over her shoulder. She nodded her head toward her ride and laughed.

"Not a 'sorry-looking piece of junk', now is she?"

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _Now this one took considerably longer. Mainly because it was mostly action/descriptions and right now I feel nothing but scorn for schoolwork and university applications.

Oh dear March Break, get here swiftly!

Hope you liked it! And please, review me with your thoughts; I like to know what my readers think!

~Vixen


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 15

"Not a 'sorry-looking piece of junk', now is she?"

Repton didn't really crack a smile at that. He didn't say anything at all, really. I didn't know what he was thinking, but if I was to hazard a guess, I'd say he was wondering what was going on, or where he was. He looked up and around the place, observing the eroded walls of the cavern and the "windows" to the storm outside.

There was no point to rushing a conversation, so I left him to his pondering. I looked down at my right hand under the water, the violet light dying. It really started to burn by the time we arrived, and I couldn't stand it. Submerging it in the water turned out to be a good idea, as it eased the pain. I opened and closed my fist in contemplation.

"What exactly is this place?"

"Just a cave I found once," I replied. "I stumbled upon it when the wind was dead, which is rare in this area. Neat, huh?"

"How will we get out? Back the way we came?"

I pointed with my free hand, and I lead his eyes to another tunnel. "That way goes some ways underground, all the way around. There, you can come out of the storm, which makes things pretty easy. The exit is pretty hard to see, so I doubt the Cyclonians will see it."

He said nothing as his eyes returned to me. He stepped forward. "Are you hurt?"

This made me jump; or at least, it made my crouch fall forward to my knees, splashing into the water. I sort of stumbled, but I quickly regained my composure. The fact he would ask something like that caught me off-guard, as it was so out-of-character. He looked at me strangely, and I coughed.

"Just an ache. It happens from time to time." I took my hand out of water, curling my fingers to get rid of the numbness. The ache still persisted, and I sighed. I looked over to him and tilted my head. "It's _you_ who's hurt."

"What?"

I pointed to my own head as a gesture. "What happened here?"

He reached up to his head, touched it, then recoiled slightly. The blood may have dried, but it still looked foreboding. He bore his teeth and looked away from me. "It's nothing."

"Hold on, is that _glass?_" Ouch; Farida really did a number on him. "You need that looked into!"

I got to my feet and took a step toward him. In response, he took a step back. I searched his face, and found it stone-cold, eyes staring me down.

"It's _nothing,_" he repeated sternly. I gave him a hard look of my own.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"No."

"I'm sure, tough guy. You need to get the glass taken out."

"I can do that on my own time. I don't need your help."

I took another step forward, and this time he didn't back up. Instead he insisted on glaring at me threateningly until I broke under it. But I didn't. My stomach kind of clenched, since he looked like he'd lash out, but I eventually arrived and stood before him. We held eye-contact for a dragging moment, then I dipped my chin, still keeping his gaze.

"I need you to lower your head for me to see it better."

He bore his teeth again, and I did my best not to flinch. I was _sure_ he'd take a bite out my face. He looked away from me, decided to glare at a rock or something, then let out a disgruntled breath. His tongue flickered out, and when he turned to me, he bowed his head, slowly, as if he had to force himself into it. Ignoring the little spark of surprise in my gut, I counted my blessings. I tried looking at it, but it was still a little too dim, even with the light from outside. I raised my Dragon's Claw and flexed the fingers out, calling back the glow into them. The ache would just have to stay a little bit longer.

Repton tensed.

"I just need a light," I said softly. I knew he was looking at my claws, so I kept it in front of him for a little longer before bringing it upwards. Using the light, I observed the damage. My lips pulled back a little, and I hissed inwardly. Glass, sand, and blood.

"This may hurt a little. You scabbed over well but the glass is still in there. They'll become fresh again, then we'll need to clean them."

He said nothing, so I took that as no objection. I was a little nervous, and I found that when I raised my left hand up, it was twitching a little. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had no choice. I set to work, as delicately as I could. I set my right hand lightly on his head so that I could steadily work. I felt him wince every once in a while, but he didn't make a big show of it. We stood in silence for a moment.

"You seem... more casual since the last time we met," he stated.

I shook the glass I collected in my left hand, making them clink, then I tossed them away. They landed audibly, a sound both soft and harsh. I looked at the ceiling for a moment, then back to his head, on to the next laceration.

"You think so? Well, I do feel much more comfortable."

"You know what I've done."

"Of course I do," I said, pausing. I smiled, and continued: "But since we're carrying a conversation like this without you wanting to kill me, that tells me that you may-or-may-not see some redeeming quality in me. In ways, I guess that boosts my confidence."

Repton hummed shortly. That was one step beyond responding with silence. Even so, silence followed, and the number of glass dwindled. I was almost done.

"...why do you care if I'm hurt?"

I stopped working.

"Why _shouldn't_ I care?"

Repton hesitated, which he covered it up by clearing his throat. "...well, I'm an enemy of the Atmos. You know of what I've done, and what I'm capable of doing. Everyone knows this, and fear it."

That was all true. All things considered, I knew many people who would oppose the idea of what I was doing. Helping the King of Rogues? they'd exclaim. Are you nuts? I couldn't help but smile a small smile.

"Well, you don't have to be _my _enemy."

Last glass piece was out. When I threw that aside, I inspected his head for a second time, to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. I swept away any sand I could get to, and sometimes I wiped off his blood with my fingers in order to get all the debris. I was extremely careful with my work, and I was glad that I didn't cause too much discomfort. I lowered my Dragon Claw and let it die slowly. The ache resumed, but I ignored it.

"There. See, you look a lot better than you did. And that blow from the Vulca-Bat healed up really nicely, if I say so myself."

He raised his head suddenly, and this made our faces really close to one another. I froze with a feel of dread; I wondered if he thought I smelled like Maia again. I mean, being so close, he was bound to take in my scent. Perhaps the sand outside gave me a more... well, _sandy_ smell? More rocky, earthly? Well, whatever the case, I hoped he wasn't suspecting again, especially after having "Maia" slip from his grasp again. As I looked at him, I realized that he didn't look angry, so perhaps he'd forgotten about her already?

He just stared at me. I didn't know what emotion he had, or what he was thinking. This was a reason why I didn't know what to do. I just stared back into his eyes, watching them flicking from each of mine. I found myself breathless, and wondered when he'd say something. And if he did, I wondered what he would say in response to how I responded to his question. But that wasn't it.

He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes slightly, shaking his head a little.

"Do you know anyone who looks like you?"

Oh, I knew where this was going. I lowered my head a little. "Like... me...?"

"Yes. Someone similar."

"... well, I couldn't possibly be the only one of my kind, could I." I stepped away from him and turned away when I said that, and I folded my arms behind me. Repton didn't waste time on my reply and went right to the point.

"Someone named Farida, then. Do you know anyone by that name?"

I stayed very silent, and refrained from any movement. Even so much as a twitch of my tail was resisted. I eventually turned back to him and gave him an incredulous look. "Far... you saw Farida? You spoke to her?"

"Not too long ago."

"She's not supposed to be on this side of the Atmos..." I said, perching a hand at my chin. I hoped my pondering looked sincere. I looked up at him in mock-realization and pointed. "She was the one who did that to you, wasn't she? I should've gue— oi, the blood. Forgot the blood. Hold on, I'll get a rag, and we can clean you up."

I didn't know if my scatter-brained act was a bit much, but all the same, he didn't seem suspicious. I quickly went to _Cloud Nine,_ around to her baggage compartment, and I opened the case. Again, I felt sneaky with the mailbag so close-by. I was quick, and Repton wasn't in view of it, so it was easier. I closed the compartment and returned with a clean rag, back to where he was waiting patiently. I went to the water's edge and dunked the rag into the cold water, feeling his gaze on my back. At the same time, I rubbed his blood from my fingers.

"I hope Farida didn't give you too much trouble, other than what she did. She's really aggressive, and not at all the one to be remorseful. She gets it from her father. I guess you can say she's a lot tougher than me. Is she the one you want to talk with me about—?"

"What was the Oasium Project?"

My blood went cold, hearing those words again. I should've known he'd ask. I should've known that was why he wanted to speak with me.

I took a breath, not exactly facing him yet.

"You know of it?"

"Only the name. What was it?"

" ... it depends on your outlook of it, I guess," I responded. I lowered my head, staring at the rag. I squeezed it under the surface of the water. "To some, it was a great achievement, a progressive movement. To others... well, to me, it was... I don't even want to say."

"What?"

"I wouldn't be able to find the right word to describe it."

"Go on."

My stomach clenched, and my eyes narrowed. I wasn't looking at Repton, and even if I was, my negative feeling was directed elsewhere. "I suppose Cyclonis didn't brag about it, then? I would've thought the whole affair would make her proud enough to gloat."

"She prides herself more in her insufferable games. She's hasn't said a word, and expects me to continue working for her with ignorance. I want to know everything, and you're going to tell me."

"You make it sound as if I have no choice," I retorted. "The Oasium Project was a poor, distasteful, _disgusting _excuse for an experiment. There's nothing more to discuss."

"By your tone, it was more than that." Repton stepped closer to me, toward the edge of the water. "It's hurting you."

His words reached home, and I couldn't deny it. I couldn't help but shoot back helplessly: "And so what if it is?"

"Tell me. Maybe I can help you."

"How can it be helped? My people were used like lab rats, and when the Cyclonians started fearing them, they eliminated them. My Terra was burned and buried under the clouds!" I stood up and glared at him. "What could you possibly do to erase history? Honestly?"

Repton had his arms crossed across his chest, but after my outburst, they were loose with shock. I didn't mean to blurt that out. He was just... was that his plan? To evoke the emotions inside me? I stared at him, then remembered the rag I left in the water. I bent down to pick it up; it was definitely wet enough. I wrung it of any extra water, then I straightened. I approached Repton, who stood very still, watching me. I avoided his gaze, and, silently, I raised the rag up and gently dabbed it at his head. He winced slightly, but soon he got used to the feeling and only showed a pensive expression as he withstood the stinging.

"Then your people, your tribe—?"

"They've been dead for many long years. Farida and I are the only ones left."

"So you lied."

"You're the one who assumed I had a tribe. I never really voiced it."

He said nothing for a moment. "What were the Cyclonians trying to do?"

My tongue flickered out, and I hummed deeply. "To build weapons out of my people. When they discovered them on Oasium, they noticed what was going on, and they wanted to use the best of it."

He said nothing, confused. Instead of leaving him as such —which I should've—, I sighed and continued.

"Oasium's water supply was contaminated for a long time before the Cyclonians ever reached it. The rivers passed through reservoirs of raw crystal, and over time, erosion had the crystal merge with the water. For generations, my people drank this water, and soon the contents started accumulating and effecting them. Fewer and fewer hatchlings would survive, and they were always hatched with some deformation. When I was hatched, I was the only one alive in a nest of six. By then, a lot of my people died to the crystal's poison. Those who survived only did so when a positive... _miraculous_ evolution took place in their bodies. The crystal merged with them, and they became a race of living crystals.

"Then we had our first visitors, and they weren't friendly. Cyclonians invaded, and my people didn't stand a chance against their technology. They couldn't harness their power for it. The Cyclonians took notice of my people's strange traits, and they wanted to study them, so my people were spared. There were already mutations in the populace before Cyclonia's influence, and when Cyclonia found out about it, you know what they did? They inserted even more crystal pollution into the water, and continued to study. They claimed they came in peace, but my people knew the truth.

"Finally, one Raptor couldn't take it anymore, and he started a revolt. He killed a Cyclonian scientist on the field, and it was then that the Cyclonians recognized my tribe as a threat. My people had no intention of serving their Empress, and they started understanding the power they possessed. So, the former Cyclonis ordered for my race to be obliterated before they could cause any real damage. They destroyed the foundations that held Oasium up, and it's definitely in some fiery pit of the Wastelands now. Cyclonis covered it all up, and no one could learn of what happened. No one knew we even existed. That's all there is to it."

I didn't know how I could hold my composure through all of that. I tried to make myself sound as distant as possible. I loved story-telling, but this was my least favourite to tell. What possible lesson could you learn from this tragedy? It was a story that invited pity, and I didn't want people feeling sorry for me. Of course, if Repton ever felt pity for me, it would certainly benefit me in some way. As much as I disliked being looked at like an injured puppy, an advantage could show itself.

"Where were you in all this?" he asked slowly. "Were you on Oasium, when it was destroyed?"

I reached down and grasped his hand. His limb was heavy with reluctance and perplexity when I tried lifting it up. Half-way up, he realized what I was intending, and followed. I lead his hand to the rag on his head, to press down. I retreated from him and clasped my hands behind my back. I paced away slowly, thinking slowly, breathing slowly.

"Me? No. Farida and I were hatched in the aftermath."

It was here that I decided to bend the truth. I was hatched much earlier than Farida, and I had seen everything. I just didn't want to say that. Saying it would invite the images back.

He saw nothing of my fib. A part of me wanted to tell him the whole truth, things I didn't mention, but I was already feeling sad for myself, and I wanted to stop. The story I revealed should have been enough anyway, and perhaps Repton would feel some empathy for me. That would be a sure sign that he could change, switch sides, and abandon Cyclonis. I mean, he _had _to feel some anger at this injustice. Something dark and sordid had happened to his kind without his knowing. What he said to me when we departed from the Wastelands prodded my mind, and I felt like it was a challenge to be accepted.

I wanted Repton to be good. He had the heart. He had to. He may have been greedy and power-hungry, but wasn't there some sense of justice in there to overturn them?

It was time for a test.

"So, what now? Are you satisfied?" I asked softly.

"...I would never have believed you if you were someone else," Repton said at last. "But now I understand. I understand more about you."

I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. I didn't intend it to come out so mockingly. There were still many things I didn't mention, so he understood me less than he thought. But I gave him points... at least he was trying to understand.

"Will you try to turn me in now, then?"

"What?"

I turned to look at him. I gave him a look, half-expectedly. "I've given you what you asked for, but it's highly unlikely that was all you wanted. Do you think I'm that gullible?"

He was still holding the rag to his head. He held my gaze for a while, until he scoffed, smirking slightly. He looked away. "You're sharp. But you're right... I was lying."

"After that story, you should've learned my feelings on Cyclonia," I said. I lifted my Dragon's Claw, but didn't activate it. I gave him a dark look.

"It's only over my dead body that I'm _ever_ returning to Cyclonian soil. So, prepare for some _resistance._"

Repton started laughing then. It was a deep, throaty sound, rolling and growing louder. I felt an indignant spark inside me, as well as the scales burning on my cheeks. I thought that was a pretty intimidating thing to say! What was he laughing about? He looked back at me, and he chuckled some more once seeing my annoyed expression.

"Rest assured," he replied at least, heaving a little. He smirked at me. "I have no intention of handing you over to that witch."

"You don't?"

"No."

Shock consumed me.

"...you're lying again," I exclaimed without thinking. He shook his head.

"You have my word."

"That can't be! You were ordered to claim me. This counts as treason... if Cyclonis heard about this...—"

"My loyalties can be easily arranged. Cyclonis promised to spare Bogaton if I served her. If my Terra wasn't at stake, I wouldn't have bothered with her. So when I see an opportunity to bend orders, I take it." He pulled the rag from his head, since it most likely lost its cool. He glanced at the water. "It's true; I thought I'd make things easier for myself if I tricked you. But I've changed my mind."

"Changed... your mind?" I repeated stupidly. He hummed affirmative. That was a blessing, but I wasn't buying it. "Why? You're at a full advantage. No one's around..."

"Precisely. No one's here to see me let you go."

I stared at him in bewilderment. I blinked several times, then rotated my head to the right, looking at him out of the corner of my eye, as if I could catch some flaw in a mirage that way. I walked up to him, quickly, and he seemed unsettled by my sudden approach. I went right up to him and felt his forehead.

He stepped away and immediately demanded: "What is this?"

"You're not feeling well, are you, Repton?" I shook my head. "You're not acting like yourself."

"And who are you to say you know everything about me?" he hissed. "We've only met twice!"

Twice as Nakoto. Multiple times as Maia. I disregarded my mental note. "That's right! So how come you're doing this for a person you've only met twice? That story couldn't possibly be stirring enough to kindle pity out of you!"

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to _actually_ capture you? To bring you to Cyclonis?"

I shut up then. What was it that I wanted? What was it again? I furrowed my brows, tilting my head. I had been so lost in my agitation that I forgot what I was doing. Repton watched me with a demanding expression, impatient.

The test.

I smiled greatly. He drew back, a look of surprise on his face. I saw his eyes flicker about my face—from my eyes, to my teeth, to my eyes again. He showed anger, but I could tell that it was just to cover his stupefied reaction.

"Wh-What are you smiling at?"

"Who knew such kindness existed in you?" I folded my hands together in front of me and laughed. He snarled and huffed.

"If you _call _that kindness. I call it _mercy. _And from time to time, it just happens when I feel like it. Count yourself lucky!"

"I will!" And I laughed louder. He just stood there, watching me until I settled down. Tears were in my eyes, and I wiped them away.

My eyes may have been muddled from the tears, but I could've sworn I saw a smile on Repton's lips, too.  
_  
End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _Cooooooomeon, March Break! Yield me some inspiration!

I hope the dialogue wasn't too jumbled! I wanted to get to as much information as possible. Then I realized I could add more in a separate chapter... which I'm going to do!

Hope you liked this one! Review me your thoughts! :)

~Vixen


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 16

Nakoto was too easy to fool.

Time seemed to fly by a little, down in that cavern. The storm still raged outside, roaring, but it became an accustomed sound. The light still remained, which was good. It was not too hot, nor too cold.

Repton and Nakoto sat down beside each other on a rock ledge close-by. The conversations they had started to lose their tension. Primarily, she wasn't the cause of the tension, but himself. But she was very easy to talk to, and she did most of the talking anyway. The way she went on about things, one would think she hardly had a care in the world. She swiftly left the Oasium topic, so he knew how much that bothered her. But how was she able to push it out of her mind like that? Repton expected her to be some vengeful-cliché character, someone with the sole mission of seeking retribution. She wasn't, and she didn't, and that nagged his mind.

Nakoto enclosed with him —after begging him to promise not to tell anyone—her life on Atmosia. She told him of the medical facility there, of the people, and of the children. Especially of the children. Repton forced a smile as she went off a tangent, pretending that this was the first time he was hearing about this portion of Nakoto's life.

He truly smiled, however, when Nakoto told him about his nickname. Draco. She told him how the children thought really hard to find that name, and she told him that she thought it suited. He heard her say it twice, and the compliment still felt nice, to say the least.

Her tone changed slightly when she got to Luchas. She didn't say his name out loud, but Repton knew that was the doctor that seemed fishy to her. She asked Repton if he knew of any person —a.k.a, Cyclonian— who was a doctor, and he said no. She asked him what exactly Cyclonis was planning, and he said he didn't know.

He said nothing of Athene's Eye. He said nothing of Luchas. He said nothing of Cyclonis' scheme.

He did, however, found himself responsible of the whole mess, and he felt obligated to speak to her about it. He explained that he didn't mean for her to be mentioned, that it was his younger brother Leugey who'd done so. Before he knew it, a small apology slipped out, and he recoiled mentally. Had he meant for that to come out? Nakoto seemed surprised herself. Regardless, the smile that followed had Repton enthralled. Her charm was...

Nakoto's previous acts of kindness... her inviting friendship...

Had he the heart to betray her? Truly?

"Do you think the Cyclonians have left now?" Nakoto asked, looking up at the dome above their heads. "I think we've been here for more than an hour."

Repton abandoned his thoughts of doubt and his tongue slipped out pensively. "They're annoyingly persistent when they want to be. They may be suspicious as to why _I _haven't left."

"You think so? Then we should probably leave very soon."

He looked over to her beside him. "Not yet, though."

She chuckled to herself.

"No, not yet."

For a moment or so, they said nothing. Nakoto seemed content, but with the silence, the question that nagged Repton's mind for a while made itself known. Since the Oasium topic dropped, the question seemed inappropriate. He tried to figure out some words to lead it back into the conversation, but had no luck, so he went on with it.

"Nakoto." She turned her head slightly, indicating her attentiveness. He clenched his teeth for a second, then inquired: "Why haven't you taken revenge on Cyclonis yet? I would, if that had happened to Bogaton."

She took her time answering this question. Surprisingly, she didn't consider the question too personal, and she looked up at the dome again without a look of remorse. She hummed lengthily, then hoisted herself up to her feet. She stretched her arm as she paced a little forward.

"I... try not to be a vengeful person," she said calmly. "I've thought of it many times, but nothing good comes from revenge. And besides, it was the former Cyclonis who I despised. And she's dead now, so what is there really for me to do?"

"Kill Cyclonis, and prevent anything like the Oasium Project from happening again," Repton replied. It was blunt, but it was the first thing that came to mind. "Sounds simple to me."

"Oh, how I love simplicity." She laughed shortly. "But killing her would only lead to more hatred. How do you think loyal Cyclonians would take it? They'd lash out at the world. And then there's the Dark Ace; he'd take over for her. He and the Cyclonians would wage wars against everyone else, provided I'm dead by that time."

Repton's shoulders stiffened, and he straightened. He stared at Nakoto's back. "Dead?"

She turned to him, and commenced stretching her other arm. She grunted softly, as it was the wounded shoulder she mutilated. Despite it nearing its complete regeneration, it must have still bothered her. She then smiled. "I never want to go to Cyclonia unless it's on my deathwish. My final trip, if you will."

"But why? Why couldn't you just escape? You've done it once."

"Repton, you know that Cyclonia has one of the toughest defenses, and the greatest military force in the Atmos. Last time, I was a child, and Sky Knights rescued me. One Raptor, against thousands of Talons? It would be a miracle if I made to Cyclonis, and there wouldn't be a chance for me of heading back out." She shook her head and sighed. "And as long as I'm alive, there's always the risk that someone will use my blood. I can't be captured again... I have to make sure I die in the attempt, whether it's a success or failure. That's just how it is."

Repton eased a little, and he leaned forward, looking down at the rocky ground.

"...you don't fear death, do you?"

"No. Do you?"

"No." He hesitated after his stubborn outburst. "...if my pride was on the line. I would rather die fighting. If it were any other case, I would do anything to avoid it."

"Anything? Even throw down other people's lives for the sake of your own?"

Out of his peripheral vision, Repton could see that she was finished stretching her arms, and they were now hanging at her sides. Her tail slowly swept above the ground behind her as she waited patiently. Repton then brought his hands from below and looked at them. For once, he could see the blood of the past on them.

"Whatever keeps me alive," Repton said. "I lead the Raptors for victory. That much we share. If one falls, it's not my concern."

"Even if it were your own brother?"

The Raptor King bore his teeth, having expected this question. Was it any of Nakoto's business what he does with his family? His brothers were dimwits. They were easy to manipulate. They screwed up all the time. They were almost always the reason why things didn't go as planned. Repton could go on about the things that pissed him off about them. But would he let one die?

So lost in his thoughts, Repton didn't notice Nakoto covering ground until she bent down and brought her face to his level. He looked at her reproachful eyes.

"You don't know what you really have until it's gone," she said. Her brows knitted upwards. "I hope you protect your brothers. Don't find yourself alone. It's not a very nice feeling... I'd know."

The concept finally seeped in. Nakoto was all alone. One of the last of her kind. Repton had a feeling that Farida didn't count as an ally to Nakoto, given the attitude the aggressive one conveyed. He only now recognized the solemn, lonesome look that accompanied Nakoto's silence. She hadn't looked like this before; not when he first met her, and not through Athene's Eye. Well, when she was around Luchas, that was. Perhaps her mind wandered to Oasium from time to time, out of the stone's range.

As she straightened, Nakoto's expression loosened up and she looked at him in reverence, and he was taken aback. She was definitely experienced with expelling thoughts from her mind.

"But you have to at least enjoy leading your Terra, right? Leadership is a gift."

Glad of the change of subject, he nodded. "Aside from all the technical business, it's a... nice life."

"How many are there of you? Of your people?"

"Oh, a few dozens, I suppose. We inhabit the majority of the Terra, while those Terradons are out in hiding."

Nakoto's eyes shone. Her interest in his Terra was comparable to a child's interest in one of her stories. The idea was amusing to Repton.

"There are no wars against you and your Terra directly, I hear," she said. "I haven't heard of any Sky Knights trying to attack Bogaton."

"All's well in the skies." His mind wandered for a moment, and he looked up at the small crevice in the dome, where the wind raged on. "...It's on land that things get worrisome."

Nakoto shifted. "Worrisome?"

Repton cursed himself. Why did he say that? It wasn't any of Nakoto's business! Not to mention it was _Nakoto_ who was supposed to describe herself, not him. He didn't intend to reveal so much at first. But talking to Nakoto was so irresistible to him. He couldn't leave her hanging. His mouth tilted.

"A... famine has hit the Terra. I don't understand, because we've conserved ourselves well. Our game is growing more scarce, and my people grow more hungry. Words whisper of rebellion."

"Rebellion?" Nakoto repeated the word, and by the look on her face, the word tasted bad on her tongue. The incredulous disbelief was deep. "But you're not the reason the food is gone. That's ridiculous."

Repton shrugged. "Perhaps they think there's a more fitting ruler to lead them to food. Who knows."

Nakoto said nothing as she crossed her arms. Her gaze fell to the ground, and her brows furrowed as if in deep concentration. Whether she was trying to think of something to say, some solution. Repton wasn't going to hear it. She looked up at him when he interjected:

"You're caring about this, aren't you?"

"Hm?" Confusion sparked in her eyes.

"Acting through kindness is one thing," he said slowly, "but you should never bother yourself with other people's problems. Understand? What happens on Bogaton is my affair, not yours. So stop frowning."

He realized how gentle his voice came out. Her eyes were wide for a second, but then they softened. She began saying something, but a distraction captured both of their attention.

"—...-One-Four... —Come in, Two-One-Four. "

Nakoto's head turned toward her ride, to the sound. Her radio was on and someone was trying to contact her. The spines on her head spread to their fullest extent, showing urgency. Without saying anything, she ran over to her vehicle and leaned forward on the dashboard.

"Yes, I'm here!" she might as well have shouted. The urgency in her voice reflected her body language. "What is it? Any news?"

"Your request... —has...—through. "

"Repeat! I can't hear you!"

"Your request has been seen through, Two-One-Four."

"And?"

"The impostor...—"

"Luchas?"

Repton leaned on his knees again, listening closely.

"He's ha—...—hended. I repeat, he has been apprehended."

"I knew it! " Nakoto muttered to herself. Luchas had been caught, already? Some smart Cyclonian he turned out to be. Why had Cyclonis chosen him? Whatever she was planning seemed to be going down the drain now. And frankly, Repton didn't feel dread. The scheme meant little to him in the first place, and now he thought it was best that Cyclonis' plan didn't work out. Perhaps Nakoto would be spared from anything that was going to happen.

The contact wasn't finished. "And there is an additional notice for you. "

"Yes?"

"The Aquanosian boy... —gone highly unstable. He'll be going into surgery soon. You've been notified."

Nakoto's shoulders straightened, stiffened. "How long do I have? "

"Not long."

"Contact his father immediately! " she shouted. "I'm on my way! Contact his father immediately!"

She punched the dashboard, cursing, and she turned the knob of the radio, signing off. She breathed deeply, looking like she was dispelling all the stress building up in her body. She raised her leg and swung it over her ride, and got herself ready. She was about to ignite the engine when she remembered where she was. She brought her eyes back to Repton. Her eyes displayed a touch of regret.

"Repton, I'm sorry... but I have to leave now."

She was sorry to leave? Perhaps she thought he knew nothing of what that radio message meant, but he knew. The situation with Luchas was _somewhat _important, and he had to go to report back to Cyclonis in case she wanted him there. He also knew how important the Aquanosian child was to Nakoto. Overall, they had to leave, on with their own business. He nodded.

"I understand," he said. He got to his feet. "But I should leave first."

The question was evident on Nakoto's face. He approached his ride, hopped on, and brought it to life. He directed it to Nakoto's side and brought his gaze to her questioning face.

"I'll lead the Cyclonians away, if they're still up there. They'll believe me when I say that you've escaped, and they will follow me."

Repton couldn't stand looking at the gratitude on her face. It was so deep and sincere. She bowed her head. "Thank you."

Repton had felt the cold, hard object in his pocket when he was sitting with Nakoto before, but it was only now that he acknowledged it. He fished into his pocket and pulled out the small bottle Maia had possessed. He leaned over to Nakoto and held his fist downward. Perplexed, she held up her hands under it, cupped, and he dropped the object. Once she caught it, her eyes widened at it tremendously.

"You know what that is, don't you?"

"This is a bottle of Aquanosian water... I was meaning to pick one up... " She looked up at him. "but why do you have this?"

"Just something I picked up. But now I think you're the best one to hold onto it."

He thought it was useless to mention Maia again. It wouldn't have done him or Nakoto any difference, and frankly, that mail carrier didn't matter at the moment. Certainly, when he found her again, he would stop at nothing to take her, but she was history now. Nakoto was the present.

He was troubled by her speechlessness. He watched her closely. "Do you like it?"

Even then she took a moment to respond. She tilted the bottle from side to side, watching the glint of light dance over the surface. Then, she closed her left hand around the small thing and brought it to her chest. She regarded him with glassy eyes.

"Thank you, Repton. Thank you so much."

The gratitude came back with ten-times more power, and Repton felt his stomach coil. His deception started to feed fires in his gut, and he didn't know how long he would stand it. What was Nakoto _doing_ to him? Lying was in his nature, and yet he wanted to tell her everything! Even through all this discomfort, he couldn't look away from her. Her happiness was alluring. He looked away, grunting in response to Nakoto's appreciation. He had to get out of there, fast.

But before he could leave though, she reached out to him and touched his arm. He looked back to her, and she hesitated. She nodded to herself, as if in reassurance, then blurted;

"Write to me!"

What was this... invitation?

Repton was bewildered. "What, a letter? How? A letter from Bogaton, it..."

She smiled. "You don't have to write a return address. Just write my name and the Terra, and I'm sure it'll reach me. I'll know it's you when I read it. Promise me you'll write?"

She spoke a lot with her eyes, he learned. Now they were beseeching. In means of escape, he looked down at the hand that grasped his arm. For sure, her Dragon's Claw was abnormal, but as he looked at it, it didn't hold any vicious or ugly quality. Nakoto misunderstood him and let go of him, drawing away. He reached out to catch her Claws before they returned to her side. His fingers curled around hers, squeezed, and he smirked at her.

"I promise."

She smiled.

* * *

After leaving the cavern and meeting bare sunlight at last, Repton took straight to the skies. The Cyclonians were still circling like helplessly mindless gulls, waiting for the call to die at sea. He was surprised they were so determined to stay. He rose up to them, putting on the deadly scowl he was accustomed to wearing, and he reached the captain of the squadron.

He told them that Beta was no longer in the area. She had escaped. She had trapped him in the cavern, and it was only now he managed to claw his way out. He added a snarl to display his 'utter frustration', and the thoughtless Talons bought it. He told them to move out, since she could no longer be found there. They followed his orders because of his high rank, so they flew off, departing the Terra. Repton looked down and saw something in the shadows shift. He turned his back on it and move on.

He returned back to the bazaar of Saharr, to where Hoerk's ride stood alone with the Skimmer parts. Repton dismounted there and wandered around the place. The activity settled back down to normal, as if no Cyclonians made a ruckus at all. Although, they were a lot more wary when a new arrival came by, so all eyes followed him as he walked through the stalls, in search of Hoerk.

Repton soon found his brother there. He brandished some welts on his chest and was overall dirty and bashed. But his expression held nothing like someone having just been beaten; Hoerk was impervious to pain. He just looked as clueless as before. The bigger one was relieved to see Repton approach him.

"There you are, Boss! I was getting worried..."

"Where is that Raptoress?" Repton demanded. He already had a feeling what the answer was, but he had to try. "Where is Farida?"

"G-Go... Gone."

Figures. Repton growled and glared heavenward, and he considered the positioning of the sun. It was nearing the evening now, just before the sky would descend into its change of colour. He looked at his brother, who recoiled, expecting him to yell at him some more.

"We're going home."

"Home? But... what about food?"

Repton's lip curled. "We have enough food on Bogaton for now. We just have to take back the Skimmer parts and turn in for the day. Now move it!"

Hoerk leapt forward as if he was whipped. He immediately ran up ahead to where their Bone Wings were stationed, and by the time Repton himself got there, the bigger one had already strapped their rides secure with the parts. The bags were taunt and strong, made of the hide of an animal Repton himself skinned. They able to last the ride back to Bogaton. Wordlessly, he mounted his vehicle, and with his brother following suit, they took to the skies.

* * *

As he expected, Cyclonis was angry.

He returned to Bogaton to a panicked duo. Leugey and Spitz were jumbled in the main lobby, trying to explain the situation to their oldest brother, but once he shut them up, he asked Spitz to _calmly_ speak. The shrimp swallowed and adverted his eyes from side to side.

"Cyclonis wants you back at Cyclonia, _immediately._ And she sounded real mad when we told her you weren't here. She said that nothing was more important than what she wanted. She called Bogaton—"

"A petty little waste of space," Repton drawled.

"...pretty much."

"My people are starving and she doesn't even lift a finger to help us." He shook his head and hissed unpleasantly. "I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away."

Hoerk had already taken away the parts from their rides, so Repton was free to depart. However, his two younger brothers followed him to the fortress' bay to see him off. When he settled himself in his vehicle, Leugey's voice stopped him.

"Nothing bad's gonna happen to us, right Repton...?"

He turned his head and scrutinized the overgrown lizard. His patience was disintegrating, but he couldn't shoot down his brother's innocence at that moment.

"No."

"We're... not gonna starve, are we?"

Repton cast his eyes aside. "No."

"Maybe if you do what Cyclonis wants... that's never going to happen. Right?"

If he did what Cyclonis wanted. He regarded his brothers again, standing together and looking at him hopefully. They turned to him for guidance. His talk with Nakoto came full circle, about the question she gave to _him. Would you throw down other people's lives for the sake of your own?... Even if it were your own brother?_

No; if it were a brother, he wouldn't. But he had to throw someone else' life regardless, to save many more.

"I've got the upper hand, boys," he told them. "I know exactly what Cyclonis wants, and I'm going to give it to her. Then Bogaton will prosper."

Needless to say, their faces filled with hope. The oldest observed the faces, one after another, then looked away. He propelled himself and his Bonewing out of the open bay doors, and into the growing darkness. Nakoto was undoubtedly still on her way to Atmosia and it would still take her a while, especially with Talons patrolling. If she ever reached her destination, Repton would reach his as well. Deep in his gut, he felt a tinge of dread.

He knew that the moment he looked at Nakoto through Athene's Eye, he would regret his initial decision.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _Last free night of March Break. I'm gonna have to look to some homework tomorrow, and needless to say, I've got a lot...

I hope you liked the chapter! Please review, because I love hearing your thoughts!

~Vixen


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 17

I didn't even bother parking _Cloud Nine_ correctly when I descended on Atmosia.

I landed in front of the medical facility and immediately jumped off my ride. It went off, spinning on its side, until it collided into the tree. It rose up a little at the collected force, then fell back on its side, still and dead. I doubted it was damaged; a scratch or more, tops. I turned my back on it and ran through the automatic doors, up to the desk. There sat Mrs. Gertry; not the same from the government building, but her twin. They looked identical, save for the difference in eyes. Hers were moss green. She looked up at me as I arrived, heaving.

"You made it," she said with relief. Her face was looking a little grim.

"Where are they? Where's Luchas?"

"Down in Sector E, the deepest level. And... Nakoto..." she hesitated before continuing. "You were right... he is a Cyclonian, but..."

"But what?" I stared at her, my heart ceasing from slowing its pace. Mrs. Gertry shook her head, and I smacked my hands on the counter. "Tell me! What's wrong?"

"This Cyclonian... he says he was apart of the Oasium Project."

My blood ran cold.

"The Oasium Project... that's something to do with you, isn't it?" the woman shook her head, her face crumpling a little. "The others said that you would get upset if I told you, but I had to... I—"

"Thank you, Mrs. Gertry," I told her numbly. My hands slipped off of the counter. "Thank you for telling me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going down there. But first, what about Adam?"

Her face grew even more dire. "The Aquanosian boy is in a terrible state. Luchas was supposed to go into the briefing, but with his identity revealed, the surgery was postponed. He claimed he knew of a way to save the boy."

"I... I see. I'll get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, if Adam's father Rio arrives, send Derik for him."

"I will."

I turned away and went straight for the stairs. The elevator was too slow. This was the ground floor, but the Sectors were far below, deep in the crust of the Terra. It would take about three flights to reach Sector A, and then I would have to descend even further to reach Sector E. But before I knew it, I had crashed down and landed in that Sector. The stairs were out of my memory, like I was in a trance the whole time. My thoughts were on Luchas.

Sector E was not a floor for patients. It was here that all controls and reactors were maintained. This area was the source of the building's energy, and it channelled throughout the facility through energy boxes situated at certain places. I passed the boiler room, the monitoring station... the pipes lining the wall were a blur. All the doors were closed, so I stopped and circled on the spot.

"I'm here!" I called out. "Where are you? Where is everyone?"

I waited, and I was rewarded. A door creaked open and Seth came out, closing the door behind him. His frown was deep, and he looked up at me guilt-ridden. I wasn't looking at him though, but the door he came out of. Luchas was in there. I ran up to the door, but Seth stood in my way. I slammed my right hand against the frame.

"Let me pass!" I glowered. Seth shut his eyes tight, then he opened them.

"Nakoto, you have to listen. He was one of the doctors... he was one of the ones... one of the Cyclonians who tested on you."

I said nothing. I already knew this, but I couldn't help but stay silent. Seth took this as an opportunity to continue.

"We checked through all the notes, and we tracked down all the doctors involved in the Project while you were gone. Atmosia had many of them locked up for their crimes, but there was one we couldn't find, nameless. When you reported that no William Luchas existed, we arrested him. Just a few minutes ago, he admitted the truth. ..." The dark-skinned man shook his head. "Nakoto, you were right."

And you know what? I could care less about being right.

"Let me inside," I repeated. "I want to see him."

"You don't have to. You don't have to subject yourself to this—"

"This is important to me! _Step aside, Seth!"  
_  
At last, Seth obeyed me. He opened the door behind him warily, and after looking inside, he opened it until it collided with the wall. He stepped inside into the dim room, and I followed.

There were about five people there without garbs of white. They were Enforcers, people on the Terra who saw that rules and regulations were followed. I knew that Tatu sent them down once everything was revealed. They were down there, standing around a table, and at this table sat the only doctor aside from Seth. The impostor.

The Enforcers watched me closely as I stood there, but I only had sights on Luchas. He looked back at me, his face looking more aged. His hair was unruly. His clothes were slightly torn, his buttons undone. He was searched, perhaps beaten. There was a bruise developing on his neck. The pendant he wore all the time still perched on his breast. His gaze was glassy, and... what was that? Pleading?

"What is your name?" I ordered. His chin dipped.

"My name is William Luchas."

"No one by that name exists. Tell me your real name."

"I've abandoned my old name."

A strange response. It wasn't important what his name was anyway. "Why are you here?"

Luchas adverted his gaze, then reluctantly brought it back. He started to get nervous.

"I... I want to help," he managed. His voice was raspy, like he just had all the air in his lungs stolen from him. "I want... I want to pay for my sins."

His sins, he said. My eyes narrowed while I inwardly tried to banish the images in my mind.

"That's rare, to hear from a Cyclonian. Have you abandoned your ruler? You're no longer loyal to her?"

"I-I'm not."

I held his gaze for a long moment. I observed his face; there was a familiarity I couldn't place. He was one of the people... something sweltering was toiling at the bottom of my stomach, and it was getting restless, sending the heat upwards. It was so tempting to just let it loose, but I had to resist it. As I walked to the table, he watched with what I thought looked like fear. I never wanted someone to fear me as much as he did.

"You were there," I managed softly. The heat in my belly swelled ten-times.

"I came here to pay for my sins, I swear it!"

My hands clenched into fists. "You were there!"

"I didn't take part in the destruction of Oasium," he scrambled, anticipating my anger, "a-and I didn't approve of what they did to you— "

"You were _there!_" By this time, I was trying my best to restrain my instincts from taking over. I couldn't let myself lean over the table and rip his throat open. I couldn't, no matter how much my heredity demanded it. My voice, as strangled as it came out, was my only preferable choice.

"Nothing can justify what you've done. If you didn't approve, why didn't you help me? Free me? You tortured me. You let my home burn and my family die!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Forgive me..."

My teeth bore themselves. "You were sent by Cyclonis. For what purpose? Tell me!"

"N-No! I just want to help—!"

"Don't lie to me! I was discovered weeks ago, and the skies have been flooding with Cyclonians out to get me. It's rather coincidental that one managed to slip in here at this time." My expression darkened, and I lifted my right hand. He flinched. "Maybe you're curious on how my defect is doing. Would you like me to skewer you with it, to see what kind of weapon it is?"

"No, please!"

"Tell me then! Why are you here?"

"Cyclonis b-banished me!"

"She banished you, or you abandoned her? Which is it?"

"I l-left Cyclonia, and now I'm seen as a t-traitor! I can't go back, even if I-I wanted to, and I'll have you know, I don't want to!"

My voice rumbled in my throat as I reared my head back straight. I could see Luchas trembling, or at least trying to compose himself. His hands were in his lap under the table, and I could imagine them clasping onto one another, hot and uncomfortable sweat in his palms. He looked so helpless. So trapped. That's exactly how I looked when I was a child.

Then it hit me. The anger I experienced felt sordid in my body, a stain on my soul. I didn't feel like myself. I closed my eyes and took a moment to relax, to eliminate the anger I felt from my body. The one thing that governed my life was empathy, and the rule of doing onto others as I would have them done onto me. Crazy as it seemed, I couldn't pay this doctor back. I would just be repeating, mimicking him, and that would make me no different from him. I couldn't help but also imagine the confining grasp of fear he felt, and it triggered a memory. I couldn't stop the images of a big white room, full of even whiter gowns and syringes with strange liquids.

I opened my eyes before I could be consumed by the memory. I brought myself back to Sector E, to one of the spare rooms, with other individuals. I looked down at Luchas, who watched me carefully, waiting and dreading for the moment he thought was coming.

My eyes were drawn down to something pale on his chest. I could even see it in the dimness of the room. His shirt was opened up enough to reveal part of a thin, chalky scar reaching up to his collarbone. A second one accompanied it, curved and trailing out of sight as well. I knew there was a third one, and I knew that they lengthened down to his naval, at most. I blinked slowly, and brought my eyes back to Luchas' face. I matched it with the face I remembered, and addressed the wrinkles that lined it now. Yes, it was the same man.

"Adam is dying."

Luchas was surprised with my change of tone. His fear didn't dissipate. He went on: "I have the cure. I used the data I collected from the boy, and I managed to find a way to eliminate his disease. The serum...—"

"He was about to go into Adam's briefing," Seth chose to interrupt. I cast my eyes in his direction as he arrived at my side. "We don't know what's inside that solution. For all we know, it could be a poison, and he might have planned to euthanize Adam."

"That's not true!" Luchas exclaimed. He looked up at me beseechingly. "I was going to hold my promise true!"

My nostrils flared.

"Please believe me! I regret my time in the Oasium Project enough to never pick up science again, but I can't live on without saving more lives than I've taken away. I've worked with your blood already, Nakoto, and I've used its properties to find an agent. This agent will destroy the malign tissue in that boy's body; I just need to get to him in time! And the other children... the other people... they have a chance to recover! I just want to help them!"

My head inclined as I considered his words. I looked into his eyes and saw... honesty. This man had caused me the greatest pain I could ever remember, and he was responsible for the death of my family and heritage. And yet, as he sat there, looking up at me, he no longer fit the skin I remembered him wearing. Was it a trick? Had he discarded his true face just momentarily, to save himself?

I closed my eyes.

"Stand up."

After a long, stretching silence, I heard the chair screech back. The Enforcers around us shifted, as if ready to leap forward and oppress Luchas if need be.

"Swear it."

"What?"

I opened my eyes and pierced him through with a black look.

"If you've really abandoned your Terra, then it shouldn't be a problem for you to swear," I reasoned. "Promise me your true intentions, and keep them close to heart."

Dr. Luchas stared, voiceless.

"Forsake Cyclonis! Swear you won't hurt anyone in this building, or I'll crush your skull where you stand. Is that something you want to risk?"

An empty threat on my part, but I wanted him to think it genuine. My eyes steeled over and I watched him expectantly. For just this moment, I had to slip into the skin of another, someone more threatening than my usual self. Luchas took me me seriously enough, and he bowed his head.

"I...I swear..."

"Swear on what?"

Dr. Luchas swallowed. "S-Swear on Cyclonis..."

"To... what?"

"To help save lives!" he divulged. The fists as his side trembled a little. "I swear on Cyclonis, ruler of Cyclonia, that I condemn her methods for destruction and take on the responsibility to do good. I will save... I will save everyone."

His breath was slightly ragged, and it seemed as if he was waiting for me to rip his head off. My face certainly felt stone-like, but there was no more anger. Soon, the dangerous edge in my eyes softened, and I stepped away from the table.

"I'll hold you to that promise," I told him solemnly. I turned to the men around us. "You've done your part. Thank you, but your services are no longer needed."

They looked at each other, and exchanged strange looks and whispers. "Are we letting him go?" one voiced out.

I nodded my head and verified. "Let him go."

Seth reached out and grasped my forearm. "Nakoto, are you sure of this?"

"If he was involved with me in the past, then he's the only person in this building who has a chance in saving Adam." I looked back at Luchas, who was standing where he was, stupefied. I jerked my head toward the door.

"Lead the way, Luchas. There's a life to be saved."

It took him a moment longer to collect himself, and he came from around the table. He cautiously passed me, and we held eye-contact as he did so. Two Enforcers went to his sides to escort him. I fell in behind them, and then Seth after me. The rest of the Enforcers followed in a fluid motion, and soon they were all out in the hall, making for the stairs and elevator at the end of the Sector.

"Can you hear them talking?" Seth whispered at my side. Sure enough, the Enforcers were mumbling astonished, incoherent words.

"What are they saying?"

"They're surprised that you're letting Luchas go."

I shrugged my shoulders. "They may have had a brief rundown on the Project. They probably thought I'd kill him for what he's done."

"I don't think they're surprised about that," Seth breathed. "They probably... predicted your final decision, using your appearance."

"Probably, or definitely?" I chuckled, but I didn't feel the humour. "Didn't think a creature like me would show mercy?"

"I don't think they expected you to be the most humane of us all. I mean... you didn't even hit him."

"As violent as my race is, we are still a type of people." I looked at Luchas' back. "I try to prove that to those who've forgotten."

"What will we do with him now?"

"Nothing yet. He has a job to do. Everything relies on how well he does it."

"And... if Adam... if the boy... dies?"

I looked at Seth out of the corner of my eye. I licked my lips and brought my gaze to the passing, fluorescent lights. They flickered, as if on the verge of death themselves.

"You'll accompany Luchas into surgery, won't you?"

"Yes."

"Then do everything you can to save Adam. Whether Luchas' intentions are true or false doesn't matter. All you should focus on is the child."

Seth nodded. Up ahead, the elevator and stairwell came into view. Adam was somewhere upstairs. I wouldn't be in the surgery room with them, but I was going to be nearby. I reached down into my pocket and held onto the keepsake his father gave to me to deliver.

I wanted Adam to be awake and alive the next time I saw him.

* * *

"So," Cyclonis repeated, her voice full of mirth. "You're telling me that you found Beta, and you were able to befriend her?"

Repton nodded, standing at the base of the stairs. Again, he was alone with the Child Empress; her other sentries were kicked out for this special message. He had explained everything that had happened that day, everything except the mention of Maia. The fiasco at the resting tent was improvised. Cyclonis looked down at him in amusement, and he had to use all his power to refrain from snarling. She tilted her head this way and that, looking at him up and down.

"She _trusts _you?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

Repton's throat rumbled before he went into it. "She told me anything I asked of her, willingly. She told me of her life on Atmosia, as we've already seen. She was the one who _finally _told me what the Oasium Project was all about." It was here that he gave Cyclonis a pointed glare. "She told me that your empire wiped out an entire race of Raptors in secret."

Cyclonis shrugged. "This was well before the fall of the previous Storm Hawks. Raptors weren't considered 'persons' yet, so what does it matter?"

Such insolence...!

"No one remembers Oasium, so it doesn't even have its place in history. Did she go into details?"

"I don't know what you mean by '_details'_," Repton replied. He clenched his teeth from the previous comment.

"Perhaps it hurt her too much," she said in mock-hurt. "After all, she was old enough to remember what happened. Must be haunting."

"Old enough?"

"Of course. She was... how old was she? About six-years-old. I don't know how long that is in Raptor years, but she was there."

Repton looked away, but he didn't say anything. The detail seemed small, but it seemed to change everything. Why would she lie about her hatching? There was no purpose to. Maybe her existent or none-existent presence was too personal for her. After all, she seemed rather edgy about it at the beginning.

"She didn't tell you this, did she?"

He looked back at the young girl and forcefully shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't ask."

Cyclonis smirked. "Well, enough of that. She trusts you at least, right? If she sees you, she won't run from you, or fight you?"

"No. I think she actually values this friendship, because she insists I contact her again."

"How foolish can she be?" Cyclonis turned her back on him. "Trusting a rogue! The most deceptive one, no less! Why in the world would she deal with you, when she knows you serve me?"

Repton chose to consider her questions rhetorical, and he didn't bother answering. Even if he chose to answer, he didn't know what to say. Why _did_ Nakoto trust him? Why was she risking herself like that? Was she truly that gullible?

"Never mind her. You also say you met Alpha. So she exists too! Do you know where she is?"

"No, but she's bound to show up somewhere. Nakoto claims Alpha was supposed to be in another part of the Atmos."

"Which was why she wasn't seen for so long. Very well."

Very well? Not 'excellent work'? Repton cleared his throat when Cyclonis said nothing more, lost in her ponderings. "If I bring Alpha or Beta here, will you do as I requested?"

"What was that again?"

He bristled. "Bogaton needs food."

"And you won't resort to cannibalism?"

Repton's lips pulled back in disgust, but he kept his voice level. "No."

"Sure, whatever. If you bring Beta to me. Alpha comes second... well, I guess turning in one of your kind in exchange for countless others is worthwhile. Makes me wonder how _you _take this relationship of yours."

"This is one-sided. Nothing is being exchanged."

"And that's the way to do it," Cyclonis turned back to him, smirking. "We don't want you developing petty feelings. But anyway, do you know what's happened now with our dear doctor?"

"I'm assuming he got caught?"

"Precisely. Enforcers of Atmosia took him in for interrogation, and he confessed."

"Everything?"

"No. He's said nothing of the Athene's Eye and his real purpose. Only that he was a Cyclonian who worked previously in the Oasium Project."

Repton's nostrils flared. "Is the last part true?"

"Yes. Beta walked in and interrogated him herself."

"And what happened?"

"Beta let him go, and he's currently in some surgery procedure."

...what gears _really_ turned in Nakoto's mind? He knew that she wasn't vengeful, but how could she resist killing a Cyclonian involved in her people's destruction?

"Luchas had to dress for the surgery, so the Eye was taken off. However, it was left in the waiting room, where Beta resides." She smiled and jerked her head behind her. "Why don't you take a look? Maybe something will happen."

"Where will you be?"

"I have other business. Now go on."

The Raptor's head lowered slightly, glowering, but Cyclonis paid no heed to him anymore. He reluctantly bowed, and ascended the steps to the back room. He passed Cyclonis, who let out a malevolent chuckle. The sound of it made his spine shiver and his scales crawl. Instead of sticking around, he left and took his station at Athene's Eye.

Cyclonis herself descended the stairs and exited the room. Shortly after having done so, the Dark Ace appeared and greeted her with a heartfelt salute.

"Master Cyclonis, I have news on Beta's whereabouts."

"Oh~ So much news about her today. What do you have to say?"

"She was spotted on Terra Saharr. The Talons I sent there were in pursuit of her, but regrettably lost her. They returned not too long ago."

"I already knew about Saharr. And that's nothing new, considering how lacking your troops are. They need more training."

The Dark Ace bowed his head. "My apologies. They also brought something back with them."

"What would that be?"

He turned his head to the small spoils-bag he wore at his hip and he twisted to open it. He pulled out a tightly-wrapped piece of cloth and rolled it out. It was wrinkled terrible now, as well as filthy. It turned out that another, identical piece of cloth accompanied it, curled even more tightly within the first bundle.

Cyclonis reached for one and pulled it to her. "Sleeves?"

"Yes, and a sleeveless top. Beta was seen dropping them when she fled."

"Was she wearing them?"

"No."

"Rather strange sleeves for a Raptor to carry," she murmured. "Perhaps Repton would be able to explain this."

The Dark Ace's lip curled. "In all due respect, Master... that overgrown lizard can't even explain his way out of a paper bag. I doubt he knows anything about any sleeves."

Cyclonis chuckled, turning the cloth in her hands. "Perhaps you're right. You've done well to report this to me."

The Dark Ace smirked in return, bowing once more, and he left Cyclonis to her business once more.

She observed Maia's sleeves in curiosity.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _Okay, now I have to work on some French work. I need to! I can't procrastinate!

Hope you liked the chapter, and please review back on your thoughts! I'm curious on how you think of my story. :)

~Vixen


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 18

Repton seated himself in front of the Eye, exactly where it had been the week or so before, but he didn't look directly at it. He was sort of reluctant to.

He could hear Nakoto pacing. Tap, tap, tap. Pivot. Tap, tap, tap. Occasionally, her tail would come down and smack the ground, followed by a low grunt. Then the pacing would continue. She probably thought that she was alone in that room, but Repton was listening. And as idiotic as it was to his logic, he felt dirty. He hadn't felt like this watching her before, but now being in her privacy without her knowing seemed inappropriate. But what was he to do, when both his duty and curiosity insisted he do this?

He finally brought his eyes to the Eye. The sides of Luchas' pendent were cut off with white cloth; he deduced that Luchas' coat was hung on the wall with other gowns. The middle was quite clear though, and Nakoto passed through it. First one way, then rounding back the other. She was massaging her right palm with her left hand's fingers, eyes to the ground. She cursed.

"What was I thinking?" she muttered. She stopped, straightened up, then slapped her tail against the ground again. "It's for Adam. Luchas is the only one who can do it... he's most experienced with my blood... but what if Seth's right, and Adam dies..." She growled under her breath, turning around. Her body was frigid with her anxiety for another round of pacing, then she stopped again. She let out a deep sigh.

Repton caught his reflection on the surface of Athene's Eye. He noticed the markings where the bottle's glass cut him, and saw how tended they were. Cyclonis didn't even notice them. Nakoto did a very good job of nursing him. The fact that she took the time to help him still confused him, as well as infuriated him. Why the hell did she help him, when she should've known he would betray her? That she would mean nothing to him?

Nakoto approached a lone chair that was set against the wall and sank right into it. She leaned back, staring at the ceiling for a few moments. Then her hand fished into her pocket and she pulled out a small object. Once in hand, she bent her torso forward, resting on her knees. She held the object in her hands between her legs, twirling it over and over. It was the Aquanosian water, clinking as her Claws grazed its surface. For a long while, she just regarded it, and Repton didn't know what it was she was thinking about.

"As if things weren't troubling enough," she breathed ruefully. She twirled the bottle again in her grip, and she pressed a hand at her chest, padding here and there, as if looking for something that wasn't there. "It's going to be harder to hide. Being forgotten by Cyclonia made life so much easier. I had a chance to live simply. And then I had to meet him and screw that over for myself..." She leaned back, and Repton was surprised to see a sad smile on her face.

"But... that's no regret of mine."

* * *

"Nakoto! You're here!"

I turned my head toward the four approaching children, but it took me a moment to smile at them genuinely. They shouldn't have been out... I didn't know if I could explain things so delicately.

I stood up from the chair. The spines on my head eased backwards, and I leaned forward, decreasing my height. I slipped the bottle back into my pocket, to avoid their curiosity from forming any bigger than I knew it was. The children ran up to me, but they kept their distance. They must have thought my expression was alien, and I couldn't blame them. I tried my best, and my smile may have been reassuring, but my eyes were sad. Their own smiles still remained, if not a little confused.

"Kids," I greeted. "Why are you out at this time? You should be in your beds."

"Adam's not with us," said the human boy, Chance. "We're out looking for him. Do you know where he is?"

As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop my composure from cracking. My eyes were a window to this weakness, I knew that. They creased a little as I laughed softly —helplessly— and pointed to the door. There was no use in making up stories.

"He's in there."

"Can we go see him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

My eyes closed painfully. Why did it take so much effort to keep the smile on my face? I took a deep breath and whispered: "He's going through a tough time, okay?"

"What's wrong with him?" the Wallop asked. The children's smiles started to dwindle, and they looked at the door in a mixture of confusion and fear. They stared at it as cautiously as they would regarding a monster. Soon my smile started disappearing slowly, and I knew that I had to tell them the full truth somehow.

"He's very sick, and the doctors have to help him."

"Adam's going to leave us."

Some of the children and I looked back at Lilym, the Blizzarian girl. She stood at the back of the youth group, purposely excluded. Her hands were grouped up before her, clenching each other,. Her eyes were glassy. The Blizzarian boy beside her, Spencer, pressed a hand at her shoulder, but she stepped away bitterly. Her face crumpled, and the tears pooled. I straightened up slowly, having a premonition. I knew what was coming, and I felt pity.

"Adam's going to leave us," Lilym cried. She buried her face in her hands. "Just like mother left me!"

I watched the girl cry silently. My eyes softened, and I let out a deep exhalation through my nose. I knew my mouth was a sad, expectant line. I told the child softly: "Come here, Lilym."

The Blizzarian girl sniffled, trembling, then ran forward at full force, latching herself to my thigh. The force had me step back, but not by too much. She let out a strangled cry, followed by a serious of wails. I towered over, caressing the child's head tenderly, then scooped her under the arms and perched her on my hip. I pushed her upwards using my forearm, and so made a small seat for the child. Lilym immediately tucked her face against my neck, just below my jawline, and she continued to bawl. I looked down at the other children, who were watching Lilym helplessly.

"Come on; I'll tuck you guys in."

"No!" Lilym shouted. Her voice was muffled against my scales, and if it had been any louder my ears would've rung. "I want to stay here!"

"This isn't the place for you."

Lilym shook her head aggressively. She started crying louder. I looked down at the others and jerked my head. They shook theirs in return. My eyes grew steely and I gave them the sternest look I could.

"Kids..."

"We're not leaving," Aaron declared. The Wallop child cheeks blew out. "We're not leaving until Adam comes with us."

I shared their gaze, waiting until they backed down, until they broke under my reprimanding leer. They didn't. I didn't want to yell at them, and it wasn't in my place to. I looked up at the ceiling, sighing in defeat.

I closed my eyes and said nothing for a few long moments, then turned to the chair I had been previously sitting in. I hooked my foot around a leg of it and sent it sliding away, clearing the space. Carrying Lilym, I myself walked into the space, pressed my back to the wall, then slid down slowly. Letting out a soft groan, I made myself comfortable. I laid out my tail, and I invited the other children to sit with me. They immediately obeyed, falling to their knees down beside me. Two settled on either side of me, snuggling into my sides, while the remaining human child sat on his knees in front of me.

The Blizzarian child Lilym started to settle down, but was still considerably upset. Bless her poor heart... I set her down on my lap and nuzzled the girl's hair, humming a soft tune. It was something from my childhood that I managed to hold on to. The words to that song were still lost though, and forever would be. Soon enough, Lilym calmed to simple sniffling, wiping her tears away.

"I know it's hard, Lilym," I told her serenely. "But your mother wouldn't want to see you cry."

Lilym looked up, her eyes wide. They threatened to overcome with tears again. "How can she see me? She's gone... "

"She's never gone. She's always watching over you. "

"How do you know? "

My chin lifted, but I still held Lilym's gaze. What I had to say next hurt me a little to say aloud, but I forced it out with pride:

"Because I have no doubt in my mind that my parents are watching me always, that's why. "

A gasp of surprise escaped from Lilym, then she looked away. "Your parents are gone too...? "

"Yeah, for a long time. "

"Don't you miss them? "

Thinking about it, I exhaled whimsically. "Sometimes. But that's only when I forget that they're always with me. As long as I remember a face, I know they're there. "

"I still remember my mother's face. "

"Then she's here. You just have to remember that she is. Never forget, and she'll be your strength."

Lilym slowly took her hands away from my neck and sat up normally. She wiped away the tears again, but this time, it was the last of them. I doubted she completely understood what I was talking about, but the idea certainly relieved her of some grief, and I was glad. A child was still just a child, and they needed comfort. I smiled down at her, leaning my head back against the wall. Now all I had to do was lead them back to bed...

"What were your parents like, Nakoto?"

I looked across to the Wallop on my left, meeting his soft brown eyes. The question echoed in my mind, bouncing around until deciding to get soaked up into my consciousness. I looked up at the ceiling, and my brows twitched upwards.

"Well... I don't remember too much of my father, because he passed when I was little," I mused. The shadow of a fully-grown Raptor stood in front of my mind's eye. His back to me was broad. "I remember him being strong, though. Tough. He was a soldier, and he went down fighting for what he wanted to protect. A warrior's end."

"And your mom?" asked Spencer. Lilym looked up, more attentive. I smiled distantly.

"Now, my mother wasn't strong enough to fight or work hard labour, but you know what? She was still the strongest person I'd ever known. She had great strength in the heart..." I slowly lifted one finger of my Dragon's Claw and tapped my chest lightly. "I don't think her love and courage could be outmatched."

Chance shifted to sit on his bottom. "She was just like you, wasn't she?"

"In the more correct sense, _I _would be just like _her_," I said. My brow quirked, and my gaze fell. "But I wouldn't say I was completely... I don't have her courage."

I knew the children were confused. There was just something that I hadn't talked with anyone about, and I had a feeling that I would have to face it sooner than I thought I would. Before the children could put in any questions, I shook my head.

"They were both amazing people, and as long as I don't forget them and how much they mean to me, they'll live on. Your mother will too, if you do the same, Lilym."

Lilym nodded, a more determined look on her face. I was about to say something to change the subject, but I heard footsteps, and when I glanced down the hall, I pushed my head away from the wall.

"Derik."

"Nakoto," the named one called, his footsteps now growing louder. I recognized his companion, and my stomach dropped a little. I set Lilym up on her feet and got up to meet the men. The other children on the floor rose and hovered behind me, reaching out and grasping the back of my pants. I would've smiled warmly at their reach for security, but I couldn't. Derik arrived, along with the slim Aquanosian.

I turned my attention to the newcomer, and took in his features. His skin was an olive-tone, and he had a turfs of evergreen hair pushed back from his face. He wore mere fisherman's garb, and he had a small spoils bag at his side, with hooks peeking from the flap. Fear was evident in his ember-like eyes. They were smouldering with it. He looked more ragged than the time I saw him last in Aquanos.

"Rio..."

"My son..." He brought his hands together, and he clasped them tightly. "Where is my son?"

I broke my gaze; I couldn't keep it with him.

"Derik, do me a favour and take the kids to bed," I said softly. The children looked up at me, I knew, with looks of rebellion.

"Nakoto, we told you—"

"Don't argue with me. I've let you stay for this long, so go on. Do this for me."

"But Adam..."

My tail curled around and gathered them, pushing them ahead of me. I just didn't want them around when death lurked in the halls. Derik offered his hands to them, and indecisive, they turned to me again. I met their begging eyes with what I hoped were stern, reproachful ones, and they finally obeyed. Lilym and Spencer took Derik's hands and let him lead them away. The last two followed closely behind.

"Sweet dreams, kids," I whispered.

Once they were out of earshot, I stepped up to the Rio. His eyes were unbelievably snuffed-out.

"Adam is fighting his battle right now. All we can do is wait."

Rio's back weakened, and he sighed to himself. "Adam... I'm sorry... I'm not there beside you..."

"You're here now," I told him. A small smile sprouted on my lips, but it was struggling. "That's better than not being here for him at all."

Rio slowly nodded, distracted by his own thoughts. I touched his arm and gestured to the chair I kicked away previously, and he went toward it mindlessly, silently. I stayed and leaned back against the wall... I didn't have anything to say. I didn't even know_ what_ to say. I folded my arms across my chest, and with a frown, I went on and observed the details of the tiled floor. Nothing was said for a long time.

Everyone had battles of their own to fight. Doctors fought to save a life. Adam fought against his own failing body. For Rio and myself, we fought against a heart full of doubts and fears.

* * *

Repton leaned back from the Eye and looked away.

The tune Nakoto was humming to the Blizzarian girl still played in his mind. He thought it sounded familiar, nostalgic, until he realized it was an old lullaby. It was lost in his memory, but he could've sworn that his mother had hummed it the same way to his younger brothers. The words to that song were still lost.

And Nakoto, lacking courage? Not once had he seen her back down from something because she was frightened. When she ran away from Cyclonians, it was the fact that she was outnumbered that drove her to flee. Flying head-first into a colony of Vulca-Bats or sandstorm were both things that no one weak of heart could accomplish. Hell, she didn't even fear death. She had plenty of courage. What kind of courage was she talking about?

He didn't plan on sitting there, watching Nakoto for possible hours. Looking at her made him second-guess himself, made him doubt his choice in selling her out. He tried again and again to convince himself that she was just a pawn, a piece to be sacrificed for a bigger prize. But whenever he managed to do that, the sight of Nakoto's face shattered its defences, and he was left with no excuse for his treachery. What happened to betraying someone... just because he felt like it? When did he start to care?

He stood up in frustration and wandered away from the Eye, to free his mind. He brought his fingers to his temple and tried banishing the conflicting feelings. As he paced, his sights passed over Cyclonis' desk at the end of the study. Nothing was ever on that desk aside from some pens and blank parchment, and give or take a book or two. But tonight, there was a curious, worn-out folder, smacked right in the middle of the piece of furniture. He approached the desk and towered over the sleeve, which had no text on the cover whatsoever. Looking to the entrance of the room as a precaution, he picked the file up and opened it. The papers stayed, but a photograph escaped from the paperclip set inside. It flipped upside-down onto the floor. He bent to pick it up, and as he did so, he noticed the carton tucked under the desk itself. Momentarily dazed, Repton collected the photo and flipped it over.

It was sepia; hardly any saturation or colour in the image. Strangely, Repton recognized it as somewhere in Cyclonia. The dark, threatening clouds and lifeless terrain tipped him off. But it was in a place he didn't recognize, with cliffs soaring in the background. It must have been at a lower altitude. In this area, a pale building was in construction. Nearby, there were workers in Cyclonian uniform and others with white labcoats. The white figures were tipping their hats, acknowledging the picture taken. Repton squinted at the bottom-right corner of the page, written in pen: _Introduction of Phase II.B of Project Oasium: Deconstruction._

This, and the carton at Repton's feet, were the archives that Cyclonis removed. He noted the date of the picture, and it was well over twenty years before. He counted back the years, and he was around six at the time. If he could hazard a guess, Nakoto was around the same age... He reached down and slid the carton out, to peek at its contents. Little tabs peeked up from the folders, each displaying the dates that preceded and followed the year he just looked at. As it were, the Project itself took about five years.

Repton glanced at the doorway again, and seeing no Cyclonis, he seated himself in the throne-like chair. He stretched down and seized the folder with the earliest date, bringing up under his gaze. This was the beginning of the story. He opened it up and set it down on the desk, picking up papers and pictures.

This one was an overview of Terra Oasium. It was essentially a jungle surrounded for miles by dunes of sand before the edges dropped off into the Wastelands below. The picture of the Terra wasn't that great of quality, but he could make out the difference between the white sand and dark, leafy blob. There was a record of the various flora and fauna that existed on that piece of rock, listing from mammals, birds, and these monstrous sandwurm creatures. There were brief descriptions, but Repton skipped over the biology lesson. He flipped through the records, briefly taking in each topic. Water contamination. The concentration of crystal in the earth. He finally came to the inhabitants in the sister file.

Raptors, just like him. Papers described their language and lifestyle, and he found more similarities than differences between Oasium and Bogaton's historical customs. He looked through the pictures; there were some with them hunting, weaving, or dancing around a fire in celebration. Then, there were ones with scientists mingling into the mix, treating individual Raptors. Men, women, and children. The Rogue couldn't deny that he squinted, trying to recognize a face among these children, in case he spotted Nakoto. It would help him consider all of these papers true. At the end of the file, he reached a summary sheet. This part of the project was called _Phase I of Project Oasium: Extraction.  
_  
Just as Nakoto said, her people were apart of a huge experiment, like mice in a maze. They were being observed, and throughout the notes Repton skimmed, he noticed how the Raptors were belittled. They were referred to like things, mindless animals, as if they had no free will or intellect. The next file he picked up was no different, only now filled with results from their progress, of all the blood they collected. The dates flew past, and days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. Before he knew it, two years of data were finished so far. The flow of time seemed so gradual that, when he picked up the next file, it caused Repton's body to clench.

Bodies. Bodies strewn everywhere. The photo definitely did not capture the true horror of the carnage. The previous visions he memorized of Oasium were destroyed, and replaced with these new pictures. Everything burnt and razed. The notes described the death of a scientist on the field, and the fear of the Raptors tuning in with their power. They were seen as a threat, and eliminated. No one in the village survived, and their remnants would be used for further testings. However, it turned out that an infected Raptor had to be _alive_ in order for its blood to be used. He now understood why Nakoto would rather choose death than a life in imprisonment.

At the end of the document, he saw a photo of a Raptor child and immediately recognized her. The picture was blurry, which meant she was in motion. She was holding something to her chest, and when Repton read the caption, it said that she was carrying an egg that managed to avoid getting crushed. In the current notes, it said that the egg's survival was unknown, but Repton knew that Nakoto was carrying Farida in her hands. The child was apprehended and taken to Cyclonia.

The dates lead up to the file he first picked up, the one that sat on the desk previously. _Phase II.B. _He looked into the carton and fished for another file that he had a hunch existed. He checked the heading and read: _Phase II.A of Project Oasium: Inculcation. _It took him a while to determine what exactly that word meant, until he remembered. Something to do with education, but it didn't become any less confusing. What did these terms mean? He could understand _Extraction,_ but _Inculcation, _and _Deconstruction? _And if he could guess, not only did the letters act as sequenced headings, but they also stood for the codenames. A stood for Alpha, while B stood for Beta. Whatever happened to Nakoto was in his hands.

He looked up when noise started acting up in Athene's Eye. How long had he been sitting there, reading? Felt like more than an hour. He got up and rounded around the table. Nakoto was closer now, standing in front of the surgery door. Doctors were exiting, their voices low but distracting. A couple of them actually carried out the Aquanosian child on a rolling platform. They passed by, and Nakoto was about to follow, but she was stopped by the young, dark-skinned doctor. His facemask was pulled down and sat under his chin, spotted with some blood.

"Well, Seth?" Repton made out Nakoto saying. "What happened?"

"The surgery was... a success," Seth said. He wiped his brow as he spoke, and for a glimmer of a second, Nakoto looked relieved. But she sensed the hesitation in the doctors voice, and waited patiently. "There's no signs of the disease left in his body. Luchas kept his word, surprisingly. Adam is cured."

"Then what's wrong, then?" The Aquanosian man, Rio, approached her from behind, lurking. He was listening in the conversation. "That's good, isn't it? What's going to happen now?"

"Adam... he's not strong enough to survive."

"What are you saying?"

"We got to him too late. His heart can't take it anymore, and we can't make any successful transfusions or transplants."

"How do you know, when you haven't tried?" Nakoto's voice trembled with agitation. Then she grew aware of Rio behind her, and so she spoke more quietly. "There's nothing more you can do...?"

Seth shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Nakoto shook her own head, in stubborn disbelief. Her eyes shifted away, and it took her a while to respond. "Where are they taking him?"

"To a separate room. Follow me, and you can see him... in his last moments."

_End of Chapter _

* * *

_A/N:_ Siiiick.

I don't feel so well, so hopefully this came out okay. I don't want to come back to it while I'm healthy and see some drunken sentences. XD

Hope you like! And review me your thoughts please!

Oh, and the last few chapters were written during March Break, so that's why there are so many of these at one time... sorry for holding them back. And I'm sorry none of these are a chapter for IWSTKY. I know a lot of people are waiting for that one.

~Vixen


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 19

Poor Adam. He was only a kid... and his father was...

Rio said nothing. His expression was enough of a hint on how he was feeling. He had the most delirious, miserable look I had ever seen, and I expected him to collapse and break down. Perhaps he was too numb at the moment to do so.

Seth took a hold of his shoulders and steered him forward, while I stayed behind for a moment longer. I looked over to the racks and found that Luchas' coat still remained. Perhaps he was scared to come out. I wasn't going to open the door and check on him right then... my mood didn't call for it at all. One of the kids I helped take care of was going to die, and talking to a Cyclonian wasn't going to help that at all.

He _did _try to help, though.

I shook my head.

I caught up with Seth and Rio, and they had already arrived in the room Adam was taken to. The doctors set everything up, the last possible alternative they could do; they attached the child to life-support, tubes up and down his arms and body. It was tough to see him like that. It was like he was ensnared, trapped. Some of the doctors remained, staying by the door. Derik had arrived as well, so I knew that the other kids were tucked in bed. The doctors allowed Rio and myself in without any questions. Rio may as well have teleported to his son's side, because no one saw his movement. He knelt down and reached for the boy's face.

"Adam... speak to me, Adam..."

For a long while, Adam's rasp breathing was the only thing that could be heard. I slowly approached the side of the bed, and I fished out the Aquanosian bottle from my pocket. I handed it to Rio, and he took it from me. Uncorked, he raised it up under Adam's nose.

One sniff, and Adam started to rouse. I smiled gently and went to the other side of the bed. Adam's eyes fluttered weakly, and they opened a little. His gaze was drawn to his father immediately.

"Dad..."

"Adam," Rio exclaimed. His voice was weak. "My son..."

"Are we home, dad?"

Rio's expression shattered slightly. It took everything in his composure to keep a smile on his face. "No, not yet."

Adam's eyes misted over. "I miss... I miss Aquanos."

"You've been away from it for a long time."

"I thought I smelled the ocean... was I dreaming?"

His father lifted up the bottle. His hold on the object looked slack. "Just a little gift. Aquanos in a bottle."

Adam laughed weakly. "I don't think a Terra is that small, dad."

Rio laughed in return. Tears cascaded down his cheeks, but his son didn't see them. It was here that I knew his sight was starting to fade. His eyes wandered, but I wasn't sure if he saw what was really in front of him. He was able to recognize figures, but not see the details.

His eyes turned to me. I didn't know if I was prepared for it.

"Na... Nakoto... you're here?"

"I'm here," I repeated softly. "I'm here."

"Hi, Nakoto."

I smiled slightly. "Hey."

"It's... cold, Nakoto. And dark."

My gaze broke away, and I reached down for his hand. "Do you mind doing me a favour, Adam?"

"What's that?"

"Keep fighting. The night will be hard, but I know you can do it. Don't be afraid. I promise I'll take you up to the surface once you're better, okay?" My voice nearly cracked, so I had to pause and recuperate. "That'll do you some good. Fresh air, the warm sun... you haven't forgotten how those feel, have you?"

Adam didn't respond for a long moment, and I looked over at Rio. He was observing his son's face closely, with hope on his own visage. He squeezed the bottle in his hand.

"I... I'm starting to forget," Adam replied hoarsely.

I knelt down by the bed as well. "We'll refresh your memory. And after that, you know what? Your father and I will take you back to Aquanos. A little homecoming for you. You'll get to feel the water and salty breeze on your skin, and see all your old friends. I'll visit you when I can. Would you like that?"

A weak smile appeared on Adam's lips. It was the most beautiful thing to see on something so broken. "I would really like that."

"Then I will keep that promise. Don't you worry. All you have to do is hold on."

And for just a few moments... just a few... I actually believed he would listen to me.

His voice came hardly any louder than a breath. "Na...Nako...to...?"

"Yes? What else would you like me to do? I'll do anything..."

"Do... you miss your Home T...erra, Nakoto...?

My eyes widened, taken aback. His eyes were fixed on me, patiently awaiting my response. The breath passing through his gills rasped, hallow. My eyes flickered away, and I tried to speak, but nothing came out. My mouth opened and closed, but I couldn't utter a sound. I must have looked like a fool. I forcefully closed my gaping mouth, swallowed, then choked out a reply.

"I... I do."

Adam's eyes crinkled, and as he spoke, his eyes rolled away from me, looking up at the ceiling. What he said with his last, dying words would haunt me to my own dying day. They were so gentle, so quiet, so innocent... so naïve... they pierced through my scales and impaled my heart sevenfold. At that moment, I had nothing to say. I was stunned, numb.

"Then maybe... I'll take you there someday. Would you... like... that...?"

It was then that Adam passed on.

* * *

So the kid finally died.

Luchas finally came out and retrieved his labcoat after Nakoto departed. Maybe he knew that she had been waiting for a brief moment, and he wanted to wait her out. Repton guessed it was a good precaution, considering Nakoto _was _a Raptor. To Luchas, there was no telling what she would do. But Repton knew she would do nothing. When Luchas came out, Repton had a good look at him for the first time. He never thought a man could look so muddled, or miserable. Perhaps he blamed himself for getting caught so quickly. He was probably thinking of his next step, if any were available...

He knew where the boy was taken, because it took him very little time to search for the room everyone was in. He peeked through the open door, unnoticed by the doctors standing by. Rio and Nakoto were kneeling by the bed when they got there, but Nakoto slowly got to her feet, looking stupefied. The heart monitor descended into a single, droning note, and the child didn't move anymore. Rio leaned forward anxiously, and Nakoto snapped out of her trance.

"Adam!" she said urgently, and she pressed her hand to his chest. She leaned over him and searched his face. But, if Repton could hazard a guess... the kid's eyes looked past her, into the afterlife. Her own eyes said just as much, and she moved away. Rio uttered a traumatized cry, getting up to his feet only to fall down into the bed, gathering his son up in his arms. His sobs commenced, each shattering and painful to hear. Nakoto stiffly wandered to the corner, facing the wall, holding a hand at her mouth.

"What are you doing here, Luchas?"

The Cyclonian gave a start, and the doctors blocked his and Repton's view of the room. Each of them had cold looks on their faces. Luchas hesitated.

"I wanted to see... if the boy..."

"Adam's life was in your hands..."

"Now look what's happened."

"There was nothing more I could do," Luchas protested. "The heart couldn't take the stress, and the effect of the anesthetic did all it—"

Derik stepped forward out of nowhere, and his fist caught the elder man under the jaw. The sound of flesh meeting flesh was followed by a short, pain-filled grunt. Luchas stumbled, falling backwards onto the ground. His hand reached up to nurse his jaw, blocking some of Athene's Eye.

"You were supposed to redeem yourself!" Derik shouted. He was seen as such an out-going, friendly person when Luchas was welcomed as a friend before. Now, with Luchas' identity revealed, he showed an incredible amount of hate. It was hard to match the two faces together. "You've got a lot of guts, showing your face so early!"

"I'm sorry—"

"Oh, you're sorry? Well, I've got a mind to just f—"

Mid-curse, Nakoto appeared behind the white-coated men and gently pushed one aside with her right hand. The one she touched obliged, looking up at her with shock. She did the same with the other doctors, using her hand to split them, to make a path for herself. She managed to take a step ahead of them and looked down at Luchas. She looked like she was seeing him for the first time.

"Nakoto?" Derik voiced. Nakoto head inclined, signifying that she heard and acknowledged Derik's call, but she didn't take her eyes off of the Cyclonian she towered over. She took another step toward him, and he sidled backwards. His arm twitched. She considered this reaction, paused, then closed the gap between them completely and without pause. Luchas let out a small, pitiful sound of fear, flinching again. Repton watched —bewildered— as Nakoto grabbed the human's arms and drag him up to his feet.

"Nakoto, what are you doing?" Derik demanded. Nakoto took as step sideways and stationed herself at the Cyclonian's side. She turned her head to consider the wrathful youth.

"Stop it," she said. Her voice sounded very drained. "This is not the time."

"But he... he..."

"This is not the time," she repeated more forcefully. She then took a shaky breath and shook her head. "We've lost another one, and the one who needs all the support he can get right now is Rio." She glanced over to Luchas, who must have had the most stunned look on his face.

"And besides... maybe our Cyclonian doctor really did his best."

The confusion on the surrounding doctor's faces was thick, and they stared at Nakoto as if _she _was the intruder. They were voiceless as well; that was probably what Nakoto intended. She gestured down the hall.

"Now, you can stay, or you can leave. This is a solemn time, and if you don't have any further purpose here, you have it elsewhere. Someone else can make better use of you. Go on... I'll stay here with Rio for a while, and when we're gone, please attend to Adam."

The doctors looked at each other, then glanced back into the smaller room. The Aquanosian man's sobs were muffled, and he may have been trying to cover them up, but he was failing at it. Derik bowed his head, sighed in frustration, then nodded his head. He muttered reluctantly.

"Nakoto's right... there's nothing else we can do."

And so, one by one, each white-clothed personnel left down the hallway, either to the left or the right. Derik and Seth were last, and the first of the two decided to stay a little longer to glare at Luchas heatedly. Seth reached for his shoulder and tugged him along, and soon Derik abandoned his former decision. The two of them disappeared, too.

Luchas started shuffling away as well.

"Oh no, doctor."

Luchas yelped in fright when Nakoto touched him. She caught him with her right hand, curling her Claws around his forearm. Whether it hurt was a mystery, because Luchas' stiffness was hard to decipher as pain. He turned slowly toward Nakoto, whose eyes were icy.

"You stay here," she said. She nodded to the door. "I want you to _watch, _to _listen._"

She didn't need any effort in steering him. They stepped into the room and side-stepped along the farthest wall. When they stopped, Nakoto let Luchas go and leaned against the wall herself. Why she stayed as well was beyond Repton... it looked like being there hurt her. Some of the muscles in her neck were tighter than usual, and her mouth was stressed into a solid, short line. She sighed deeply through her nose and held her head high, watching Rio mourn.

For a long, long while, Nakoto said nothing, and Luchas —clueless on what to do— could do nothing but do as she did. Rio's crying was starting to quieten, to wane; he was getting spent. At the back of Repton's head, the tune from Nakoto's lullaby started up again, soft. He remembered some of the words and now realized that the lullaby was a lament. The origins of the song came from a story of tragedy. It seemed fitting that it started bugging his mind now, when the child died.

Repton could not say that he cared about the kid's death. He knew nothing of the kid, and even if he did, he doubted he would be so heartbroken. Death was just a natural way of life. Everyone died eventually... sure, it was a pity to die so young, but the death of a child is technically no different from the death of an adult. It was a life lost. And without reasoning like that, Repton still could not feel for the child. Then, there was the father to consider. Repton felt no empathy for him; he didn't imagine how it was to be in his position. He was a man mourning his son. That was all there was to it.

Perhaps that was what made Repton heartless. It was just in his personality to remain unaffected.

He found himself more concerned with Nakoto. He knew this hurt her, and he wanted it to stop. He wanted her to step out of the room and forget everything. Sadness didn't suit her.

He cursed. _To HELL with Nakoto!_

"Do you have any children, Luchas?"

It was just a whisper, and it still made Luchas flinch as if he heard a blow-horn. "Ch-Children?"

"Sure. A family, back on Cyclonia."

Luchas shifted from one foot to the other. He dithered before he replied.

"Ye-Yes... I do. A daughter."

"Do you love her?"

"M-... More than anything."

Nakoto gave a good shove from the wall with her shoulder and pushed herself upright. She let out another short exhale from the nose, then she turned to Luchas. There was no look of resentment on her face, so her next words came out very sincere.

"Well," she said. "I just hope you don't ever lose your kid, like this man has."

Repton could see that Luchas' chin dipped at that. Maybe that sentence hit home. Nakoto stayed in front of him, waiting and watching as the words sunk in, then she turned her back on him. She considered the Aquanosian for a moment longer before taking a slow, quiet step toward his hunched figure. With gradual progress, she made it to the man's side and leaned down. She pressed a hand to his back.

"Rio..."

"He's my son!" Rio howled, but it wasn't loud anymore. His voice was crackled and hoarse. "My boy!"

Nakoto nodded. "I know."

"And he's gone... he's gone..."

"I'm sorry."

"He's gone..."

"...Rio, you have to come with me."

Rio's head whipped back and he turned it in her direction. "What? No! I can't... I can't leave my son...!"

"There is nothing more we can do now," she said softly. Her hands sought his shoulders and clasped onto them. "The doctors will tend to him. They'll free him of all these cords. They've done their duty."

"But..."

"We will see him again. Don't worry."

Rio turned his head back to look at his son for a long moment. Nakoto kept her hands on his shoulders until she straightened and walked away. She stopped by the door, looking back at him, waiting. Rio straightened a little as well, but he leaned forward, took Adam's face in his hands, then pressed his forehead to his. He kissed his son's face, tears still flowing. He reached up and covered the child's eyes, closing them. It took him much effort to let go of the boy and step away. Even after doing that, he was at a loss of what to do next. He turned around, saw Nakoto at the door, then drug his feet. He made it past Nakoto, who watched him. She smiled softly.

"We'll pay tribute to him tonight."

Rio nodded his head numbly, and he stepped out of the room. Nakoto's eyes turned to Luchas, and her smile disappeared.

"You'll take care of him, won't you?" She gestured to Adam. "We'll leave him in your hands for now."

Luchas nodded and stuttered, "O-Of course."

Nakoto nodded as well, and she too left the room. The Cyclonian stayed where he was for a moment longer, then collapsed against the wall with a heavy sigh. Did he expect Nakoto to lash out at him at any second? He has a certain deep fear for Nakoto that Repton didn't understand. He worked with Nakoto before when she was child, so shouldn't he know everything about her? About what she would do next?

"What in blazes is going on?" Luchas muttered. "She should've killed me... Master Cyclonis, what should I do?"

A hand reached out from behind Repton and touched the surface of the Eye. Repton stiffened; how was she able to sneak up on him like that?

"Stay in position. They've lost trust in you, but perhaps you can gain it back."

Somehow, Cyclonis' voice was transferred to Luchas upon touching the Stone. Maybe this was how they communicated with each other. Luchas had to report back once in a while after all, to ask for further instructions or advice. He just had to be alone at the time.

He replied, "How?"

"Make them believe you're a changed man, of course. Don't you think those are the most valuable assets in a character? Those who've made up for their past transgressions?" Cyclonis chuckled. "Beta seems to believe you really do have good intentions. You should stick to her. The other doctors will follow."

"To B-Beta?" The panic sent his whispered voice into a tremor. "But..."

"But what? She tried to kill you before, and you survived. What's stopping you?"

"She was just a child back then and I almost died. Now that she's fully grown..."

"You don't have a choice, so you might as well throw down that pitiful fear," Cyclonis droned. "Do as I say, or be denounced as a coward. Or worse... _someone else_ will pay for your incompetence."

Luchas said nothing for a long moment, until he yielded. He straightened up from the wall.

"Yes, Master Cyclonis."

The Child Empress smirked and took her hand away. Repton stood up and faced her.

"How long have you been here?" he demanded. Cyclonis shrugged.

"Stepped in a couple of minutes ago. What, are you surprised you didn't catch my scent? Perhaps you were too focussed. Beta seems to grab all your attention, huh?"

She didn't bother waiting for a reply from him, which he was glad for. Her eyes went to her desk, where Repton left the file wide-open. Repton inwardly swore to himself and his carelessness.

"So I see you've found the archives on Oasium," Cyclonis mused. "I suppose I didn't hide them quite well enough." She turned back to him and smiled. "Did you enjoy them as much as I did?"

"I'll tell you once I've finished," he responded. Cyclonis' brows raised.

"I feel as if that you didn't. Do you feel sorry for them, Repton?"

"No."

"Do you feel sorry for Beta, then?"

His stomach clenched. "No."

"Good. Just double-checking." She turned her back on him and headed out of the study. "Keep up the good work."

He watched the ruler of Cyclonia leave the room, and as she distanced herself, there was something he wanted to say aloud. He wanted to shout it, but his tongue wouldn't allow it. He struggled with this fight until Cyclonis was gone, and the opportunity closed.

"Why the hell am I here?" he demanded himself instead. "What does Cyclonis expect from me watching over Nakoto?"

_End of Chapter  
_

* * *

_A/N: _Oh, whoops. I forgot to write a little note here at the bottom. Not that anyone really reads them XD

Since I have LOTS of work to do, I will more than likely procrastinate on that and write some chapters. I hope that I didn't jinx myself there... because I'm so freaking lazy right now, I don't know if I'll get anything done ._.

Hope you liked the chapter, and I hope to hear from you soon!

~Vixen


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 20

Just like last time, Repton was forced to watch nothing useful for the beginning of the night.

Luchas went ahead and disconnected Adam from all the machines that surrounded him. The child looked unbelievably small and delicate, and with no signs of life, it was a sore sight to see. After that had been done with, other doctors arrived and saw Luchas at work. They said nothing, but their eyes were dark. They approached and picked up Luchas' business for him, and he didn't need to be told that he should get out. He exited and walked down the hall, but he didn't make it far until another doctor went up to him. The one named Seth.

"...Hello," Luchas said. The younger man scrutinized him. The difference between him and the other doctors was that he had no harsh, cold aura to him currently. It was more melancholy, disappointed. Repton wondered what his anger was like. He cleared his throat.

"I think it's time for you to return to your place of residence," Seth said formally. "There's no other purpose for you to remain here any longer."

"Have I been fired...? Or have I been...?"

Seth's lips pursed for a moment. "Not quite. The Chancellor's final word will determine what happens to you. For the time being, you just have to turn in for the night. Be warned, though... if you try to run, they will catch you."

Repton heard Luchas gulp. "I have nowhere to run to. This is my only chance of home."

"We'll see how that turns out for you. I will escort you out of the building."

The men continued down the hall until they reached the elevator. Once inside, they climbed up the stories in silence, the edge of unease pressed against Luchas' throat like a knife. Repton looked back at Cyclonis' desk and saw the file that he left open. It was beckoning to him. Once the Cyclonian was in his home, nothing else would happen, and he would be free to look back at the record's contents. However, the thought of reading what happened to Nakoto seemed more foreboding than it had before.

The secretary at the front desk looked immediately over to Luchas when he and Seth walked by. Her reaction was a little different. Once she saw him, she picked up the magazine she had and posed it up, blocking her view of him. She didn't want anything to do with him, and he probably didn't even know her name. When strangers knew you for something you did rather than for being who you were, it was hard to prove yourself.

Luchas made for a small door that blended in with the wall, and when he opened it, it was revealed to be a closet. He removed the Eye from his doctor-attire and stuffed the white article onto a hook. He then retrieved his own overcoat, and through some fumbling, he put it on and attached the Eye back onto his breast. Seth waited quietly.

The two men reached the automatic doors and stopped. Seth turned to Luchas.

"I trust you'll return to your lodgings without trouble?"

Luchas nodded his head. "...I... truly mean no harm or trouble."

"So you say." It was now that Seth unleashed a cold look. "How much suffering did Nakoto go through under your care?"

The unease from before made itself even more known; the metaphorical blade could have drawn blood from Luchas' throat by now. Everything was tense and taunt as Luchas didn't —or refused to— find the words to explain himself. The younger man stared, then sighed through his nose.

"She really is a beautiful person; I hope you know that. Raptor or not, she has a good heart. She didn't deserve what she got, and if you try to hurt her again..." Seth shook his head. His anger was a different type of blaze; it was silent and controlled, which meant he could direct its full power at Luchas at any time.

Luchas dipped his chin. "I promise I'm here to help... I apologize for what I've done."

"Oh, it's not me you have to apologize to," Seth sighed again. He shook his head again, then gestured to the door. "Well then. Good night."

Luchas nodded, a sound in his throat starting but not finishing a thank-you. He stiffly stepped out through the door and entered the night. The light from the office faded as Luchas walked further away, and soon the human had to walk in total darkness. There were no streetlights nearby yet, so the facility must have been a little separate from the city. The doctor seemed to know his way though.

Soon he came out into the familiar parts of Atmosia. Repton never stepped foot there other than the time he stole the remains of the Aurora Stone. Even at that time, he never bothered to explore the town. There were still a considerable amount of people out, socializing and eating dinner with one another. They passed by the doctor without giving him any heed. It was like he was invisible, and frankly, maybe Luchas wanted to feel invisible at that moment.

The people grew less in number the further Luchas went on. He entered a more neighbourly place, where everyone was inside comfortably. The streetlights planted themselves every few meters, ensuring both sight and security. His footsteps echoed down the spacious street, giving a more lonesome atmosphere. Repton's thoughts wandered to the contents he read previously on Oasium until Luchas reached his home.

Luchas turned and stepped through a small fence, then he walked up the steps of a small old house. As a doctor, he should have had plenty of money to spend on a more appropriate house, but he didn't, most likely because it wasn't permanent. The porch creaked under his feet as he stepped up to his door. He fished the keys from his overcoat pocket and fumbled in the dark until he found the right one. The next moment, he opened the door and strode into a deeper darkness.

The door shut, and he turned the lights on, which flickered pathetically for a moment. The place wasn't all that impressive... no decorative furniture spiced up the place. It was barren, save for the simple furnishings. The hall he took his shoes off in immediately opened up to a living room to his right, and there was nothing but a couch, a table, and a small television. To the left, there was an even smaller kitchen. There were stairs that lead upstairs, but there was only one door in view.

Luchas, finished with putting his shoes aside, turned the light off again and climbed these steps. He turned left and passed this door, revealing that there was another, above the kitchen below. He entered, and it turned out to be his bedroom. He turned the light on. Papers and notebooks were strewn all over the desk and bedside table. A radio sat under the windowsill. There were used clothes piled up in a hamper, some sleeves poking out like tongues. At least the bed was made. The curtains were drawn back, but then Luchas pulled them closed.

"Master Cyclonis, there must be some other way," he persisted. "I can't do this."

Repton looked around. Cyclonis was nowhere, nor had she snuck up on him again.

Luchas reached for the Eye. "Master Cyclonis?"

With an indecisive frown, Repton reached out and touched the surface of the Eye gingerly.

"...she's not here."

Luchas made a bewildered gasp. "Who is this?"

"Does it matter?"

"Your voice... you must be a Raptor."

"Very good. Maybe you aren't as clueless as you come out to be," Repton mused. "Cyclonis has me planted here to watch the little things. Waste of my time, if you ask me."

"I don't think it's wise for you to say such things."

Repton shrugged, despite Luchas' inability to see it. He voiced sarcastically: "Maybe _you _can figure out why I'm here?"

Luchas stayed silent. He reached up and set the Eye down on the desk. He took off his coat and hung it on the back of the chair before sitting in it. Again, Repton was able to take in the middle-aged man's tired features. He had a pensive look on his face.

"You don't know why you're there?" Luchas asked. "Master Cyclonis didn't tell you?"

Repton rolled his eyes, snarling impatiently. "I'm here because of Nakoto."

A look of realization crossed the human's face. "Oh, I see now. You're Repton. You're the one who discovered her."

"Yes, but so what? I pointed her out to Cyclonis. The only other reason she told me was that I was needed because I was a Raptor. Something about anatomy, but I don't buy it."

Luchas eyes misted as he stroked his chin. "You're responsible for observing Beta?"

"I thought that much was obvious."

"...perhaps only you are able to do what no other human can. Maybe that's why Cyclonis has you involved."

The words seemed simple enough, but they took their time going through Repton's head. They sunk in and he leaned toward the Eye. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

Luchas closed his eyes. "I'm only suggesting the possibility that, maybe, Master Cyclonis wants you for breeding purposes. You may be a candidate for Beta."

Now _these _words couldn't even enter Repton's head properly. It felt like they sped forward and crashed into his skull before crawling, pitiful and crippled, in through his ears. "So... what? I'm here because Cyclonis wants me to size Nakoto up?"

"Or maybe build some attraction for you. Do you find yourself attracted to Beta?"

Repton's teeth clenched. That wasn't something he was going to discuss with some old man.

"This is humiliating," he seethed. "I thought being pushed aside was bad enough. I'm being treated like a pet, used to spawn children for Cyclonis! What does she need them for? I thought she only wanted Nakoto. She wanted a perfect soldier!"

"Beta is one of the last of her kind. Alpha is still around, if what Mr. Ion said was true," Luchas said. Repton had to remind himself who Mr. Ion was...it was the disgruntled-looking official who first escorted Luchas to the building. Even if the man didn't say Farida's name, the term _other one_ gave it away. "Master Cyclonis would want more than one. If Beta was able to produce offspring, they would hold even greater power and potential. The accumulation of crystal grows stronger as the lines continue."

"Even when Nakoto hasn't been drinking contaminated water for years?"

"I haven't been able to do any tests on her, so I can't be sure, but I believe her bones still remain strongly crystalline. Throughout the years she had grown without the water, the crystal would still be able to form as a part of her, hence Beta being named a "living" crystal. I have no doubt that her children will hatch in the same way she had; ten-times more powerful than her parents."

"And say that I did... mate with her," Repton said slowly, "Wouldn't my genes interfere with this accumulation?"

"It wouldn't matter. Only one parent needs to be a crystal being."

Repton took his hand away from Athene's Eye and rubbed his temple. It was a big hunch to make, but it seemed so likely and possible... was he really just there as a variable for Cyclonis' plan? He knew that he was to play as her pawn from time to time, since he worked for her, but this was passing the line. He didn't think that things would go this far.

He could only imagine Nakoto's face. She was smiling. It was definitely the face of a mother. He could just imagine how devastated she would look if she had her possible children taken away from her, to be used as test subjects and soldiers. Or what if they wouldn't even survive past their hatching? That was a big likelihood. After all, Nakoto herself said she was the only surviving hatchling in her nest. Probably only one would survive, and Cyclonis would probably not be satisfied.

And then, there was the chance that Nakoto couldn't procreate at all. Repton would be forced to mate with Farida instead, if she was ever brought to Cyclonia. In general, Farida would probably come before Cyclonis willingly anyway, so that alternative would be a possibility. And what would Cyclonis use for Nakoto, then? She would never agree to fight under her rule. She would be tested on instead, as she had been when she was a kid. They would use her blood to create weapons, while all the same keeping her alive, to ensure that the blood remained usable. What kind of life was that?

"Maybe you should feel proud," Luchas said, breaking through Repton's thoughts. "You'll be the father of very powerful warriors."

Repton felt no such thing. He wasn't focused on becoming a father, because he was pretty confident that he didn't need an heir anytime soon. If he did, sure, he'd want them to be strong, but not to be used by Cyclonis like some tame animals. They needed to be wild; Raptors who did what they wanted whenever they wanted, and nothing was to have them back down from doing so. Those were the strongest that deserved to rule Bogaton. He believed he was like that once, but Cyclonis' hold on him diminished that. No, his kids didn't deserve a fate like his, nor whatever Cyclonis planned for them.

And Nakoto didn't deserve a fate like hers. He would mate with her because he loved her, not for some cursed benefit.

Repton tried to double-take that, but the thought was gone. It just passed through his subconsciousness, leaving nothing behind; not even an echo. Had it really existed? Had he really thought it?

He reached forward and touched the Eye. "I don't want to hear any more of this," Repton said rigidly. "Besides, this is about _you_. Your performance hasn't left Cyclonis impressed. She expects you to clean up after yourself."

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Luchas sighed, leaning back. Repton wasn't used to humans being so comfortable in his presence, but he had to remind himself that he was many leagues away. He expected Luchas would start showing fear if he was in the room with him, or at least much closer than he was now. "How? There has to be some other way."

"What's the matter with staying close to Nakoto?" Repton asked. "I'd say that was the safer bet."

Luchas fingers closed in on one another and he fidgeted. He looked down and examined the scratches in the desk.

"...you're afraid of her." Repton shook his head. "Even I know that she's harmless."

"You don't understand."

The Raptor's nostril's flared. "No? I think I do. I've spent some time with her. She doesn't have that ruthless streak we Raptors do."

Luchas said nothing. Repton tilted his head and watched the older human until an idea sprouted in his mind. Something Cyclonis mentioned earlier.

"Nakoto tried to kill you, a long time ago."

Luchas flinched.

"It's true, then? I guess that's an exception of what I didn't know," he said. He frowned. "But as a youngling?"

"Even as a child, her capabilities were vast," Luchas muttered. He closed his eyes. "She almost sliced my body open. My organs could've spilled out, if she had been any closer."

Repton tried to imagine the sight, but couldn't. Child Nakoto didn't fit into the picture. Hell, _adult_ Nakoto wouldn't have fit into the picture. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't noticed the pale scar poking up from under the human's shirt. The aftermath.

"Every time I see that hand of hers, I shiver. Every time she raises it, I cower." The man shook his head pitifully. "I could only imagine what damage she could do now!"

"But who says that damage will be deliberate this time around?" Repton stopped, then growled. "I don't know why I'm bothering with telling you this, but you're acting like a fool. Nakoto won't hurt you if you play your cards right."

Luchas scratched the back of his neck, then his fingers returned to the table, twitching slightly. "I'm afraid of the moment when I slip up, and thinking of that moment will only ensure that it happens."

"Then _don't think about it._ All you're supposed to do is stay by her. Earn her trust."

"Earn her trust? After our history together? There is no possible way she can forgive me, let alone look at me like a friend."

The Rogue rolled his eyes up and regarded the ceiling.

"You give her too little credit."

"I beg your pardon?"

Before Repton could repeat himself or say anything else, there were voices coming from outside. Or one voice, extremely loud and rough. The man was singing a drunken song. Luchas stood up and leaned toward the window, pulling the curtain back a little. Then, he cautiously opened the window. Another voice boomed.

"Rio! Not so loud! You'll wake up the whole neighbourhood!" Laughter followed, as well as the clinking of glass.

"You're doing the same!" the man slurred. The broken Aquanosian was loose now, seemingly forgotten of his son's death. This was completely unheard of, inconsiderate, heartless... which meant that the man was not being himself. The clinking of glass before... that was alcohol. Rio was intoxicated.

Nakoto must have caught up with Rio, because her voice was taken down a notch. Still loud enough to hear down the way from Luchas' window. She too must've consumed her fair share.

"We should save the singing for the fire," she told him. "You think that boy set it up for us? I paid him good money to give us a head-start. It'll be up near the eastern edge."

"Oh, he better!"

Nakoto laughed again. "Come on! Cheers to Adam! We're going to send him off with a bang!"

"Adam was a fine lad," Rio bellowed. "My boy! He would've grown strong!"

"Come on...! We don't want the Enforcers coming in... We're making a public disturbance..."

Despite her own warnings, Nakoto's voice rose up in song along with Rio as they walked away. Luchas pressed his face against the glass pane to follow them, then immediately jumped away. He snatched up his coat and ran out of the room. Repton was shocked.

"Hey!" he roared. "Come back here, idiot! You've forgotten something!"

Luchas returned, striding smoothly to the desk and picking the Eye up. It was strange; it was as if the Raptor was being held in the human's palm. He put the Eye back on his chest.

"This may be my chance," Luchas said as he left his darkened room. "To earn her trust. If I let this pass me up, I won't get another one. I better catch up with her."

The Raptor blinked. He knew that Nakoto was harmless, but he had no idea how she was when she was drunk. Maybe she had some deep, locked-up brutality that only surfaced when she had no mind to control it. But even that idea seemed ludicrous. He chose not to say anything, in case Luchas backed down. They Cyclonian didn't act on impulse enough. Always over-thinking things, making himself hesitate at the moment of action.

The doctor was out his door with his heels not completely in his shoes yet. He hopped down the steps, fixing his feet, and he ran down the path. He turned to one direction, listening, and for sure, there were still boisterous voices echoing down the way. He stole away after them, making sure to keep his distance. Soon he left his neighbourhood into another, and into another, until the houses grew fewer. Eventually the pavement ended and jumped onto a dirt path. The doctor inspected the ground and found their three-toed footprints. He looked up and saw that, at a higher elevation, a warm glow was burning. A fire. Figures were already up there; black silhouettes.

Luchas walked up this path, very quietly, and he climbed through the trees that surrounded the bonfire. His progress was slow for good reason, to keep himself from snapping any twigs. As he approached, Rio's singing was much louder, and his words were more coherent. He was singing an old sailor's shanty by the sounds of it. It was sad one, one of those melancholy songs that weren't meant to by sung while working on the ship. More meant for singing in the moonlight. Nakoto joined in, with no fault in the words. How she knew them was beyond Repton.

Luchas made it to the treeline right by the fire, having gotten to his knees. He peeked past the trunk of the tree he hid behind. The leaves of a bush blocked him from view, but he and Repton were able to see through between the leaves. Rio and Nakoto were sitting on a fallen tree, arms on each others' shoulders as each free hand held a bottle. They swung them from side to side, swaying their torsos from left to right to the slow words that escaped their throats. They soon ended their song and they clashed their bottles together.

"To Adam!" Nakoto shouted. "He was a good-hearted kid! And very strong; he fought his battle well!"

"He was an extraordinary boy!" Rio joined in. He shook his head roughly and laughed at the sky. What wasn't evident before was that his face was streaming with tears. "How I loved him!"

"And he loved you!" Nakoto bent down, placed her bottle down, then hooked two glasses with her claws. She brought them up to Rio, who unlatched his arm from her shoulder and took hold of one of the glasses. She reached down and took a new bottle, uncorking it with ease before pouring the contents into these glasses. "He will be missed, but he's in a better place now. Free of all pain!" she said more sincerely. "Let us drink to his memory!"

Rio approved Nakoto's proposal and had one last song verse. The two of them struck their glasses together and threw their heads back, guzzling their glasses. Whatever it was, it was strong. Nakoto finished and jerked her head, her eyes blinking away the taste. She looked over to Rio, who was still posed as he was until he tipped backwards entirely, off the fallen tree. All you could see of him were the legs that poked over his previous seat. Nakoto chuckled.

"Oops... I guess that was too much for you."

She pushed her knees and stood up, swaying for a moment. She considered the fire for a moment as it burned the timber to cinders, until she straightened up.

"Come out, doctor, where I can see you."

Luchas flinched, his fingers cracking on the bark he clutched. He hesitated in the darkness, not saying anything, but staying that way would do nothing. There was no use in pretending she was speaking to nothing. He climbed up the trunk to get to his feet, then stepped around it. Nakoto watched him as he got out of the undergrowth and put her hand on her hip.

"Why didn't you just simply join us?" she asked. Luchas stopped. "It can't be that comfortable in the bushes, can it?"

"How did you know I was—?" Luchas halted when Nakoto motioned to her nose lazily.

"Even over the fire, I could smell you." She turned her attention to Rio and smiled crookedly. "I was going to need someone to keep me company anyway. I've done what I could for Rio."

She went over to him and pulled him from out of the bushes behind the trunk. With a heave, she got him down closer to the fire, his back to the seat. She made sure he was on his side securely, so that he wouldn't choke or drown on his possible vomit. After that was done, Nakoto went and sat down on the opposite end of the log. That left a space between herself and Rio. She looked at Luchas expectantly.

"Come join me, Luchas," she said. She gestured to the space. "Let's have a drink."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _Okay. From now on, I won't be putting any more author notes for this story, since I keep forgetting to do them upon uploading XD

There's nothing that important to say anything in these things anyway. If I find that there's something I need to explain down here, I'll do that. But for now, I'll spare you any more of these.

Chao!

~Vixen


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 21

Repton reckoned he knew what emotions were rushing in Luchas then. Confusion, and a deep fear. He himself was confused as to why Nakoto was acting so friendly toward the Cyclonian, so it had to be some kind of trick. Maybe she wanted to get him intoxicated and make him slip up, expose him for more than what she saw of him. Or perhaps she was just so drunk out of her mind that she forgot that Luchas was a Cyclonian. Did she even know that she tried to kill him once before?

"What are you waiting for?" Nakoto called. "I'm not going to bite you."

Luchas didn't move for a moment until he forced his feet forward. He cautiously made it to the space he was meant to sit, and he slowly sat down to her right. Nakoto turned away for a moment, but when she turned back, she had a full glass in her hand. She offered it to Luchas, and he hesitantly took it. She turned to her own drink and took a swig.

The doctor couldn't help but look down at the sleeping form of Rio, who started snoring. He asked, "Will he be alright?"

"I'm sure he will be for now. He just... needed to drown his sorrows," Nakoto leaned forward a little to look at Rio. Her brows rose with her sigh. "I took a risk and went to see what kind of drunk he was. Luckily, he was the happy-go-lucky, forgetful kind. He needed a little time like this. I don't know whether he'll hate or thank me, but I guess I'll just find out tomorrow."

"I see," Luchas said. It seemed that Nakoto was able to hold up some conversation without slurring her words. Luchas looked down at his drink. "I... I'm truly sorry."

"For what?"

"I couldn't save him."

Nakoto bent down and picked up a stick from her side. She used it to push some timber back into the core of the fire. She exhaled bluntly.

"You tried, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"The reason he passed was because his heart couldn't make it. But, in the end, there was no trace of the disease left in his body. You succeeded with what you did."

Luchas bowed his head. "But it did nothing to save him."

"That part's inevitable... It happens."

The Raptoress brought her head up and looked at the sky, then took another mouthful of her drink. Luchas hadn't touched his, not trusting himself in this situation. Nakoto brought her glass down and considered the fire some more. A silence Luchas couldn't take swept in, and he had to break it. Things just didn't add up.

"Why are you letting me sit with you here?" he asked desperately. Nakoto blinked, then rose a brow at Luchas. She responded as if it were the easiest question in the world.

"Why _not?_"

"Well I... I'm a..."

Nakoto shook a clawed finger. "Yes. But you see, it's not every day that I get to speak with one of my former captors."

Had the alcohol truly muddled her mind?

"You make it sound like we're old friends," Luchas responded in puzzlement. The Raptoress shrugged.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, as that saying goes. You could take it that way. And besides, how am I supposed to know I can trust you if I don't talk to you?"

The embers floated up from the core like fireflies, drifting into nothing. The warmth of the fire must have been very comfortable, but Repton wasn't sure if Luchas felt anything like that. In spite of her reasoning, Nakoto said nothing for a while. This left the two of them just staring at the fire, listening to its crackles and Rio's snoring. She finally spoke up again, as if she had been having a deep consideration during her silence.

"I had a sudden realization, you know," she continued. "About Oasium."

Luchas stayed silent. Maybe this was truly why she invited him there. He must have expected her to blow up with anger, and use him to vent it all out. After all, he was the one who helped cause it. Again, Nakoto spoke up.

"I've been running away from what happened, and I shun it whenever it comes up. I realized that, maybe, the only way I can accept it is by talking about it. But talking about it to people who weren't there didn't cut it. You were there, so maybe you can help me out."

She looked over to him, and Repton could see her eyes. They were slightly foggy from the drinks she consumed, but they still held some focus. The emotion behind them was solemn and dreary, as if she didn't want to talk about this at all. It must have taken her a lot of resolve.

Luchas hesitated. "The others... they know about Oasium, don't they?"

"They know as much as I've told them. Not the whole truth, and I don't talk about it much. Only a couple know everything."

"What part do you omit?"

Nakoto turned her gaze to the fire and brought her glass to her lips. "My story."

It took a moment for the doctor to respond. "What... do you mean?"

"I usually tell people that I was hatched after Oasium dived under the clouds," she said. She had finished her drink, so she fished down for the bottle to refill it again. "The events of the Oasium Project is a story in itself. My life in it was just a subplot."

"You ...you don't tell anyone else of how much you... ?" Luchas shook his head. Repton didn't know if it was just acting, but the doctor's voice sounded horrified. "Why don't you tell them everything?"

Nakoto turned her eyes back to him and stared for a good moment. They were asking him why he couldn't see the obvious. "What difference would it make?" she demanded. "What happened on my part only affected me, and so it's only _my_ problem. Telling other people would only draw attention to myself and have them shower me with pity. Do I look like I _want_ pity?"

That was why she lied to Repton. Such simple, innocent reasoning, and it wasn't meant to trick him. Repton strode away from the Eye and went to Cyclonis' desk. He picked up the _Deconstruction_ file and made his way back.

"No, but doesn't it hurt you that so little even acknowledge what happened to you?" Luchas' knuckles went white as he clutched his untouched glass. "No other Terra has ever heard of Oasium. Cyclonia covered everything up. There has to be someone who..."

Nakoto let out a humourless chuckle. "It doesn't matter."

"I disagree."

This chuckle turned somewhat into a scoff. "Would you have disagreed twenty-one years ago?"

That shut Luchas up. Repton sat down with the file, and with a momentary pause beforehand, he opened it up to the first contents. As he saw before, it was the introduction, with the work-in-progress medical clinic. He slipped the picture back in place under the paper clip.

"...Did you enjoy your occupation?"

"Pardon?"

There was an overview of what this part of the project was all about. The doctors were assigned to Beta, who was caught when she came back to her burnt village. She was transported back to Cyclonia and used as a live specimen and separated from the egg of Farida. Even this Phase had two parts. The first; they used her as a variable in many of their experiments, to see what certain crystals were like and what they could be used for. The second phase; break down and reconstruct Nakoto's crystal makeup.

"Your job, in Cyclonia. Did you enjoy it when you were assigned to me?"

The first objective was done through injecting different crystal solutions into her bloodstream. Repton looked through all the health charts that followed, displaying the different conditions of Nakoto's body. Sometimes the numbers spiked, and he learned it was because of certain crystal intake.

"I don't think I'd describe it as enjoyment. I just collected the data."

The problem with these experiments was that they were injecting poison into her. Sometimes crystals could morph together and become a new crystal, but not with Nakoto. Living crystals couldn't merge with an alien agent that entered so quickly and directly. Her body would start reacting violently each time, trying but miserably failing in expelling the intruder. Nakoto's behaviours were noted after each trial— sometimes she would scream endlessly, writhe, and even commit self-mutilation. Each trial involved bloodloss and near-death experiences. In order to save her, they would use... Repton couldn't make sense of the long scientific word, but it was often referred to as the Cure. A personal substance made for Nakoto that also carried out the second objective of _Deconstruction..._

"You were the one who got in my way, weren't you?"

Repton looked up. Nakoto had put down her glass and stood up, circling around the fire. She seized some firewood with her tail and inserted it into the flames. The embers rose up in a swarm afterwards. She didn't look at him.

So she knew about Luchas. The man was shocked.

"How did—?" Nakoto raised her Dragon's Claw, spread her fingers wide, then traced the front of her body downward, starting from her collarbone and reaching to her lower abdomen. She was still looking at the timber she fixed into the flames, her tail swaying from side to side.

"I noticed the scars from before. I did that to you, and I'm surprised you survived. A miracle, wouldn't you say?"

Luchas nodded hesitantly.

What Nakoto said next had both him and Repton dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry."

Luchas slowly put his glass down on the dirt ground, then stood up. "You're... sorry?"

Nakoto scratched the back of her neck, looking up at the sky. "That's what I said."

"But... but I..."

"...I was just a kid in a lot of pain," she said. She turned her back on the Cyclonian and sighed, putting her hands on her hips as she kicked the dust. "The pain made me delirious, and for once, _I_ wanted to be the one who caused it to someone else. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and I lashed out. I regret that."

"You regret..." Luchas shook his head in disbelief. "Why? Why would you regret? You had every reason to attack a Cyclonian— "

"Revenge only spreads more hatred, Luchas. Not only that, but I can't kill _any_one. I don't want people to experience the things I had, or the pain I felt, even if it's just a fraction, _even _if they deserve it." Her back straightened and she laughed out loud, self-ridiculing. "I guess that's how you can explain this complex I've developed."

"What complex?"

"Where I'm more concerned with the health of others over my own."

Repton, upon hearing this, remembered how Nakoto ripped her shoulder open in the Wastelands in order to lure the Vulca-Bats away. She could've died of bloodloss, provided the creatures didn't catch her first. She put that risk upon her body, just for the opportunity to let Repton and Leugey escape safely. Repton had no doubt that she would easily sacrifice herself for others, whether they were friends or strangers. It was stupid of her to do it for a stranger like him, for someone who meant her harm, but she did it regardless. She would continue doing it too, which made this whole business harder.

Nakoto said nothing after that, and neither did Luchas. Finally, he puckered up the courage and walked around the fire. He reached her side, and he reached out to her arm dubiously.

"That's not a complex," he started. "That's... a very admirable trait."

Nakoto chuckled and turned her eyes to him. "Well... thank you."

"No... thank you. You're being too kind to me."

The Raptoress chuckle became a little stronger. She raised her right hand and laid it upon Luchas shoulder. He didn't flinch this time, and she gave him a toothy grin. "Well, I find the idea of us fearing each other ridiculous, don't you? But enough about that. We can talk more about Oasium later... do you know your constellations?"

"The constellations?" A rather random question. "Oh, yes. I know a little."

"Looking at the sky reminded me of someone. As much as I love the stars, I don't quite understand their mapping." Nakoto looked up and around. "Where is Draco?"

Repton closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling through his nose.

"Oh, let's see... it would be... over there!" The Raptor opened them again and saw Luchas' arm point to the heavens, in the opposite direction they had been facing. Nakoto had to walk around the fire, since the smoke of it drifted in her view. She pointed upwards and looked back at Luchas for approval.

"That one?"

"Yes, that's the one."

Nakoto looked back up, her hand falling to her side. She whistled. "Fine piece of work, isn't he?"

The Rogue had a feeling she was implying something, but he wasn't sure.

"I met someone once, and he told me something," Nakoto started. "He told me that people with evil hearts had no chance of turning, with no _possibility _of returning to the innocence they possessed at birth. But I disagree. There's always a chance to be good again."

She turned around and smiled greatly at Luchas.

"So, show me I'm right! You've come to save lives? That's good enough for me. Show me I can put faith in you, just as I'm putting faith in him."

* * *

My memory's a little hazy, but I think things went rather well.

I don't remember everything that we talked about. That was bad, since he might've spilt some secret and I wouldn't have known it. Although I doubted he did, since he didn't even finish his first glass of the drink. He was still wary of me, I think, even though I welcomed him. Speaking of which, I didn't mean to come out so friendly, but I was so tipsy I couldn't help it. Additionally, I needed some time to let myself loose, and having a Cyclonian in my company wasn't going to stop me.

"So Cyclonis is looking for you?" I remembered Luchas asking me near the end of the night. I let my head roll on my shoulders as I considered his question.

"How did you know?"

"You said so before, when you were... interrogating me."

"Ah~ Yes. Yes, she is. I let myself slip up. I guess you don't know anything about that, then?"

Luchas shook his head. "I don't involve myself with her dealings anymore."

"Really? Considering your skill, I'd think she'd want you doing some bio-engineering or something... creating monsters for her armies."

"She proposed a position for me, but I declined."

I frowned. "Cyclonis never takes no for an answer."

"That's right, and you see, that's why I'm here." He gestured to himself. "I refused, and I had to escape her punishment. In a way, the whole business had me exiled."

"What about your family?" He seemed surprised by that question. I tilted my face in returning question. "That'd be the first thing on my mind if I was in your position. Aren't you worried? Don't you miss them?"

"Of course I do! I always think of them. They're somewhere... safe..."

As he said that, he seemed very unsure of himself. I looked at him for a good few moments, then put my empty glass down.

"I'm sure they are. A wife and daughter, right?"

"Just my daughter. My wife passed away while giving birth to her."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"As you say, it... happens."

I forced a smile, a bit rueful.

"Who's taking care of your daughter? I presume she's too young to be alone."

"Her uncle... my brother. And yes, she's only eight-years-old."

"And her name?"

"Sylvia."

My rueful smile turned more sincerely gentle. "That's a nice name. Did you choose it?"

"My wife did. I guess that counts as one memory of her." Luchas laughed. "After the Oasium Project, I tried to aim for a normal life, with a family to call my own. I guess sinners can't have everything they want."

That comment invoked a sense of pity in me. I didn't know if it was weak of me but I... sort of believed that Luchas really was just a broken man now, trying to fix things for himself. He was away from his child, banished, in a place that's now turned on him for his identity. Even if he intended to betray me, I wanted to act on that impulse to help him out.

I was then reminded of Repton. As far as I knew, he always had his sights on the bigger prize, and he never appreciated what he had. Selfish, greedy, and cold-blooded. That was what I thought when I heard stories about him, years before I ever met him. When I did meet him at last, I was Maia, and I was too busy taunting him and distracting him; foiling his plans, then running for my life. That's how it always had been for the year or two that followed, after I had claimed _Cloud Nine_. Then, when I met him for real, as myself, he didn't completely fit my perception of him. I got to take a good look at him at close quarters. He didn't know who I was the first time, with no reason to deceive me, so I believed he acted normally. When we met on Saharr, something had changed for sure; he knew more, and he was charged to capture me.

But he didn't do it. He acted as he did before. Was he just biding his time? He was a very patient hunter, so I wouldn't be surprised... But I wanted to believe that he wasn't exactly what everyone thought he was. That he was misunderstood, that he had some redeeming qualities.

If Repton wanted to give up everything and go for a simple life, would fate let him do it? Or would there be tragedy stalking his every step?

I found my mind beginning to wander in a world where _I _was in this simple life of his, but I immediately shot it down.

I stood up, stretching. I swayed a little, my body feeling sluggish from the alcohol's influence. "I would like to meet this Sylvia of yours someday," I yawned. "Cyclonis won't last forever, not when we have Sky Knights!"

"I suppose not!" Luchas laughed. "Maybe you will meet my daughter someday."

"Hopefully." I reached down and grabbed the pail of water the boy left behind for us. "I think it's time to head in. A good night's sleep will do us all good."

Luchas was quiet as I threw the water over the fire. The flames hissed in defiance and seeming pain, spitting out a rising smog, hoping to choke me. The cinders in the core flared momentarily until they died, painted black. I waited a while when I finished the first pail, watching the embers for a moment, then went aside to the water pump. I glanced over at Luchas, who was looking down at his half-empty glass. He finally took a drink from it.

"What's the matter, huh?"

He snapped out of his thoughts when I called him out, but he settled back into his pensive struggle. I leaned on the lever of the water pump, getting rewarded with surging water. It spat out and thrashed in the pail.

"Are you nervous about going in tomorrow?"

It was here that he looked at me this time. I smiled crookedly and continued working the lever.

"Yeah, I know. A lot of people are gonna be very edgy with you, but that's your fault for not telling us about your history beforehand."

"I'm sorry. I was just... worried that they wouldn't let me in. I _need _this job."

I picked up the refilled pail and finished the fire off. The embers let out one last, dying hiss before fading completely, unable to flare up again. I swung the empty pail at my side until I snatched it up with my tail.

"We can still make use of you," I said simply. "There are a couple of people with the disease Adam had. They're in the primary stages, so if you take your serum to them, I'm sure they'll recover. You can also share your knowledge with the staff. Although they won't trust it at first, I'm sure they'll appreciate it. There are more people that need your help and attention."

Luchas nodded slowly. I turned my attention to Rio, who hadn't moved that much from when I set him there. He hadn't vomited yet, so I assumed that would just be left for the morning. The bucket I swung at the end of my tail would come in handy. Since it was time to leave, I had to carry his unconscious body to the Chancellor's.

I flinched, then smacked my palm across my shut eyes. Luchas noticed. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing... Nothing."

Man, how could I _not_ have thought of this sooner? I forgot all about Tatu. He must've known I was back on the Terra, but I didn't stop by to see him. I didn't even stop by to tell him where I was going, or what I was doing. He hated it when I stayed out so late, especially exercising my drinking habits. I was going to get a good scolding when I got there.

I went and commenced picking Rio up. I think Luchas asked me if I needed help, but I told him that he could just collect the empty bottles that remained. I heaved Rio across my shoulders and straightened up. He was thin, very light, and it was a good thing Raptors were so strong. I just had to watch where I was going and keep my footwork steady.

"The inn wouldn't accept people at this hour, would they..." I muttered to myself. The idea of knocking on the Chancellor's door was foreboding. I wanted to push it as far away from myself as possible. Luchas had heard me, and he approached me with the carton of empty bottles, as well as the couple glasses we drank from.

"You have nowhere to stay?"

"Well..."

"My house isn't far from here, so you're welcome to spend the night."

The words took their time sinking in, then I looked at him. I could see him, though I wasn't sure if he could see me. I said nothing for while, and I guess that got him a little nervous.

"I don't exactly have spare beds, but the couch is rather decent... I'll also fetch you some extra sheets and pillows... I-I know you don't trust me, but I just want to return the kindness you've given me."

The pail I swung at the tip of my tail scrapped across the ground as I contemplated. I was really tired, but I wouldn't be able to sleep under Luchas' roof. However, the opportunity to set Rio down somewhere comfortable seemed preferable than possibly waking a furious Chancellor. I knew I'd have to face him sooner or later, but now was not the best time... And since my mind wasn't as focussed as usual, I didn't see the harm in staying at a Cyclonian's household when fully conscious. I hummed numbly as I juggled the two ideas. Luchas waited, sort of patiently, sort of awkwardly.

I finally nodded my head. "Lead the way, then."

He nodded, and he went off ahead of me, seeming more energetic. I believed that he may have latched onto me now, because I was pretty much the only one that acted kindly to him. I didn't know if this was bad on my part, but I figured that, no matter who they were, they needed some kind of support. No one wanted to be alone.

My thoughts had turned to Adam as we walked. I didn't know how Rio was going to take it in the morning, and I hoped I didn't make things worse. He was probably going to burn and break down like a downed carrier ship all over again... alcohol never solved anything. It only dulled the senses for so long.

My emotions were starting to come in waves now, too. I couldn't turn my mind away from the image of Adam on the bed, not breathing. I couldn't remember his heart beat; my ears only knew silence. I know he was in a lot of pain, but death claimed him too soon... if he had recovered from the pain, he would have lived life very strongly. He would know what suffering felt like. But that wasn't going to happen. The thought had tears flood my eyes, and thankfully it was too dark to see them. I breathed in deeply, and I was momentarily startled when Luchas turned to me, but he only asked if I needed help with Rio. He assumed my soft gasping was due to fatigue, and truthfully, that relieved me. I didn't like people seeing me cry, and showing that weakness to an enemy on the edge wasn't going to make anything better.

We finally arrived at Luchas' home, which sort of surprised me. It was much too small to be a doctor's home. It was either he didn't have the money now and he planned to invest in something bigger, or he wanted to be inconspicuous, to seem like a normal, hard-earning man. Whatever the reason, it was still a strange sight to see. He lead me through the little gate, went up the steps of the veranda, then opened the door for me. I had to maneuver myself well in order to get myself and Rio through the door frame. Luchas closed the door behind me.

"I know it isn't much, but please make yourself at home," he said. "One of you may take my bed upstairs. I'm not sure if it's long enough for you, but it's your choice."

I observed the living room; small, slightly bare. "Rio and I will sleep down here. You need to get your sleep for tomorrow. We would be just inconveniencing if we took advantage over you."

"It isn't an inconvenience at all."

"We will sleep down here."

Luchas knew from my tone not to argue. He nodded his head. "I'll bring you the sheets and pillows."

I thanked him, and he went upstairs. I went to the couch and tried to set down Rio as gently as I could. He groaned in his sleep, and I smelled the alcohol on he breath, with a tint of bile. I had a feeling he would wake up and throw up at any moment, so I set the bucket down right beside him. The couch was small, so the Aquanosian's feet hung over the edge of the armrest, but it looked comfortable. Luchas came down shortly, his arms full with clean sheets. I took them from him and covered Rio with one. The other, I set on the floor. If I wasn't going to sleep, I had to at least set up an illusion of such.

The pillows came down next. I lifted Rio's head and placed the pillow under it, making sure he wouldn't wake up with a kink in his neck. I set the pillow meant for me on the ground as well. Luchas stood by as I did all this, and when I turned to him, he held his hands together.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"I think that's it. Thank you."

He nodded. "If you're hungry, feel free to use the kitchen."

"I'll be sure to do that." My eyes caught sight of the small television. I went over to it and turned it on, making sure to twist the volume until it was a little more than a murmur. The image was bright in the darkness. "I'll stay up a little longer. You go to sleep, doctor."

It was disrespectful to order someone around when you were within their home, but I didn't want him to think I was at his mercy. He probably didn't mean for that to come across, but I felt a small paranoia deep in my gut. This was what stopped me from wanting to sleep under his roof. Luchas didn't argue with me despite the rudeness, and he nodded again. He bid me goodnight, and he went upstairs.

I didn't hear anything upstairs after a half-hour had passed, which meant he was in bed. For the majority of the night, the television broadcasted reruns from events that happened during the day, which included news about the skies. They noted how Cyclonians were swarming more often than usual, and the broadcast also dealt with the political dealings with the other Terras. I saw Tatu quite a bit, and I felt a pang in my gut each time.

My mind started to wander off when the weather came on. Tomorrow was going to rain. And after that, more rain.

The tears came back, and I let them fall this time. I was never going to see Adam smile or laugh again. Having kids was something I always wanted, something I wished would happen someday... but if I couldn't take care of one young, sick child... how could I take care of any, let alone raise my own?

The night silently kept me company as the weather forecast continued.

_End of Chapter_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 22

Soon enough, the morning sun started its venture, peeking his head above the horizon. I wasn't there to personally see it, but the colours of the sky outside the window gave it away. The birds were chirping far earlier than that, but they continued to sing as much as they could before the storm rolled in. Under that, the television continued to murmur quietly.

I had curled up in the blankets on the ground, but as I thought... even if I wanted to, I couldn't sleep. The alcohol wore off, I had a slight headache, and I was exhausted. I wasn't as drunk as I had wished. I really hoped I'd be able to control myself if I lost my patience, but I guess it would eventually be inevitable. My Dragon's Claw also hurt; I curled and uncurled my right hand, grunting a little. It was aching again... far more than usual. I used it for too long and for too many times, and I had a feeling that I would have to stop using it for a long time. I didn't want to have a... _bad reaction__**. **_The last one wasn't pretty.

I heard footsteps upstairs, and I knew that Luchas was now awake. I heard him shuffling in his room, and I thought that I, too, should get out of the covers. I had to speak with him before he left anyway. I got up, my muscles whining with a persistent urge to remain stationed, but I wouldn't listen to them. I sat cross-legged and rubbed my eyes, expecting to wait as he washed himself in the washroom.

He came down earlier than I thought, dressed in a pale, worn-out bathrobe. He honestly looked so poor, the idea of 'doctor' failed to fit in my memory. He descended the steps and turned toward me. Seeing me awake, he didn't say anything at first. I stopped rubbing my eye.

"Good morning," I said. He looked like he didn't believe what he had heard. Perhaps he thought that I was still drunk.

"Good... G-Good morning," he returned. He gathered his senses. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. So did Rio, I reckon." I glanced at his figure. In the dimness of the room, I could see his limbs strewn in strange places, his body turned and his cheek pressed firmly against the pillow, making his face look funny. I smiled slightly. "Did you?"

"Yes." He looked ragged, so obviously that wasn't the case. We had both decided to lie. "I came down to set some water. Would you like a coffee? Breakfast?"

"No thanks to the coffee, and I helped myself to the fridge sometime earlier. I've already had my breakfast."

He nodded, and he went into the kitchen. I watched him as he filled the kettle up and heated the stove. He went to the refrigerator and opened its door, peeking inside. The stillness in his body told me straight away that he was shocked at what he saw. I smiled tiredly.

"I know... Raptors and their appetites, eh?"

He laughed at my comment; a tired chuckle. "A couple slabs of meat is not bad."

"I suppose, if you consider a couple pounds to be nothing. But I'm glad you're taking this quite well."

He laughed again, and he proceeded to take out some ingredients for his own breakfast. He left them prepared on the small table by the counter, then came out of the kitchen. Before heading back upstairs to wash himself, he asked me again if I really didn't want anything. I verified this, and he went back upstairs, looking rather indecisive. I turned my attention to the television, which was now broadcasting more accurate information and the upcoming events of the day ahead. I continued massaging my right hand.

The kettle started whistling shrilly, and I heard Luchas hastily finishing up his routine. I stood up and went to the kitchen to take it off the stove, and when I had done so, Luchas was speeding down the stairs in a huff. I set the red-hot appliance on a small piece of granite in the middle of the table. He bowed his head a little.

"Thank you for getting that."

"No problem."

We maneuvered around each other and I planned to leave the kitchen entirely, but his voice stopped me.

"Will you be... coming with me?"

I waited a moment to collect my thoughts. "No. I'll stay here with Rio until he wakes up. Someone needs to be nearby to take care of him. We'll leave together, whether that be before or after you come back."

"I see."

"But that does remind me..." I started, slightly turning my head. I turned around completely. "I'd like to ask you a favour, if I could."

"Anything. What do you want me to do?" he asked. I tried to overlook his willingness.

"When I arrived on the Terra, I didn't park my ride properly," I continued. "You probably didn't see it in the dark when you left the clinic, but you'll definitely see it at a nearby tree. It's going to rain today, so I only ask that you move it closer to the building. There should be a slab of roof where you could you could park it under. I don't want her to rust."

"Of course. I'll do what you ask."

"...thank you," I said, nodding curtly. I knew I had said that yesterday to him at some point, but it still felt a little strange, to say that to this Cyclonian. I left the kitchen and returned to my place in the living room.

He shortly finished his meal and left his home, bidding me farewell and leaving his property. I watched his form disappear from the edge of the window, and when he exited my sight completely, I turned around and followed the ascending steps with my eyes, along to where I knew his room was. Urging my tired muscles forward, I climbed the steps and slothfully opened the door to his room. I took in the mess before me, noting the attempt of creating law and order. Clothes put aside, a bed made with pajamas folded neatly. It was the desk that seemed catastrophic, with papers and notebooks scattered everywhere. I went up to it in investigation, setting aside that foul taste in my mouth. _He's a Cyclonian. He deserves to be snooped into._

But I didn't find anything fishy. In fact, I was surprised with what I found... much of what I saw were truthful medical notes. I saw many names I recognized, especially the names of the children that remained. Their conditions were recorded, and personal notes were added underneath their profiles. These consisted of reminders to himself and hypotheses, but I always found some sort of chemical equation or formula. There were many failed trials, but there were answers circled in red, and he wrote in slanted cursive; _solution? _He would then go into how to apply this cure, and I smiled at how prudent he seemed.

As I expected though, there was a piece of paper concerning me. Well, concerning my blood. The heading said _Beta._ I felt a deep resentment for that, so I guess I was diving into the document with a more critical judgement. I picked it up and slightly sat back against the desk, peering at it under the morning light. He was comparing myself to the other time he had worked with me —back as a kid—, and apparently, he believed that I went through a lot of changes. He said I might have become more crystal-like, but he wrote down a side-note, saying that he would have to look more into that. Underlined was the word, _**only** with her permission. _It sort of felt eerie that he was researching into my blood. I reminded myself that he was doctor. Nevertheless, it just felt weird.

But I felt better when I read about how he was applying it to his work. The serum he created for Adam didn't have a trace of my blood in it, so it meant that if I died, the serum would survive for many years to come. It would save more lives when I was gone. My blood was just a variable he used in its development. Even though the use of my blood felt like _I_ was being used, I liked that it was aiding the creation of something good. I counted the other serums and solutions being considered, and I hoped they would be a success, too.

As much as I didn't like to think of it, the clinic had started to become a place where people came and waited to die. Now things would start brightening, and more people would be spared. I set the paper down, crossed my arms and smiled softly.

Maybe... just maybe... Luchas would be able to fulfill his promise.

* * *

"...anyone there? ...Repton?"

Repton didn't wake up entirely at first, but when his mind recollected his surroundings, he woke himself abruptly. He looked around to make sure that Cyclonis wasn't there to catch him, and when he was relieved of this, he turned his attention to the Eye. He took notice of Luchas walking down the street, so he felt like he didn't miss much. His armour felt heavy, and his scales felt cramped in those areas, so he decided to strip himself of it.

"Repton? ...Master Cyclonis?"

Repton forgot that he was being summoned. After setting down his equipment, he reached forward and touched the surface of the Eye. "What do you want?" he yawned irritably.

"Oh... I just wanted to know if you were there."

"I'm always here, until Cyclonis dismisses me."

"So you were sleeping there?"

"I wasn't sleeping on the job," he grumbled. "Don't you tell anyone otherwise, or I'll..."

"I'll take your warning to heart," he replied before the lizard finished. His surroundings started to wake up, but no one was close enough to hear his and Repton's conversation. If anyone was, they would probably think Luchas was talking to himself. It was a dreary morning anyway; colours drained away, with a few puddles already collecting. The rain was having a break, it seemed.

"Where's Nakoto?" Repton asked.

"Back at my home. She insisted upon staying to care for the Aquanosian... maybe I should have left the Eye with her. At least you would keep an eye on her."

"You think she would sift through your things?"

"...I didn't think of that, but there isn't anything there to imply anything suspicious. No, I thought that maybe you'd like to watch her rather than watch my daily job. She's the one you're observing, after all."

Needless to say, Repton's cheeks started to burn. " 'That I'd _like _to watch her'? Do I seem like a stalker to you?"

"You're very easy to anger. I apologize."

Repton growled and snatched his hand away from the Eye. It was too early in the morning to get annoyed. Since Luchas was simply walking to work, Repton decided that he needed to wake himself up further. Wash up, find some food, stretch his muscles.

The Raptor used the washroom adjoining the study, despite it lacking a shower. He had to wash himself based on what he had to his disposal, since he believed in a little hygiene. The sink was more than enough to cool off the scales of this upper body. Afterward, he exited the room and went out to seek a Cyclonian to get him food. He was glad he didn't meet Cyclonis during this venture, because he wasn't in the mood to see her. After what Luchas said, he didn't want to see her for a long time, not until he was ready to speak to her about it. If_ it _was true at all, that was.

It took him a while to get a Cyclonian to get on with the job, and when he returned to wait for his meal, he was met with a storm of noise. Shouts.

"W-Wait!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Intruder!"

"Stop, please!"

Repton's head inclined and he strode over to the Eye. The image was jumbled about as Luchas was apprehended. From what he could see, he saw trees, a white building... Nakoto's ride... Eventually Luchas was thrown to the ground, onto his stomach, and he remained stationary, his arms drawn to his back. Nakoto's vehicle was standing close to the building, which Repton could only guess was the medical facility. Feet got in the way of the Eye, and the men made Luchas immobile.

"We already dealt with you yesterday," one of them said. That verified his occupation. "What are you doing now, huh? Planning to escape?"

"No! That vehicle's not mine!"

"Well, that much is obvious!" the other Enforcer scoffed. "He was planning to steal it."

"No!" Luchas' face was forced in the dirt, so his voice was muffled. "This belongs to Nakoto... she asked a favour of me!"

Repton couldn't tell from where he was, but the men looked at each other. They muttered something quickly to one another, then one of them ran. As his footbeats receded, the remaining Enforcer pulled Luchas up roughly.

"Okay, you're coming with me. Over here."

"Wh-What's going on?"

"Just shut up and go!"

He shoved Luchas to the wall of the facility, where Nakoto's ride was stationed. This was far from the front doors, or from any window in general. Luchas' back slammed into the structure, and Repton got a good look of the Enforcer. Young, but ruthless. He looked like he was just appointed his job, and yet he had as much experience and confidence as an old-time veteran. Dark hair and dark eyes, a strong and lean build, dressed in formal, durable uniform. He had a small tool at his side, and Repton recognized the light emitting from it; a Paralysing crystal.

"Now, what you're going to do is sit here and remain silent," he said coldly. He pushed the Cyclonian down the wall into a sitting position, then he stepped back. "The Chancellor will be here soon. He would definitely want to speak with you."

They were silent then, as they waited. Thunder rumbled in the absence of flashing lightning, reminding them that rain would come again. Luchas stayed motionless in fear of being beaten down. The Enforcer paced back and forth in front of him, often tapping the Paralysing tool at his side. His expression was stone-like, as if it couldn't maintain a smile without his features crumbling. How could someone so young be so cold? Repton was curious, impressed... if he didn't know better, he would have thought him a Cyclonian. Maybe he was one in disguise...? But if that were the case, he'd be treating Luchas a little more decently. Unless he was like Repton; bitter among his own kind.

The Cyclonian servant Repton appointed brought him breakfast, and he was immediately dismissed. Repton didn't touch his food for a good while, intent on catching any upcoming events, but it seemed that they would wait for a lengthy time, so he began to eat. Eggs and roasted meat, all of which he devoured. When he nearly finished cleaning his plate, figures appeared out the trees, entering the clearing that lead to the facility.

There was the Enforcer who left, accompanied by two older men. One Repton recognized and matched a name. Mr. Ion looked just as displeased as he had the other time, perhaps even uninterested. The other was someone Repton had a very small memory of glimpsing, but he couldn't put his finger on it. This man was the eldest of them, hair glistening grey, drooping now in the damp weather. His face was lined with deep wrinkles, some deepened further by the worry on his face. He did look upon Luchas with a distrusting glare, but he approached quickly as if meeting a dear, lost friend. Both he and Ion wore parliament clothing under thick overcoats to counter the rain.

He and the others stopped when the Enforcer in charge of Luchas stepped up to them. The eldest looked past him as if he was an obstacle.

"My Lord Chancellor, sir," the young Enforcer said in reverence. "I'm sorry to bring you out in such murky conditions."

"What is going on?" the man asked anxiously. "What does this man have to do with Nakoto?"

"We believe he knows where she is."

The Chancellor stared past him again to Luchas, who sidled up the wall slowly. The official tried to dispel the weakness of distress on his face as he stared at him, but a fraction of it still remained. He side-stepped around the Enforcer and advanced toward him, with Ion following close behind. He stopped at a safe distance.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded. Luchas shook his head urgently, answering the implication in his words negative.

"I have done nothing, Lord Chancellor," he replied softly, most likely adding that honorific to ease the man's suspicion. "Nakoto is fine."

"Then where is she?"

"She's... staying at my residence, looking after... an Aquanosian friend of hers. She... asked me to move her vehicle out... out of the rain."

Those pauses in his sentences didn't help with his story. His nerves must have started jumping, and now he looked like he was lying. Ion sighed and cast his eyes to the side. He wrinkled his nose for a second, and the mole under his eye was temporarily consumed by this movement.

"Running after Nakoto like she's some lost child," he muttered. "This is utterly irresponsible of her."

"Thank you, Mr. Ion," the Chancellor said curtly. He turned his attention to Luchas again. "You are not lying to me, are you?"

Luchas shook his head desperately, then bowed his head. "I tell you the truth. I... I will take you to her, if you wish."

"Oh, I wish it," he emphasized. "It is very, _very_ important that I speak with her. Lead the way."

He didn't sound angry, but it was definitely something of a stern, vexed emotion. Luchas nodded, and he inched forward and around the officials. The Enforcers stood by, tense and about to take Luchas down if need be, but when the Chancellor held his hand up, they melted down and followed behind the Cyclonian. Like a robot, the doctor lead the way back to his home without saying a word.

They arrived in the neighbourhood after some time, and once Luchas turned and stepped through the gate, the Chancellor strode past him powerfully, a microcosm of the approaching storm. How an old man like that had so much vigour was undecided. He climbed the steps and pounded his fist upon the door. Perhaps his anger was more evident here. Luchas jumped at the thunderous sounds and followed the man, making sure to keep the gate open for the others.

"No need, sir, I have the key right here—" Luchas said, but by the time he fumbled and pulled the key out of his pocket, the door opened. Nakoto looked cross upon opening it.

Her expression changed dramatically. From the death of annoyance rose the essence of alarm, and she started smiling a little, looking terrified.

"_Nakoto!"_

* * *

Oh, come on...

_"Nakoto!" _Tatu roared at me. I flinched.

"Oh... Um, hello, Chancellor, sir."

He stormed through Luchas' doorway toward me, and I was so scared that I wanted to keep my distance from him. It wasn't that he was dangerous, or that he ever hit me, no... he was just so intimidating, I hardly ever saw him angry. This was why I didn't want to drop in so late at night.

Well, as he backed me up further into the house, I saw Luchas on the veranda, looking petrified himself. He tried to follow us in, but Tatu had kicked the door closed. I heard Luchas stumble from the shock, then I heard some bushes rustle. A curse. He might had fallen into the undergrowth, or lost his key... maybe it was good that he wasn't here with us. This was embarrassing.

Tatu continued to rush at me, his face red with stress. "Where have you been!"

I reached up and scratched the back of my neck, still backing up. "Um... around... you know..."

"You should've come to me!"

"I wanted to do that yesterday, but... and I was planning to today..."

Tatu stopped and his eyes narrowed at me. "I highly doubt that."

My tongue flickered out with remorse. "Tatu, I'm sorry, but there were issues I ha—"

"Issues that stopped you from checking with me? To make sure I didn't worry myself sick over you?"

"You knew I was on the Terra—"

"And if I hadn't, what then? Do you think I wouldn't notice?" I gave him a look of confusion and was about to question him, but he just continued, his voice growing in crescendo:

"Cyclonians swarmed the skies when you headed out. They stayed abroad when you did. Now, when you've returned, do you think it's just a coincidence that they withdrew their forces? _They are hunting you_, Nakoto. Cyclonis_ knows _you're alive!"

"I know that," I grumbled. I knew that I was in the wrong, but Tatu didn't have to remind me of things I already knew. I was starting to lose my patience.

"So you knew the risks, and yet didn't report to me? I was close to sending a squadron to look for you—"

"I am _not _a child anymore!" I retorted. My voice rivalled his now. "Why do you underestimate me, Tatu? I'm a fully-grown Raptor! I can take care of myself!"

"I know you're an adult, but even adults can't fend off so many Talons by themselves! And just because you're old enough, or independent enough...that gives you no reason to disobey me!" Tatu stopped to catch his breath, staring at me sternly. He then squared off his shoulders and fixed the cuffs of his overcoat as he said in a lower undertone: "You leave me with no choice... I now discharge you of your duties."

My own shoulders squared off, stiff, temporarily shocked.

"What?" I stepped toward him with beseeching hands. "You can't do this!"

"The Atmos is too dangerous for you right now. And look at your hand, your shoulder; you're just not in the condition to be out there!"

This was getting out of hand, and I was getting frustrated. I've already had someone take over for me from time to time, but on a possibly-permanent hiatus? "Who will take my place?"

"Someone less conspicuous than you. They will get the job done. They may not get it done as quickly as you would, but it shall be done."

"Less _conspicuous? _I have my—" I reached up to my chest to grasp my mechanism for disguise, but all I met was a bare chest and a shattered stub. I stood there like an idiot, tongue-tied. Tatu saw this immediately and stared at me accusingly.

"No, you don't. You used your Cloaking Crystal to its limit! Tell me, when has that ever happened before?"

"I was playing a game with it, and it was my own fault. It... It won't happen again!"

"I won't say it again, Nakoto," he accentuated slowly and acidly. "Until further notice, you aren't to report to your duties."

"But—"

"But—_nothing!"_

With the amount of force and anger he put into his voice, he pushed himself too far. He started coughing uncontrollably, covering his mouth with his hand. My own anger started to disintegrate as I watched him, crumbling my defenses. He stumbled forward and nearly hit the ground if I hadn't intervened and caught him by the shoulders. We sank to the ground together, and I held onto him until his coughing subsided.

He was unbelievably frail under my touch, and I was reminded that he really was just an old man. Truly, he should have been one of the most vulnerable, and yet he could talk to a Raptor like myself without any fear of retaliation. I respected him for that, despite the fact that it was used against me on countable occasions. At this moment though —a moment of his weakness—, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and be angry at myself. If I hadn't made such a big fuss...

His breath came out in lengthy rasps, and he was on his way to recovering his normal pattern. He was okay, and I exhaled in relief.

"...I only care for you."

My eyes softened, and I sighed. "My home is out there, Tatu. Not here."

He looked up at me and his brows knitted upwards. Honestly, it could have broken my heart, and I started regretting saying that. "You... still feel that way?" he breathed.

"I love it here, I do," I said. "Everyone is kind and I wouldn't want to meet nicer people, but... I don't belong here."

Tatu reached up and took my right hand. He grasped it tightly.

"Of course you do," he whispered softly. I shook my head.

"I don't belong on any Terra I've seen, but there are many more. My... new Oasium may be out there." I blinked my eyes when they started to film over. "I... I just have to find it!"

I could hear Rio starting to wake up. I look over to him, partly as an excuse to hide my eyes away from Tatu. However, he still reached over and turned my jaw toward him. He stared into my eyes for a long time, then nodded. "You will, you will. But right now, you will stay _here_. Understood?"

I said nothing, uncertain and drained.

"You won't deliver any more letters. Promise me."

"I promise."

Had I any choice?

"You won't _leave_ until I tell you it's safe." Again, I hesitated. "_Promise me."  
_

"I... promise."

No. I had no choice in that matter.

* * *

Repton couldn't hear much of Nakoto and the Chancellor's conversation, and neither could Luchas, undoubtably. They could hear some words, when they reached the highest volume, but then they dwindled into nothing, making the waiting a lot more unnerving.

When the door was shut, the Cyclonian had stumbled back into his front garden. The Enforcers stepped in to pull him out, but the aid was not offered in concern. Mr. Ion watched him from under the canopy of the veranda, scoffing to himself. Mud spotted Athene's Eye, and Repton felt compelled to lean forward and wipe the grime away. As if that would do any good.

They stayed on the veranda as the storm clouds overshadowed Atmosia, and soon the rain came down hard, in sheets. It came all of a sudden, and soon the mud on Athene's Eye was washed away by the mist. The humans stepped away from the edge until the downpour calmed a little. Ion pulled his overcoat closer to himself, staring out into the storm with a pensive look on his face. The Enforcers stood together, muttering to one another as if they were on lunch break. The one that took care of Luchas continued to tap the Paralyser at his side.

Soon the door opened, and the Chancellor stepped out first, followed by Nakoto and Rio, now awake. The Aquanosian was a sore sight; the events of the night before came back to him tenfold or something. Or maybe the alcohol was too much for him. Nakoto didn't look that great herself, most likely from whatever she discussed with the Chancellor. She looked around at them with a distant air, then considered the rain as it poured down.

"I hope you've apologized to the Chancellor," Ion addressed Nakoto. "You've caused him much unnecessary trouble."

"I have, rest assured," she replied. She continued distastefully: "I'm very sorry to have inconvenienced you as well, Mr. Ion."

The official huffed, and he pulled a black umbrella from beneath his coat. He opened it up and held it above the Chancellor. "Is it time to return?"

"Yes; there is much work to be done today." The Chancellor turned his gaze to Nakoto. "You will go to the facility?"

The Raptoress looked toward Rio, whose own gaze seemed empty. "Yes. There are some... children to see."

"I see." The Chancellor turned to Luchas next. He looked at him inconclusively. "I still don't know what to do with you... so for now, I relieve you of your duties."

"...permanently?" Luchas asked. He sounded dispirited. Perhaps he was thinking about what Cyclonis would do to him, now that he was fired. Nakoto glanced at him, then stepped closer to the Chancellor, bringing her snout closer to his ear. His eyes widened after she finished whispering and he gawked at her, incredulous. She nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" he inquired in a hoarse breath. Nakoto posed herself and whispered in his ear again, then nodded with assurance.

Rio wandered forward, into the downpour of the rain. He was walking slowly, looking like he was lost. His face was to the heavens, letting it beat down and run across his skin. Nakoto had followed him with his eyes shortly after her exchange with the Chancellor, then turned and smiled softly at the official.

"I guess we'll head out," she said. "I'll report back to you later."

"As you should," the Chancellor said, but he still looked confused. Nakoto descended a a step, just inches from going out into the rain. Then she turned her gaze to Luchas. She paused.

"Thanks for your hospitality," she said at last. "I will see you soon."

What she meant by that, it was undetermined. Was she going to visit his home again or something? Or—?

"Do you need an umbrella?" the Chancellor asked Nakoto. She shook her head, laughing, and stepped into the rain.

"I'm a desert lizard. Where I come from, rain is a rarity. I better enjoy it while I still can."

The Chancellor smiled softly in response. She made it to Rio's side, who still remained transfixed by the drops advancing at him. She set a hand on his shoulder and broke him out of his trance, and he looked at her. She smiled gently, the droplets of rain trailing down the contours of her face and body. She nodded, and they both left, unshielded from the weather.

The Chancellor sighed, dipping his hand into his pocket and retrieving some gloves. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He turned to Luchas and beckoned him closer. Casting a wary eye to the Enforcers nearby, he did so.

"You're to return to your post tomorrow," the official told him. Repton wasn't surprised, but Luchas was. "Under one condition, of course."

"Yes, anything!" Luchas gasped. The Chancellor looked reluctant, but he pulled his gloves on with a professional air and went about saying it.

"You will always stay in the company of Nakoto, so that she can keep an eye on you. This was her request," he told him. "Wherever she goes, you go. Wherever you go, she goes. Is that understood?"

What were the chances of the enemy allowing exactly what Cyclonis wanted?

"I understand."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _Hi!

I said that I won't be writing too many author's notes anymore, but this is important.

**I'll be away from the computer for a month, so no updates during the time between July 10****th**** and August 11****th****. **I'm going away to see and stay with my relatives in Poland :) I'll be sure to bring my notebook with me, in case I have any loose dialogue and new ideas to record. When I return, I hope to write much more before the start of university.

_Oh God, university._

That's a different story waiting me to dive into. XD

~Vixen


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 23

It was raining even harder in Atmosia.

I had returned to Tatu's, as he requested. I would have done so without that order though, because that was where I technically 'lived'. Not that many people knew of this, because of obvious reasons— accepting a Raptor into their society was hard enough. You're probably wondering why Cyclonis wasn't aware of me when an entire Terra had seen me and acknowledged me at some point (I mean, how else would I have gotten my hands on alcohol? Think about it) ... well, I could go into the whole process of it but basically everyone was expected to make an oath and speak nothing of me. This could've counted as treason to the other Terras, keeping something like me a secret... it was all just complicated, which is why I never really wanted to clear it up with anyone. I often roamed around the Terra as Maia anyway, so it was hardly that important.

Anyway, I stayed in the large house Tatu lived in by himself, and I knew that the fact I was there gave him some ease. I wished I was better company to him, but I was still thinking of Adam and his father. Rio had decided to bring his son back to Aquanosia, for a proper burial. Due to my promise to Tatu, I couldn't accompany him. I wanted to ask Tatu to make an exception, but Rio had overheard some of our conversation before and insisted I stayed. So, that I did.

I was now heading out into the rain for the medical facility. Unlike the day before, the rain that day was much colder, stinging, slightly sharp against my scales. One storm was enough me, and it was nice yesterday, since at least there was some humidity hanging in the air. I had to get through it fast if I didn't want my muscles stiffening up.

After closing the front door behind me, I psyched myself up before diving into the downpour. I didn't bother with an umbrella, either; Tatu had left already for his duties, so there was no one there to reprimand me. The clinic wasn't far... and running would keep my blood pumping. I needed the exercise. I skipped down the wet steps, frowning a little. The rain was definitely as cold as I'd though it'd be, but I would manage. I thought it would also help my Dragon's Claw a little: it was starting to heat up, even though I hadn't used it for a long while. I was going to need to get it checked.

As I ran down the nearly-vacant paths, getting some occasional glances, my mind wandered. Of how things were becoming more complex than they used to be. After I was rescued from the former Cyclonis, life was very simple. I grew up free from prying eyes and clawing fingers, and started to live in the Atmos like a normal person. When I was old enough I picked up the workings of a mail carrier, so that I could see more of it and, most importantly, keep myself moving, stop myself from looking back. I felt free... disguising my voice and appearance seemed like a very small price for such an inalienable thing.

But now I wasn't free, as the past caught up with me. The dead queen's granddaughter was now after me like I was lost property. The hauntings of the Oasium Profect slipped from the locked portion of my memory and taunted me. Adam was dead, and I was afraid more would follow. With Luchas, I didn't know what feeling to trust; that deep hatred and distrust for all Cyclonians, or that internal sympathy for a man who really tried for a better life. Then, Repton. Where could I begin with _him?_

The bottle of Aquanosian water shifted in my pants' pocket as I ran. Rio had originally given it to me to bring to Adam. But I held onto it with such sentimental value that I was relieved when Rio didn't ask for it back. I couldn't part with it. It reminded me of Adam of course, but it still was a... gift from someone. Technically, it was not so, and in fact just a coincidence that I got it back in my possession, but the idea of it alone... why? Why did Repton give it to me? Had he known I needed it?

I wanted to see him again. My mind wandered to him so much that I wanted to see the real thing, which made my grounding much harder to accept. How could I feel like that, when I'd only gotten to talk to him, face to face, so little? I... sort of missed him, like I would Tatu or my uncle. He just seemed so interesting to me... was it because he was a friend on the enemy's side? Possible... the idea would be thrilling to anyone. I liked the taste of lurking in dangerous grounds and getting out unscathed. To me though, I didn't think that it would've mattered, on which side he was on. He seldom talked, but when he did, the sound of his voice was enough to relax me. His scent and presence near me gave me a sense of security: probably the opposite of what he struck into the hearts of the helpless.

It was because he was a Raptor. He had this familiarity that I found comfort in. Even for someone like me, someone who was accustomed to being alone... we always reached to someone or something in order to escape from that kind of emptiness. He just happened to be someone I found intriguing, and someone who worked for the source that diminished my culture into nothing more than a distant dream. His loyalty to Cyclonia wasn't even that strong, but people doubted he was loyal to anyone anyway. I still liked him. That didn't mean that I —I dunno— _cherished _him, or something sappy like that.

That's what I told myself whenever the thought of Repton entered my mind. I expected the rain to wash those thoughts away, but the voice that was reluctant to let go murmured:

Will he _really _write to me?

...when?

* * *

Repton was extremely displeased.

Firstly, he had to spend an entire day watching nothing, waiting for the next day. He couldn't leave because it was a short period of time, and he was expected to stay during that duration. Luchas didn't seem to know what to do with himself for the majority of the day, possibly surprised out of his wits about the amount of luck he received. He often went to his room and consulted the papers on his desk. He didn't speak at all, even in the recesses of privacy, but Repton didn't want to talk to him anyway.

Secondly, the rest of the contents of Nakoto's file made his stomach turn, in the end. The _Cure._ That was a word that was supposed to hold the essence of hope within its grasp. Instead, it was exactly what _Deconstruction _suggested. Repton was used to gruesome ends and torture, but he was glad there were no pictures of what the Cure could do. It was worse than the poison. Then, almost each encounter with it killed Nakoto, had her heart stop beating in the end. But that wasn't the end... she would be revived, and so it would start over, and over, and over...

He didn't know why he was so moved, Repton, and it was the last and most difficult reason why he was frustrated. He was known for his ruthlessness, not sympathy. He didn't even care for his own kind half the time. The famine back home only crossed his mind because if he did nothing, there would be no dominion to rule over. Then, there was that whole rebellion talk... granted, he had those loyal to him, but that was through fear and unconditional love (the last applying to his brothers, but the first often proved a greater influence even with them). The indifference he was accustomed to feeling was absent as he finished Nakoto's file, and instead there was fiery, boiling resentment towards the fathers of this Project.

What did this mean, then?

To make matters worse, Cyclonis decided to join him the next morning. No proper greeting or warning; she just immediately demanded what happening in the last two days. Repton explained them clearly, omitting any personal details, such as speaking with Luchas himself and the fire. He wasn't ready to discuss what really was his 'true' purpose, and he felt that the talk between Nakoto and Luchas was more of an ice-breaker than anything.

By the time he finished, Luchas had reached the clinic on his assigned day. The storm looked worse today. Even with an umbrella, the doctor couldn't shield himself completely from the rain. He took shelter under the roof just before the entrance and the automatic doors opened, attracting everyone's attention immediately. The receptionist and three doctors were what consisted this amount, and they watched as Luchas closed his umbrella and breifly fixed his attire before actually entering the building. Athene's Eye was speckled with moisture, and the Cyclonian wiped it clear with his thumb. His movement faltered a little under the piercing, suspicious gazes of those present. He bid them good morning as he passed them. No response.

Surely though, he approached the closet where he hung his doctor's uniform. One of the doctors went up to him as he was slipping an arm through one sleeve, and he coughed into his closed hand.

"So... you're back to work, are you?"

Luchas hesitated in the middle of maneuvering the other sleeve. He managed that and snapped his collar down sharply. "Yes. I want to continue working here, and do what I can to help."

"I see." It was not hard to hear the disapproval in his voice. He returned to his colleagues, muttered a short exchange, then all of them left the room into the passage that lead to the elevator and stairs. Luchas adjusted Athene's Eye to the breast of his uniform, then sat down in one of the chairs meant for waiting patients and visitors. There was a trolley of trays nearby, abandoned by some unknown reason.

More doctors walked in and out of the room, oblivious to Luchas. The receptionist shared short conversations with them, but she always shot a confused glance in the Cyclonian's direction. When no doctors occupied the space, and Luchas and the receptionist were alone, she finally called out:

"What are you doing, just sitting there?"

After a long pause, Luchas cleared his throat, got up to his feet and wandered over to her slowly, so that she wasn't startled by his movement. He may have even tried to smile. Her demeanor did not change.

"Do you know where Nakoto is?" he asked kindly. She stiffened. The door leading into the clinic opened, but Luchas didn't pay it any heed.

The woman's voice was very guarded, and there was a hint of annoyance in there, too. Perhaps this was her way of being protective. "What do you want with her?"

Luchas seemed a little intimidated by her tone, and he started, "Well, I—"

"He's only allowed in when Nakoto's with him." The Cyclonian turned around slightly, but Seth had reached the desk already. He looked at him and forced a smile. "You can say that he's gotten an escort now, to look after him."

"Whose idea was this?" The receptionist asked, incredulous.

"Nakoto's." He responded to her wide eyes with a half-hearted wave of his hand. "I know, Mrs. Gertry, I was a little shocked, too. But I'm sure she has a good reason."

"It should be!" Gertry cried. "I thought Nakoto would knock him around, hard. You know, it may be uncivil, but my sister and I held bets!"

Repton didn't know whether Luchas resented or appreciated to be discussed in the conversation as if he wasn't there, but it did make things less awkward and tense.

"I wonder who won?" Seth laughed, and he turned his eyes to Luchas. His smile was a little more sincere this time, but it may have looked like that because he had just amused himself. "I'm sorry... that was rude of us. Even you don't deserve that kind of treatment. After all, you did very well in Adam's operation."

Gertry looked down. It was hard to determine whether the look on her face was of shame or of sadness.

"I... only take praise when the patient is saved and secure on the road to recovery," Luchas replied slowly. Gertry looked up. Seth regarded him thoughtfully. Luchas bowed his head. "Since neither were achieved with the Aquanosian child, I can't take your praise. Thank you for the kind words, but I don't deserve them."

"How sickly humble," Cyclonis sighed. She turned her back to the Eye and folded her hands behind it. "If this doesn't work, I don't know what will."

Neither Seth nor Gertry said anything, or had the chance to. The young doctor looked past Luchas and chuckled.

"Well, there's Nakoto now."

"She's soaked!" Gertry fussed. "She'll catch a cold in this horrible weather...!"

Luchas turned to the door he passed through not long before, and a lithe figure was running down the path toward the building. Nakoto slid to a stop under the roof, but yet not close enough to activate the door. She shook her head and tail off, flattening her spines and opening them again. She also swept her hands across her scales wherever she could, sending the water off and onto the concrete patio. Her clothes were still wet, which were her usual dark capris and tank top. The shirt she wore was dark purple this time. Why did she wear them at all? She didn't wear one the night before, either... She couldn't do much about her drenched clothes, so she stepped up to go inside.

The glass doors opened, but she only put her foot on the inner mat before she quickly rounded, staring into the storm she left. She was very still, erect, her movement calculated when she cast her eyes in all directions. She even leaned out more to peer past any intercepting wall-edges. After a long moment, she reluctantly pulled herself inside. She took several steps back, slowly, still facing outside when the glass doors closed, as if expecting whatever it was she sensed to emerge then. When nothing did, she turned around carefully and joined the humans at the counter.

"Good morning," she said, individually looking at each person. Her eyes stayed on Luchas the longest.

"What was that about?" Seth inquired, gesturing to the automatic doors. Nakoto shrugged, scratching her neck distractedly.

"Ever had that weird sensation when someone's watching you?"

"Well, we were watching you as you were coming in." Seth smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Nah, I saw that you were, I mean that..." She was about to look over her shoulder, back again, but it seemed she had second thoughts about that. Her eyes looked down pensively, and she quickly remembered her place. "...nevermind."

She then regarded Luchas again. She began, her brow quirking awkwardly: "Sorry if it's a little forward, Luchas... but are you wearing new cologne?"

Luchas seemed taken aback by this, and he stumbled to reply back. "Y-Yes, I am."

She nodded. "It's nice. Not too strong."

"Thank you. I thought..." The doctor trailed off uncertainly, but Nakoto leaned her head forward, encouraging him further with whatever he wanted to say. "Ah, well, I thought that maybe it would mask my other scent. I-I mean, you have a sensitive nose... I didn't do it so that you couldn't find me, it's just..."

Nakoto smiled with raised brows, slightly entertained. "You kept me in mind? How sweet." There was hardly any implication that she was flattered or impressed. "Thanks for the consideration, but all I can say is that now I'll be able to find you more quickly, and know where you've been."

Now that was an implication, that last point. A warning. Whatever Luchas' reasoning was behind changing his scent, he must have started regretting it now. If he was somewhere where he wasn't supposed to be, either purposely or accidentally, Nakoto would know it.

"Oh! A letter came in for you, Nakoto!" Gertry said suddenly, slapping the counter she sat behind softly. She rolled away on her chair to fetch it. "No address."

Both Repton and Nakoto tilted their heads. Cyclonis hadn't seen his turn at that.

"Already?" Nakoto murmured. She stretched her arm over the counter to take the letter from Gertry. Turning it over and over, she inspected the gray, worn-out envelope. She brought it up and pressed it lightly against her snout, then smiled knowingly. "Oh, I see."

"From your uncle?" Seth asked. _Uncle?_ Nakoto nodded to his question, which raised more in turn. She answered some when she undoubtedly noticed Luchas' puzzled expression.

"Adoptive uncle. He was a very close friend of my parents. It's been a while since I've seen him, because he never stays too long in one place. Now that I'm landlocked..." She shook her head dismissively, sighing. "Letters are our only contact, unless he decides to visit... but he's not exactly a welcomed guest here on Atmosia."

The last comment was more confusing, but she didn't look like she was going to explain herself this time. She shuddered slightly, swiping her hand along her shoulder, banishing the drops of remaining rain away.

"I don't know what you were thinking!" Gertry exclaimed. "Stepping out in miserable weather like this, without an umbrella? You must be freezing!"

"I'm... awake, at least!" she laughed slightly, looking at her reassuringly. "I'll admit that it wasn't that pleasant... but you see—" She held up her right hand, turning it over and over. "—my hand is acting up again, and I needed to cool it down."

It looked slightly different from the last time Repton saw it, which was only nights before. Her claws remained the same, the hooks of bone and keratin. It was the flesh that seemed... severe, inflamed. It even looked raw in places. There was no light, but there was a low hum resonating from her Claw. Luchas stepped forward hesitantly to take a closer look, and Nakoto shied her hand away in response. The doctor had probably slipped into an old habit of his, and the Raptoress remembered.

"The relationship between those two is questionable," Cyclonis commented. She perched her index finger along her chin, stroking the bottom of it with her thumb. "It's interesting to watch."

Repton said nothing. He preferred watching the Eye alone, so that he could ponder and find answers to his questions. Additionally, if he had been alone, he would have been free to finish the files on the Oasium Project, which was composed of _Phase II.A of Project Oasium: Inculcation, _the file presumably about Alpha, or Farida. Having the dark empress in his presence made it hard to focus on things, even when she said nothing for most of the time.

"My... limbs ache a little, but I'll warm up soon," Nakoto continued, recovered. She reached up to her sewn-up shoulder and mimicked scissors with two fingers. "I also need to get these stitches out. My shoulder's healed over already, and it's about time they—"

Where Luchas was standing, he nor the Eye could see who stepped through the automatic doors, who entered the building then. They could only see Nakoto and her expression. She cut her sentence off, her eyes shifting momentarily, her nostrils flaring. Her mouth closed and she straightened her back. She stared straight ahead of her, above Luchas, smiling impassively. There was some emotions in her eyes though... Expectation. Dread.

"It's not like you, to drop in," she started. Seth and Gertry were as still as statues, as if made from marble or stone. "But it's a real pleasure to se you... back so soon."

Another voice, a Raptor's... no, a Raptoress'. "A pleasure? To see me? Then why don't you turn around and actually _look _at me?"

Nakoto laughed humourlessly, and she turned backwards only one-hundred-eighty degrees. In doing so, Luchas and the Eye could look past her, and behold the figure of Farida, standing within the facility lounge.

_End of Chapter _

* * *

_A/N: _If you ask me, this looks like a good place to stop ;)

Hi! Back from my vacation from Poland, which was nice! I had plenty of time to write in my notebook, so I hope to update a nice duo or trio of chapters for you. It's gonna take me a while to type them though... it seems more tedious than I expected it to be. Next time, I should just bring my laptop with me.

I hope all of your summers are going well! Review me your thoughts if you can, I'd appreciate them!

~Vixen


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 24

The storm only became stronger. As I turned toward Farida, lightning flashed, and the thunder followed after a long pause, as if hit with a case of stage fright, hesitant, but doing an even greater job than expected. The door hadn't closed behind Farida, as she was still too close to it, and the backdrop of pouring rain behind her emphasized her arrival all the more dark and disquieting.

I knew someone was following—or at least watching me from afar— as I made my way here. I just didn't know it was her, or that I'd have to confront her so soon. I grimaced, but I covered it up quickly.

"Sorry, Farida," I started lightheartedly, trying to smile sincerely. "It's just... you surprised me."

She scoffed, her own smile scornful. She took a step forward, and the doors swept closed, diminishing the rain into a muffled rush. She looked just as she had on Saharr, only wet. The rain dripped ad trailed the curves of her high cheekbones, jaws and neck, struggling to continue after collecting at her collarbone. I didn't have that much of a mind or time to take her in on Saharr, but now I realized how much she'd grown. Not only well, but so beautifully. She would have looked just like _her_, if she hadn't smiled so bitterly, so contemptuously. I found myself marvelling at her. The sword empty of any crystal still hung at her right hip, useless. I wanted to ask her why she had it, as it was out of her nature to hold onto something unusable. The spade of her tail scraped the tile floor for a second as it twitched. It had been sharpened.

She considered me with a look I often felt indignant under. "I was summoned back to the Sky Knight Council. I can't finish the rest of my training, so I'm stuck here." Her tongue slipped out, then in, indifferent. "I'm just as disappointed as you are."

"I'm... I'm not disappointed. I just—" I stopped when she drew her sword. What did she hope to do with it? As it was, it wouldn't have been able to cut through anything. I watched her, half-curious, half-concerned, as she pointed it at me. My heart started to sink as I noticed her teeth and tail starting to shine violet... before I had caught on, her weapon burst ablaze. I felt the humans behind me step away in shock. I blinked suddenly, flinching from the light, astonished. What was this? She was using herself...?

"Then come on!" she shouted at me, baring her glowing teeth in dark excitement. "Welcome me! Humour me!"

She charged at me. _Damnit, not here! _I took several steps back, inserting myself between Luchas and Seth, and I simultaneously shoved them away from Farida's path. Gertry was safe where she was, behind her high-barrier desk, but she rolled backwards in alarm. The letter from my uncle slipped from my fingers to be tread underfoot. Farida swung at me, and I narrowly escaped the blade. I felt the heat of it as it passed and heard the dark hum of an activated crystal, and as her attack ended, it only launched itself into a new one. She kept advancing, and I kept withdrawing.

"Farida, stop!" I ordered. "Not here! I don't have time for this!"

"I'm making time _for _you!" she responded aggressively, swinging again.

She definitely improved; the training of her program paid off. I could see how precise and focussed she was, as well as physically capable. Her mind and body had perfect control. That was my greatest disadvantage... I was nowhere nearly as skilled, and I didn't have the will to fight. I kept on the defensive and refused to hit her myself. I hated being thrown into battle with no true purpose! And I couldn't hit her because... because...

She would have nearly sliced my face if I hadn't moved away as quickly. I saw my first opportunity, and I swiftly moved forward, grasping her weapon hand in my Claw. Our dominant hands were stationed; her left and my right. I grabbed her other hand to keep it just as useless. Subduing a Raptor was much harder than subduing a human, so I only managed to maintain a balance of power, only for enough time for another attempt at reason.

"Can't we talk like civil people?" I beseeched her. "Do you have to fight me each time we see each other?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of neon-purple. The spade of her tail shot toward my underside, like a viper's fangs, a scorpion's needle. I jumped back, sucking in my gut to evade the bony tip of it. Unfortunately, in dodging the tail while holding onto her hands, my face leaned in, close for her to strike me. She delivered a skull-splitting headbutt, catching me as I angled my face and colliding into just above my left cheekbone. Black dots stole across my vision, and —dazed— my grip on her hands loosened. She knocked me back and commenced her next series of attack. I could only retreat. This time, barely.

"What's the matter?" she crowed. "You haven't changed that much, have you?"

She already herded me around the room in a circle once, or was it twice? I had to knock chairs out of my way to get away. I saw Luchas, Seth and Gertry rooted in place, watching in helplessness. I was mortified that they had to witness this. Should I have gone out the door? Would Farida have followed me then?

As she kept her full attention on me, she reached with her tail to a trolley of trays. Who left it there? She coiled a hold on the bottom tray and pulled, bringing all of it crashing down in my direction. I evaded them as they clattered harshly on the ground. I kept pulling back, with no offensive intent of my own until:

"At least your father knew how to fight! Not that it stopped him from dying, though. He was far too weak!"

Something came over me then. Almost like instinct, but it blinded me from rationality. My right hand, which I wanted to refrain from using in any of this, swung out and beat her sword away, brutally. The power and shock of it had her double back, and I took several steps back myself, creating distance. Her weapon was crying... the hum of it was shrill now, growing in crescendo, then subsiding, diminuendo. Similarly, my hand was crying too, and my other hand reached for it as if protecting a child. The cries were silent to all others but myself, who felt my tendons throb and burn and heard my blood rush in my ears. It was deafening. I did my best to hide the pain. I searched Farida's face, to look for some submission now. _I've had enough, _I had told her. Instead of bowing to my will, she only grew interested, cocking her brow.

"Oh?" she purred. "You're activated... did I strike a nerve?"

She was right... on more accounts than one. I clenched my jaw. She knew she caught me, and she looked proud of herself.

"So you want to fight me now."

"No," I answered coldly. She was wrong there. "I don't want to fight you. I never wanted to."

"Your dad would not be impressed."

A heated rage washed over me like the rain had outside. "What do you know, Farida?" I growled acidly. I had no control over my tongue then. I saw her nostrils flare in challenge, and I continued: "I know that my father was anything _but _a weakling. At least I remember him a little. You? You weren't even hatched to ever set eyes on yours! And believe me, you weren't missing out much!"

I don't know why I chose to say that. It was childish, to hope that she cared as much about her parents as I did. It was even more childish to hope she would get angry. She never took interest in that. This time however, I thought I trod on something delicate. Perhaps I insulted her by saying that her lineage was pathetic, which I didn't mean to say.

"What did you say?" Her voice was very low.

"You're just like him. Always waking up to the morning, only to search for a fight. For what?" The pain of my right hand clouded my mind, handicapped my wisdom. I never felt scorn for her father, and now I was spouting things I didn't mean. "My father died to preserve his People. Yours got killed to condemn it. He murdered a Cyclonian on the field, and dragged the rest of us down with him for his penalty. Only you and I stand here! Now tell me, is that something to be proud of?"

The kind of sound she made then, no human could mimic such a thing. She uttered a dark, hostile call, more menacing than any rage-filled roar you could name. Her face contorted, her jaws opened, not wide, and her tongue posed, only flickering slightly. The spines of her crown rippled a little, causing the webbing to tremble like a wave down to the back of her neck. She dove for me again.

I finally realized what little good my point made. My immediate need for satisfaction did nothing. And yet, my anger could not disappear. It found a new target, and that was myself, my body... as I beat Farida's sword aside with my right hand, staying on the defensive, I couldn't calm the crystal in my veins. The pain of my Dragon's Claw spread like hot magma, up to my shoulder, and I feared it would cause a major meltdown, or spread further... pain and anger did not help me here. A weak mind and heart had no place on the battlefield.

One last strike to her sword, and a tremor of agony shot through my arm. I cried out, hissing. I writhed as it triggered a shocking current, passing through my muscles. Purple, electric tails exited and entered my flesh in those few seconds, like serpents.

_Enough. This is enough. I can't fight. I have to leave. Farida will kill me. I have to run. Run._

I jumped back, holding onto my crippled arm, as her weapon plunged where I once was, leaving an ugly mark on the marble. Sparks licked around the stain hungrily. When I landed though, I slipped on one of the many fallen trays from before. My momentum had it slip from under me, suspending my body horizontal. I landed, hard, on the scattered steel.

I was disoriented, and the world spun around me sporadically. I heard my name being called, Mrs. Gertry screaming. Farida's form stepped over me, and both hands grasped her sword well above her head, the point aimed down at me. Her teeth bore themselves maliciously, and I came back to my senses. My body protested against moving, battle-weary, but I had to fight it if I wanted to survive.

She wasted no time in her finishing blow, so neither did I. My tail stretched from beneath me, latched onto the handle of a tray nearby, then launched it toward my head. It made it in front and over me like a paper shield, seconds before Farida pierced it. Even then, it went through it fully, right to the hilt, and I had to move my head to remain alive. The tip stabbed into the ground, slivers from my face. As Farida pulled it out of the ground, I felt the tray follow. I seized the other handle of the tray, and before Farida could free herself, I twisted her weapon out of her grip, sending it well away from us powerfully. The sword's light went out like a snuffed candle, and the humans yelped as it crashed, spiralling into their assembly.

Farida's attention followed her weapon with her eyes as if it was the only thing that mattered. It was time for the tables to turn!

I slipped both my legs from under her, spread them wide, and midst twisting my body collapsed them upon her like broken scissors, whose blades passed by one another instead of meeting. The right leg took out her legs from behind her; the left sent her tumbling over them. I felt her struggle to stay upright, but it was a battle quickly lost. She fell onto her back, but I knew she would be quick to rise. I took my left leg back and dug it under her, then used her as leverage to get to my feet. I got on top of her, grabbing her wrists as she tried to pummel me off. I took a greater precaution as well, and I searched out her tail with my own. I coiled it tightly around hers, rendering it immobile. She growled at me, trying to bite me, but as soon as I pinned both of her wrists with my left hand and right knee, I held my Claw deadly-close to her throat. It still hurt terribly and it was only going to get worse, but now the battle was done!

She stopped struggling, but not because she was giving up. Not yet. Her maw had opened, as if she was going to mutter another grave hiss, but no... electricity had lit up between her top and bottom teeth, and a small portion of light gathered in the centre, like a star caught in a jagged, broken cage. It pulsed, got a little bigger...

I was captivated, concerned, and confused... what else did Farida have up her sleeve? I didn't know what to do. Whatever it was she was doing, I was curious to see what it was, even if it may have jeopardized my life or victory.

But she didn't do it. The sparks stopped, the star disappeared... her mouth closed and she glared at me, breathing heavily. We and everything else were still.

"When did you learn to cheat like that?" she asked me.

I could've laughed out loud, if I wasn't physically tortured by my body's make-up. Even though she just tried to kill me, I knew that she wasn't going to be hell-bent on doing that, now that the fight was over. She wasn't known to be deceptive... she was blunt with her actions and reasons, nothing in-depth. That's why she hardly wore the Cloaking crystal she was given.

I considered her question, and blew a gust of air through my nose. It was just like her to say that, after a fight like that. To her, it was nothing but a game. I stepped off of her and created some distance between us. As she got up, I put my right hand behind my back in hopes of forgetting it. I replied honestly, shrugging, and glad the fight was over... for now.

"I've seen enough fights to know there's no such thing as nobility there."

* * *

A Raptor fight wasn't usually so clean, but there was still someone to suffer the most wounds. Repton had heard Nakoto cry out, and with her great endurance of pain, whatever it was hurting her was far worse than normal. The energy that course out of her flesh like that was also clearly not normal... He couldn't deny that the shrill whimper of her Raptor voice made him uneasy. He watched her even more closely during the last stretch of the battle, and he could see the pain and desperation on her face. When she fell, and was nearly skewered, he noticed he had stopped breathing. He breathed in deeply when the fight was over. _That was a very clever, Nakoto... _he found himself thinking. _Good-thinking._

During the whole fight, the humans panicked. The dark-skinned doctor watched it intensely, took steps forward, cursed, then retraced his steps. He was trying to build resolve to intercept, but it broke when he saw how extremely Raptors fought, more severe than any human's fight. It didn't matter if it was one-sided. He'd have been ripped apart in the middle —or in this, stabbed or slit open by Farida—, so it was wise he stayed out of it. Gertry had retreated behind her desk and picked up a phone. She was talking rapidly into it, flickering her eyes up to keep tabs on the raging Raptors in her work area. During that time, no doctors came out from below. Luchas stood very still... he was a good camera-man.

Cyclonis had looked at Repton and smiled darkly as the battle ended.

"Intriguing, wasn't it?" She folded her fingers at her abdomen, bringing her eyes back to the Eye. "They didn't show off much of their capabilities, but they are obviously more powerful than you and your kinsmen. Now we'll just see what happens when one goes too far."

Normally Repton would've taken offence to Cyclonis' comment on his race, but the last sentence took most of his attention. "What are you talking about?"

"Observe how hoarsely Beta breathes... how broken her composure looks. I'm sure you've noticed?"

Yes, he did. Whatever happened to Nakoto was serious, and she wasn't recovering quickly. She tried to hide it as Farida rose, straightening her back and shoulders, but the act was on the brink of crumbling. Her back was to the humans and the Eye, so they could obviously watch as she put her deformed hand there. Her fingers twitched tensely, more often than what was natural. The light and energy slowly disappeared from her Claws, but the twitching persisted. She took in a large shaky breath and tried to regulate her body. Farida, once on her feet, noticed all of this, and she patted her pants down while saying;

"You're spending too much time with humans. That scuffle really took so much out of you?"

"I'm just feeling under the weather," Nakoto replied. Her voice was very strained. Her right hand clenched and unclenched behind her as she grunted breathlessly, "It has nothing to do with how or with whom I spend my time."

"I don't know..." Farida drawled skeptically. "You were doing very badly against me, that's one. Then, there's not an ounce of will-power in you. Who's ever heard of a Raptor who backs down from a chance to prove their might?" She shook her head, then threw her hand up dismissively in Nakoto's direction. "And don't get me started on your getup. Since when have we ever needed shirts? Oh, I know... since you started feeling self-conscious in human company. All this, because of them." She glared pointedly at the collection of Seth, Luchas, and Gertry.

"I don't think this has much relevance to anything," Nakoto observed wearily. As she turned around and looked at the floor about her, her feet shifted to keep her steady. She blinked more often, as if dispelling monsters from her sight. "Look at this... before I talk with you, I have to clean this up."

She started slow, as if afraid of breaking some bone by accident, but soon, feeling confident, quickened. She assembled the trays in a small amount of time, using her left hand and tail. She avoided using her right hand, and when it came to picking up and carrying the batch to the trolley, she hoisted them on her left hip. As she did this, Farida's gaze stayed with the humans. There was suspicious distrust.

"Who are these humans, anyway? They don't strike me as familiar. But that may be because they all look the same to me."

Nakoto, after setting the trays back on the trolley, shot glances at the stains and cracks in the ground, from where Farida struck her sword. She looked toward the humans and gestured to them. "They all came in after I last saw you. Both Dr. Seth and Mrs. Gertry—" The named bowed their heads, the woman more anxiously than the young man, "—have been here for more than five years. Dr. Luchas is the newest of our community."

Farida seemed to watch Luchas the longest. Perhaps he was just so easy to assume to be a Cyclonian, or some kind of intruder? Was that what she was thinking? He couldn't catch a break. Her gaze didn't last too long though, as she snorted. "Do they know who I am?"

"They might, but you're welcome to a _proper introduction._"

Nakoto's distant sigh gave away the idea that she wasn't quite enticed with Farida remaining. After a fight like that and suffering some severe wound from it, no one would really want to have their opponent stick around afterward. And yet, she had this very uncertain, careful look on her face after she said it, like she didn't know if those were the right words to say. The look lingered as Farida stepped past her, and she cradled her right wrist again.

"I am Farida, Sky Knight of the highest calibre." The armoured Raptoress made a low, mocking bow. "There's hardly a fool skilled nor strong enough to stand in my way."

"I don't doubt it," Seth replied expressionlessly. "But I also see that Nakoto is no fool. She fared very well against you."

"Luck, nothing more."

Nakoto shot Seth a warning glance —as she was setting the chairs she knocked down upright— when his mouth opened once more. It did not look like it, but he may have changed what he was originally going to say.

"So, you're back from your training program... why?"

Farida crossed her arms and shrugged. "There was nothing more for me to gain. They were idiots... then, there was the fact that they didn't like my style. I've got penalties for it, but it's only now they've decided to set me free and report me back here." Pride dripped from her voice. "It's funny, how fickle they get when a pawn of theirs turns out greater than what they can control."

Again, Seth took his time choosing his words. "Where is your squadron?"

She scoffed. "Do I look like I need one? They only get in the way and drag you down. I go to any Terra I please and fight when I want to, Cyclonian or native alike. I never know what's waiting for me, so when I come out the winner, it's all the more satisfying." She paused then, and a scheming look took over her features. "Which reminds me..."

She turned toward Nakoto, who had been observing her hand thoughtfully, sitting down in a chair she picked up. She looked a _little _better, but it was undetermined if the pain disappeared. Her brow twitched when Farida addressed her.

"I had an interesting run-in with the ruler of Bogaton."

The Raptor King made sure no physical reaction came up, especially when Cyclonis turned to him with a smirk. He had the impression that his involvement with Nakoto or Farida would never be discussed on the other side of the Eye, and he would've preferred it that way. Nakoto seemed intent on keeping it a secret as well, because she kept her reaction simple, appearing more absorbed with curling her fingers slowly.

Feigning deep thought, she said after a moment of silence: "You mean Repton, right?"

"Yes, on Terra Saharr," Farida replied. She put her hands on her hips and strut one to the side. "Impressive piece of work."

"Mm."

Farida leaned forward, probably not content with Nakoto's bland response. "Do you know him? He seemed to know you by name."

"We've crossed paths. We didn't share much."

"I thought so." Nakoto brought her eyes to the other Raptoress. "He wouldn't have wasted his time with you. He's got sights on more important things."

"You've got yourself an admirer!" Cyclonis taunted Repton. "Look how reverently she speaks of you!"

"I suppose," Nakoto returned, sounded uninterested. "He was probably asking about me to find out where I was. That's what the Talons are doing these days."

"But I wonder, why is he hunting you if the likes of the Dark Ace are already?"

"Have you forgotten that rogues work for good pay?" Nakoto shook her head, and Repton heard a small edge of bitterness in her voice. It was hard to decide whether it was fake, whether if it was caused by the pain... or whether she was accusing him of something. "It's either I have a good bounty on my head or Cyclonis threatened to blow up Bogaton again. That's all she knows how to do."

An apprehending chill rose up Repton's spine. Cyclonis' amusement died. Obviously she didn't like that comment, by the way she stood by him completely unmoving and stiff. Her lips pursed slightly.

"I don't think it's hit home for you yet, but you should be worried... Repton is known for his cruelty."

"Yes. Bitter even amongst his own kind, or so they say." Nakoto's tone sounded concluding: she clearly didn't want to talk further on the topic. Farida however wanted to continue, with her head almost caught in the clouds. Repton wasn't accustomed to praise of the likes that followed, and he wasn't sure if he should have been honoured or concerned that a stranger like Farida viewed him so.

"Honestly, he's just the kind of person I respect. He doesn't care for anyone else but himself. You think that's selfish? I think that's thinking realistically. He'll never change."

There, the concluding note. Something Nakoto wanted only a few moments before. But after Farida had said that, her head lifted, and her eyes misted over.

"...everyone has a little good in them," she said softly. Her voice made through the Eye and out to Repton, hovering over him. The sound was gone, but the presence of the words wouldn't go away.

Farida's laughter was a short bark of contempt. "You honestly believe that?"

Nakoto's eyes turned on the other suddenly, sharp and solemn. Her response came without falter or weakness.

"I still hold hope for you, don't I?"

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N:_Man I'm so hungry! Editing in the morning, I need my breakfast. XD

So, the next chapter is nearly done, as well as a chapter for IWSTKY. I sadly didn't get enough inspiration to write that one, but hopefully I can get it up for my other readers as fast as I can. I hoped you liked the chapter, and please review me your thoughts! Critique is appreciated!

~Vixen


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 25

Farida said nothing. Nakoto stood up from her chair fluently and faced Farida, her hands loose at her side, her back straight. She walked around slowly, as if circling her prey, and she stopped when the Eye could see both of their faces from the side. She could fool you into thinking everything was well with her, but her right hand looked worse.

"Actually, I heard about your meeting with Repton before you told me."

"Did you?" Farida's brow quirked in interest. Nakoto didn't smile.

"Yes," she began gravely. "I heard you gave him quite the headache, then clobbered the largest of his brothers."

Repton had told her that. The scratches and bruise on his head tingled. Farida laughed.

"Heh, you heard right," she said proudly. "The first was by accident, but I'm happy to say that his brother didn't stand a chance."

Nakoto's eyes darkened.

"I _also _heard that you offered him a certain proposal."

He didn't tell her anything about that. _How does she know...?_

"...did you now?" Farida's voice sounded knowingly. She knew what Nakoto was referring to, and perhaps she already knew that Nakoto would glare at her like that. She glared in a way that seemed filled to the brim with untold words, and she wanted the other to hear and understand all of it in her mind. Farida smiled nastily and raised her brows.

"You know where my loyalties lie."

Nakoto's teeth bore slightly. "And I _disapprove._"

Farida held her gaze. She snorted, then turned her back on the other. She fixed her eyes on something—her fallen sword. She had stepped toward it, but Nakoto caught her shoulder. No haughtiness or amusement remained on Farida's face at that, and the look she gave the other was murderous. With a sickened face she tried shaking Nakoto off.

"Farida, please!" Nakoto's voice took on a more weary form of begging. "When will you grow out of this delusion of yours?"

"Delusion? Don't you think the real delusion is the one you've created for yourself here? _This _is your home? _This _is your family?"

Farida ripped herself so violently from Nakoto's grip that the Gertry woman yelped in fright. The aggressive Raptoress advanced toward her weapon, which was between Seth and Luchas. Both backed away from her. Nakoto didn't follow, but continued to hold her ground.

"Do you honestly think that Cyclonis would welcome you like some lost princess? A lost sister?"

Farida reached her sword, grabbed the hilt, and with her foot on the distorted tray pulled it free with a screech. Nakoto's brows furrowed and she spoke louder.

"I sent you to become a Sky Knight for a reason. I want you to take up arms and join in the fight, to bring down Cyclonia's tyranny. I expected you to see—" Farida had strapped the sword to her side and made her way back, past Nakoto, toward the door. Nakoto swiftly got in her way again, planting herself firmly. "Farida, please—"

"Now you listen to me, _Beta!_" Farida suddenly hissed. She spat out the name like poison, and Nakoto flinched back as if it were. "The only reason why I agreed to become a Sky Knight was so I could learn how to fight and maintain my power. What are you doing down here?" Her hand flicked impatiently in her direction, and she didn't wait for an answer. "You have a gift, and you choose to waste it!"

"My _gift _isn't wasted," Nakoto replied. Her voice was weaker now. "I'm having it used in more beneficial ways."

"Yes, having them drain you of blood is _very_ useful," Farida retorted sarcastically. Nakoto was going to argue against that before Farida pushed her finger accusingly in her face. "If you think that becoming a Sky Knight is the best thing to do, then why didn't _you _become one?"

"That's not my place. I don't want to fight... come on, you know this."

"Oh, I know, but I don't understand." Farida's voice was low and venomous. "You don't make any sense. I can only think one thing when I think of you; cowardice. You are a coward! A coward who clings to the past! Not _once_ have you proven otherwise! I could care _less _of that ghost of a Terra of yours, just as I could care less about what happened to you."

Nakoto looked at the other in dismay. Her head shook slowly, as if she couldn't quite believe what she had heard. Farida growled impatiently, and without hesitation, she shoved past Nakoto, jamming her shoulder with her own as she went. No reaction at all replaced the disbelief on Nakoto's face. The Sky Knight was about to dive into the storm when—

"Is that any way to treat your sister?"

Seth stepped up past Nakoto. Farida froze where she was, infront of the doors that opened automatically. After the sweeping rush of the doors, the symphony of the storm was even louder than it had been. Thunder exploded suddenly and echoed to the far reaches of Atmosia and beyond.

Repton found that he wasn't surprised by this. Deep down, he already accepted the fact that maybe, just maybe, Nakoto and Farida were siblings. They looked very alike, and not because they were the same type of Raptor. And siblings often could be polar opposites, as they were. That could even be said about Repton himself and his brothers... he always asked himself _how _he was related so closely to those fools. He would have already assumed the Raptoresses as sisters, if Nakoto hadn't mentioned —a couple of times— their different fathers. But of course, he knew now... that didn't mean different mothers.

Farida scoffed, turning around to consider the human who addressed her. "Two things," she stated, holding up the designated fingers. She folded them down when her points were covered. "Firstly, she's only my _half-_sister. That doesn't count for anything, and she knows this." Nakoto shut her eyes tightly at those words, then opened them, downcast. "Secondly, I can do and say what I'd like to her. A human like you has no business or power to meddle. Understand?"

"I make it my business when my friends get hurt," Seth replied coldly. His dark, silent anger emerged. Nakoto's head raised and she turned around sharply. Farida's eyes narrowed.

"You're lucky Nakoto even cares for you at all," he continued. "She loves you, even when you clearly don't deserve it! Otherwise she wouldn't try so hard to protect you from Cyclonis!"

"Seth—" Nakoto barked in warning, but Farida pounced on the provocation.

"Protect me? You call nagging to no end _protecting_? She's afraid, that's all it is! She's—"

"Not a coward!" Nakoto tried to reach out and pull Seth back, but he foresaw this and slipped himself from her. "She's not a coward, not a fool; she is anything but the horrible names you like to place on her. If there's any fool among us, it's you."

What cheek, audacity! The corners of Repton's mouth tugged upwards slightly.

"Seth!"

"What did you call me?"

"A fool!" the doctor repeated, unfaltering. "You can't understand it, can you? No matter how clearly Nakoto explains it to you? You're following after the Dead Queen's ghost like a lapdog! And what's more, you don't seem to care that Cyclonia's now ruled by a child!"

Farida made her way over to Seth, and Luchas and Gertry held their breath and backed away. Nakoto though, she stepped up to interfere, and Seth just barred her way with his arm. The Sky Knight stopped extremely close to the human, looking down at him with bared, serrated teeth.

"You'd do well to keep that trap of yours shut," she breathed threateningly. "The most constant reason why they sent me back here was because I have the tendency to brutally maim even my subordinates for saying the wrong things."

"Then this is probably why you work best alone, right?" Seth adjusted his glasses smoothly, then said the next sentence more strongly. "I ask you, though; what's a Sky Knight without his squadron?"

Nakoto seized Seth's arm before he could finish, fully encircling her Claws around his upper arm. She pulled him back roughly before Farida could even raise her arm to strike. She looked up at Nakoto, and her expression of hot rage cooled down immensely, into an icy, desolate hate. She turned her back on all of them and planned her exit again. But yet, once again, she was stopped by a voice. Nakoto's.

She hesitated after calling her name, still holding on to Seth tightly. Very slowly, she loosened her grip on him and passed him. Repton could see something dark on the doctor's clothes, from where she touched him. Blood. Why did no one notice? "I just have two things to say," she started. "Just two."

Her sister did not reply, nor did she ask what they were. She did not leave without hearing them, either.

"Listen... what I said about your dad... I'm sorry. Regardless of what he did, we would have been eliminated either way. He was a good father, too; you'd have liked him."

"And the second thing you wanted to say?" Farida said impatiently. It was surprising that she was even listening. Nakoto looked down and chuckled tiredly.

"I want you to know that I'm really proud of you, and that I believe in you. I know that you'll be the one to personally rip Cyclonis from her throne."

Farida stayed for a few moments, back to them, but she said nothing. When she left and disappeared into the storm, no one moved until she was clearly out of sight. Nakoto was the first to move, looking around the ground, sighing. She wandered over to the letter she had dropped, which showed to be crinkled and damp. She picked it up with her left hand with a dispirited look on her face.

"Is it safe to move now?" Gertry exhaled with a loud 'phew!'. Nakoto smiled, which transformed her look of disappointment into helpless embarrassment.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. As for you..." She addressed Seth reproachfully. "...don't you ever do that again. You are honestly the _bravest_ man I know, but that was the_ stupidest _thing you could do."

Seth turned around, about to retort something, but Nakoto stepped toward him abruptly when he did so. He looked down at what she was looking at; the arm she had grasped earlier. In more detail, there were three dark, crimson stains, one for each of her fingers. Nakoto raised her hand in wonder, and Seth walked briskly to her side.

"This needs immediate medical attention, Nakoto!" he cried in alarm. "Your flesh—"

"—is starting to melt," she finished, disgusted. She shuddered. "Gross."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

Luchas stole his way toward them when they mentioned her Claws. It seemed that —now that Nakoto made herself clear to him she wasn't going to gut him— he was interested in observing them rather than avoiding them. He stood close enough for the Eye to glimpse what was the cause of such concern. Repton's stomach turned a little at the sight; it seemed as if her fingers had been punctured, and all the fluids were escaping through those punctures. Her skin looked much more taunt against her bones, especially where her claws sprouted at the tips. The light inside the keratin still remained, soft, but its presence was obviously not welcomed. Seth had reached his hands up and held her hand, angling it gently every few seconds. Nakoto's face tightened slightly as he did so, which answered the human's question, but she said nothing.

"What happened in _here?_" Luchas turned, and the doctor with the piercings came in—the one who was in charge of blood transfusions. Repton tried remembering his name, but he had dismissed it the moment he introduced himself to Luchas. He did recall it to be short though... He looked around at them all, his eyes passing over Luchas more dismissively than the others had. He held his eyes on Seth and Nakoto.

"Brett, do me a favour," Seth requested. "Get a room ready for Nakoto in the closest room you can in Sector A. Set out some disinfectants and bandaging, and fill a large bowl with cold water for Nakoto to soak her hand in. Go ahead of us so that it'll be ready when we get there."

The piercings in Brett's face dangled slightly as he nodded his head, though a look of confusion still lingered on his face as he turned. "Wait—" Luchas started, but the electronic door already shut behind him.

"By highest Atmos, will that be enough?" Gertry asked, troubled. Nakoto's head leaned back and she considered the ceiling with a sigh.

"Don't worry yourself over me, Mrs. Gertry. This has happened on plenty of occasions."

"I don't remember it getting this serious," Seth murmured. "I don't know how to treat this."

"I can—" Luchas tried again, but his voice was too soft. Seth had lead Nakoto to the door when he found the strength for his voice.

"Cold water is a bad idea!"

All eyes turned to him immediately. It seemed for a second that Luchas lost his voice after he had overexerted it. Gertry looked over her counter at him in suspicion. Seth's expression was unreadable, expressionless. Nakoto was much the same, but there was doubt in her eyes, watching him warily.

"It... It needs to be hot water," Luchas began, after finding his voice again. "We need to reduce the shock. The temperature_ outside_ her body has to equal the temperature _inside_ her body... the crystal will calm down then. Using cold water makes it worse, and it won't have a long-lasting recovery guarantee."

No one said anything. Luchas took this as a moment to approach Nakoto. "Let me see."

She stared at him still. Was that hesitation caused by fear? There was something like that in her eyes. She was afraid.

"I only want to help you," he whispered. "There's no use in us fearing one another. You told me that."

Nakoto's eyes slowly moved down to his beckoning hands. She didn't say anything for a long moment. Her brows furrowed suddenly, and she grimaced to herself, casting her eyes aside. "You can instruct Brett on what to do," she said curtly.

She turned her back on him and went to the door. Luchas was about to follow but Seth intercepted. The door opened for Nakoto, but she stopped when she noticed she was moving alone. She turned around and looked at Seth in question.

"I just want to talk with Dr. Luchas a little bit more," Seth replied to her silent inquiry. He forced a smile. "You go and find Brett. Your hand needs to be taken care of."

Nakoto seemed doubtful of Seth's suggestion, and she looked at Luchas. Or rather, she looked through him. "As long as he doesn't leave your sight until you give him back to me," she said. "I promised the Chancellor he would be in my company at all times."

"I know that, and I understand." Seth nodded to her reassuringly and encouragingly. "We'll see you in a bit."

Nakoto nodded in return, a little uncertainly, but she left. The door shut after her, and Seth turned to Luchas, the smile disappearing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Luchas asked.

Seth took off his glasses and proceeded cleaning them with the cuff of his sleeve. He looked much younger without them, but one could notice the darker circles under his eyes. He looked younger, but still older than his age. Once the lenses were clean, he perched them back on and slid them all the way up the bridge of his slender nose. Cyclonis seemed to glare at him more intensely, and Repton had to take a moment to remember why. Ah, yes: "_And what's more, you don't seem to care that Cyclonia's now ruled by a child!_" Would Seth have said that to Farida if he knew Cyclonis could hear it? He took a moment to compose his next words.

"I think you're being a little too bold," he said slowly. Obviously that confused the other, so he continued. "You were just found out to be a Cyclonian two nights ago. Not only that, but a former member of the Oasium Project. Nakoto's not going to be completely okay with that."

Repton thought back to the night of Adam's death. She seemed pretty okay to be spending time with the Cyclonian doctor by the fire. Had the alcohol clouded some of her judgement then, and afterward she was regretting it? That couldn't be. She was completely sober when she asked the Chancellor to let Luchas keep his job the day before. Right now, she had fought with her sister and her hand was hurting her. Surely her coldness was just caused by the mood she was in?

"Do you know how long it took her to trust normal doctors? The kind that actually help people?" Seth asked. There was a small edge to his voice, as if the comment would cut through Luchas for what he did in the past. It probably did. "A very, _very _long time. She wouldn't let anyone touch her. When she came to Atmosia, this was to be her place of hiding, but how do you suppose that made her feel? It took her years to get used to the idea that hands can relieve and heal, not only hurt and destroy."

"I know that what I did was monstrous," Luchas said softly. "And I'm willing to pay for that. I've told Nakoto this."

"Oh, she knows, and she trusts you enough to believe that, but she doesn't trust you enough to let you _treat _her."

"How boring," Cyclonis murmured in disdain. She turned her back and walked out. "I've had enough of this. I have more important things to do, so you best pay attention and report the _important _happenings later."

Repton had heard her mutter other things, homicidal. He thought he heard her say: '_ruled by a child! Who does he think I am?'_. Seth's comment from before seemed to have gotten to her. Repton found amusement in that, and he also relished the fact that she finally left.

"Even when something as serious as _that _happens?" Luchas persisted. "I was the only one who knew how to treat it, because I was experienced with Nakoto... well, I knew from what I learned from the other doctors when..."

"Back in the Oasium Project, you didn't actually touch her, did you?"

Luchas shook his head as if his neck was having trouble moving. Very forcefully, sluggishly. "The only time I was close enough, I was..." He couldn't say that he was nearly gutted alive. Seth looked over his glass-rims to consider him with his dark eyes.

"She may not have felt your touch, but how is she to know what they can do?" He cast a look at Luchas' hands to emphasize his point. Luchas brought them up under his gaze. "You can't blame her for being wary."

Luchas breathed in deeply and sighed. "No, I can't."

Seth sympathetically yet awkwardly patted his shoulder. "I think you're best suited for research. You created a rectifying treatment for people diagnosed with Adam's disease. Nakoto's blood is probably the closest thing you'll be treating. And who's to say that's a bad thing? Nakoto is actually very pleased; she told me."

"She did?"

"She did." Seth nodded and smiled. "She doesn't hate you. It's just, sometimes the past catches up with her, you know?"

Luchas made a noise of understanding in his throat. He reached up and clutched the fabric of his doctor's uniform, over his heart. "Do you remember when she and I were talking about my cologne?" When Seth verified so, the Cyclonian continued. "I wanted to hide my other scent because... I knew that it hurt her. A lot of memories can return through the senses. Raptors have a very acute sense of smell, so I assumed much of what she remembers..."

"Ah, I see. A kind thought to be sure, but a naïve one." It was strange for Luchas, a man much older than Seth, to be called naïve by said young man. "Nakoto will always remember, no matter what. The best thing for you to do is just... pay for what you've done, like you said. And who knows, maybe she'll fully forgive you, someday."

Luchas could only nod, as there was probably not much more to say. Gertry was possibly listening, but she had focussed herself with her offices duties, making it look as if she were respecting the privacy of their conversation. Seth smiled again and nodded toward the door, saying a short farewell to the receptionist. The two doctors then went down to Sector A through the elevator at the end of the hall, to meet up with the subject of their discussion.

_End of Chapter_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 26

You know, I really do hate going on and on in explanation. It just takes too long, and who would ever listen for that kind of duration? And did the past _really _have any relevance to the plot of the story you're listening to? Sure, it may interest you to know why things were the way they were... Some questions might get answered. Others might arise, but would they be as important? And would they ever be answered? Who knew...

Well, it's not the whole story, but it's something. Farida, my half-sister... as long as I knew her, she always hated me. I wasn't ever sure if I got an answer as to why she did. I asked her once, and all she said was, _You should know._Farida loved it in Cyclonia, I reckoned. After lots of thought, I had come to assume that she blamed me for how she was taken away from there. And then, we never really started off right... You see, the both of us had been taken from the former Cyclonis' clutches —or whom we call the Dead Queen, to avoid confusion in dialogue— when I was eleven, she three. Although, I had been 'abducted' by my uncle—whose identity I'll keep a secret for a little longer—after liberation, so it was only six years later that I got to see her. Our first confrontation went along like this:

When I saw my sister, I remember how dream-like she seemed to me. She looked so much like our mother! I couldn't believe it. I wanted to cry. I felt like she would be taken away from me again, but she wouldn't be, and that only made ten-times more happy.

She was in a large room, by herself. The whitewashed walls reminded me of the ones that surrounded me those grim years on Cyclonia, but she wasn't bound. There was a shelf with a few books on it, a chest probably full of clothes, drawings on the walls —I was amazed; she was an exceptional artist—, a nest of pillows and blankets, and what looked to me to be a large, misshaped blob made of leather, lines of stitches crossing its skin like poorly-treated scars. She was sitting in her bed at the far side of the room, looking bored out of her mind. She didn't seem to see me on the other side of the window that looked in, but I found out later that it was a one-way mirror. An observing, spying window. This was in the medical institute ten years ago; at the time, no Sectors existed, only a main floor and the basement level, where the room was.

When I entered the room, by myself, she looked at me. Her expression of boredom had disappeared, but nothing good came to take its place. She was surprised, as I expected, but there was such hostility in that look that I faltered when I tried to move closer to her. There was no smile. There was no spark of familiarity to light up her eyes. She stood up from her nest, and, while keeping her distance, she circled me, observing me from every angle. When she was in front of me again, she kept her gaze on me, cold. Our first conversation was not what I expected.

_Why are you here, Beta? _she had asked me. This was the first time I heard her ever speak, when she wasn't screaming or crying. It had matured, and there was no affection in it. _After wherever it was you've been, why are you here?_

It took me a moment to respond with what I thought were the right words.

_I've come to see you. I've come to see my sister._

She said nothing to me. She wasn't surprised or shocked, like I expected her to be. _I am your sister, _I repeated into that silence.

_Half-sister._

_You knew?_

_Always. Mother told me._

My stomached churned when she said that. The Dead Queen... the disgust stole all words from my throat, and my sister looked away. She glared at the beaten-up leather-thing and approached it.

_Did you always know that we were half-sisters? _Her voice was low, sounding disinterested. Well, that's how it sounded to me.

_Yes._

Her tail came up, brandishing a bone-like spade that she didn't inherit from our mother. The tip of it glinted a deadly flash, and she stabbed it into the stuffed mass she stood by. The action made me flinch, and I looked at her expression. It was so dark and hateful it hurt even when I wasn't the focus of her glare. Her tail slithered out of the cushion and stabbed it again, more maliciously. Again. Again. With the last stab, she dragged the blade through the skin as if gutting a fish. Like guts, the sand inside came spilling out and onto the floor.

_So it looks like we switched places,_ she spoke bitterly. _Now I'm the one trapped against my will, and you're free as a bird._

_It won't last long. I promise._

She directed her eyes on me then, and the heated hatred within them only grew sevenfold. _Is that the first promise you've made, Beta?_

Her question confused me, so I didn't answer. My chin dipped, and I decided to address something else. _My name is Nakoto. You can call me that, you know._

_And what will you call me, then? Do you know my name?_

Again, she trapped me in silence. This time, I was being consumed by guilt. I didn't even know her name.

She turned her back on me and told me she wanted me to leave her alone, and I did, feeling uncomfortable. The Chancellor—ten-years younger, with fewer grew hairs and a more guarded expression— was waiting outside the one-way mirror, having heard and seen everything. He fully believed my story now, since Farida recognized me. Farida was her name... Why hadn't I asked it when I was able to first speak with her?

After that encounter, I began seeing the Chancellor much more frequently for the dealings of Farida and I. I agreed that I was to stay with her, because I was just as valuable to Cyclonia as she was. Atmosia wanted to hide me away from it. At first I thought that they would be the same, mistreat us for their gain, but no. The Chancellor showed me great tenderness. He told me that we would be able to freely move around when things died down in the skies. I spent a year or so in the medical institute with Farida, but not actually _with _her. I avoided her for most of my stay, since anyone can guess that she didn't want anything to do with me.

Then, it was finally time to arrange things for her and I. Cloaking crystals and voice-enhancers, the latter being a new, handy invention. Farida hated them, but I told her it was the only way to keep her safe outside Atmosia. As for what we would do for a living, I decided Farida's job for her. With a request to the Chancellor, he made it so a spot for Farida on the next Sky Knight Training Program was available. I thought it would be something she'd enjoy, because fighting was definitely one of her passions. Then, I wanted to repay the Sky Knights who rescued us for what they did for us. Farida, in spite of showing no gratitude or joy for this, accepted the offer, and she left immediately without saying goodbye to me. There was nothing to be done about that. Since then, I've only seen her three times, including her most recent visit. Her arrogance grew, which explained her cocky exposition when talking to me, but her strong dislike for me remained. I don't know how it came to be or how to treat it...

"Is everything... okay?" Brett asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him.

I had found Brett down the hallway, not so close to the elevators. It was understandable that he couldn't get one so close, since other patients were the priority. You couldn't just kick them out. And I didn't have a problem anyway, walking a little to get to my destination. You could say it was a small opportunity to burn off some built-up fumes. Of course, to _really_ burn it off, screaming and hitting something usually did the trick. I wasn't going to do that... When I arrived, Brett had just put the bowl under the sink's faucet. I told him that his instructions had changed, that _hot _water was required, and he obeyed, switching to the other handle. He told me it would take a while for it to heat up, so he offered to assist me in some other way. I replied that I would have liked my stitches removed, so he sat me down and went to work immediately, leaving me with my own thoughts. He finished when he snapped me back to reality.

"Things could be better, but it's nothing to worry about," I replied. I reached up to feel shoulder with the opposite hand, but stopped when I felt the reminding sting. My knuckles cracked just from that inch.

"Your shoulder healed up real nicely. It'll close up in no-time at all. And now the water's ready. You just sit tight while I get it, okay, Nakoto?"

"Sure thing."

Brett looked at me one last time, uncertain, but he turned his back on me. I stayed very silent, sullen. I was so frustrated with myself... I couldn't have handled those events earlier any worse. I didn't know how to deal with Farida, someone who shared my blood. I was a worm compared to her, spineless. It was so frustrating! After everything I'd gone through, you'd think I'd have contained her and taught her who was more dominant, but no. I had locked up that part of me. I just didn't think I could fall into being such a coward... Words were powerful, but they only gained power from the wielder. If the wielder was weak, the words meant nothing. And Farida wasn't much of a listener, anyway.

I sighed. Then there was Luchas. The Cyclonian that... I still couldn't bring myself to let him touch me, especially in that doctor's uniform of his. It was like a crack in my skull when he reached up to me, and I felt so many conflicting feelings. I was speechless! With fear! What the hell did I tell him at the campfire two nights ago? Fearing each other was useless energy spent for nothing... I suppose it was easier said than done. That stupid, stupid heart of mine!

Brett brought the basin half-full with the hot water. Steam hovered above it like a blanket, wisps of it rising and caressing my face and front. I smiled at Brett in gratitude. "Thank you."

"No problem." He went to the sink again, this time to remove his gloves and wash his hands. "I won't ask what happened up there, since it looks like it wasn't pleasant."

Slowly, I dipped my right hand into the bowl. The heat seared my flesh hungrily and painfully, and I clenched my teeth. It was a long time before the pain started to recede. I groaned softly, then replied: "Well, it wasn't too personal, so I'll tell you sometime. Trivial stuff, though."

"Didn't look trivial, but if you say so." He shook off the droplets from his hands and reached for a paper towel. "While I have you, I might as well report about your request."

"And?"

"Well, those crystals you brought in a while ago, the ones you said the Raptors were using? They're a strange case, unnatural. They're like biological Leachers that suck the vitality of organisms instead of other crystals. We're still looking for a way to counter them, so when that happens, we'll send our research to the Council."

"So are the crystals something Cyclonis created herself?"

"We believe so."

I took a moment to think it over. I wondered what other things Cyclonis had created... "I was hit by one, but nothing happened. Explain why that is?"

"At first, when we used your blood in an experiment, the Leacher couldn't do anything with it. We thought that maybe it was because you were crystal-based. But then we tried it on a lizard, and they were not effected. So chances are it doesn't effect cold-blooded organisms."

I nodded. Brett continued.

"Also, your new Cloaking crystal won't be here for a while, not for at least another week. As for your voice-enhancer, it'll need a little more tinkering. It's not broken, but an upgrade and check-up would be nice for it."

The corners of my mouth curved upwards ruefully. "It's not like I'm going anywhere fast. You don't need to rush. Take your time."

"You know that's not how I work." Brett turned around and grinned. "I get the work done. It just so happens I beat my record time each session."

"And that's why you're my favourite engineer."

"I'm your only engineer!"

I chuckled. "Very true. Maia really lives on because of you."

Brett laughed. "It's a little strange to hear you speak in third-person," he pointed out. "Have you ever mix yourself up, where you think you're Maia instead of Nakoto?"

I held a finger to my lips, but I smiled regardless. I had placed my uncle's letter on my lap, since my pocket would've further damaged it before I could read it. "Keep it down. And no, that hasn't happened since I first started. That was about three years ago, I think."

"Yeah, it was. Well, when you started flying the skies anyway. You started your job as a messenger a year after you got here."

"I don't really count those years for Maia's life. She was born when I got _Cloud Nine._"

"Ah, that's right... _Cloud Nine._" There was a distant look on his face. "That means happiness, euphoria. You always call it a memento."

"Well, it is, in a sense." I looked up at the ceiling, remembering when I first saw her. "She was sort of a commission my parents made with my uncle. That's why she's really important to me."

"Important enough for you to dive into the Wastelands for her, I know."

The both of us laughed. He approached me and looked into the basin, his smile faltering. I looked down and watched how sordid the water became. Dark and murky, reddish. Brett aided me and pulled my hand out slowly. My brows twitched as the water dripped and ran down my damaged scales.

"This doesn't look so good," he commented gravely, his care-free humour diminished. "Bad case of blistering and damaged tissue. It's gonna take a long while for it to heal, and you'll be lucky if no scars remain."

"I could care less about it," I replied. He slipped some gloves on and reached over to the ointments nearby. I looked down at my hand in distaste as I held it up. "I would chop it off if I had to, it'd no real loss to me."

"But you protect yourself with it, don't you?"

"To an extent. But these are more likely to tear through flesh then block it. I don't like them too much." I looked down at them, tried closing them, but they hurt too much. "Even though I've never sharpened them, they're still able to cut..."

Brett squeezed out a salve onto my scales and started rubbing it in delicately. My hand had definitely cooled down now, and the exterior was the only thing that hurt, whereas it was always the interior that hurt for the past few days. Maybe Luchas was right, and it would be the end of that, as long as I didn't use my blood again. Trying to bring back some optimism, Brett smiled slightly and pointed out;

"But it's also your writing hand. And you like writing letters as much as delivering them. May as well keep it, huh?"

I chuckled softly, looking down at the letter drying on my lap. Even if I managed to open it when it dried, would the ink still be there? Or would it be collected in a soggy mess at the bottom of the page, with the ghosts of the letters just taunting me? I wondered what the contents had been. My uncle wasn't exactly literarily-articulate, but he tried, bless his heart. I hoped he and the others were well.

Looking at the letter reminded me of the other one, the one I received from Piper. I had forgotten about it since my return, because so many things were happening at once. The time I finally managed to read it was when I came home with Tatu._ Yes, I guess I'd best not cut off my hand...,_ I thought (I wasn't going to anyway—I just said it because of my mood). _I would need it to write a response letter, after all. Then, if Repton ever writes..._

"Nakoto!"

I turned to the door and Lilym had just jumped into the room, making a big show of her landing. Recovering from her crouch, she stood up straight and beamed at me. Brett was blocking her view of my hand, which was all good and well. It was a nasty sight to begin with. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, reaching for the bandages.

"Hi, Lilym," I said, leaning my head down and nuzzling her. Her eyes closed contently until I pulled back again.

"Where's Mr. Rio?" she asked me. I smiled slightly, feeling a touch of sadness.

"He took Adam home."

Lilym's eyes misted over. Out of all the children, she seemed the toughest in dealing with this. She really cared for Adam; her tears from before were for him as much as they were for her mother. The mist that covered her eyes were more distracted, as if she saw something faraway. You rarely saw that kind of look on a kid. "I see..." she said softly.

"You really liked him, huh? Rio?"

She nodded. "He is a nice man. I like him."

"Yes, he was nice."

"I told him that Adam is always with us. That put a big smile on his face."

I smiled wider. I was there during that exchange. There was something between Rio and Lilym... maybe it was because they both experienced losing somebody. Rio's demeanour changed a little for the better, thanks to her. "Yes, you did well."

"He smelled really nice, too." I laughed.

"Like Aquanos. Like this?" With my free hand, I reached into my pocket, pulled out the Aquanosian bottle and handed it to her. Lilym looked up at me questioningly and I beckoned her to open it. She uncorked the bottle and took a whiff. She smiled greatly.

"Yes! I love it." She looked up at me again as she handed it back to me. "Where did you get that, Nakoto?"

"Draco gave it to me." My eyes softened at the memory. "He must have read my mind, because this was what I needed."

Lilym gasped excitedly and tugged at my arm. "Draco? When? When did you see him? Where? Tell me, tell me!"

I laughed again. "So many questions! You'll just have to wait until I see you all later today."

"Aw, Nakoto! Do I have to wait that long?"

"Patience is a virtue, missy!" I ruffled the top of her head and turned her shoulder, nudging her toward the door. "Don't worry, I won't forget! It'll be the first story I tell you, I promise."

She looked up at me pleadingly again, held a pout for a few moments, then gave up and gave me a stern look. "A promise is a promise!" she shouted, then jumped out the room and ran off.

* * *

Repton watched as Seth and Luchas got to Sector A and walked along the corridor, looking for the room Nakoto was in. They managed to find it when the Blizzarrian child jumped out of a room in front of them, startling the Cyclonian. The girl looked up at them briefly, smiled, then ran off —most likely to the Children's Ward— with her arms spread out like a Skimmer's. Turning, the two doctors saw Brett bandaging Nakoto's hand. Both of them were smiling.

"Look at that energy!" Brett whistled. "I can tell she's on the path to recovery."

"That's good. I'm excited to see her outside, when the sun's not so harsh on her anymore." Nakoto's head tilted regrettably. "Well, when it's not storming as it is now."

"I'm sure it'll pass. Storms like these don't stay for long."

"Mmhm." Repton saw Nakoto look down at her free hand, and he recognized the shape of the Aquanosian bottle he had given her. She took another moment, then slipped it into her pocket. It seemed she carried it around with her everywhere now. Her eyes travelled to the door and watched as Seth and Luchas slipped in.

"So how is it, your hand?" Seth asked.

"Fine. Luchas' advice was very helpful." Nakoto looked at Luchas. "What else are we to do?"

The Cyclonian took a step forward and around Brett, to look down at her hand. Her two fingers were grouped together snugly into one point while her thumb was near them, alone. The cloth was purely white, fresh until whatever residue from her burns would stain them. Brett stepped stiffly aside to let the other doctor closer, and he told him what he had done prior to bandaging. Taking Seth's advice, Luchas still kept his distance from Nakoto, and she seemed to appreciate this when her composure relaxed.

"You did exactly what I would've done, Dr. Brett," Luchas told him. "Very well done. Now, her hand should not be used under any circumstance for a while, so a sling would be necessary."

"On it," Brett replied, and he went to the drawers below the sink. Nakoto eyes had followed him, then turned back to Luchas.

"So, what does your work entail today?"

"I'll be spending much of my time in Sector C, reproducing the serum for those infected with Adam's disease. After that I'll distribute them and go check on other patients."

"Alright."

Brett returned with something that looked like an enlarged bandanna, cream-coloured. Nakoto leaned her head forward so that he could tie it around her neck, and she let him pick up her hand to gently put in the sling. The cloth grew taunt when she relaxed her limb, but it held it in place.

"Thanks, Brett. I owe you one," she said as she got up, but Brett waved it away. Nakoto turned to Seth and smiled. "And thanks for looking after Luchas, Seth."

"Hardly a trouble." Seth glanced at the Cyclonian, then back to Nakoto. "You be careful now, okay? You gave us quite a scare."

"Hey, I'm always bandaged-up, you'd think you'd get used to it by now," she replied, grinning. Seth laughed. She turned to Luchas and jerked her head to the door. "After you."

Luchas nodded, and he stepped out the door. When he was sure Nakoto was following, he continued on down the hall, leading the way to the elevator at the other end.

Repton heard the sounds of boots, thundering down in a run, and Luchas turned around immediately. Nakoto's reaction was delayed, as she just looked down at Luchas inquiringly. But from behind, someone jumped up and latched themselves onto her back. Her body lurched from the force of their momentum, but she recovered and straightened her back, a look of confused alarm on her face. Repton looked closely and recognized the face; the Enforcer from the day before, the cold one who looked Cyclonian-born. He had hooked his hand against her throat to keep his place on her back, while he reached down for something with his other hand. Nakoto let out a choking gasp, and a look of annoyance flashed across her eyes.

"Who is this? Get off of me!"

The Enforcer dug his foot into the back of her hip to keep on as she shook herself, trying to dispel him. His other hand finally retrieved freely what he was reaching for, and he brought it up. The small Paralyzing tool, the size of his palm, with two teeth at its head. He pressed a button, turned a knob with his thumb, and a string of blue electricity sparked from one tooth to the other. Immediately, the Enforcer slammed the teeth of his instrument into the right-side of Nakoto's neck, and a glowing wave of icy-blue energy coursed through her body.

"Ouch!"

She bucked when the tool entered her flesh, and she reached up over her left shoulder. She managed to grasp the back of the Enforcer's shirt, and —with what seemed like a lot of effort— she pulled him over, tossing him in front of her like a doll. Luchas jumped out of the way with a yelp. The Enforcer went head over heels, but somehow he flipped and landed on his feet, sliding to a stop, crouched. He didn't even stop before he snatched up and poised a crystal-blaster from his belt, aimed at her. Nakoto, still pulsing with blue energy, sluggishly reached up and plucked the instrument from her flesh. Once it was out, she stopped glowing, and she threw it to the ground in normal speed. She reached up and rubbed the side of her neck.

"What's was that for?" she demanded, a hint of a whine in her voice. A channel of energy looped from her collarbone to her temple, making her twitch. "That felt really weird!"

"Don't move!" the Enforcer barked. Everyone who was in the hallway froze, even though they weren't the ones being addressed. Brett stepped out and joined Seth, and he became just as motionless. Only one person was moving, and that was the Gertry woman, shuffling as quickly as she could toward them on high-heels.

"Stop this instant!" she shrilled. "Who do you think you are, barging in here?"

"I received a distress call from here, concerning a Raptor who's gone out of control; I'm here to contain it," the Enforcer said curtly, still aiming the gun at Nakoto. Her eyes flickered down to it, then up to his face, looking grave. The Enforcer shook the weapon aggressively at her. "Get down on the ground, _now!_"

"I'll do no such thing," Nakoto said coldly. She took her hand from her neck, looked at it, then pressed it back. "I think you have me confused with my sister. She's gone, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't refer to us like _objects_—"

"Get down on the ground, I said!"

"I won't!" she repeated forcefully. She started to look very angry; perhaps her patience was wearing thin. Repton watched her very closely. "What gives you the right to treat me like this? Put the blaster down before you hurt yourself."

"The only one who would get hurt here is you," the Enforcer said, slightly smirking. "Seems the Paralyzer's charge wasn't strong enough for you, which was my mistake. But you can't do anything against a Leacher's charge, can you?" Nakoto looked down at the blaster and took a step back cautiously. "Oh, that got your attention? If you don't want to get hit, maybe you should heed my order!"

Surprisingly, instead of standing aside, Luchas stepped forward and put a hand on the Enforcer's arm. "Wait, please!" The Enforcer gave him a nasty look. "That Leacher can kill her!"

"Which is_ exactly _why I took it with me. Being a living crystal has its downfalls, doesn't it?" The Enforcer ripped himself from Luchas' grip. "Now, you have your job, and I have mine. Stick to yours."

"But I'm telling you, this is _Nakoto. _You've seen her before, I'm sure! She's not the one Mrs. Gertry called you for! The other one is gone!"

"A Raptor's a Raptor all the same. They don't belong here on Atmosia."

Even with her one arm suspended in the sling, useless, Nakoto looked menacing. It wouldn't have surprised Repton if she could still cause a lot of damage with only one arm. She had sharp teeth, for one thing. But that was what she _could _do. What _would _she do? She seemed as if she was ready to leap forward and overcome the Enforcer, and that would have definitely been a sight. Repton wanted to see more of this side of her. A Raptor's anger was what defined them and gave them strength. Nakoto locked hers away, and always immediately tried to snuff it out when it emerged. They said that fighting because of anger made you immediately lose the fight, or it clouded your judgement, but Repton didn't believe that. Luchas was about to interject but Nakoto took his chance away.

"It looks like he wants me to be a monster." She said so little, but her words were so scathing that Repton smiled. "You can go ahead and shoot me, boy. But you better wish that it _does _kill me."

For a second, it seemed like the man's composure cracked, and his weapon arm lowered a fraction. He was uncertain, showing that he really was a young boy still. But he tried to cover that up, stone-up his features.

"So you think you're a Valkyrie, huh?" he asked her. Nakoto's dire expression loosened, and her brow raised. "They say they can't be killed, and even when they've actually fallen, they just rise again. Your attitude gives me that impression."

For a long time, he said nothing, keeping eye contact with Nakoto. Everyone was silent, stressed. Finally, he lowered his weapon and tucked it back into his belt. "Well, I guess I accused the wrong person," he sighed. "And if what they say is true, then the other has already gotten away."

Nakoto straightened up, but she watched the Enforcer with a healthy amount of suspicion. He glanced at Luchas beside him, a touch of distrust on it, then brushed his arm off, as if Luchas' touch had left some form of filth behind. He bent down to pick up the discarded Paralyzing tool. "I don't think I've ever introduced myself, so maybe now's the most appropriate time. You may call me Corvid."

"Corvid," Nakoto repeated, testing it on her tongue. Her head tilted and her eyes narrowed. "You're not going to play some nasty trick, are you?"

"Now why would I do that?" Corvid shrugged, and he started walking away, back the way he came. That led him to Nakoto, and before he passed her completely, he whispered something to her. The expression on her face turned murderous in response. Whatever Corvid said, the Eye on Luchas' breast didn't catch it. Nakoto's free hand was clenched, trembling, as the Enforcer kept walking, passing Seth, Brett, Gertry, everyone.

"Sorry for the intrusion. Don't hesitate to call me again, when things _actually _heat up."

_End of Chapter_


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 27

_"Don't overestimate yourself and think you can exceed your abilities," _Corvid had whispered to me. _"I'm assuming you burn just as well as the others, huh?"_

The amount of rage that washed over me then... The Enforcer walked away as if he had said nothing to me, shrugging his shoulders off. Did he _want _me to destroy him? That's what I felt like doing. The essence of destruction clawed at my interior, demanding me to be unleashed, but I wouldn't allow it. There was a tempest within me, an accumulated storm of anger and hatred that had built up during my darkest days. I had sealed that away, and it had been quiet for a long time. But whenever I got angry, loss of control seemed only a breath away. I felt it when I confronted Luchas at his interrogation, the urge to rip out his throat. I felt it whenever my thoughts turned to Oasium, to the Dead Queen. And I felt it then, as Corvid strolled his way back the way he came. I wanted to turn around and claw through his armour, feel his flesh puncture in my jaws...

_Shut up,_ I told the typhoon. _You have no power. Shut up, shut up, shut up..._

"Sorry for the intrusion. Don't hesitate to call me again, when things _actually _heat up."

The tempest bucked back against me, telling me that it _did_have power. It tried negotiating with me...

_Just one bite, just one rake of the claws... a little blood will make you feel better. Honest. A little blood couldn't hurt.__** You should try it!**_

_Shut up._

"Nakoto?"

_Shut up, shut up, shut up. Give me a minute._

"Is something wrong?"

"Give me a minute!" My voice, though weak, came out like a snarl. It was Seth speaking, wasn't it? My clenched fist rose up and pressed against my left eye socket, and I focussed on the ground with my right. "Give me a minute..."

Seth had walked over to me regardless. I wish he hadn't, because every ounce of my body wanted to lash out at the nearest living thing, friend or foe. It made it so much harder to control. He touched my arm and tried steering my eyes to him, but I wouldn't look. I shut my eyes and mouth tight, my face rigid as I tried dispelling every dismal thought in my mind.

"What did he say?" he asked gently. "Tell me what he said, and we'll make sure he pays for it."

I didn't even know how to explain it. Was it a threat? Yes. Was it an insult? Yes. Did it tread, no, _stomp _on my past like it was common, filthy ground? Hell yes. It brought my family's and my village's lives and deaths dishonour.

"Nothing," I hissed. Seth didn't buy it and continued to persist.

"Nakoto, please, you can't torture yourself like this."

"Who goes out and attacks someone like that?" Mrs. Gertry fussed. I heard Brett speaking with some people, probably other doctors investigating the situation. Maybe some patients ventured out to look as well. By the sound of things, Corvid had completely left our party. Mrs. Gertry continued; "He was here once before... This is the first time I've seen him do something like this, though."

"It's because he had no one supervising him. He likes to masquerade," Seth stated. "I've seen him around." He turned back to me. "Nakoto—"

"I'm fine." I took in a deep breath, straightened up and opened my eyes. I had managed to free my mind a little, and all that was left was a headache, an imprint. My mood was foul, but it was better than it would've been if I didn't dominate myself. I wiped my brow. "I'm... fine."

"This isn't healthy," Seth told me. He looked through his glasses at me in concern. "You can't do this all the time."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"When you're angry, let it out!" I tried slipping out of Seth's grip, but he held firm. "You're going to drive yourself sick if you keep this up."

"I don't want to!" I responded pointedly. "Have you any idea what happens when a Raptor gets angry?"

"Your temper can't be as bad as —I don't know— Repton's," he said. "You're Nakoto. Not once have you gotten so mad."

"That's because I don't like to show it. I don't like to feel it at all." I managed to finally get out of Seth's hands. "I shrug everything off. Why waste the energy? This time, I let Corvid get to me, and that was because I was too tired to defend my feelings. It won't happen again. Now stop it; I don't want to talk more about this, or about anything that happened today. That includes Farida's visit. Understand?"

I didn't mean for my voice to come out so harsh, but it did. Seth stared at me for a good few moments, his mouth slightly open. He closed it and adjusted his glasses, breaking eye-contact with me. "Very well," he said softly.

I wish I had apologized, but I was still trying to gather my senses, so much that the notion slipped my mind. I looked past Seth to Luchas, who stood there looking transfixed. I nodded to him and came to his side.

"Alright," I said. "Time to go to work. Who knows how late you are now."

Luchas took one more moment to respond, nodding and uttering an affirmative sound. He turned around and started leading the way. I glanced back at Seth, Brett, and Gertry, who were still idly standing and watching me go. I couldn't hold their gazes for long, so I shortly left with Luchas.

They didn't understand. And I would've liked it if they didn't have to. I was pretty good at managing my anger. The least people could see was the exterior of my composure, my body language. Agitation, annoyance, simple dislike. But I kept everything serious, like rage and loathing, inside. Being alone for a long time, I got into this mentality that only_ I_ could deal with my problems. Only _I _could help myself. It was my duty to control those urges I inherited from hatching. My mother could do it, so why couldn't I?

Though, I wish I could've used some of the anger I contained against Farida. Why couldn't I speak against her like I had with Corvid? Instead I just stood there, feeling the venom of her hateful words. I didn't know what it was, but with her, I couldn't hate her. In a deep part of myself, I felt guilt... a part of me knew that the reason she hated me was my fault. They said the main reason why was because the Dead Queen taught her to hate me, but I wasn't sure...

My head throbbed. The headache was going to stay for a while... I hoped nothing else would happen. This day was eventful enough.

* * *

Repton stayed attentive for the next hour or so, keeping alert of what happened at the other side of the Eye. One thing led to the next so quickly that he thought he'd miss something else if he just blinked. But no; it seemed that things had quieted down, and would remain so for the rest of the day.

It was definitely slow in the beginning. Nakoto had accompanied Luchas to Sector C. He walked into a room there, where other researchers resided. Many of them shifted away, as if he had some contagious disease. He went straight to work by assembling everything he needed, and Nakoto stood by.

She looked exhausted, and solemn. Her right arm looked useless and delicate, just hanging there in the sling. Her shoulders weren't straight, her posture lagging. Her eyes looked distant. She had leaned against the wall for the majority of the time, watching Luchas as he worked. Since the doctor wasn't facing her, the corner of the Eye was what allowed Repton to see her. And since what Luchas was doing wasn't of much interest to Repton, he retreated and collected the last of the Oasium Project he hadn't touched... Farida's. Alpha's. _Phase II.A of Oasium Project: Inculcation._

This file was relatively short. There were only a few sheets, most of them summaries of the first three years of Farida's life. There were photographs of her as a child. Sometimes they were simple portraits, frontal view. Other times, she was in the company of the former Cyclonis, whose features weren't often captured. Next to the ominous shadow of the Queen, Farida was a small, delicate thing. Her own features were surprisingly innocent, with big clear eyes. No hatred or anger had touched it; it was sort of shocking to see her like that. Unlike human children, Raptor hatchlings developed much more quickly, and Repton assumed she could already think and speak for herself.

She was treated like she was Cyclonian-born. She was well-fed, indulged with most pleasures, allowed to accompany the Dead Queen wherever she went. She was taught from an early age about the Empire, war tactics, power and ambition, which was pretty much what this part of the Project entailed. When she could finally walk on two feet, she was already beginning her lessons in fighting. The Cyclonians were trying to mold her from scratch into a perfect soldier, perhaps both strong and cunning. The scientist of this file noted mostly success in this aspect. Mostly.

There were many side-notes in this document, personal comments written by the observer. There was one thing that they couldn't quite control or erase, and that was Farida's interest in her sister, Nakoto. The Dead Queen had told her that they were sisters, but used that to try and poison Farida's mind. She said that, despite their sharing blood, Nakoto didn't care for Farida. But Farida persisted at first, kept requesting to see Nakoto. One quote read; _May I play with her today? ...When can I play with her? Can I talk to her? _There were times when they had seen each other, when Nakoto was brought before the Dead Queen's presence, but nothing more was recorded on the matter. Then, there was a time when Farida was caught actually trying to open the door to Nakoto's prison, and she was punished for it. She stopped trying after that, halfway through her life on Cyclonia. The rest of the file was straightforward, talking about the progress of Farida's growth... Of course, the file ended abruptly. This probably marked the time when both sisters were taken from Cyclonia's grasp.

Repton looked up thoughtfully from the folder, closing it and setting it on the desk. Obviously, a lot had happened since they escaped. Farida's apparent outlook on Nakoto changed completely. As to why, that was a mystery. He wondered if Nakoto knew that Farida wanted to see her, maybe even help her, back when they were kids.

He scratched his head. "...damnit," he muttered. "Damnit."

His curiosity got the better of him, and this is where it landed him. Wondering about things that shouldn't have mattered to him. Dwelling on the fact that a portion of his species was obliterated. Empathizing with the last of that breed, sympathizing over their hardships. He should've just remained disinterested, distant. That's how he always dealt with things, and that got him along just fine. He took a moment, and he shrugged off the information he just read. It was easy to unlatch himself from Farida's life.

But Nakoto was the problem. If Farida was teetering on the edge of his boundary, Nakoto was far into what he considered the danger zone. He was never so interested in someone, especially in what they did, said, thought, felt... He felt like he was _obsessed_. He wanted to see her without the aid of the Eye. He wanted to see her, hear her, sense her... touch her? What?

He tried shaking his head free of the thought, and it took him much longer to dismiss it. Something was wrong with him. He was sick. Yes, sick. His mind wasn't up to par. He was sick, perhaps catching a cold, a fever in wait. He was sick.

He looked into the Eye again. Nakoto hadn't moved from her spot. She had the thumb of her free hand tucked into her pocket, watching Luchas with a neutral expression. Suddenly, she shut her eyes tight painfully, then turned her head and opened them, casting them away. Somehow, Repton knew it wasn't anything physical that caused her to do that, no. An unpleasant thought or memory, invoking the guilt or frustration that touched her features. She reached into her pocket and retrieved something, and it was then that her expression loosened and grew more relaxed. It was the Aquanosian water.

_._._._sick.

He closed his mind to the possible word that could've fit in that space.

* * *

Due to how things started, the day seemed longer than it should've.

I stayed by Luchas the entire length of the day. Most of it was in Sector C, as you would have already guessed. I watched him work with discreet care, slowly and steadily measuring. He consulted his notes constantly, keen on getting the same results. One of the variables for his concoction was a sample of my blood, which worked as a catalyst. I said nothing for a long time, wary about breaking his concentration. Once in a while, he would look up from his work and glance at me. He would try to smile, but it came out nervous and he would immediately advert his eyes back to his hands. Our behaviours around each other were pretty 'on-and-off', and it was difficult to permanently fall into a relaxed demeanour. I had a feeling it would be a while before that happened. And would it even be a good thing to do so? To completely throw away our guards?

Yes, _our_ guards, not just mine. I had to look out for his possible betrayal. He had to look out for my possible temper.

After some time, something else came up. And for once, you'd say it was a good thing. I would've liked it better if I was in a lighter mood when the Chancellor came by, but I did appreciate his concern. Then again, I felt much better because of his visit. Seth had led him to me, then left shortly after. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, though weakly. I stepped out right outside the door of where Luchas worked, so that I could still see what he was doing.

"What happened, Nakoto?" Tatu asked me. Just as I told Seth, I didn't want to talk about it. But the Chancellor was even more stubborn than Seth, so if I tried to close the matter Tatu would force it back open, like placing a foot to stop someone from shutting a door. So, I told him about what happened with Farida. There was no evidence of my meeting with Corvid —the Paralyzer left very unnoticeable holes in my neck—, so I skipped that explanation. Plus, I didn't see him as a problem; since he was close to the government, he would have to watch what he did, which included anything worth killing him for... At the end of my summary, Tatu looked down at my cradled arm in sorrowful concern.

"Does it hurt you?" He reached forward and stroked the bandages softly. I smiled tiredly at his touch.

"Not so much anymore. It was my fault it got this bad, anyway. I just pushed myself a little too far."

He stepped a little closer and adjusted the sling for me, even though one might say it was fine as it was. When it was up to his approval, he stepped back again and looked inside the room we stood outside. I looked too, and found Luchas immediately casting his eyes down in what looked like embarrassment.

"So, he's doing his job for the time being, is he?" the Chancellor spoke in an undertone. I nodded. "Do you know what he's doing?"

"He's recreating a serum, so that the other doctors can treat those infected with the disease the young Aquanosian had." It still hurt a little to remember Adam's still face. Instead, I looked for a picture where he was alive and smiling. It was such a nice picture, despite how exhausted he looked most of the time.

"You must be very careful. It could be possible that he's working on something completely different, with darker intentions. Perhaps a virus, a poison..."

I pointed to the papers on the table Luchas worked on. "I've seen many of his notes in his home. That one in particular has the disease described on it, so I'm assuming it's the right one. I'm going to trust that, and also put my trust in him." Tatu gave me an anxious look, and I laughed a little. "It would be stupid of him to try and trick us so early in the game. If he's planning to betray us, then we wait for that time. The important thing is to not forget about it."

"It's very easy to forget when you trust people," he told me. "Trusting becomes second-nature, and it's a nature of the heart, not the mind. Your rationalities won't have much say if your heart says otherwise."

That was true, but I shook my head. "I know I'm naïve, but that's just my decision. And if it turns out badly, I'll make sure that I'm the only one to suffer for it."

Tatu didn't seem enthralled with that idea at all, but that was how I would make it whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Thanks to the magnification power of the Eye, Repton could see and listen in on the conversation between Nakoto and the old man. As expected, they were talking about Luchas and the doubts that presented themselves. The Chancellor had a healthy sense of skepticism, and Nakoto did too to an extent, but her feelings were still set on putting faith in the Cyclonian. Repton called her a fool for that, and at least that moment chased the _other _feeling he felt away, giving him some peace. When it seemed that the Chancellor would be on his way, Nakoto stopped him and asked him a question.

"What is a Valkyrie, Tatu?"

Tatu? Why was she calling him that? It couldn't be his name, no. It was something a hatchling would call their father...

"A Valkyrie?" There was surprise in the man's voice. "Well... Valkyries are just figments of myth, really. Masters of fate, those who choose who lives and who dies in battle. That's all I really know about them. You'd have to ask a brigand about them, since they know more about verbal history than anyone."

"Hm." Nakoto's free hand came up and perched at her chin. "Maybe I will."

The Chancellor gave her a severe look, and she looked away quickly, scratching her cheek and looking oblivious. "It shocks me still that you associate yourself with that ruffian," he muttered to her. She shrugged helplessly.

"He's my uncle. And he's not as bad as you think he is."

The government official huffed through his nose disapprovingly, but at last he closed his eyes and rolled his own shoulders. "Why the sudden interest in Valkyries?"

"I didn't know what they were. Someone... mentioned them. Maybe I could make up a good story about them." The older man chuckled, and Nakoto smiled. "What? I'm serious."

"You and your love of story-telling." The Chancellor touched her wounded arm again. "When I'm in my deathbed, promise me you'll come and tell me stories by my bedside."

Nakoto's brow quirked sorely, turning her smile rueful. "I promise. But that will be many years from now. You're going to live a very long life."

"Things happen, as you know." The Chancellor sighed, and straightened his elaborate suit. "Now... about Farida... you don't want me to lock her up, do you?"

Nakoto's smile disappeared, and she looked down pensively. "No," she replied.

"You know the risks."

"I do."

"The Sky Knight Council gave me her record. Yes, she's had many cases of assault and near dismemberment with her subordinates. However, the Council let those cases slide, claiming that the cases were just instances of Farida's nature dying off. Personally, I believe they just don't want to lose her because of her unique abilities, and that's better than setting her loose, a possible opportunity for Cyclonis." He took another breath, rubbing his brow. "But I fear that if she moves on from you and attacks a citizen, I'll have no choice but to contain her. You understand this, don't you?"

Nakoto nodded slowly. "...yes."

"I would rather not wait for such a possibility to come up before acting..."

"If there's anyone that Farida wants to hurt, it's me. If she comes close to attacking someone else, I'll be there to take the shot." The Chancellor looked up at her, looking like he wanted to say something against that, but she gave him a reproachful look. "I'll be okay. I'm a Raptor. We're very strong."

"Even Raptors have their limits."

"True, but that's when we fight even harder." During the conversation, Repton felt a small suspicious tug at the back of his head, and what Nakoto did next caused that suspicion to erupt into realization. She nuzzled the old man's cheek. "Don't worry about me. Just focus on leading the Terra. They need you."

The Chancellor patted her shoulder, then her cheek, gently. "Alright. You take care of yourself."

So, Nakoto and the Chancellor... Tatu. If Cyclonis knew about this, she would have used this to her advantage. If she got her hands on the Chancellor, threatened him, Nakoto would come dancing right into her hands. The Chancellor had acted so formal the last time he spoke with Nakoto —well, he sounded angry, when he stormed into Luchas' home— that the Raptor King would never have guessed that such a relationship existed. And it made him wonder, upon their history. Why would a human, a political figure like that old man, care for a Raptor? Like a daughter?

Repton slapped his hands over his eyes. Again with the wondering!

_End of Chapter_


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 28

"No way," Spencer whispered as he looked up at me, eyes wide. "What happened next?"

Luchas, after one or two more hours of vigilant focus, finally managed to recreate the serum for Adam's disease. He had done several samples to make sure that the end result was frequent and flawless, so after that was done, he consulted the other doctors. They decided upon a time when Luchas can teach them how to use the vaccine, which would be the next morning. Luchas was free to do his other duties. At that point in time, I was feeling much better, more relaxed, although still a little put-down from that morning's events. Luchas had turned to me and said that we were going to see the children. He had a small smile on his face when he turned to me; he knew that it was something I would like. Seeing the kids would definitely raise my spirits more. I felt grateful for that kind gesture.

I was sitting on a stool in the Children's Ward, my back to a wall as I looked at the children before me. They were sitting at the ends of their beds. Only four remained now, with Adam gone. They still had that vital life to them, so small but vibrant, a blazing light in darkness, but it would flicker now. They had their moments of mourning, and from time to time they would look to the empty bed... sometimes, they would even show fear, that they will be the next ones to fall. I hated that. It reminded me too much of my own childhood. Theirs had to be bright and warm, with darkness only looming at its appropriate times. The cruelties of life, I did not reject, but I did not welcome them for extended periods of time. The children would learn from this misfortune, and integrate it into their lives. That's all it's good for. When I saw them now, some shadows were present in their eyes. Luckily, I had banished it for a few minutes, with my stories.

As promised, I told them about my next meeting with Repton, only with his named changed and a few more changes. Our conversation in the desert cavern was omitted. Instead I let my imagination run away with me. I was spinning truth and fiction so quickly that it merged into something greater than a lie. The children followed me through the story, their attentive faces glued to me and my hand gestures. I don't know, seeing them so excited got me excited, too.

Even though I didn't mean to throw them in there, I told them about sandwurms, the creatures that once inhabited Oasium. I had only seen them a couple of times when I was younger, mostly from afar. Pale, dead-looking flesh, looping and weaving into the desert sands. The only time I got to see one up-close was when it was already dead. It was gigantic, limbless, featurless but for their gaping mouth... lined multiple times around inside with uneven, serrated teeth. Indestructible and untouchable in the sand, but easy to outwit. Realistically, sandwurms wouldn't have been able to travel in Saharr, because the majority of the Terra was desert rock rather than sand. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard of sandwurms outside of my home Terra. I had nearly forgotten about them until I started looking for story material. Part of my energy in story-telling that day was found in the fact that I remembered.

It always felt exhilarating to uncover my culture, because regrettably, I forgot a lot of it when I was in Cyclonia. My memories of Oasium were valuable, and remembering them was possible... but nothing compared to the memories that weren't mine. Stories about my parents, my grandparents, everyone... theirs were all gone, and I didn't have any hope that I would reclaim them.

My goodness, I'm sorry. I totally went off topic there... my rambling had nothing to do with Spencer's question. I had just finished the story, so I went about tying it nicely, like the previous one.

"Just like last time," I said, "Draco and I went our separate ways."

"Do you know his real name yet?" Lilym asked. I laughed.

"I tried asking, but he didn't reply. So I'm thinking that Draco is the only name we'll be calling him."

All of the children looked up at the ceiling with amazed expressions, as if they could see replays of the events projected up there. Their expressions were so amusing to me, I had to chuckle some more. I was unprepared for the next question.

"Do you know where he's from, then? Maybe you'll see him again!" Aaron stood up. "Is he a Wallop? He may be from my Terra. He's strong..."

I hesitated. Spencer took my pause as an opportunity to argue. "Nah. He's gotta be a Blizzarnian, eh. He ain't afraid of anything, does what he wants... he's gotta be!"

"Can't he be human?" Chance retorted. "He can be like your every-day person, from any Terra."

They continued their bickering, and I let them for a few moments because I wasn't sure how to respond. When their voices started to rise, and the doctors nearby looked over in curiosity —including Luchas, who was absorbed in his clipboard—, I held up my free hand and snapped my wrist quickly, catching their attention and silencing them.

"He is none of those," I started slowly. Their eyes widened, and I paused again, feeling doubtful of my choice. "He's... a Raptor, just like me."

They grew completely quiet, and slowly turned to each other. That narrowed the choices in their minds... probably from what they'd heard of the Atmos, Raptors of Terra Bogaton were amongst the worst things you could encounter. Bogaton would first come to mind because that was the _only _Terra that came to mind. Among the supposedly-large number of mountaintop kingdoms... not even I had heard of any other Raptor Terras. The Atmos was not entirely conquered and discovered, but it seemed the chances of finding them were slim. No, it was easy to figure out that, from his race, Draco was from Bogaton.

When they didn't say anything, I bent my head down a little and gazed at them in what I hope was encouraging. "Come on, did you think I was the only good Raptor in this world?" I implored. "I don't know what you've heard, but... we're not all the same... and sometimes the stories we hear aren't that true at all."

"So Repton won't eat your face off, if you even look at him funny?" Chance ventured. The way he said it, I couldn't help but hold my stomach and laugh. The idea just... I tried imagining it but couldn't keep a straight face. I forced myself to recover quickly, for I noticed the human child's brow quirk in confusion.

"I wouldn't know, since I haven't met him." The lie seemed only momentarily wrong. I could see a lot of problems coming out of revealing that little secret, so I would hold it silent for as long as appropriate. "But what I'm trying to say is that... just because we have certain attributes, like strength or nerve—" I looked at Aaron and Spencer respectively, "it doesn't summarize who we are as a person. Likewise, just because we're born who we are, it doesn't mean all of us act how you think we do. Draco is a Raptor, but it doesn't mean that he's vicious or cruel. You heard about him in my stories, and you liked him, right? You liked him before you even knew his race. Why should it change now that you've learned it?"

They regarded each other thoughtfully. It wasn't the main moral of my most recent story, but I felt pretty impressed with myself. There had to be a bit more diversity, and less ignorant stereotypes. I had to teach them while they were young. And, even though I never paid thought to it before, I wanted to clear Bogaton's name. Why? Because I felt that I was wrong, too. That I was ignorant. The least I could do was try to erase the possible misconception about that Terra and its inhabitants...

"Where do Raptors come from, Nakoto?" I glanced over to Lilym in surprise. She was watching me very intently. At first I took the question in a different sense, and my cheeks burned a little.

"Um... well... see... when a daddy Raptor and a mommy Raptor love each other very, very much—"

"Not where babies come from!" Obviously, Lilym already had that question answered for her, since she laughed. The others looked clueless on the matter, but she paid them no heed. "I mean... how did they come to be?"

That was a very good question. I leaned back in my seat and raised my eyes up, observing the tilings of the ceiling. I didn't notice at first, but Luchas ventured closer to the group. I had narrowed my eyes and thought very deeply.

"My memory... is very faint, but... there was a legend that my mother recounted to me," I started. I brought my gaze back to them. "Did you know the Atmos wasn't always as it is now?"

"No?" They shuffled further on the edge of their beds. They didn't even break eye-contact with me. I smiled again.

"No. In fact, the Wastelands, as we call it... we used to live in it, all of us. There was no fire, no Magma beasts... all the scary things you hear about were lying in wait in the planet's core. But at the time, there were no beings in the world. Lifeless. The Wastelands were habitable, but nothing was there... the Sun rose and fell over the land, but all He saw was emptiness, and he grew lonely.

"One day, the loneliness grew so strong that he finally shed tears. Teardrops, with the Sun's fire within, fell down to the world, and when they had reached the ground, they didn't set fire to anything. The dust welcomed the fire, and where they touched, Raptors emerged. Beings of water and earth, and the fire at their hearts. They were the Sun's Children, and He was happy at last. They lived and multiplied for many long years, sharing the world with the other Beings that also appeared; Blizarrians, Wallops, Humans... everyone, and everything. They all danced in the Sun's rays and lived simply."

The children sucked in breath and let out sounds of awe. I was surprised at how much I remembered, and my mind just continued reaching back and plucking everything up, everything that seemed buried and forgotten. I didn't know if I was unintentionally making it up, but it just felt so right that I didn't think of it.

"What happened next?" Lilym whispered.

I took in a breath. "When the world would collapse and the fires would destroy everything they knew... it was first foretold by the Oracle, a being trapped in crystal. All of the Beings were warned, but none of them knew what to do. They were scared, helpless...

"But there was one Raptor... my father was named after him. Blaed. While he was hunting food for his family, he was sent a vision. The Sun had set, and that time of year in His cycle, he fell behind a mountain. The light's glare had distracted and blinded Blaed from his prey. They say that, in those moments when he had closed his eyes, he saw the future in pictures, pictures that the Sun sent to him. When he recovered from his trance, he returned to his home immediately and told them what had happened. The mountains would be their haven from the oncoming calamity. Their People would prosper. The idea of fleeing to the mountains was accepted, and the Raptors told the other Beings. Everyone now had hope. But..."

"But what?"

I cast my eyes down, and they softened. "There was also great sadness," I breathed. "The mountain overlooking the Raptors' home could only support a portion of them. The People were divided. It was decided that the ones with families and young hatchlings would inherit the mountain at hand, and that the rest were to find their own. In order for all of them to survive, that was what they needed to do. Only a few groups made it before the planet split. The fires swallowed up the Raptors who couldn't make it in time... My ancestors managed to find what was my home Terra, and as you can see, I'm here with you today."

The children's eyes were unfaltering.

"But the sadness was for more than the lives of our brethren lost... The ground was a ravage of flame and wicked creatures. The cloudline shielded the Raptors from the sight, but it reminded them... They were all isolated, disconnected. They would never see the others again. Life was good in their new worlds, but nothing could heal that regret, not for a long time."

"But it's different now... there are things that can change that!" Chance blurted out. "Skimmers, Heliscooters... huge, flying ships!"

My smile couldn't help but come out sorrowful. "They had to wait hundreds of years for that to happen. And as you can guess... in waiting, Raptors forgot about it all, and probably consider this story as just a myth. Each Raptor colony had their own world, and that was all that mattered. The idea of... of joining all together again was abandoned. As it turns out, I... may be the first to have seen a Raptor of another Terra, after all this time."

When I said that, I don't know... I felt magical. I felt like a child, and some untold prophecy had been fulfilled as I spoke those words. It was an amazing feeling. I suddenly had a new favourite story to tell. It gave me shivers. There was something strangely beautiful about it, despite the loneliness. I guess it was because I was accustomed to that feeling, and felt empathy toward it. I leaned back and let out a sigh.

"And that's how Raptors came to be." I shrugged my shoulders. "Of course, the sun crying and creating life that way isn't at all realistic, but it's a nice way of looking at it, right?"

"Whoa... so intense, eh!" Spencer got to his feet and started jumping on his bed. "So cool!"

The other boys started joining the movement too. Lilym stayed stationed and watched the others' excitement with me. Their happiness was absolutely contagious, but I had to create order in case they hurt themselves, or worse; over-exert themselves and worsen their sickness. I told them sternly to get down, and after some more coaxing, they listened to me and relaxed back down onto their bottoms.

"Wait, Nakoto..." I looked over to Lilym, who had spoken with her hand supporting her chin. "If you're the first Raptor to have seen another, what does that make Draco?"

Ah, she caught me there. I grinned at her. "That's a good point. We were the first pair together, I guess. It depends if he met someone other than myself, first..."

"You, and Draco... destined to meet..." Lilym grinned in return. "Sounds like a fairytale! You two have to get married now, it's the rule!"

Needless to say, I was speechless. My grin faltered, but it didn't drop, either; I was frozen, locked. When the thought finally managed to fester in my mind, my cheeks started to heat up. As I already mentioned, you can't really tell when a Raptor was blushing, but still... I felt like everyone could see it, and I had cast my eyes down immediately, trying to figure out what to say in return. The other boys let out rude noises in response.

"Ew! Not that icky, mushy stuff!"

"Why would Nakoto wanna do that?"

"Yuck!"

Lilym looked hurt at first, but then she shrugged it off with a huff. "Boys!" She watched me expectedly, waiting for my own take on her statement, but I was incapable of thinking straight. I checked my surroundings to help settle my thoughts, and I finally noticed Luchas standing by. I bounced up onto my feet.

"Are you done then?" I said, a little too hastily. He jumped, nearly dropping his clipboard.

"Uh, y-yes."

"Okay, I guess we have to go elsewhere." I turned to the kids and smiled nervously. "I'll come and see you when I can, alright? Be good!"

"Alright, Nakoto!" they replied. I reached over and ruffled Lilym's hair. She still seemed bent on learning what my thoughts of this... marriage was, but she let me go. Hopefully she wouldn't bring it up later.

When I was outside the Ward with Luchas, I let out a silent breath of relief. I dodged a bullet there... I dunno why I felt so panicked at the idea of Repton and I... but oh, how it made my heart beat faster. We started walking, even though I didn't know where it was Luchas had to be next.

"That was... very beautiful, Nakoto."

Luchas was keeping his eyes on his notes, modestly fiddling with the pen connected to it. Mindlessly, I asked, "What was?"

"That creation story. I've never heard anything like it. Was it really something you learned when you were a child?"

I considered his question at hand, and it did help make me forget my panic-attack. Perhaps this conversation would do me some good. "Yeah, I think so. I had never really thought about it until just a few moments before, and it surprisingly came back to me very smoothly."

Luchas made an understanding noise in his throat. "And those creatures... sandwurms. They seem very familiar."

"That's because they were on Oasium. Had you ever seen one up-close?"

"No... only pictures. There were only a few on your Terra, or at least, that's what we recorded..."

That '_we'_ felt very ominous to me, as he was referring to the other Cyclonian scientists who forced themselves into my life. I disregarded the idea as soon as it tried poisoning my mind with resentment. Although, I did still felt that sickening prick in my gut.

I let out a loud scoff. "That's a blessing! They were ugly brutes. And despite being on top of the food-chain, they were pests... They weren't always there, or so I was told... so that means they weren't _supposed _to be there. They ate far more than what Oasium could provide them. They ate our game, so my ancestors had to last through starvation from time to time."

Starvation... I was suddenly reminded of Bogaton. It seemed like a reoccurring theme with Raptors, apparently. And for a split second, I felt a jolt in the centre in my chest. Sandwurms, on Bogaton, possibly? No... the Terra wasn't desert-like. It wasn't made of sand. I wondered if I would chance upon seeing them on some other desert Terras. I continued.

"My relatives managed to dwindle their number, so that's why there were so little when you... arrived. I wish I knew more, but all of that history's gone now."

Luchas didn't reply to that. He looked down at his clipboard, and when I glanced over, his face seemed guilt-ridden. I rolled my eyes up and scratched my cheek hopelessly. I suddenly took note of what he said earlier, and considering my feelings on that lost history, I wanted to make sure of something.

"Uh... you said you recorded something? How much?"

He looked up at me, probably wondering why I wanted to strike up some conversation. "The... Oasium Project itself. It's in the archive library in Cyclonia."

"So you didn't record anything about my heritage? My culture?"

Realization washed over his face at that, and the guilt grew deeper. I wished he'd stop doing that. "Not that I know of."

"Alright. Just asking." I turned my attention to the hallway before us, which was soon coming to an end. We would come upon the elevator soon enough. I accomplished the task of keeping my disappointment at bay, but I guess a small hint of it had leaked into my voice. Maybe my expression showed it too, but I wouldn't be able to tell you.

We had just passed the washrooms when, suddenly, I heard a crack. I stopped in my tracks and turned to Luchas. He had stopped too, looking down at his breast... was his pendant _sizzling?_

"What was that?" I demanded. Luchas' eyes snapped up at me.

"I... don't... know," he said slowly. He reached up and touched his pendant and turned away. "Could you... excuse me a moment? I need to use... the lavatory."

I gave him a bewildered expression, which descended into suspicion. He didn't look at me again as he disappeared into the men's solitary washroom.

* * *

Repton's eye twitched at the scene before him. He didn't mean to do it. The table tipped. The Eye went toppling over, and...

"What happened?" Luchas' voice travelled back to him, warped and divided by echoes. The washroom the doctor locked himself in appeared in multiple crystal shards on the floor, like through the eyes of a spider. Since the Eye was rather large in general, and probably very dense, the pieces were few, but still...

Repton bent down and picked up a piece. "The Eye... just shattered," he said cautiously. He didn't know if the doctor could hear him, now that the crystal was demolished. Apparently the connection was still good, for the Cyclonian spoke back.

"What? Shattered..." He went to the mirror of the washroom and looked down at the pendant. It was sending up a few sparks. Using the mirror, Luchas seemed to gaze back at Repton. "How did you manage to break it?"

The Raptor didn't like how fast the Cyclonian came to assume _he_ broke it. Sure, he _did_, but he didn't want to admit it out loud. "Don't patronize me, old man," he seethed. "It just..."

"If I could suggest something... you should probably try fixing it before Master Cyclonis sees you."

Repton's teeth bore. "Could you suggest something more _helpful?_ How do you suggest I actually _fix _it?"

"Notice how you're still able to communicate? This is because you've divided the Eye the same way this pendant was created." The doctor tapped his pin, making the images bounce. "It can be divided once without consequence. When a piece is separate from the source, it's _then _that it becomes vulnerable. If I were, say, to step on this pendant, that's what you would consider completely destroying it."

"I don't care what it is that destroys it. As far as I can see, it already looks destroyed!" Repton's tongue slipped out in irritation and he hissed: "What, should I just put the pieces together, and they'll magically rejoin?"

"Well, believe it or not... that's exactly what you do." The King of Rogues waited a long time, confused, and the doctor beckoned him. "Go on... put two pieces together. You'll see."

Repton gave the Cyclonian a skeptical look, wishing he could just reach through the Eye and strangle the human. Grumbling, he reached over to another piece of the Eye, and he carelessly put the two chunks of crystal together.

Nothing happened at first... but soon the stones emitted a faint, misty light and morphed into each other, into one, heavier piece. It didn't even matter that their edges didn't match. It was like a puzzle that obeyed you, that fit wherever you placed it. Amazed, Repton lifted it up and observed the surface of it. No cracks in it whatsoever. _Impressive_. He set the large piece on the table, where it had been as a whole, and started assembling it back together.

He stopped his progress when he had one piece left. The Eye had retained its spherical form, save for a breach the size of a hand. Repton held this part.

"It's repaired, isn't it? The pendant has stopped reacting." Luchas fiddled with the pin, then adjusted his attire. "I don't want to pester you, but please be a lot more careful."

Repton didn't touch the Eye, but he snarled at the man and the noise made the human jump. Despite being so many leagues away, Luchas showed the fear the Raptor craved. Repton smirked at this, but soon lost interest in that. He was observing the size of the last shard he possessed, turning it over and over. The doctor had heard him when he held it. Yes, it was about the size of his palm, and rather flat, like a disk. He could still see everything. He retreated away from Athene's Eye and brought the large fragment to his ear.

"Say something," he hissed. He wasn't touching the Eye when he had growled at the man, but the Raptor just wanted to make sure...

"Like what?" Luchas' voice sounded clear to him, right from his hand. A second echo of it travelled to him from the Eye at the centre of the room.

Repton could see everything, hear everything, and keep contact with the pendant. Interesting... he brought the shard back in front of him and perceived it more closely. Essentially, he held another Eye in his hand. If it could do that, why didn't the pendant let others see his face, or Cyclonis'? Did the Empress fiddle with it? And likewise, why didn't Repton's appear on the Eye on the table, like Nakoto's or Luchas'? Who knew.

Repton returned back to Athene's Eye and considered whether or not he should put the shard back. He took some time for consideration, and then... he slipped the disk-like fragment into his inner-vest pocket. It didn't touch his flesh, and when he tested speaking, Luchas didn't respond. The sounds were muffled by the material of his clothes, so no one would hear it. _Good_. Repton turned Athene's Eye upside-down, to hide the place where the piece would've fit. The image within the original remained upright no matter what direction it was set.

"Is something else wrong?" Luchas asked. Repton realized he hadn't said anything after his experiment.

He rolled his eyes, as if it would add to the affect, if seen. "Nothing, you imbecile. It's fixed, just as you said. Now, shouldn't you be getting back to Nakoto? She looked distrustful after that little display."

Luchas looked like he wanted to say something, probably an accusation that it was Repton's fault for that, but he proved to be smart and avoided saying it. He flushed the toilet —to feign his business—, washed his hands, then exited the room with his clipboard. He joined Nakoto, who was waiting for him vigilantly.

"Not feeling well?" she inquired. The spines on her head flexed momentarily.

"It was just my stomach disagreeing with me," Luchas replied, trying to sound casual. "Let us continue. I have to take up some appointments with patients..."

Repton sat back down before the Eye, making sure to stay clear of the table's leg he had previously kicked. Lousy piece of junk. To think that the table would lurch like that. Nearly gave him a heart-attack when the Eye launched off and shattered. But smashing it did leave him with something... a piece of the Eye. He couldn't exactly explain why he had chosen to hold on to it. He figured he could sell it for a high price, seeing as it was a part of a one-of-a-kind entity...

As soon as he saw Nakoto, he then remembered the reason why he had gotten up in the first place (which lead to the Eye falling over). He got up, more carefully, and made his way to Cyclonis' desk. He picked up the box on the Oasium Project and set it on the surface of the table, so that he could have easier access. He sifted through all the headings; _Extraction, Deconstruction, Inculcation..._ but not even the overview of Oasium had any of its culture in it. The closest thing was an observation of a certain festival, but that was more on the Raptors' behaviour than the meaning of the event.

Nakoto's origin... it piqued an interest for his own. After all, Nakoto's species was another Raptor tribe, and after that creation story... it just seemed like something he should know about. He never paid attention to his own culture or history, so he decided that, maybe, now was good time to start. Bogaton had its own store of writings, stuffed so far back he was sure most were already eaten by vermin by now. Then, the Terradons possessed most of the Terra's records, seeing as they seemed the only type who took pleasure in reading. He would have to negotiate with them, since they were already wary of him anyway. Yes, he would definitely get his hands on something, and see if there was anything linking back to that legend. As Nakoto said, his own Terra was the only world that really mattered to his people... however, if the other worlds came together, and were destined to meet again...

...destined to meet. Draco and Nakoto, destined to meet.

That silly Blizarrian girl. As if she knew anything about love, or Raptor courting in general. A coincidence wasn't an excuse to get hitched. A few meetings weren't enough to decide. Raptors mated for life... it was serious business. Nakoto knew that. The way she looked away awkwardly was enough to give that away.

And yet, Repton had to wonder, by the way she looked... she was embarrassed of the idea, but did she...? What did she think of it?

What did _he _think of it?

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N:_Hi!

A big thanks goes to **Mystic Shadow Demon **for looking through my chapter; two pairs of eyes is better than one! She really helped me out :3 I hope that any of you can do that same in review form ;D Catch anything (grammar, spelling, etc.) and tell me how you feel. Thanks for reading!

-Vixen


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots._

* * *

Chapter 29

"What do you mean, there was a _revolt?_"

It had been over a week and Repton hadn't return to Bogaton, due to his job. Everything on Nakoto's side seemed to have cooled down, so there was no need for him to catch any new activity or information for Cyclonis. Upon persistent request, Cyclonis finally had a radio brought to Repton so that he could check on his domain. He wasn't pleased to hear the news Spitz had to give.

"Some of the Raptors in the village tried to storm the fortress," Spitz said. His lisp made it very hard to discern what he was saying over the frequencies. "We managed to keep them back... at least for a little while longer."

"Which ones carried out the attack?"

"The strongest ones, from what I could guess. They were lead by Drellian."

Repton reached up and rubbed the inner corner of his eyes. Yes, Drellian was one of the strongest under him. Not only known for his strength, but his cunning. It was an uncomfortable situation to have him as an enemy... Why did his loyalty have to falter? He was the best of Repton's guards. The betrayal made the King of Rogues more than angry. Sickened. And the fact that the coward attacked the fortress when its lord was out...

"Exactly _how_ did you buffoons manage to keep _him _back?" he asked irritably.

"There are still Raptors on our side, in the fortress. They helped us hold the fort." Spitz was used to Repton's insults, so he dismissed the name-calling. The scrawny lizard hesitated over the radio. "But..."

Repton leaned against the table with one hand, seeing as the other held the receiver by his lips. "But _what?_"

"...they're becoming fewer."

As expected, that inconvenient truth. Soon the whole Terra would be against him. He had to return home immediately.

He turned his gaze to the Eye, which showed Luchas at work again. Nakoto accompanied him once more, but this time she leaned over and watched him as he worked at a closer range. She would ask him questions and he would explain them, to quench her curiosity. The tensions between the two had calmed, even though Nakoto still kept her distance at times.

"Where are you, Boss?" Spitz ventured. "Cyclonia? Why, for so long?"

"I've got a job to do. Do you think that Cyclonis is happy, after you fools lost the_ Condor?_" He snorted contemptuously. "I'm the one to pay for your miserable hides. Can't you show a little gratitude?"

"I'm grateful, Boss. But... it's just one problem after another, isn't it? There's no food, the others are rioting, there are holes in the farend of Bogaton—"

"_Holes? _You call that a problem?" Repton shook his head tiredly. "Why should I care if there are any holes in my Terra?"

"They're aren't just any holes..." Spitz paused, probably waiting to see if Repton would interrupt him again. This time the older brother stayed silent to hear it, despite how stupid he expected the next sentences to be. "They're like... chasms, caves. In the ground. More are appearing where we try to hunt."

The idea seemed ludicrous, until Repton actually thought about it. _Then _it finally became a reason for concern. The source of the decline in game.

"Are there any intruders? You may as well have screwed that up, too. It's probably some Murk Raiders stealing from my land! Mining for ore, then taking our food..."

"But Boss, this famine started when you were here with us. We reported whenever someone was on the Terra, and nothing with an energy source entered our skies, not for a long time."

That was true. He bore his teeth in annoyance.

"Did you send anyone down these 'holes' for recon?"

"Well, yeah, we did." Again, Spitz hesitated. Repton barked.

"Well?"

"Only one came back. And he won't talk... whatever was down there scared him real bad. All he says is... 'teeth from beneath'. I think that's it."

Teeth from beneath... a creature. And Repton had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. So would Nakoto.

A familiar scent filled his nostrils, and he grumbled in disgust. He glanced toward the entranceway to the study, where the Dark Ace casually walked in. Paying him no more heed, he addressed Spitz.

"Don't send out anymore scouts," he hissed. "Until I come back, Bogaton is in complete lock-down. Have I made myself clear?"

"Boss, there's no food to last—"

"I don't care if you and the boys lose a couple of pounds! It's better than getting killed by whatever's out there. And don't you already have a problem at your door? Protect my throne until I get there, and be assured, that's going to be_ very_soon."

"Y-Yes, Repton."

"Problem in lizard paradise?" the Dark Ace inquired. Repton gnashed his teeth and hung up on Spitz.

"That's none of your concern."

"Oh, I'm not in the least bit concerned." The Dark Ace passed Repton, leaving him rigid with anger. When the Raptor turned, the Cyclonian Elite was standing before the Eye, watching the image within it. "What has Beta done today, I wonder? Nothing, as usual. You're wasting your time here. It's probably why Cyclonis gave you this job."

Although Repton appreciated the fact that he was relieved of his job from time to time to rest, it infuriated him that Cyclonis chose the Dark Ace to be his substitute. It wasn't just because he hated him. That was only part of it. The thing that got his anger ablaze was the fact that the Dark Ace was watching Nakoto. There was something awfully wrong with that picture. He hated it...

"I heard you also had another function in all of this," the Cyclonian continued. Even though his back was turned, the Raptor could hear the smirk in his voice. "Breeding doesn't sound so bad. A little demeaning to be forced, but at least you get some, huh?"

Of all the—! Did Cyclonis tell everyone but him? A week had past and he tried to get the secret out of Cyclonis without her exploding unexpectedly, but she never admitted it. So it was true. The Dark Ace knew for sure before Repton could accept the idea. It was unbelievably infuriating!

"You should be worried by that fact," Repton growled. "_If _I ever have kids, they are going to be very strong. Then they're going straight for you."

"Because their father doesn't have the guts to kill me himself? Cute." The Dark Ace turned his red eyes to him, and put his hands behind his back. "I won't stand around and bicker with you, despite how much it amuses me. I'm only here to watch while you go off to wash up. Who knew you actually bathed?"

Repton's teeth ground and he slammed the receiver of the radio onto his hook. "Don't act so smug, Dark Ace... your days may be counted."

"Of course they are. Now hurry up, I don't have all day."

Repton was about to say something, but he thought it would've made him sound like a child throwing a tantrum, so he threw it down. His eyes strayed to the Eye for a few seconds. Luchas was packing up, seemingly done with his task. But then Seth appeared, and he was whispering something in Nakoto's ear. Her eyes widened slightly, and Repton wanted to know why, but he figured he would investigate when he got back. His anger presently wouldn't have allowed him to focus anyway.

When Repton left the room, he wanted to destroy the nearest thing in sight. But since that was Cyclonis' crystal machine, he had to refrain himself from possibly scratching it. He stormed out into the hall and made his way to a washroom with a shower, seeing as the other didn't have one. After a while he found it, and he shut himself from the world outside. His shower was relatively quick, which was all good and well; when you're standing, washing yourself, there's nothing else for your mind to do than dwell on what happened and what should have happened. He was in a terrible mood in those few minutes, but that wasn't new, was it?

Once he returned though, thinking up a good comeback to counter whatever insult the Dark Ace had in store, he was met with a familiar sound. A Raptor's call, furious. There were more than one voice of such. They seemed out of nowhere... what was going on? The Dark Ace was leaning his hands on the table and watching the Eye, but suddenly stepped back when a flash of violet light enveloped it, the luminescence blinding. A loud explosion followed. Repton was there in a flash and he grabbed the Cyclonian's shoulder roughly.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Another Raptor arrived," The Dark Ace started, looking bewildered. He looked back at the Eye. "Beta is fighting her."

Luchas' pendant recovered from the bright emission of light, and Repton looked at the scene. What Sector was this? B? Where all the blood transfusions were made. It was at the end of the hallway, closer to the elevator, which had remained opened, possibly jammed... sparks rained down from the fluorescent lights above, from an electrical surge. He saw Farida, her body hunched threateningly, and Nakoto, whose face was contorted with a snarl he had never seen on her before. Blood stained the both of them.

"Cyclonis needs to know about this."

Repton snapped and shoved the Dark Ace's shoulder. "Do as you wish! Get her, if that's the extent of your ability!"

The Cyclonian Elite didn't turn back to defy him. He was out of the room immediately, leaving Repton to take his place before the Eye, leaning down to its level.

Just a few minutes... he was just gone for a few minutes. What _happened?_

* * *

It started out as something like this.

"Farida?" I whispered. Seth nodded when he pulled away from me. I knew that I would eventually see her again, but not so soon. She liked to keep away for long periods of time, probably to make the confrontations more dramatic. Over a week though, that was a new record. That wasn't the only thing that confused me... it was why she had come. Luchas joined us after he cleaned his working area.

"What's wrong?" he asked, observing my face. Seth looked over to him and said nothing, probably still wary of him. I took the opportunity to tell him instead.

"Seth says Farida is here, upstairs. Says she needs to see me."

As expected, Luchas' face sort of paled. I smiled slightly, fixing my right arm. It still hadn't healed yet. After adjusting the sling, I headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

"You're not going alone."

I turned around, surprised. Luchas hesitated, then smiled mildly. "Wherever I go, you go. Wherever you go, I go. Wasn't that the agreement?"

"But it's probably going to be nothing," I said, although my voice dropped a little, doubtful. Seth stepped toward me and touched my arm.

"We're going with you."

I looked at the both of them, observing their faces. I knew Seth would have followed in a heartbeat. Luchas, after these few days, almost seemed like one of us. Sometimes I forgot that he was a Cyclonian. That was probably what Tatu warned me about... but what was the harm of letting him come along? And it was true, he had to be with me at all times. He waited patiently for me to reply, and I ended up letting out a loud gust of air.

"Alright. But don't interfere. Especially you." I pointed at Seth. "No matter _what_ happens."

Seth, after some hesitation, nodded sluggishly. It was taking everything in his power to make that promise, and I had a feeling that he would break it. I gave him a stern look, then turned. I took a deep breath, to try and banish the anxiety at hand. When I reached the end of the hall, I chose the stairs over the elevator. I didn't want my nervousness to escalate.

I reached the the front hall, and I immediately saw Farida when the door opened. She was standing near the centre of the room, her arms crossed. When I entered, her eyes snapped to me, and she watched me for a few long moments. I felt unnerved by her gaze, because I expected some smug or annoyed look to change her features. But no... she just looked at me. I glanced over to Mrs. Gertry, who was watching Farida cautiously. She exchanged a look with me, but only quickly; she looked afraid, that if she let her eyes off of my sister for just a second, Farida would attack her. Seth and Luchas, a little winded from the climb up, stayed behind as I met Farida.

"Beta," she acknowledged. She turned her eyes away afterwards, staring at the table in the waiting area. My chin dipped slightly at the name.

"Hi, Farida," I started. My mouth felt dry, cottony. "Everything... all right? How did the meeting with the Sky Knight Council go?"

Farida uncrossed her arms, and for a brief second I felt tense. It turned out she only wanted to scratch her throat.

"As I said, I can't finish my training. But they won't dub me as an Elite Sky Knight, either. There are still some paperwork to go through."

"Ah." Her eyes were cast away from me, so I tried to lure them back. I leaned sideways to get a glimpse of them. "Is there something you need from me, then? Help?"

"Help? From you?" Farida looked at me, and I couldn't help but flinch. They narrowed nastily, and she opened her mouth, taking in a breath, but then her expression changed unexpectedly. She wiped all emotion from her face... then smiled. _Smiled._I mean, not the typical mocking smile. The similarity between her and our mother took my breath away. In just one action, she looked just like her...

"Well, no, that's not why I'm here... I felt... terrible about last time we met." She had to be lying. No, that wasn't believable... or was I jumping to conclusions too quickly...? "Maybe I just don't understand, so... I wanted to try it out."

"Try what out?" I inquired, confused. She demonstrated a gesture, lifting her arm and tapping a finger on her inner elbow, upon her vein.

"Giving blood. Why not? It's not a huge loss, I'll just produce more. What do you say? Will you get me an appointment?"

I gawked at her, then turned to the others behind me. Seth and I held gazes for a long time, and I could read what was within his eyes; warning. He didn't trust Farida one bit. Mrs. Gertry looked much the same, only there was fear in her expression. Luchas looked like he didn't know what to feel about it. He was watching very closely, his mouth slightly open. He wanted to see what I'd say.

I turned back, and my eyes strayed down to her hip. "Why do you have your sword with you, then?"

"Oh, this?" She placed a hand on the hilt of it. "I just came back from training on my own. The forest on this Terra is a decent ground for such."

She did smell of vegetation and dirt. She didn't smell of sweat, though. Was it truth, or a lie? My paranoia told me it was a lie. Her smile though... I couldn't help but like it. It brought me back to those times, where I didn't have to care about anything but play in the oasis jungle where our family used to live. I couldn't see any darkness in it.

I couldn't see it because I didn't want to.

"Seth?" I heard him step forward to my call. "Do you mind going ahead and letting Brett know we're coming?"

I knew Seth was looking at me incredulously. I didn't want to argue. When I didn't hear him move, I turned around and gave him a serious look. He withstood it for a couple of moments, then stepped down. He bowed his head and stepped through the automatic doors. Luchas watched him go, then back at Farida and I. I saw his eyes widen slightly, and I turned back. My sister's face was the same. Whatever Luchas saw...

"What's wrong with your arm?" she asked, conversationally. The idea of her acting so civil with me made my head spin. I licked my lips briefly and looked down at what she addressed, shifting it.

"After what happened last week, I sort of overused it. A meltdown, if you will."

"Oh, so you're defenceless?" She scratched her cheek. "That's not good. Not good at all."

"I think I'll be safe for the time being." I tried to smile myself. I don't know if it came out a little strange. "Come on. I'll tell you how giving blood works exactly."

I stepped aside and held my left arm in the given direction. She nodded at me, then walked ahead. Luchas stepped aside as well, most likely startled. Farida only shot him a glimpse, then continued. I had followed closely after her, then forced a smile at the Cyclonian doctor, trying to reassure him. He followed after me. Before the door closed behind the three of us, I saw Mrs. Gertry reach for the phone.

We took the stairs again, and I started explaining what was going to happen with this transfusion. Farida seemed to be paying attention. She asked simple questions, all of which I answered. Her behaviour here was so alien to me... I couldn't help but feel a little shy. I peeked at her from time to time, to see just _how much_she inherited our mother's looks. When she caught me, my eyes adverted and I would go on about something else, useless information that would've covered me. A little spark inside me ignited... a small, hopeless, stupid hope. Was Farida... starting to like me? Why? The reason wouldn't have matter as much. I wouldn't have to worry about her trying to slice me up anymore.

We reached Sector B and made our way to the transfusion room. Seth and Brett had stepped out the door, expecting us... I was still speaking to Farida as she followed behind me...

Someone reached out to my arm. I looked down and saw that it was Luchas. He had latched onto my arm in alarm, cutting me mid-sentence of what I was saying. I searched his face for the reason, then looked behind me. Farida had stopped, and she was looking at the electrical box of this floor. She seemed really intrigued by it, but she wasn't smiling anymore. Where had it gone? Instead, it was that cold, hateful look she always had. She was back.

"Why did you stop? What's the matter?" As I said those words, her fingers twitched. She rose her hand and set it upon her sword. I grew solemn... I was a fool. "Farida..."

"Why are you helping these people?" she asked wearily. She unsheathed her weapon. "Why are you using your gift for something so trivial?"

My nostrils flared. "_Trivial?_"

"This is power, Beta." She raised her sword, and as before, she made it go ablaze in an instant. It took me a couple of moments to call upon the power in my blood, but for her it seemed like only a second. She turned to me and bore her teeth angrily. "You're the one who's supposed to use it! You, and you alone! You're letting them drain you dry... you're just _wasting away _down here!"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded helplessly. "I already told you! Our blood is not only for destruction—"

"But using it to its full potential beats what you're doing by a _longshot!_"

Before I could stop her, before I could even get myself over to her, she pulled her weapon arm back and ran the electrical box through. The lights in the hallway glinted dangerously, and a long, deep humming emitted from within the walls. Farida didn't seem to get electrocuted at all, because she stood her ground, untouched. Instead, she sent a more powerful charge through her sword, and many lights exploded from the energy. Sparks sprouted, imprinting spots on my vision when I closed my eyes. My pupils contracted at the sight before me, and without thinking, I leapt for Farida and shoved her away from the box. She gave away too easily... she let go of her sword and created some distance between us. When she straightened, she had a devious smirk on her face, and it vexed me immensely.

"What the hell was that for?" I questioned in indignation.

Farida's smirk spread wider. "This is not your home, Beta. No matter what childish delusions you force yourself to believe in, that won't be true."

I reached out and grabbed the sword's hilt. For sure, there was no electric charge travelling through it... it must have been a different material. I pulled the sword out of the control box, and I saw that practically all the wires were severed, punctured. My grip on the sword tightened, then I threw it down to the floor, away from Farida. Seth was at my side immediately, observing the damage, and he reached for the knobs beside the wires, flicking them all off calculatingly. There must have been a pattern. A pattern that summoned enough energy to prevent a power outage.

"That doesn't mean you had to do that!" I threw my left hand out, gesturing to our surroundings. "There are other people here, people who can't live without the help of machines! Now they're bound to suffer!"

Farida chuckled. "A small sacrifice."

I couldn't believe it... Why did I think Farida could be good? She tried to kill me the last time we saw each other; how could I have possibly found that acceptable? And now, because of my _idiotic_ hope, my foolish need to reach out to the other last remainder of my tribe, an _embodiment _of Oasium... others had to die. The machines that helped some of them breathe would stop, and so would the patients' hearts and minds...

"...what has become of you?" I asked. I didn't mean my voice to crack, but it did. "Why did you come out this way...?"

Instead of completely dying, the lights remained, and the humming calmed a little. "Done it!" Seth announced. "The surge won't reach the other Sectors. We're okay."

So close. Despite the relief I felt at the bottom of my heart, it felt suffocated. Farida still stood before me, a sad sight for me to take in. Questions tore me apart. Doubts and hesitation barred me from acting. What was I to do?

The elevator had opened behind Farida, and I couldn't do anything but stare. Lilym had run out of it, her arms spread out like a Skimmer's. Her mindset in the elevator —a simple, happy mood— stayed for only a few seconds, and she stopped in her tracks. Another fluorescent light burst from too much pressure, and the eruption of sparks made her yelp. Farida noticed her, and my heart froze, then tightened. Dread grasped me, rendering me dumb and immobile. It took me all the breath in my lungs to shout;

"Lilym!"

Farida got to her before my warning could send Lilym away... my sister held the Blizzarian child by the neck, with her feet still touching the ground, and she turned to me to brandish her prey. Lilym's eyes were wide with fear, her fingers grasping Farida's fingers at her throat. She was choking. The scene of it snapped my composure.

"_Get your hands off of her!_" I screeched. My muscles were so stiff, tense... they started to tremble. Was it from the pressure, or from the rage that was starting to fire up? The same rage that urged me to rip Corvid's heart out...?

Farida's head tilted upwards and she considered me scornfully, looking down her snout at me. "Leave this place, Beta. Come with me... this is your chance. You want things to work between us? Then come with me, to Cyclonis. She'll have better use for us. Won't you follow your dear sister?"

"You mindless, thickheaded fool! When will you learn? To think, I'm related to you at all! To think, that you're our mother's daughter!" My blood was boiling, and I could feel my crystal-makeup churning. "Back down now! Let go of the child and we'll talk this through!"

"With that kind of answer, there is nothing more to discuss!" Farida's fingers coiled around Lilym's throat, and Lilym cried out. The sound of it fractured my heart, and the rage settled within it spread its coal-hot fingers, trying to pry the crack wider for its escape. I wasn't going to wait any longer.

Lilym raised her leg and stomped down on Farida's foot with her heel. My sister howled, momentarily distracted. By the time she took note of what else was happening, I had already arrived. I freed my right hand from its sling, and with all my might, I landed a heavy hit under Farida's jaw, sending her backwards. I encircled Lilym with my left arm, and she slipped from the others' grip. I scooped her up and retreated back to where Seth and Brett were standing. Derik appeared, and he was looking at us with confused apprehension.

I didn't send Farida to the ground... she recovered almost instantaneously, and she roared at me. This time, I didn't hesitate to return the call. I gnashed my teeth and stressed my vocal chords, echoing a sound far more menacing than I thought I was capable of. I didn't realize it, but Lilym was looking at me in terror. I let her slip from from my arm and stepped forward.

"You know what? Here! Since you've been fighting so hard to get it, you have my full attention!" I ripped the sling from myself, throwing it to the ground. Then, I started wrenching the bandages aggressively from my Claws. They weren't healed, but I had no choice. "I can't believe it took me this long to figure this out. It took you to threaten one of the people I care for to realize it! _You are insane, and I'll do everything in my power to contain you!"_

"_Just you go ahead and try it, Beta!_" Farida returned scathingly. She flexed her shoulders, bent her legs, then sprinted toward me. I hissed dangerously and fell into a sprint of my own, cutting down the distance between us much faster.

We collided, a storm of claws and teeth. We screamed at each other, noises I only heard on Oasium, when I heard the males try to defend the Terra from the Cyclonians when they first appeared. The night of the Crimson Rain. There was something powerful about that voice... I felt I could channel everything out, spend it and multiply my strength. The exchange of hits we each dealt each other, I have to say, I didn't feel anything; neither my fists landing on her scales, nor hers on mine.

I didn't want to kill her. I wanted to take her down and lock her away. She was obviously a threat to everyone around her. Why hadn't I listened to Tatu? I should've known that I was truly alone, and that Farida was never an icon of family for me. Her captivity shouldn't have been a problem for me, and my empathy shouldn't have interfered. She deserved to be confined. Looking like our mother meant nothing when her heart and soul were poisoned. The small part of me that cried out against it, the part that still saw her as my sister, was drowned out by a drone in my head, a drone of ferocious thoughts.

It was when Farida sank her teeth unto my left collarbone that pain actually shot through my system, and I beat against her harder to free myself. I grasped her tightly with both hands and slammed her into the wall, to force her to let me go. She only squeezed her jaws tighter, jerking, and I felt warm blood cascade down my shoulder. She reopened the wound I inflicted upon myself in the Wastelands, after so much time spent in its recovery. I dug my Claws into her shoulder as compensation, feeling it burrow into her flesh. I hooked them and tore, leaving long trails to bleed. She overtook me and slammed me against the other wall, still holding me in her teeth like a deathtrap. I kneed her repeatedly in the stomach, and after a few of those, she finally let me go.

She punched me in the face, grabbed my shoulders, and shoved me to the side. I didn't fall, but I stumbled unsteadily. I heard Lilym call my name, and I saw her for a second; Derik lifted her into his arms and was backing away. Yes, take her to the Children's Ward. I turned toward Farida immediately, and found that between her bloodstained teeth, an orb of violet had appeared. The star returned... and this time I would feel its power.

If my name was Dragon Claw, then hers was Dragon Breath. She unleashed the star, which grew into a thick pillar of energy heading in my direction. The attack hit me square in the chest, and the force of it had me flying, right off the ground. When I touched down again, it took me a great effort to keep my balance. Sliding to a stop, I straightened up. Blood shot up my throat and I coughed, spraying and dotting the tiles below me. I felt someone's arm on me... Luchas.

"No, Nakoto; you can't force yourself into this! You can't fight!" He tried to pull me back when I tried to get back at Farida, and I ripped myself from him. Farida was ready for another shot, preparing another blast from her mouth, and I reached down for her sword, which I had discarded before. The elevator behind Farida opened; the doctors inside stepped out and —once seeing the chaos— retreated in the stairwell beside it.

When I gripped her sword, I don't remember how I did it, but... I had little time to think about it. I forced all the energy in my body through my left arm, and into the sword. It started to glow as it accumulated the power, and soon it burst aflame, like it had for Farida. I was much slower at it than her, but as long as I accomplished what I tried, that was all that mattered. Her eyes strained at the sight, her pupils shrinking slightly in disbelief. I raised the sword across my body and over my shoulder. When she released her power-beam, I swung my sword as hard as I could, forcing everything I had into it.

My attack discharged out like a solitary wave, overtaking her attack and absorbing it. It continued its way to Farida, and she managed to avoid it at the last second by dropping to the floor. The doctors in the stairwell also ducked. The mass of energy hit the elevator, piercing through the walls and shattering the doors' windows nearby. The elevator's door wouldn't close after that; electricity wound from the sides like serpents, and the elevator itself seemed to sink. Had I done something to the cable? I didn't know. The sword completely went out, and as hard as I might, it wouldn't flare up again. I growled at it and threw it at the ground again.

"Impossible!" Farida seethed. She got back up to her feet again, glaring at me hatefully. "How can you do that? _I _am the Alpha! Not you! _I _am supposed to be the stronger one! You are Beta! The lab rat! The flawed, unfinished—"

"And you think being Cyclonis' pet is any better?" I shot back. I ran at her again and we continued our struggle. She waited for me, and when I swung out at her, she dodged it with seeming ease. After a series of attacks I couldn't land, she started her own offence. I managed to block a number of them, but otherwise I couldn't escape them. I crashed against the wall on my opened left shoulder, hissing in annoyance and pain, and swung out with my Claws. I raked them across her chest, leaving three long scars. I thought that would daze her for a few moments, so I backed away to recuperate. My back was to the elevator here. However, she didn't hesitate to attack me while I tried to recover. She tackled me, her head impacting my sternum, knocking the breath out of me. We crashed into the elevator, the railing on the wall digging into my spine. She sought to land a heavy bite on me again, but my hands came up and grabbed her head, forcing it down under my arm.

The struggling of dominance could not be done in a worse place. I could feel the elevator sinking slowly, as if hanging by a thread, but I couldn't think straight enough to get out of there immediately. And even if I did, I wouldn't have been able to, not with Farida pinning me like this. No, we had no chance to get out. After a moment of violent grappling, we heard the cable snap, and the elevator plunged. Light escaped us.

And we fell.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _Another quick update, woo!

I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing. I'm excited for the next chapter as well, so hopefully I can get that one done started soon. Thanks once again to **Mystic Shadow Demon **for looking through and editing with me :D Hope to hear what you all have to say soon!

Also, happy first day of Nation Novel Writing Month! I'll try to use this time to exercise my fingers and creativity~ Have a good day!

~Vixen


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own character and plots. _

* * *

Chapter 30

They just dropped, the both of them. In only a split second, Farida and Nakoto disappeared down the shoot. The cable trailed after them like an erratic tail of flashes, spitting bright sparks until it disappeared altogether as well. Luchas had lurched in the given direction, his arm stretched out uselessly when they fell. Their descent had been loud in the beginning, then sank in diminuendo... until they came to collision. A thunderous sound like steel girders bending and screeching echoed up, and the ground trembled. From Sector B, Sector E still had to be a significant drop.

But they weren't dead. No. A human wouldn't be able to survive the crash, but Repton knew they would survive. Maybe a bit beat-up, a broken bone here and there, but alive. And they were living crystals, so who knew what they could withstand before they bit the dust? He could see plenty enough from that battle that just ensued... he didn't know what happened before it to have caused it, but it was incredible regardless. If Cyclonis really got her hands on them, then all hell would break loose in the Atmos.

Nakoto... from the moment Repton met her, she never really showed any intention of fighting, ever. The one time where she said she'd resist him if he tried to capture her seemed like the only exception. But she was definitely capable of battle, no matter what excuses she came up with to deny it. She was a Raptor indeed, a being able to deal heavy damage and wounds. She was finally using her abilities to good use. Repton was impressed... but at the same time, he thought it didn't suit her. Was this a side of her that she locked away? Or was she pretending to be something she's not? The latter seemed harder to support, since he saw genuine anger on her face. And that was a whole other thing altogether... who'd ever think a gentle heart like hers could house such rage?

The Dark Ace finally returned with Cyclonis in his wake. Repton briefly shot a glance at them, but the commotion in the Eye brought his attention back.

"_Attention, all facility personnel_," said Seth. He had gone up to a PA system, and his voice echoed through the intercom. By his choice of words, his voice must have carried all over the building. "_The building is required to exhibit total lock-down. All patients and doctors must remain in their rooms and out of the hallways. I repeat, the building is required to exhibit total lock-down."_

The dark-skinned doctor removed his finger from the switch and turned to Brett. "Go and make sure the halls through all the Sectors are clear," he ordered. "From A to D. But _do not _go to Sector E. Leave that to Derik and I. Take Lilym with you, and take care of the children."

Brett looked like he was about to argue, but the look in Seth's eyes seemed to banish the words before they even took flight. He turned to Derik, who was holding onto the Blizzarian child. She was curled up, trembling slightly. Brett took her delicately into his own arms and nodded at last. He began speed-walking in the opposite direction, monitoring each room with a glance. The space echoed with the shutting of metallic doors. The doctors who had retreated in the staircase before either climbed back up, down, or flooded into this floor. They needed little words, and followed Seth's broadcasted order. Derik approached Seth, who had crossed his arms and pressed the knuckles of one hand at his temples.

" 'Leave it to us'?" Derik inquired. Panic laced his voice. "What do you expect us to do against two, fully-grown, rage-ridden Raptors?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking! Just give me a moment." Seth started pacing the width of the hallway, pressing his hand against the walls briefly when he got to them. He walked back to the electrical box, which managed to stop flaring as much as it had before. Now it was only smoke and some lone sparks.

The Eye suddenly swung around, leaving Repton a little disoriented. Without saying anything, Luchas burst into the nearest room and advanced toward the cabinet with urgency. He opened the doors, shuffled through the boxes, then moved on to the contents of the drawers. After some hastened searching, he finally found what he was looking for. When he opened the plastic ebony-black case, there were narrow cubicles filled with capsules of clear liquid. He took one out, and after some hunting, he brought it all together; a plunger, a barrel —the capsule from before—, and the needle head were assembled before him. When he was finished, he checked the function of the syringe. The tip of it spurted some of the contents.

He returned back to the two younger men, who were still standing at a loss of what to do. Seth caught sight of the needle in Luchas' hand and turned to him abruptly.

"What are you planning to do with that?"

"We can sedate Alpha— the one Nakoto is fighting. Farida..." Luchas held up the syringe with both hands, careful with it. Seth's eyes lingered on it distrustfully. "This is enough to lull a Wallop to slumber. What happens to Farida is a mystery, but the main idea is to suppress her."

"And how do you suppose you're going to get close enough to her?" Seth questioned. Luchas was about to say something but Derik interjected first.

"Are you sure Farida is the only one who needs to be sedated?"

Both doctors turned toward him. An even graver look took place on Seth's face. Derik, whose steely gaze was on Luchas, noticed Seth's demeanour and threw up his hands in response.

"You saw Nakoto. I've never seen her like that, not once. How do you think we're going to calm her without a little help? We can't do this on our own. She's out of control—"

"I refuse to believe that!" Seth barked. His silent anger flared for only a second, and he immediately retracted it back into himself. Derik still looked bewildered, perhaps stung. "Nakoto won't be the problem. Now, Luchas' plan is better than what I can come up with..." Seth took a deep breath, then cast his eyes on the Cyclonian. "Let's just hope it works."

"This will be interesting indeed!" Cyclonis crowed. She got to Repton's side with her hands behind her back. Repton leaned back from the Eye and stepped away. Distancing himself from it distanced him from Cyclonis, and despite his anxiety in finding out what happened next, he didn't want the Empress next to him. The Dark Ace took his place instead. The human sent him a self-satisfied smirk, and the Raptor responded with a roll of his eyes. Cyclonis continued.

"So it's true; Alpha and Beta are at full throttle at last. Who will be the strongest? The most cunning? The one most worthy to serve me?"

"Aren't you worried that one of them will kill the other?" Repton mentioned. The weight of the predicament felt much heavier with that thought. "You'll regain only half of what you wanted."

"I believe Beta has no intention of killing Alpha; her heart's too weak for that." Cyclonis reached out, as if she wanted to touch the Eye. Instead, she let her hand hover just a little bit from the surface. "It brings it down to a fifty-fifty chance, and I'm willing to take the risk."

Meaning, she was rooting for Farida, and if neither killed the other, then that would only put more icing on the cake. Nakoto was disposable. Repton was angered by this... but he misunderstood the main reason as to why. Objectively, it would have meant that he was watching the least important specimen, that he wasted so much time away from a rioting Bogaton to observe the expendable one. What was the purpose of the Eye then? What was _his _purpose now?

Nakoto... disposable?

"You may leave, Repton," Cyclonis droned. "I'm sure the next few events won't concern you."

Well, they actually would. Repton would have protested against her order, if not for the piece of the Eye in his vest pocket. Its presence seemed to be burning against his chest. He bowed his head reluctantly and held his forearm at his abdomen.

"May I leave for Bogaton, then?"

"No, not yet. I'll call for you when I need you."

He grunted an understanding. He picked up his armour, and with one last glance at the Eye, he turned and left the room.

He didn't see a problem with her response, because after all, he wasn't surprised. He figured that he would be dismissed when there was little use for him. Last time, it was because Nakoto left Atmosia. What would be the reason this time? Would he be dismissed when Nakoto gets killed?

And when did Cyclonis plan to act, anyway? If she wanted to, she could send an army of Night Crawlers to attack and claim Nakoto, maybe even Farida. Measly Cyclonians didn't have a chance. Why waste the time to just watch the Raptors? Unless Cyclonis had some other motive, this observation seemed like squandering business. Then, planting Repton in the middle of it all... he could be doing something more productive than waiting around to mate with another Raptor.

But all of that didn't matter at the moment. Repton retraced his steps back to the washroom he had used before, and when he saw that no one was around, he slipped inside. He locked the door, set down his armour gently, then slipped his hand into his pocket. He had enshrouded the piece of the Eye in some spare cloth to prevent any sound he made from being recorded, and he unwrapped it slightly, making sure to avoid direct contact with its surface. The sound from Luchas' end projected more clearly but quietly, as Repton preferred. He sat down on the ground, cross-legged, and he recollected where he left off. Luchas, Seth and Derik were still waiting for something... did they want to make sure that the halls were clear before they proceeded? The last door closed; after that, there was no sound besides their collected breathing.

"Alright," Seth finally said. He turned to the staircase next to the sabotaged elevator. "Be prepared for anything."

He stepped forward, and Derik and Luchas followed suit. He opened the door to the staircase, the glass shattered from Nakoto's crystal emission, but Seth suddenly stopped. He looked up at the top of the steps leading down toward him.

"See? I knew you would be needing me soon enough."

* * *

I managed to gain consciousness faster than Farida.

I drowsily came to when my senses starting picking up things around me. The scent of scortched metal and melting rubber filled my nostrils. There were no strong lights to tease my closed eyes. I heard loud, brief pops and snaps, and I felt the hard floor beneath me, slightly demented in shape. I could still taste my blood, which was also irritating my throat.

I finally chose to open my eyes when I remembered where I was and what I was doing. The elevator seemed unrecognizable to me now. No lights still shone except for the blue ones circling each floor switch. I could hear electric charges somewhere, but they had to be outside of the closed space I was in. The floor was dented upward in the middle; if I had landed there, I would have been in a world of more hurt than I already was.

I sat up and searched my sides thoroughly. No broken ribs...? No bones misplaced? I guessed being a living crystal had its perks. It still hurt to move and to breathe though; I was definitely beaten over. My right hand felt even worse... I struggled to my feet and searched out Farida. There she was, at the opposite side of the elevator, an arm's length from me. She was still unconscious. Had I won? I was the one left standing. Yes, I had won.

Since I personally dubbed the battle over, I looked for a way to get out of the elevator. The doors wouldn't have been able to open, and even if I did pry them aside, I would most definitely have met with a wall. The only way was up... I looked above me and found a hatch.

Feeling winded and pain-ridden, I used the railing that Farida previously pinned me against and climbed my way up. I reached out and grabbed the handle of the hatch with my right hand. The pain shot up my nerve system, but I could not let that hinder me. With clenched teeth, I managed to ease the handle, and I pushed up roughly. The little door flew open and clanged noisily at a stop, allowing me a view up the elevator. Light from Sector E illuminated the space before me, and I the further I looked up the more Sectors I could see.

Fingers wrapped around my ankle and pulled down harshly, ripping me from the wall and onto the ground. The uneven plane made it even more painful. Farida seized my throat with both hands and applied pressure, towering over me. No, I hadn't won.

"Where do you think you're going?" Farida snarled. Blood dripped down her face from a wound above her forehead. "We're not finished here!"

I reached up and tried forcing the fingers of my left hand between hers and my throat. I gagged, trying to breathe in as much air as I could.

"Don't you find it ironic?" she whispered to me. She leaned down closer, her teeth baring. "Your childhood was dark and morbid because of the likes of these people, and now you're siding with them. Are you insane?"

My nostrils flared indignantly. "Am _I_ insane?" I choked. "Look at you! Cyclonis won't accept you as a Talon. All you are is property to her and her empire. _She'll _be the one to drain you dry!"

Farida gnashed her teeth and pressed harder against me. I gasped instinctively. My air was thinning exponentially, and my vision started to shift.

"Weakling. It shames me that we're related! You should be killing these humans, not saving or helping them. And you call yourself a Raptor—"

"_And you call yourself a Sky Knight!_"

I curled up, slipped my feet under Farida and, with all my might, kicked out as hard as I could. Farida flew back against the wall of the elevator, hard, and she crumpled. I only had a few moments.

I got to my feet, heaving, and I jumped up through the hatch. If I were human, I would never had a chance to reach that height in a jump. My hands grasped the edges of the opening and boosted my ascent. I landed on my feet on the roof of the elevator and looked down immediately. Farida came back to her senses, and she looked up. Her eyes were absolutely horrific. She bent her knees, about to follow me, but before she left the ground, I shut the hatch. I put my whole weight on it and searched for something to jam it shut. Farida crashed against the other side, making my body lurch, but she couldn't throw me off. She roared furiously.

The elevator's apparatus, the one through which the cable would pass through, had a slab of metal that I thought would work. It was already heavily damaged from my previous attack with Farida's sword, so it would be easier to separate than it would've been if brand-new. I grabbed it, and with some extended effort, I ripped it free. I looped it through the hatch's edge like the hook of a lock, and when I thought it was stable enough, I stepped back. The hatch was repeatedly rammed, but it did not open. It would hold, for now.

The jump into Sector E took me even more energy, and I needed the wall to support me as I walked on. I could still hear Farida raging. I passed by the wide pipes and electrical cables, trying to keep my vision steady. When I believed I was at a safe distance momentarily, I leaned against the wall. Some rest at last... I looked down at my hand, now in a more viewable light, and it was in even worse condition than it had been the week before. It felt just as bad as well... would it ever heal from this? Would I eventually have to cut it off?

A coughing fit overtook me then, making me double over. I could hardly breathe as it was, so by the time I had finished, my gasps for air were frightfully loud. I was hacking into my left hand, but when I took it away, I noticed that blood speckled the ground in front of me. The blood in my mouth felt stronger in taste, too... I was coughing blood. I was bleeding on the inside...?

"Nakoto!"

I turned immediately to the sound of my name, and I saw four people approach me quickly from the staircase beside Farida's prison. Seth, Derik, Luchas, and... my lip curled. The fire of my anger just couldn't be dowsed, could it? Nothing gave it a chance to.

"What do you think you're doing?" I barked. "Get out of here!"

Derik faltered at my coarse command, falling back, but Seth didn't even flinch. He came to my side and touched my arm. "Are you alright?"

"What is he doing here?" I seethed, glaring at the Enforcer. Corvid smiled at me, a smile I took no comfort in. "And all of you shouldn't be here to begin with. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something that could get you all killed?"

"And you killed, too," mentioned Derik. He reached me as well, overlooking my previous outburst. Seth started searching my limb for anything broken. Farida roared once more, and the whole group of humans turned around to the sound with a hardened guard. It was only now that they probably realized how close they passed her.

"I've only confined Farida in the elevator for a few moments. She'll get out soon enough." I didn't need the wall for support anymore, so I stepped away from it. I passed the group, nearing the elevator. "Leave me. I'll take care of this."

"Nakoto, please be reasonable; you can't do this alone." Luchas was becoming much more bold with me, and at that moment, I didn't like it. I turned to him with fury on the mind, but he held something up that I recoiled from. A needle. He steered the head of it away from me to show he had no intention of using it on me. He continued.

"If I use this on Farida, she'll lose consciousness almost instantaneously. Living crystal or not, she has a brain that functions like that of any other organism. Cutting off the control centre from the rest of the body will guarantee us a resolution—"

I shook me head aggressively. "I don't want to kill her, and by the sound of it, your proposal sounds like you want to poison her."

"This is only a temporary effect. How long, it's undetermined..." Luchas held the needle close to him. "It's the only thing we can do—"

I held my hand up abruptly, and he stopped speaking. I turned my attention to the empty elevator shaft. Farida's angry screams had suddenly stopped, and I didn't like the silence that followed. I hoped that Farida had tired herself out, and now she simply accepted defeat. However, as usual, life thought that my requests were too much to ask. I could hear the hum rising... and suddenly, a beam of Farida's energy shot up, carrying the hatch with it. Small sections of cement rained down, but no doubt she would come out when everything stilled again... I looked around myself, my mind racing, until my eyes rested on the ceiling. They consisted of drywall panels, and I believed they were easy to remove.

"We have no choice then," I stated. A plan formulated quickly in my mind as I turned to Luchas and pointed a Claw at him. "I'll tell you when it's time to act. For now, don't show fear, and _definitely_ don't give her any hints."

Before Luchas could question me about why I was telling him this, I climbed up the wall and grasped the ceiling. I hardly crept along like this, but it helped to be a Raptor sometimes. Once I knocked one of the panels down, I caught it before it hit the ground and tossed it over the humans' heads. Farida wouldn't be able to see it so soon.

I looked back up. Yes, as I thought; a world of vents and fluorescent light anatomy waited me up there. I hauled my body into the tight space and started to crawl, out of sight. I had to go delicately, along the support rather than the panels themselves. I continued until I thought I was good distance from the others, but still far from the elevator. I turned around completely —which was slightly difficult— and removed the panel before me, so that I could see what was happening below me. My muscles tensed completely when Farida made her entrance into Sector E.

"Where the hell is Beta?" she shrilled. "I can still smell her. Tell me where she went!"

"Alpha," Luchas started. His voice slightly trembled at first, but he then succeeded in calming it. "You're... you're wasting your time."

"What are you talking about?" I pulled back into the shadows when I saw Farida appear below me. If she looked up and behind, she would've seen me. From what I could see from the back of her, she looked far worse in the light of the hallway. She breathed in heavily and let out a trembling cough. She spat what was in her mouth to the side, a bullet of scarlet, and she wiped her mouth across her forearm. "Idiot human. What do_ you _know?"

"You were trained to look for the greater prize. That's how Cyclonis wanted to form you. She wanted the perfect soldier, or have you forgotten?"

Ah. Clever Luchas. If there was any card he could pull out to best distract Farida, that was the one. I saw her tilt her head and lean forward a little. Luchas kept it on.

"I suppose it's been a long time, so I shouldn't have expected you to remember. And the Oasium Project focussed more on Beta than on you."

"How do you know about the Oasium Project? Beta told you?"

"No. I was there." I leaned down closer to the panel I was over, and from what I could make out, Luchas bowed his head. His hand was in his coat, hiding the syringe. I wondered how Luchas could speak so calmly. Did he have that much faith in me, that I would stop my sister from assaulting him if she lost patience? "I served in the Oasium Project."

Farida let out a disbelieving laugh. "What? You?" She laughed some more, then ceased when Luchas didn't break. "You?"

"Yes, I was there." I moved slowly and hovered over the opening, preparing myself. "I was there when you hatched... I was there when you kept asking about Nakoto."

I stopped.

"I was there when you tried to set her free."

What... what was he talking about?

"I did no such thing!" Farida denied, enraged.

"You weren't happy in Cyclonia, were you? You wanted to—"

"You don't know anything!" Farida threw her arms out dismissively. "I had everything! What more could I ask for? But then those damn _Boreas Wolves_... those Sky Knights had to ruin everything! And Beta... she..."

I was trying to listen so closely that I forgot to breathe. When I slowly sucked in air, my body protested, maddened by the lacking amount I gave it.

I retched.

Farida looked over her shoulder and spotted me.

No time. I plunged down on her immediately, landing on her back. She cursed, stumbling forward, but she didn't fall to the ground. She started bucking, trying to get me off. I reached over and grabbed her snout, keeping her jaws shut; I couldn't afford her using her Dragon's Breath again.

"Come on, Luchas!" I called. Farida smashed me into the wall, but I merely kicked off of it and forced her into the opposite one. Our struggle continued, but no one came to my side. "Now! What are you waiting for?"

He wasn't waiting. When I looked over, he had been knocked to the ground. The syringe was out of his hands... and Corvid slammed his foot onto it, crushing it and its contents. Seth and Derik were shouting in dismay. The Enforcer reached to his side and pulled out his blaster... the Leacher.

"Let me show you how it _should _be done!" He yelled. I screeched back at him, but he was already pulling the trigger. The nozzle of his gun collected a violet charge that rivalled my own, but darker.

How was I able to act so fast? I had no idea. And I don't know why I chose to do what I did, since it wasn't at all smart, but there was already no time as it was. I kicked Farida in the back of the knee, making it collapse forward. When she crumpled, I used her momentum and tossed her behind me. She landed harshly on the floor, and I turned back to the charge. The blast exploded, propelled toward me, and caught me in the chest, practically in the heart. That was it.

I wouldn't be able to tell you if it hurt or not, because I felt like my mind left my body for a few moments. It was as if I went to sleep, and I had just woken up... darkness had shrouded me, and now the curtain was being soothed away again. I just wanted to rest, but my body knew I couldn't.

When things around me started taking form, I was still on my feet. It was a lot easier this time around to remember what I was doing previously. Corvid was swearing, glaring at his blaster. Luchas was still on the ground, looking at me in shock. Seth and Derik were rigid. The sides of my vision were shaking, and I couldn't feel my limbs, or anything for that matter. The pain only started returning, and it felt ten-times worse. I took a couple steps forward when I felt my balance sway.

I was alive?

"Corvid... you..." I muttered dangerously. "When I get my hands on you..."

"She shouldn't be able to stand..." Luchas whispered. I don't know how I heard him. "She shouldn't even be able to move...!"

"This is a family matter!" I shook my head, trying to dispel the nausea that started to set in. "You are unbelievably stupid! I've never met a human more idiotic! I'll make sure t—"

There was a new pain.

My spine craned in response, and Farida simply grasped my shoulder to keep me in place. Her tail... the spade of it... she had run me through with it. She stabbed me... My teeth clenched when I felt it in the back, near my right hip. Had she pierced a kidney? I couldn't decide. My teeth gritted tighter when she twisted the spade inside me. She had taken advantage of my fruitless sacrifice and _stabbed _me...

She shoved me forward and I fell, crashing to the ground on my left side. Everything was spinning... my body curled up naturally like a dying leaf. My head was against the ground and almost tucked into my chest. Mindlessly, I reached for my side... my fingers brushed something glassy, and I looked down at it to see that Farida's spade was still inside me. It was the length a knife should be. Her tail flicked aside, and I saw some blood spurt from the tip. She deserted her weapon like the sting of a bee, only she wasn't going to die from it. Taking it slow, I tried to pull the blade-like object out, but what would happen then, anyway? I would bleed to death. And the pain...

My sister placed her foot above the wound, and I tensed up. She applied more pressure, but I didn't utter a sound. Unsatisfied, she sharply kicked it in, and I cried out unintentionally.

"You are such a fool, Beta," she said lowly. Her upper lip curled back in scorn. "A naïve, witless fool..."

"Farida..." I wheezed. "Please..."

She stomped down on my wound harder, and I screamed again. She was leering at me, but her attention suddenly shifted to where the humans stood. I forced my eyes there as well, and found Corvid to be fumbling with his blaster.

"Damn you, piece of junk!" he shouted. "Reload faster!"

Derik was holding Seth back. I don't know what the dark-skinned doctor was planning to do, but his face was twisted in anger and anxiety. Did he want to attack Corvid for his blunder? Or Farida? Luchas had risen to his knees, but not to his feet. He was watching in terror and helplessness.

"Puny scum!" Farida bellowed. I turned my gaze to her again, and as I feared... the star appeared in her teeth once more. The thrum of her power rose, the light of her teeth looking more crimson than violet, and the tiny sun detonated. The stream of energy that followed seemed poorly aimed... it skinned the top and side of the hallway near the humans. However, I learned it was something intentional; the pipes along the walls exploded with steam, and debris and cables rained down from the ceiling. Dust enveloped everything.

Farida hands hooked under my underarms, and with an angry grunt, she threw me against a nearby door. It burst open under the force with ease, and I staggered within. A wide, bare room of concrete, with a few hanging wires and boxes collected in the corner. I crashed back to the ground again, and my limbs didn't understand what my mind tried to tell it. My body was so unresponsive... the Leacher took everything from me. Farida benefited from my weakness and continued throwing me around like a ragdoll. I landed on the spade multiple times, and I would cry out in agony each time. Was that all that was left for me now? To feel unspeakable pain before my inevitable death, by the hands of my own flesh and blood?

I collided with the wall, sliding down to the ground. By this time, the spade was almost entirely submerged into me, like a splinter that refused to come out. I could feel its alien presence, an eternal annoyance. I had shut my eyes tight to try and banish the pain, but that was childish thinking. Farida's hands encircled my throat again, as they had in the elevator. I was starting to gain control over my body, but I was still very, very weak. I reached up for her wrists and tried to free myself.

"You're starting to regret it now, aren't you?" she said to me. I opened my eyes with some effort, and her face was very close to mine. Blood trickled from her lips still. She smiled darkly. "You're wishing you had crushed me when I was an egg. No, think about it some more: if you hadn't picked me up from the rubble of your home, you wouldn't have been a test subject. None of this would have happened. You wouldn't have had to deal with me."

I shook my head, despite her tight grip restricting that much of my movement. "I regret nothing..."

She shook me, hitting my head against the wall. "Liar. Why did you bother?"

"You were my sister... You still are...!"

"You're no sister of mine." I looked at her face, and the amount of bitterness I found in it broke my heart. "You never loved me. You just pretend you did."

"No..."

"Why did you leave me, Beta? You abandoned me."

I struggled to inhale more air. I had to keep consciousness, to stay alive and find out what was going on. "What... are you talking about? I... I never—"

"I was told that you made a promise to our mother."

I gaped at her, speechless. Her eyes narrowed resentfully, and her voice dripped with acid; "You screamed it when they took my egg from you. You promised you would protect me. The former Cyclonis told me that. I was told that you'd forgotten that promise, but... but I believed you were different from what she said of you... and yet... when we were finally together... you left."

Her voice had started to tremble, and I was astonished that tears had collected in her eyes.

"You left me alone for six years!" she screamed at me. "I was left with nothing! No family! No father, no mother, no sister... no one! And then... and then you just avoided me —_pushed me aside— _and sent me away like a problem you couldn't deal with! For ten more years... I had no one!"

In that moment... my mind's eye opened wide, pulling me back to the time when I last saw and spoke with my mother. Our village was preparing for war, after Karbus —Farida's father and my step-father— had killed the Cyclinian scientist on site. My mother was mourning... she had not only lost one husband, but two. A nest of eggs was all that was left of Karbus' legacy, Farida being among them. With all my heart, I vowed to my mother that I would protect the brother or sister that emerged victorious of the crystal's poison.

_I promise, Mamu,_ I told her. _Nothing's going to touch them._

My mother smiled and held me close. I could still remember her voice...

_You won't need to worry about that just yet,_ she said tenderly. _Everything will be alright...  
_

But it wasn't. Oasium burned, my mother was nowhere in sight, Farida's egg was the only remaining in the nest... I had to protect her with my life. The Cyclonians caught me when I had her in my arms. She was taken from me, and for a long time following that, I grieved. I had failed. When I heard that she was being well taken-care of, I was both relieved... and jealous... As the Oasium Project shattered my spirit and dwindled me to nothing, I had forgotten my promise. And at salvation, when the Boreas Wolves rescued Farida and I... despite the kindness and compassion the Sky Knights had given me and the fact that I was properly reunited with my sister... as soon as we reached safe ground, I ran away when they were all asleep. After what I had gone through... what was life but an accursed void of evil people that killed off the innocent, the defenceless? I couldn't trust anyone.

I should've realized sooner... that I wasn't the only one alone.

My eyes softened. "Farida..."

"Shut up!" She shook me once more, rebounding my head back against the wall again. Her teeth bore, and tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I'm going to kill you now," she breathed. "I hate you! What's a sister for when they're never by your side?"

My face crumpled slightly, and I felt tears in my eyes as well. To see her like this... "Farida, I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you."

"I hate you!"

"I love you."

She shut her eyes and shook her head violently. I heard her sob, but she tried to cover it up. Had she been keeping all this tortured emotion inside the whole time that I knew her? Sixteen years... she had her moments to let out that hate, but how was she able to keep those true thoughts to herself? How was she able to act like she hardly had a care in the world, so haughty, so bold...? I failed as a sister. I knew nothing of the true Farida, and I always assumed her personality was the way she portrayed it to me. I had to remember that she was my younger sister. She was nineteen now, in the beginning of the many years Raptors were known to have in life. She was the way she was because of me and my selfish need to escape the past. Her childhood was governed by a hatred that grew as she did... When I first saw her in this medical facility, I had tried to be a sister to her, to confront her, but I gave up too easily on her. Her loathing had frightened me, and I didn't take the effort of deciphering that loathing to be an expression of pain. I had a chance to make things right early, but I didn't... it was all my fault.

My hands had been on her wrists, but now I let them go.

"I don't know if I can ever make it up to you," I told her gently. Her eyes searched mine angrily, but as I spoke, I saw them crack. "I'm so sorry. I never knew I was the reason for your unhappiness, the reason you never smiled. I want to change that... I'm sorry. Please... be happy instead. Smile." I laughed softly, trying to smile at her. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as well. "You look so much like mom... you look just like her, did you know that? If you smiled..."

"Stupid Beta... what is there to smile about?" I felt her grip on me weaken slightly.

"So many things... please, let me show you. I'm here. I don't want to leave you alone anymore. I'm so sorry."

I touched her wrist again, but this time I had no intention to free myself. I just wanted to touch her, for once with just the urge to do so. She let out a heart-wrenching moan again, shutting her eyes. I leaned forward and managed to reach her shoulder. The pain of her spade inside me was burning, but that wasn't important anymore. Her grip on me ended, her shaking fingers retreated from my throat. She opened her eyes and looked at me. It was a different Farida indeed, or... no. It was the same Farida from sixteen years ago, the child who lost everything. I smiled softly at her and offered her my hand.

"Let's... let's start over. Will you let me make it up to you?"

She slowly dropped her gaze to my hand. With her fingers still trembling, she inched over to it.

But then everything went wrong.

The Leacher's power struck her in the back, enveloped her entire body in its light, then pulled back. Her body had been stripped clean of all power, and she fell to the ground. There was no will left in her... she just fell so lifelessly. Her arm had fallen into my lap, and it was heavy as lead...

Her teeth still glowed, but she.. she wasn't breathing...

Her eyes were open, but they... they saw nothing...

She was dead.

_End of Chapter_


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own characters and plots. _

* * *

Chapter 31

Luchas had emerged from the collecting dust and steam of the hallway, and this was the scene that was before them. From what Repton could see, Farida had tipped over after the Leacher had stripped her body clean of energy, and she remained very still. Nakoto looked down at her with a stunned expression, and she was just as still. Frozen.

Luchas backed away when the Leacher in Corvid's blaster started to react violently. It had finally met its limit. The sound tipped it off —a loud, growing shrill. Corvid should've just thrown the whole blaster away, but he was a fool... instead, he wanted to spare it and take out the ammunition. Before he could throw away the stone, it exploded in his hand. The Enforcer let out a loud curse and pressed his forearm at his stomach. Luchas reached for him but the younger man pulled himself away from him.

"Don't touch me!" he barked. "It's nothing..."

Derik, waving about and coughing, approached Corvid as well. "An exploding Leacher can deal heavy damage at point-blank," he said. "You will need to have that checked immediately. And look at you... it's obviously hurting you. Let me see it."

Corvid's teeth bore, but he allowed the young doctor to look at it. Luchas inched forward, but not by choice... Seth had pushed past behind him, and when the Cyclonian turned, Seth was advancing toward the two Raptors. Nakoto's face was still rigid, her eyes strained wide and unbelieving. Her hand had reached out and grasped Farida's shoulder uncertainly, and she shook her. No response from the younger sister. Seth bent down to investigate; his fingers pressed against several points in Farida's neck, searching for a pulse. He checked her wrist, and still nothing. He even turned Farida over and pressed his ear to her chest. Nakoto watched with what Repton recognized as fear. Tears still stained her face. When Seth rose again, he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"...she's not breathing... no heart beat..." the Eye picked up. "...she's dead."

Corvid swore. "You call yourself a doctor?" he shouted at Derik. "How do you think that's going to help?"

Nakoto's hands went up to cover her mouth, then transferred to the sides of her face, up to cover her temples. Her chest swelled rapidly, implying she was having trouble regulating her breathing. Seth reached over to her as she hyperventilated. Her eyes were shifting fast as well, but they always returned to her sister's motionless body. Repton watched her with utmost attention, feeling his stomach sink unpleasantly. He didn't like seeing her like this...

"Calm down, I'm trying to _see _it!" Derik shot back heatedly. Luchas had thrown a look in their direction, and from the corner of the Eye, Repton could see the Enforcer trying to stand off threateningly while cradling his arm. Derik threw up his arms in frustration. "Well, it serves you right! Using that stupid Leacher. First you miss and hit Nakoto, and now you've killed the other!"

"I didn't miss," Corvid spat. "It was her own damn fault for taking the hit. She didn't die, so why are you complaining? And the real target is dead, so what? Good riddance! Now there's only one Raptor to deal with."

"You are the worst person to employ as an Enforcer..." Derik shook his head in frustration. "You're supposed to help_ everyone! _Race should have nothing to do with your duty!"

"Oh, it has _everything—_"

A scream shut him up immediately, and both he and Derik turned to Luchas. Luchas in turn looked back into the room. Nakoto was clutching her head tightly and screaming bloody murder. Seth brought himself closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulders, but she shook herself violently from him. She had tried to get to her feet, but her first attempt only had her trip unsteadily. She stood up, looked down at Farida again, then pressed her fists over her eyes, letting out another heart-wrenching cry. Seth had stood up to follow her.

"Nakoto, it's alright—" he started, touching her again. She removed her fists from her eyes and smacked his hands away, stepping back. She bore her teeth, her face contorted in misery.

"My sister is _dead! _She was everything I had left! How... how could I have been so blind to see it? Why couldn't I take my own advice—? No!" Seth tried to comfort her again and she hissed. Her back was toward Luchas now, and the stab wound looked absolutely ghastly. Repton wasn't aware that the spade was still inside; the blunt end that used to connect to Farida's tail blended so well with the blood...

"I was never there for her!" she wailed. "It's my fault she was like this! But now I can never make it up to her, because now she's dead! Gone! Kill..."

She suddenly grew very still. She even stopped breathing so raggedly. Her head rose up as she stood there in silence. Then, her hands clenched very tightly, so tightly that they started to tremble. Her Claws were curled so compactly that the blood and residue from her wounds dripped down to the floor. With her, the Leacher had not stolen everything, because light began to return to her bio-weapon. With what seemed like all the effort she could muster, she choked out the last word with so much anger that Repton's scales prickled.

"_Killed...!"_

Luchas was wise to do what he did. He saw it coming. He only had a split second to react, and he did it. He reached inside and caught the lever-like doorknob of the metallic door, and as he did so, Nakoto turned around, her face twisted with an even more beastly rage than before. Luchas swung the door toward him as Nakoto ran toward it in a sprint, and when it closed, the whole thing quaked from her impact on it. She roared furiously on the other side. Derik appeared at Luchas' side.

"Help me keep it closed!" the Cyclonian beseeched. The task was more difficult because he was pulling rather than pushing on the door. Derik went to his other side and grasped over Luchas' hand while placing his foot on the door frame. The handle had tilted in response to Nakoto's attempt to open it, and the door jumped in her direction before the two humans managed to pull it back.

"Calm down, Nakoto, please!" Luchas begged. Nakoto responded with a monstrous snarl.

"Calm down? _Calm down? _That bastard killed her! _Corvid, I'm going to __**tear you apart!**__"_

Not assured by that answer, Luchas turned his attention to Corvid, who was standing by with a bewildered look on his face. "Run, you fool! You have no chance against her in the state she's in!"

Corvid looked towards the door, which was pried open again. Nakoto had slipped her Claws through the crack and began pushing it open more easily. She stood at the edge and snapped her teeth at Luchas in an attempt to startle him, but he didn't falter as he might've a few weeks ago.

"Back away from the door, Luchas!" she seethed. "Back away or _I'll spill your guts__** properly**__ this time!_"

Luchas, with Derik's help, jerked the door back to their side, which crushed Nakoto's hand. She howled angrily, dragging her Claws across the metallic door and leaving silver scars in it. Luchas addressed Corvid once more.

"What are you waiting for? Go!"

"But she was hit with a Leacher at full power!" Corvid exclaimed. "She was _stabbed_ in the _back!_ She's lost _gallons _of blood by now!"

"Do you honestly think that's going to be to your advantage?" Nakoto squeezed her hand back and let the door shut, the latch falling back in place. One could hear Seth on the other side, raising his voice to get Nakoto's attention. Luchas and Derik reinforced their grip on the door handle, and Luchas continued with more urgency: "She's impervious to anything and everything but her rage! Get out of here while you still can!"

"Luchas..." The Cyclonian looked over to Derik. "What about Seth...?"

"Seth isn't Nakoto's prime target. He'll be fine." Corvid was still standing there stupidly, and Luchas was losing his cool fast. "We'll do our best to calm her. Just get—"

The door thundered in a strange way. Nakoto had let go of the handle long ago, seeing as the doctors were gripping it in the opposite way of its engaging. There was no hold on it stronger that would have it tilted diagonally, as it had previously. The force that shook the door wasn't strong, nor was it at the centre of it. There had been a short emission of light when the door shook at the other edge of the door, where the door hinges were... A second one followed, closer to the bottom.

Before the two humans caught on, Nakoto kicked the door open her own way. The hinges had been obliterated, so the door was completely free. The humans had no support. Derik let go of the door while Luchas remained, but soon he had to let go by the risk of getting trapped under the slab of metal. Nakoto ploughed through the space, and her exit had been so strong and sudden that Repton felt his heart jump slightly in alarm. She breathed in her freedom, then turned her loathing gaze immediately to Corvid. Derik and Luchas weren't in her interest. She easily evaded the door she tackled as it fell back against its previous home and demolished the frame a little. Nakoto's voice rumbled in her throat, and she started advancing toward the Enforcer with bloody intent. Corvid counted his options very quickly and finally decided to run.

Nakoto wouldn't give him a chance to get far. Corvid not being able to open the door right away only benefited the Raptoress. He had collided with the door, remembering that it swung outwards rather than inwards. He was in the midst of pulling it when Nakoto was upon him. Without hesitation, she grabbed the back of his head, yanked it back, and smashed his face into the window of the door. Spiderweb cracks traversed the entire surface. Corvid let out a cry of pain in response, muffled. Nakoto pulled his head back and smashed it again, and with the returning momentum threw him to the ground, back into the hallway in Luchas' direction.

Seth was shouting something on the other side of the wrecked door. He was trapped in the room until the slab of iron was removed. Derik was there, trying to find a good grip on it, but his attention was diverted by Nakoto's actions. A look of panic covered his face and he looked to Luchas.

"Stop her!" he shouted. He got to shift the door slightly, but it slipped back into a more difficult position to lift.

Wherever the fear had gone for the last few minutes, it seemed to be back now. Luchas couldn't respond. He could only watch. Did Nakoto's threat finally sink in? He reached up and grasped the centre of his shirt, over his heart. He was probably thinking back to that time, all those years ago, when his body was sliced up like a frog in dissection. The image now may have become even worse... Nakoto, fully-grown... he would not have survived a hit from her this time. Neither would Corvid...

Corvid had landed on his back hard, with his head thrown back. From what Repton could see, his nose looked completely fragmented, and blood seeped out from his nostrils in all directions. His mouth ripped open in gasps, shaken sounds of pain. He tried to pull himself together, but the vengeful Nakoto was towering over him. She fell to one knee, bringing herself closer. Corvid forced his arms up, wounded or not, to keep her away. With her left hand, Nakoto collected his wrists and held them firmly aside. She raised her Dragon's Claw and drilled it toward Corvid's head. He jerked it out of the way, and her Claws plunged into the marble floor, making the broken tile edges rise jaggedly. She growled in vexation and pulled her hand back. Blood streamed from it as it went, splattering on the broken pieces of flooring. She tried again, curling her Claws into a fist this time. The last attack had clearly hurt her, but she wasn't letting any of it faze her. But again, Corvid's head evaded the attack at the last second. More tiles shattered.

Corvid's arms had slipped out of Nakoto's grip and were hindering her desire, and much too close to her face. Without warning, she opened her mouth wide and clashed her teeth down on his good arm. Corvid shouted as Nakoto's jaws squeezed more tightly. Her head jolted, increasing the Enforcer's pain. Then, a hiss vibrated in her throat, her jaws loosened, and with a quick snap, she clamped them even harder. Repton heard Corvid's bone fracture... the young man screamed in agony.

"Luchas!" Derik shouted again. "Stop her!"

"Na... Nakoto," Luchas started, but his voice didn't carry at all. Nakoto didn't look up. Her flaring eyes only had sights on Corvid. She let his forearm roll out of her mouth, his blood dribbling from her teeth. She spat out much of it to the side, but her tongue lapped against her canines, tasting and collecting the remainder. Corvid instinctively brought his arm down to the centre of his body. Now he had two arms that seemed out of commission.

"You were wrong, Corvid..." Nakoto said lividly. She stood up, somewhat wobbly. When her balance was in check, she reached down and grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck. She had plenty of strength left as she picked him up and slammed his back into the wall, pinning him there. Drained by a Leacher, stabbed by a spade, losing so much blood... it didn't matter. Nakoto was so angry, she couldn't feel anything but that. Her body was unrelenting. What if her anger subsided then? Would she die shortly after? Such a dark thought, one that Repton admittedly didn't want or like.

"Luchas, what's going on?" Seth's voice rung out. Derik had succeeded in moving the door in order to create an opening, but it was still too small and too high for Seth to pass through. Luchas turned his attention to the two doctors.

"You were wrong," Nakoto repeated over Corvid's cries. He was being held with his feet a good foot from the floor. "We, Raptors... we don't burn so well. Our scales, and our bones... they all remain. All of it."

Corvid was so absorbed in his own well-being that he didn't seem to have heard her. Her face twisted and she rammed him in the stomach with her free hand. She gnashed her teeth. "Scales and bones! Do you hear me? Do you _understand _me? Scales and bones!"

"I... I can't..." Luchas stumbled. "I won't be the one..."

"Then help me out!" Seth cried. "Help Derik get this door out of my way!"

The Cyclonian took heed of the young man's order, and he set at work at once. Whatever Nakoto was doing couldn't be seen, but Corvid's painful gasps could be heard. She may have been choking him slowly now, probably figuring that killing him too quickly would not satisfy her. Together with Derik, the Cyclonian pushed the door to the side. The crack became wider and wider, until eventually Seth slipped through. His glasses were askew, and his eyes wide and alert. He turned to the scene immediately.

"Nakoto!"

For once, she ripped her eyes from her prey and directed her leer to the young doctor. She didn't look like herself anymore. She didn't even look like she recognized who called her by name. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around the Enforcer's throat, and he was clutching them with his hands. Once Nakoto's attention was diverted, he reached down to his spoils bag slowly. Seth made his way over to them, but he stopped dead in his tracks when Nakoto growled at him, baring her teeth threateningly.

"Stay out of the way," she commanded. "I don't want to kill you by accident."

"Nakoto, this isn't you. Please stop." Seth's pleading was soft, but they only made Nakoto's eyes narrow. "You've got to."

"I won't stop until this scum of the Atmos stops breathing!"

"You'd never kill anyone! Don't you see? You're not yourself right now... you're having a break-down. I know... I know how much pain you're in. I know. Let me help you!"

"No one can help me! Why don't _you_ see it?" Nakoto shook her head aggressively and shouted louder. "Farida is dead, and nothing can bring her back. Nothing you do will ever fix this. And _I know_ that killing this pig won't give my sister life. I'm not doing it because I'm hopelessly naïve. I'm doing this for _myself. _I want vengeance, and no one but myself can get it for me!"

"Nakoto, no—" Seth stopped mid-sentence when Corvid retrieved what he was looking for. With a trembling composure, the Enforcer turned the Paralyzer's knob to full power, and the blue lightning thickened immensely. Nakoto had heard the charge, and she looked down, but Corvid had already slammed the teeth into her side. Nakoto's reaction made her grip on Corvid disappear, and he dropped to the ground, reaching for his throat. The energy of the Paralyzer pulsed through the Raptoress' body more rapidly, and she was rooted to the spot.

But it still wasn't enough. Even at full power, it wasn't enough. Corvid had started crawling away, and he got to his feet when he covered some distance. He started running away desperately with a gimp when Nakoto reached over to the instrument and pulled it out of her. She threw it down, letting out a sore hiss. She turned her eyes to the fleeing Enforcer.

She was breathing very deeply when she turned her attention to her stab wound. Why she decided to look at it now was beyond Repton until after he watched what she did. With her Claws, she dug into herself, an uncomfortable sight. Repton didn't know what was doing. With gritted teeth, she pulled her fingers out, grasping something... an object. Through great effort and pain, she pulled out the object, and from its glow, Repton realized it was Farida's spade. That was _inside_ her? And she was still able to go on? Now that the blade was out, blood flowed much faster from her, but she took no heed of it. She turned her eyes back to Corvid, who still hadn't reached the exit.

She flipped the spade in her hand, grabbing the point, and with a flex of her shoulders and built-up movement, she hurled the weapon after Corvid. It whistled through the air, a reverberating sound, and then plunged into the back of Corvid's leg. He howled as he plummeted to the ground, short of the door his face had rebounded against before. Nakoto's aim was... incredible! How could she have such accuracy? And yet she uttered a curse, as if it wasn't her intention... The momentum of her attack made her teeter to the opposite wall, and she rested there before approaching Corvid. However, she stopped when Seth ran past and turned to her, his arms spread wide.

"I won't let you do this," he told her firmly. "I won't let you do something you'll regret."

Ever since Nakoto pulled out the spade, Luchas had been acting very anxious. He kept looking back into the room where Farida's body remained. He leaned into the crack of the door, peered in, and with one last look to the situation, he squeezed in. What was he doing?

Nakoto's roared out in frustration.

"I don't want to hurt you, Seth! Corvid is the one I want!"

"I can't let you get to him! You're out of control—"

"Oh, of course. That's totally uncalled for a specimen, isn't it?"

"What... what are you talking about?"

Luchas had stopped beside Farida's body and knelt down. "She's still..."

He reached down and pressed two fingers fixed against the Raptoress' neck. Repton didn't know what good that would do, since Farida was clearly not breathing. Her eyes were still open, and the Rogue doubted she had blinked at any time after she was hit with the Leacher. Her teeth were still glowing, but that could only have been the aftermath... However, Luchas stayed persistent and kept his place. He took much longer than Seth to inspect. He was waiting...

"All I am to any of you is a specimen!" Nakoto accused. "Why should you be any different from the Cyclonians who tortured me? I'm just a prototype meant to be contained!"

"I would never see you as anything less than a person!"

Waiting...

"How much of an idiot was I to believe I had friends here?"

"Nakoto, I will always be your friend—"

A thud from outside could be heard, followed by Nakoto's hissing. Derik shouted in response. Luchas' fingers twitched for a brief second, but he kept very still. Repton could imagine him so concentrated, probably with a bead of sweat running down from his temple.

"Then you should accept what it is I want. You should be sharing my feelings. You say you understand, but how is that, when you're trying to stop me?"

"Please, spare Corvid. I know he's absolutely wretched. I know he's done a terrible thing, and he should definitely pay for it. But not this way..."

Luchas seemingly forgotten how to breathe, and soon he took in a large intake of air.

"I knew it," he murmured. He bounced back to his feet and ran to the hallway.

When he came out, Nakoto had just thrown Seth out of the way. His course had him crash into Derik, and it brought the two doctors down. Nakoto looked down at them darkly, a hint of betrayal lingering in her eyes, but she faced Corvid once more. He had been clutching his bloodied leg, sobbing. When he saw Nakoto turning to him, he dragged himself up the door, trying to swing it open.

Nakoto had seized the spade from his leg and yanked it free, to which the Enforcer screamed. She lifted him from the ground roughly and forced him into the wall. Curling her fingers in his hair, she craned his head back, exposing his neck. She planned to slit his throat like the swine she viewed him as. Repton prepared himself for the gore she was about to exercise, but before she could run it across his flesh, Luchas was there in an instant. He grasped her arm, and she turned on him with a ferocious glare. Luchas, most likely terrified, had to force all the air out of his lungs to exclaim his next sentence fast enough:

"Farida is alive!"

The look on Nakoto's face then! "Do you take me for an idiot?" she snapped. "Seth examined her. She's stopped breathing, her heart's stopped beating! There was no life at all in those eyes! Because of this _fool!_" Nakoto shoved Corvid against the wall hard, and the Enforcer whimpered. He was just a boy once more. "His Leacher stole her life away!"

"Nakoto, please listen to what I'm going to tell you—" Nakoto had shrugged him off, but he reached for her again and held on more tightly. Her eyes were cold steel. "I know what's going on. Farida isn't dead. Her heart's still beating. But Seth wasn't lying, because it's very easy to assume she's dead."

"Then what disproves it?" Nakoto's voice cracked a little. Luchas most likely counted his blessings.

"Come and see. Let Corvid go and come with me."

For a long moment, Nakoto's eyes pierced into Luchas, trying to break him and any possible lies he was feeding her. The man stood his ground however, and tried coaxing her to come. Eventually, she closed her eyes in exasperated contrition, and she let Corvid fall from her fingers. He slid down the wall and curled at her feet. He was definitely crying. The spade also fell near his head, spinning unsteadily for a while. Nakoto turned his back on the Enforcer and followed Luchas back to the room, past the two doctors on the ground. They were watching with wide, anxious eyes.

Luchas inched back in through the door's crack, but Nakoto wouldn't have fit. She grabbed the edge of the door and heaved it aside, a task that would've taken the humans much more time and effort to do. Her breathing was becoming much heavier. When she was in the room, Luchas went up to Farida's body and knelt down beside it. He looked up at the other Raptoress imploringly.

"Do you see her teeth?" he asked. "They're still glowing. And the spade she used on you... I saw that it still shone as well."

"So what? A side-effect," Nakoto responded impatiently. Her throat was raspy now, after all her screaming. Anger didn't dominate her face as much as it had before though. Sadness and bitter regret aged her. "It will die soon enough."

"But you're wrong. It won't die because she's not gone yet." Luchas set his hand on Farida's chest, in the centre. "She's gone into reserve. Her heart rate is much slower now, to give her body more time to recuperate. It's her body's last resort... she's very much alive, and if we give her time, she _will _wake up."

Nakoto's eyes weakened, but still remained strained. "How do you know this?"

"I know because you've gone through this process many times before... when..."

Nakoto's eyes shut tightly when Luchas trailed off. But then, after a long silence, she laughed tiredly.

"Alive..." she whispered. Her muscles twitched, then completely relaxed. The Claws at her side began to dim. "Then... I..." She reached over and put her left hand on her wound. "...what I've done..."

When her Claws had gone out, she crumpled. She fell to her knees, but she accomplished staying upright. Repton still leaned in, disquieted. Luchas jumped up and went to her side much like he had with Farida. Nakoto looked at him with dodged eyes, but they were unfocused. Her pupils were uncomfortably dull. Luchas took her shoulders and eased her down, and although she resisted at first, she obeyed. She lay down on her left side, opposite of the wound. Luchas turned to it, and then to the door, where Seth and Derik arrived. Seth was kneeling by Nakoto in an instant with an alarmed look on his face.

"Is it over?" Derik ventured. "Is everything... okay?"

"No, it's not over yet," Luchas said solemnly. "We have patients who need immediate medical attention. Corvid and Nakoto are on the verge of death from blood loss. We need more hands with this."

"The elevator's broken... We couldn't possibly carry them up the stairs..."

"Then we'll have to call additional help here! Go and round up any doctors who're willing to help."

Derik looked stung by Luchas' order. Was he in disbelief that a Cyclonian was ordering him around? No.

"Who do you take us for?" he returned. On the way out he made it loud and clear. "Real doctors are _always _willing to help!"

Nakoto had closed her eyes, and her breathing was rough once more. Luchas turned to Seth, who was trying to remove her hand from the stab wound. "You know she's lost too much blood. She'll need a transfusion."

"Do you think that will be enough?" Seth asked. His voice was starting to shake. Something in his composure was starting to break. Luchas nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. She'll need to have any blood that's hemorrhaging inside drained, and I'll do my best to suture—" He stopped talking because he realized something suddenly. "I don't... I don't have any tools—"

"Here!" Seth jumped up and ran out into the hall. His footbeats receded, and as Luchas waited, he pulled off his gloves and took out a new pair from his pocket. When he was finished with that, Seth was coming back with a first-aid box in his hands.

"I know you're limited to what you have in here, but please, do what you can!"

"I will do my best," Luchas replied. "I will also check on Corvid. Please hurry with the necessary tools and Nakoto's blood!"

Seth nodded quickly, and with one last look at Nakoto, he got up and ran for it. Luchas looked at the contents of the first-aid, picked up a manual tube and pump, and went to remove Nakoto's hand.

"Leave me... alone..."

He stopped momentarily as Nakoto brought her eyes to him. She looked so diminished now, reduced to an inch of her life. And yet she was refusing help from him. Was she confident that she would survive, or did she actually want to die? Somehow, Repton knew it was neither. The look the Raptoress had in her eyes held a deeper meaning. Even in her seemingly-last moments, she still saw Luchas' hands bloodstained, and she didn't trust them. She feared them.

"This isn't like the Oasium Project," he told her soothingly. "I'm trying to save you."

"No one can help me, Luchas..." She shook her head, and the corners of her lips twitched downwards for a second. Her voice was overcome by strong emotion. She gasped in a shaky breath. "I need help. But no one can do it. No doctor in this building can. Just... leave me."

Luchas set down the drain in the box as if he was absorbed in his own business. Nakoto watched him, and her eyes slightly widened when he started unbuttoning his lab coat. When he removed it from himself —the Eye was pinned to the breast of his dress shirt, so it stayed in position— he clutched two sections of it and started tearing it at the seams. He was ripping the material into long strips, setting them on the first-aid.

"Well," he started, his voice strained from his work. "How about a friend? Can't a friend help you?"

Nakoto's eyes turned glassy. She started blinking rapidly and looked away, settling her head on the ground. Her ribs swelled as she breathed in one long breath, and then she slowly moved her hand away from her side, a sign of permission. Luchas, tying the shreds of fabric together, slid it under Nakoto's body and fastened the link tightly around her, creating a tourniquet and hopefully barricading the nearest artery. He peered closer at the wound and set to work with the draining.

Nakoto had fallen completely silent at one point, which made everything uncomfortable. She was just as still as Farida. Luchas stopped with his work and checked on her pulse. After long, agonizing moments, Repton heard him sigh with relief and he returned back to his work. Her blood-flow had definitely slowed down, but Luchas still worked with a degree of vigilance. With a small hand-light, he looked down into the wound and checked if anything was punctured... he leaned back with a shocked air, still reaching over to some rubbing alcohol and swabs.

Help arrived much faster than anticipated. The voices of the doctors echoed down in the hallway, many encompassing bewilderment and horror. Seth rushed into the room with what he was entrusted to bring, which was a more advanced tool set and a bag of Nakoto's blood. The dark liquid sluggishly flowed from the inner walls as it was set down on the floor.

Seth took one look at Nakoto and his face took on the essence of dread. "Is she—?"

"Not dead," Luchas responded. He sounded very tired. "She's gone into reserve as well, which is very good. It gave you enough time to return. But we can't let that bring our guards down. Her life depends on this transfusion."

"What about her insides? Were any of her organs harmed?"

Luchas shook his head. "She was very lucky. It's either Farida missed by accident, or on purpose."

Whichever one it was, it was a mystery for the time being. Seth started working immediately on setting the transfusion. A needle was fastened to the end of a long tube, and with delicate care, he ran it into Nakoto's arm. He rocked the blood slowly, easing the blood back to whence they came. Luchas in turn started cleaning the wound.

"The power of a living crystal is phenomenal, isn't it?"

Seth looked at Luchas, eyes like stone. Luchas shrugged his shoulders modestly. "Nakoto is clearly above our level, even the level of others of her kind. And not only because of her power. Her body is... much more sophisticated, if I could use that word. It knows what to do when something like this happens... her system slows down accordingly while her body fixes the problem. Her regeneration rate is much faster than others as well. The lacerations that Farida's spade had inflicted inside her are disappearing as we speak. There is little I need to do in that area... she's just as amazing as she was when she was younger."

"That's hard to believe," Seth said in response. "Her hand is still in terrible condition, and it's been a week since it melted down."

"As you've seen, external wounds take much longer. However, her insides —anything close to her bones— are dealt with instantaneously. Like any body, it works hard to make sure everything's alright."

"But she can't produce more blood fast enough, right? That's why we have to help her."

"No, she can't. In this case, she overexerted herself."

Seth cast his eyes back down. "...she was actually going to kill him, wasn't she?" he whispered. "She was going to kill Corvid..."

"Nakoto's anger got the best of her. She's never exercised it healthily until today, and I suppose it just... consumed her." Luchas' hands jumped up for a second. "Oh, that's right. I said I would look at Corvid..."

"The others are looking after him. His wounds are treatable, but I don't know about his mind."

"How is he?"

At that moment, Corvid started shouting, answering his question unintentionally;

"No... no! Get out! I have to get out! Let me go! The Valkyrie... keep her... keep the Valkyrie away from me! What are you looking at? You think I'm crazy? _What are you looking at?_ The Valkyrie will get you too! They are real! They are _real!"_

Luchas reached over and picked up a needle and steel thread, silent as the doctors outside tried to calm the Enforcer down. Corvid was reduced to sobs once more, and eventually they fell silent, too.

"I see," he murmured, pushing the needle through Nakoto's flesh. She was completely unresponsive to that and everything around her. "If I may say so, I do emphasize the pain and terror Corvid is going through, but it was something he deserved to feel. I certainly deserved it all those years ago."

"But to try and kill him... no one's got the right to take life away. Nakoto's always believed that. And yet..." Seth shook his head. "I don't know. She's always faced everyone with a calm, happy face. She always tried to look at the bright side of things. She never let out any destructive feelings out. She's been down from time to time, but the degree she was keeping back... I never realized..."

Seth's sentence trailed off, but it lasted in silence for only a few moments.

"...you're right about that," Luchas sighed. "Nakoto really believes that no one deserves to feel any pain comparable to the pain she's gone through before. This leads to her character... a character that cares far more for others than herself." Repton remembered back to the campfire, recounting Nakoto's words. Luchas' fingers weaved professionally even as he spoke. "Nakoto's not the type to call others for pity. She's not the type to put her own needs over other's. I believe she kept to herself because she didn't want to worry any of you... it seems like her, doesn't it?"

"Only too clearly. Nakoto... "

"Tonight, when Farida was shot, I guess that was just too much. It pushed her off the edge and broke her to pieces. This... this is probably the start of something very important in her life."

Seth looked up. "Important in what way? Nakoto's not a bad person, but she'll be accused for attempted murder. She'll be testified, punished..."

"I'm not talking about her outburst. I'm talking about her relationship with Farida. You saw how devastated she was when she thought Farida was dead... now that she's alive, Nakoto has a chance to face her past and make something beautiful out of it. She won't be alone anymore."

"She was never alone to begin with," Seth murmured softly. Luchas hummed.

"Things run much deeper than we know, and I could definitely not describe exactly how it is. For the time being, let's just focus on helping her, her sister, and the Enforcer who foolishly got in between them."

Seth nodded, and they continued on quietly, Luchas weaving and Seth overlooking the transfusion. When it seemed like they were done, other doctors had finally decided to come in and help them. They all moved cautiously, as though they expected one of the Raptors to wake up and lash out. Luchas backed away to let the other doctors closer, and the Eye captured both Raptoresses in the same frame. Anyone would think they were dead, but they weren't. It still looked tragic; in a poetic kind of way, the two sisters were seen together and united in death.

Even though everything seemed to be alright, it took Repton a while to relax and lean back. He knew that Nakoto was in reserve, but the sight of her now unnerved him. He had never even seen her in slumber, so this vision of rest was new. When she wasn't breathing like that, it was easy to think she would never open her eyes again. The look of serenity on her face now didn't calm his own feelings, despite how beautiful she looked.

Repton rubbed his brow and sighed. He had to admit it now... he cared for Nakoto. He couldn't deny that he was far more concerned about her welfare than he would've been if he was just a witness. It was just... it bothered him that she had to go through so much hurt in a span of only a few minutes. First, being tortured by the sister she realized she always wanted to be there for. Second, having that sister taken from her, _not _for the first time, but the second and seemingly last time. Third, losing her mind, and losing herself. Luchas may have been right, that something good could come out of all this, but... even if suffering was apart of life, nobody wanted to go through it, and Repton definitely didn't want Nakoto to go through it.

He cursed himself for getting too close to her, and yet the only regret he felt was that he could do nothing to help her.

He covered the Eye up and slipped it back into his pocket. Cyclonis would probably be looking for him now, since things have calmed down. Repton commenced strapping on his armour slowly. He was lost in thought, sifting through his memories of what just happened. He could still hear Nakoto's screams echoing, both of anger and sorrow. When he was done, he checked himself out in the mirror and straightened his shoulders, to look presentable. His face was still solemn, but who would ever link that to what just happened, or to the confusion he felt inside his heart? He stepped out of the washroom and made his way back to Cyclonis' chambers. He would wait outside, looking like an obedient dog, but _obedient _was not the word that fit.

Traitorous dog. Lovesick dog.

Those sounded about right.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _Well here you are! I planned to post this on Christmas day, but I thought it would be an even greater treat to get this to you on the Eve. Some of you might actually read it on Christmas Day, but it's still an update! :)

I hope you like it, and please review me your thoughts. Those would be a really nice Christmas gift! That's all I could really ask for of you :) Thanks again to **MysticShadowDemon **for revising~

Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! 3

~Vixen


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own characters and plots. _

* * *

Chapter 32

I felt as if I lost everything again. Everything.

When Farida hit the ground, and Seth enlightened me with that dark conclusion... that she was gone... I couldn't control the amount of emotion that washed over me. I hadn't felt this kind of loss and despair since the purge of Oasium. The emotion itself called those memories out, out through my fragmented mind and heart, and I was lost. For a few moments, I wasn't in Sector E anymore. Everyone around me were monsters. I was a child again.

I was a fool. An idiot. I was homeless, but I never realized that home was where Farida was. She was the living memory of an Oasium untouched by Cyclonians... She didn't see any of its destruction. As many times as I've already said it, she looked just like our mother, keeping her alive within herself. If I had ever given Farida a chance, I would have realized this sooner. I wouldn't have had to go through so many years, hopelessly yearning for the day I would find true happiness. But instead I chose to be selfish. I chose to wallow in my own misfortune and assume that Farida was content with her own life. In the end, it turned out that we both needed each other.

Corvid... the rage that took hold of me then... I chose not to control any of it. I was already disoriented in the grip of my own turmoil. However, don't misunderstand me... I was not driven insane to the point where I didn't remember anything or knew what I was doing. I was fully aware of what I had done to him. Beating him to an inch of his life felt so _right _to me that... that I couldn't stop. His life was forfeit. His life was mine to take, in exchange for the life that he stole away from Farida. In her stead, I wanted vengeance so deeply that I lost who I was. That filthy human...

Humans. They were all the same to me at that moment. Atmosian or Cyclonian... it didn't matter. I was sick of them. I didn't like them when I was a child, I didn't like them when I was growing up, and right then, after living ten years of coming to love them... for a few moments, I absolutely _loathed _them. They had always been the ones who caused me the most grief. When Seth tried to stop me from killing Corvid, I couldn't help but see him in Cyclonian garb. I knew he was only trying to stop me from doing something I would regret —I'm grateful now that he tried to intervene—, but in the state I was in, all I could feel was outrage and betrayal. There was no one I could trust. And yet, the one who brought me back to my senses was Luchas, the true Cyclonian in our company...

Farida is alive, he said. The anger subsided, the hatred drained away... but the sadness remained. I couldn't pull myself back together. After what happened, I just couldn't see things clearly anymore.

...My nights in reserve were very peaceful. Or at least that's how I felt about it, since I don't remember thinking at all during that period. That could be called peaceful, couldn't it? No thoughts to trouble the mind, to stir up the heart. There was nothing... no sights, no smells, no noises, no pain. The only thing I remember is this _absence _of feeling, and it brought me back decades before. Yes, Luchas was right. I went through reserve quite often in the Oasium Project, and they filled my memories with black holes that I was thankful for.

The nights when I was _out_ of reserve, however... horrible. My sleep was never peaceful. If there was a higher power, they had decided to punish me and throw me into the melting pot of my reminiscence. I never slept in the medical facility because of this... Nightmares of the Oasium Project would always haunt me when I was in a place like this, my nostrils filled with the scent of antiseptics. I would wake up within the dream and find Cyclonian doctors closing in on me and restraining my arms, advancing with syringes in their hands. I would see Oasium burning in my mind's eye as the Cure destroyed my insides...

And yet, that wasn't the worst of my nightmares, no. The worst part was seeing something change within me. I had turned into a beast. I saw myself killing everyone and everything around me, becoming an indestructible soldier the Dead Queen always wanted me to be. Seth, Derik, Brett, Tatu, Luchas... I cried out whenever my hands ended their lives... then Adam appeared. He was alive, but the fear that embodied his face... he and the children looked at me, a stranger. A monster.

Today, the day I had finally woken up, I found myself in a hospital bed, hooked up to many machines. White walls enclosed me, and for a few minutes my heart rose to an incredible pace, causing the machines to start racing with me. Seth barged in when he heard the ruckus, and then he just stood at the door, looking at me. I didn't know what emotion he was feeling... I found it very hard to read him. After some time, he ventured to my bedside and pulled up a stool to sit down. My breathing slowed down, feeling slightly comforted by his presence.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me softly. I tried sitting up, but I hissed inwardly at my aching body. My torso was surrounded tightly with bandages, and they extended to my left shoulder. My right hand had gone past being bandaged and was compacted into a cast instead. I couldn't move my fingers, and maybe that was a good thing...

Seth reprimanded me. "Not so fast... tell me how you feel."

My eyes travelled around the room in silence. I tried collecting my thoughts, but they weren't that easy to catch.

"...I feel a lot of things, Seth," I replied. "I can't tell them apart."

"That usually happens after going through something like that."

"How long was I out? And am I still in the facility?"

Seth pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. They were always sliding down because he always looked at people over them. I liked it when he looked people in the eye without glasses, since it seemed like he was genuinely taking them seriously. When he pushed them up, it was usually because of fatigue or uncertainty. He definitely looked tired right now, as if he was working overtime. As for uncertain, well... yes, he did look uncertain, thinking deeply.

"Right now, we're in Sector Zero. You've been unconscious for five days."

Sector Zero was the basement level where Farida used to reside. As I've said before —or have I? I don't remember— this was the main floor of the medical facility around ten years go, when no other Sectors were built yet. When they were, this floor adopted this neutral title and remained unused for some time. I don't know why, since a few more patients could've been fit in here, but I suppose they reserved it for anyone with delicate mentality issues. After all, the room Farida was confined in was down the hall.

Farida.

"Is my sister here as well?" I asked. Seth nodded. "Is she awake?"

He nodded again. I started sitting up again, and Seth leaned forward to intercept this time.

"Nakoto, please. You just woke up after nearly getting yourself killed. Farida's not going anywhere."

"I have to see her. You think I'm going to wait for something _else _to take her from me?" I shook my head aggressively, seizing the sheets in my left hand. Everything ached, and my body protested against getting out of bed, but my heart ached even more at the thought of staying. "It's important that I see her now. Let me go—"

"I don't want you to push yourself!"

I winced from the harsh tone in Seth's voice. I looked at him and noticed that his eyes were somewhat glassy. He was trying his best to come out as stern, but his voice came out very shaken.

"Don't you understand?" he demanded. "We almost lost you! You almost died! The Chancellor and I have been worried sick about you! Why can't you focus on yourself for once?"

"I have done _enough _of that already, and look what's happened!" I retorted. My sternum hurt as I collected breath. "Sending her away did nothing. It did nothing but make things worse. I chose to believe that Farida was anything but family, and I turned my back on her. What do you think that is, other than selfishness and... and cowardice? I could... if I could only..." I grasped my head with my left hand and cast my eyes down. "You don't understand how much I hate myself right now! You don't understand how much this all hurts..."

If only I could go back into reserve! I wouldn't feel any of this, and I wouldn't have to deal with anything at all... that was the cowardly thing to hope for. I was a fully-grown Raptor, not a kid. And yet, no matter how old you get, things just got to you and starting choking you... Choking...

Seth reached out to me and spoke in a more gentle tone.

"I am trying to understand, Nakoto. But you're the only one who can explain it to me. We are trying to _help_ you. We are _not_ trying to _hurt _you. Not you, not Farida, not anybody."

I didn't look up at him, or say anything in response. He leaned his head down, trying to peer back up into my eyes.

"Talk to me," he pressed. "Then we'll go see Farida. I promise."

"What is there to talk about, other than the fact I'm a total mess?" I croaked. Seth smiled ruefully.

"...you look terrible," he told me truthfully. "Weren't you able to get any rest?"

I brought up my knees and wrapped my good arm around them, while my cast just circled them pathetically. My face hovered behind the two peaks of my legs.

"Everything's that's happened... it won't leave me alone."

"Everything..." Seth leaned back. "That happened five nights ago, or two decades ago?"

"Both. I was doing so well in burying the past, but I wasn't at all prepared to counter the collapse, and it all just hit me... so hard. So hard that I lost all concept of my reality and followed another. And now, forced to sleep here..." I gestured to the room. "My mind decides to remind me of the place that resembles this one, and it brings back all the fear and despair with it. I can't take it."

"And the recent events? Do they haunt you?"

I adjusted my right arm. I wasn't used to having something encasing it so tightly. Trying to stall answering that question, I asked mindlessly: "Is Corvid still...?"

"Alive, yes."

My brain was appalled by the disappointment my heart felt. The resentment ran deeply. Seth continued when I said nothing in return.

"We managed to treat his wounds pretty quickly. However, his arm was difficult to handle... your bite was a serious one. It cut through and shattered his bone."

Behind my lips, my tongue ran delicately over the tips of my teeth. I wasn't accustomed to biting, and I didn't think I was capable of dealing that much damage. In addition... I wasn't accustomed to the pleasure of sinking my teeth into something breathing... I could still remember the feeling of his limb in my jaws. The monster in me found something very seductive in the taste of his blood.

"You were very close in killing him."

"I know."

"What are you thinking?"

I shook my head slowly. I couldn't say it... I couldn't say that I felt no regret in what I did to Corvid. I couldn't say that I wished I actually _did_ kill him. I was too mortified. What _was _I thinking?

"I don't know, Seth," I sighed. "I just... I just don't know."

The young doctor looked like he didn't believe me. He waited a long time for me to continue with something, to elaborate, but I had nothing to say. And even if I went about and spat it out, what would that do? I was afraid he would think I was crazy or... or dangerous. I was afraid that it was true. Talking about it wouldn't suddenly transform me into what I used to be, before any of this happened. It definitely wouldn't erase what happened either. No, whatever was happening to me... it looked like it was going to stay, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Seth sighed as well, and he patted his knees before he used them to get to his feet. "Here," he offered, coming closer to my bedside. "I'll help you up, and we'll go see Farida."

He disconnected me from the machines and helped me shuffle to the edge of the bed. Standing up seemed very alien to me, so I had to lean on Seth quite a bit. I knew I was a little heavy for him, but he chose not to show any struggle. He lead me through the door out into the hallway, which was very familiar to me. Some dust and dirt over the years still remained, most likely because rushing two Raptors here took much of their attention. There were other doors, but they had to be vacant. I doubted that the doctors would decide to station any other patients with us, not after what I had done. We passed by the doors silently, approaching the deeper end of the hallway. I could see the reinforced door, and my heart beat faster...

...count to think of it, I didn't have a plan. What was I going to say to my sister?

The door slid open and we stepped inside. A computer with accompanying controls were installed at a large desk, which also had room for books, pens and stationary. Sitting at this desk was none other than Luchas, who was consulting the notes on this desk. He turned at the sound of the door opening, and his eyes widened slightly. I looked away from him, instantly drawn to the portal in the wall opening to the room within. Slipping from Seth's arms, I wandered unsteadily over to the one-way mirror and peered inside.

Farida sat in the whitewashed room, which looked very much like it did back from when I first saw her. The only difference was there was a washroom in the left corner, installed sometime during the first years I spent on Atmosia. My sister's back was to the invisible wall, because she probably knew it was there and refused to face it. Because of this, I couldn't see her face. She was looking at a book though. Sort of like a scrapbook, because she occasionally slid some sheets out and examined them more closely. Her movements were very slow, as if she hadn't the mind in what she was doing. No negative energy emanated from her, and I was afraid that I would disturb her in her time of peace.

I lifted my left hand and pressed my fingers to the glass. I swallowed, feeling tempted to back down and forget about confronting her... but I had been doing that for years. It was time for change. I turned my eyes to Luchas and nodded my head awkwardly. My voice didn't carry as strong as I wanted it to.

"Please, open the door for me."

He nodded in response, and turned to the knobs and buttons by the computer. He wasn't going to speak to me about what happened, which I greatly appreciated. However, before he could press any buttons, Farida spoke and her voice projected to us.

"Dr. Luchas?"

Luchas, slightly caught off-guard, responded to the intercom in the wall before him. "Yes?"

She set down the cards of paper. "Beta's here, isn't she?"

"She is."

Farida nodded to herself. She still didn't turn around. I turned to Luchas and gestured to the intercom.

"Could you... deactivate that?" I asked. "This is going to be personal... I would really appreciate the privacy."

Farida nodded again. "So would I."

Luchas took a moment to answer, looking up to Seth. He was probably torn upon whether this could be allowed or complete supervision had to be mandatory. Seth gazed through the window for a few seconds, then nodded his permission. Luchas reached over to the intercom, and after a flip of a switch, its light faded.

I was hard at work trying to come up with any explanations for Farida, but I knew that they would have to come out on their own, from the heart. I stood before the door and Luchas opened it for me. My body seemed unprepared for it, as if only waking up now and realizing what was happening around it. The door slid aside with a gust of noise, making my nerves jump. My limbs suddenly felt like they were filled with lead, but I mustered all my will to step forward. Like a parent pulling the arm of a reluctant child, I entered the white space.

It had to be now.

* * *

Repton sat down in his throne, waiting. Cyclonis permitted him to return to his home once it was clear that Nakoto wasn't going to wake up for a while. She was guaranteed to wake up, so he didn't feel as anxious as before... taking his eyes off of her seemed strange to him though. Returning to Bogaton was still for the best because his Terra needed some governing, as well as a reminder that a fearsome leader ruled over it. When he came back, the Raptors who remained in the fortress —including his brothers— heeded his every will, and the rebellion in the village was seen to. Drellian was brought before him now, bound, as he seated himself in front of his shield collection.

Drellian looked much like many of the other Raptors of the Terra, but he shouldn't be confused so easily. He managed to take down all of the guards Repton sent after him, and in the end the Rogue himself had to get the job done. He proved greater in battle simply because he knew how Drellian ticked... they were very much alike. They had many of the same desires, and this always lead to some rivalry. The tension between the two power-thirsty Raptors was apparent even when they were on the same side. The only difference between the two was Drellian was younger and more physically-fit. Like Repton, he had a sharp intellect that put many others to shame. What was even better was this young Raptor's ambition. That was why Repton had favoured him.

But now he was a nuisance.

The Raptor had two others flanking him from both sides, their spears readied. Repton looked to them and dismissed them. He overlooked their bewildered expressions, and he growled at them to emphasize his order. They didn't wait around for him to repeat himself once more. When they left, and the two Raptors were alone, Repton got to his feet and folded his arms.

"What should I do with you now?" he asked the former subordinate. "Am I really forced to kill you?"

"What's stopping you?" Drellian smiled crookedly, slightly hindered by the swelling of bruises on his face. He still had the nerve to smirk like that. "You're Repton. What's one Raptor to you? We're all disposable to you."

"You're one of the best soldiers I've got. To throw you away would be a very foolish decision, especially with what's going on here now." Repton threw his hand up irritably. "It would be better to have you follow orders, like you used to. Do as I say, and everything's fine."

"What you don't understand is that you're not fit to be giving any orders," Drellian hissed. "Do what you say? Why should I, or _anyone _for that matter? What have you done for your people?"

"I won't waste time explaining myself."

"Don't run from this! Bogaton is slowly dying off! Cyclonis has promised not to crush us, but what of it? We'll all die from the inside if nothing is done. _You're _not doing anything, so who better to lead us out of this but someone like me?"

Repton rolled his eyes as he turned his back on Drellian. He decided to entertain the younger Raptor. "And just _what _would you have us do, if you were ruler?"

"The Atmos is full to the brim with opportunities. Ships always fly just beyond our border. Pick them clean and you have food and wealth to last us until the next raid. It worked in the past, and Murk Raiders still do it. They're fine, aren't they? And these hunting grounds Cyclonis promised... I would make sure they weren't the transparent lies they are now."

Looking up at the shields, Repton realized how much he heard his own thinking in the rebel's words. He rolled his shoulders, feeling as if he was speaking with himself, feeling older. "You should know fully well why we can't do as we please anymore. We have Sky Knights to thank for that."

"So you've grown scared of them?"

Repton bore his teeth and turned around, met with Drellian's taunting smile.

"You're scared! And you go parading around how you're the most fearsome Raptor of us all!" he crowed. Repton started descending the steps toward him. "So now you'll just clutch to the little power you have now, afraid of risking it for a brighter future... you've changed, Repton. You've definitely changed!"

"And when you see things my way, you will too."

Drellian's smile faltered when Repton's boomerang poised under his jaw, activated. The buzz of the crystal emission filled both of their ears.

"We have many enemies, Drellian," Repton growled, "and not enough allies. We act out of line, and the Sky Knights come after us. Cyclonis could care less about that and let us face things alone. And if we cross _her_, raid _her _ships, then it's all over. The Sky Knights will be glad to be rid of us... their so-called _compassion_ would be absent in our war. The most I can do is follow Cyclonis' every whim to stop her from razing our home to the ground... her empire's already done that to Raptors before. She won't hesitate to repeat history."

Drellian's eyes flashed from both surprise and curiosity. Repton closed his mouth and his lips thinned. He didn't intend for Oasium to weasel out as a point in his argument, and explaining what he meant was not something he planned to do.

"My _rule _has nothing to do with the famine here. I'm sure you've noticed the holes in the Terra? What we're dealing here is a beast..." Repton retreated and put his boomerang away. "I'm sure Khalik has been going on and on about it in the village."

"Teeth from beneath," Drellian murmured thoughtfully. "After the recon, no one's ventured out on the terrain in fear of whatever's out there."

Repton's brow rose. "And I'm the one who's afraid? Once we figure out exactly what it is, we're going to destroy it."

"That won't bring back all the game it's devoured."

"Of course it won't. The beast itself would sustain us for a little while, judging from how big the holes it makes are. If it's not enough, Cyclonia's going to provide us with food that'll last us a lifetime."

"And why would Cyclonia bother with that, if you say Cyclonis could care less?"

Nakoto came to mind, and he turned his back on Drellian once more, to prevent him from seeing his demeanour change. He perched his hands behind his back again. "That part doesn't concern you. But what _does_ involves you helping me kill the monster that's found a nest here with us. From what I've heard, it's been incubating somewhere in the ground and hasn't surfaced since its feast. Digging underground after it will make us very vulnerable, like Khalik and his men... we'll have to lure it out." He turned to Drellian and looked down at him. "Will you serve me again to eliminate this creature?"

Drellian returned the gaze, but his was more bitter. He probably didn't like how Repton worded his proposition, of serving him rather than working together with him. Repton knew that if he gave the Raptor equal power, he would take the first chance he got and try to overthrow him. The Rogue had no trouble fighting and dominating him, but Drellian could catch him in the dark when he wouldn't be expecting it.

Eventually, after a long distrustful stare, Drellian bowed his head.

"I... pledge allegiance," he announced solemnly. "I will obliterate what plagues us, in the name of Bogaton."

"Good."

Repton barked out to the guards who were waiting outside, and they shuffled back in to stand at Drellian's sides. "I'm feeling very merciful today, so I'll overlook your crimes," he stated. "These men will escort you back down to the village. But before you leave..."

Repton unclasped his hands and pointed down at Drellian.

"If you try to take my kingdom from me again, I will tear you apart without question. Is that understood?"

With a gesture of his hand, Repton sent the guards on their way, guiding the bound Raptor with them. Just when the Rogue thought that all was over and done with, he heard Drellian scoff to himself.

"With how things are heading... it won't be much of a kingdom, will it?"

Repton pretended that he wasn't fortunate enough to hear that. He backed up and let himself fall back into his thrown once more, rubbing his brow. Now he could relax...

Not.

"Leugey! Get back here and gimme that thing!"

"This is Repton's!"

"So what? Give it!"

Repton shut his eyes tightly for a few seconds, then opened them murderously. He gnashed his teeth in annoyance and got up from his seat. He knew fully well that he wouldn't be getting any peace, so he went out to pursue the voices. Whatever his brothers were fighting over was his possession, so he had to see exactly what it was and decide if it was delicate enough to be saved.

When he got into the room, his heart jumped up into his throat. Yes, it was _definitely_ delicate, and valuable. They were fighting over the piece of the Eye! It was still wrapped by cloth, but it was only a matter of time before any of them touched it and blew Luchas' cover —and worse, reveal to Cyclonis that Repton had stolen some of her property. How the hell did they find it? Leugey was holding onto the Eye tightly, close to himself, while Spitz and Hoerk suddenly rushed him. The brothers all crashed to the ground with shouts and yelps, and the Eye leaped out of Leugey's grip and skidded across the floor, out of its cloth. The three of them looked after it dumbfounded, then at each other. When they scrambled to their feet to snatch the crystal first, Repton exploded:

"_Stay __**exactly **__where you are!_"

They obeyed him without question, tripping over themselves. They hadn't realized that he entered the room, and now they spun on their heels and faced him, postures fully erected. Repton stormed toward them, picked up the fallen cloth and then motioned to the fallen Eye angrily.

"What do you think you're doing, going through my things?" he shouted. "Do you have _any_ idea how important that stone is? You could have smashed it!"

"What is it, Repton?" Spitz questioned. "How can it be that important?"

Repton never bothered telling his brothers about his assignment. About why Cyclonia didn't destroy them after their screw-up with the Storm Hawks, or about why he spent time away from the Terra for days on end. He didn't tell them at all about Nakoto, either. He didn't want to start explaining because it didn't concern them as much. Then, he also found it mortifying to confess that his assignment including spying on Nakoto. He was lucky that the voices in the Eye weren't reaching them clearly from where it was in the room.

"It's one of a kind, and we're the only ones other than Cyclonis that owns a piece," he hissed. "If this ever leaves the room, you're all dead. Is that clear?"

The three brothers nodded eagerly, trembling slightly. Repton roared and they took the hint to leave the room immediately. He didn't turn to watch after them or make sure that all of them had left the room. Instead, he made his way over to he Eye on the floor, which was still wobbling slightly from its flight. With the cloth, he knelt down, picked it up, and therefore adjusted which way the image was supposed to sit. It took him a moment to recognize Luchas surroundings, because he hadn't been watching at all since he came back to Bogaton. It seemed to be a new type of room, absent of hospital beds but more technological. This room was slightly dimmer than a normal room too, because the lightsource seemed to be coming in through a window of another room.

Nakoto was there.

So she finally woke. It was nice to see her animated, as opposed to her lying so lifelessly... she was sitting in the white enclosed room, in Farida's presence. They were talking, but no sound from their conversation was coming through. Farida didn't look inclined to talk, completely stone-faced. Nakoto was smiling softly, encouragingly, but she still looked like she was struggling. She was trying to show that things were okay... but there was something different about her. Sure, her body was heavily bandaged, but...

"It's that nice Raptoress..."

Leugey's scent had never left the room, but Repton had thought that it would follow him eventually. That wasn't the case, because Leugey himself never left the room. Instead, he had followed Repton to where the Eye was and looked over his shoulder. Repton turned his head toward him and bore his teeth in vexation.

"Leugey... leave."

"What's she doing in that thing, Boss?" his younger brother asked, disregarding the elder's warning. "Is she stuck in there?"

The childish buffoon believed she was trapped in a crystal. Repton sighed heavily. "No, Leugey. She's someplace else. Now go away."

Leugey seemed too absorbed with the fact he was seeing Nakoto again that he ignored Repton again. After all, ever since the Vulca-Bats, the youngest brother had been looking forward to seeing her again. He got on his hands and knees and looked over into the Eye. Repton leaned away to allow him this, but not because he wanted to. He was about to snap at him again when Leugey's expression changed. His smile faltered, and he looked concerned.

"What's the matter with her, Repton?"

"She got into a fight. She was beaten pretty badly, but as you can see, she's fine."

She's fine. When Repton said those words, he felt strange. Leugey looked like he detected the false nature of those words. Even though Nakoto was smiling, her eyes weren't. Repton gave up trying to chase his brother away, and instead focused on figuring out why Nakoto looked the way she did.

Broken.

_End of Chapter  
_

* * *

_A/N: _Updating from the university's library~ I'm so cool 8D lol

Hope you like this one, sorry that I fell kinda short of my promise, but... I've had plenty of distractions. One being a very cute and sweet boy. AHEM.

Review me your thoughts and feelings~ I always enjoy looking through them :) And thank you to those who always give me their feedback. You guys are amazing. Last but not least, I'd like to thank **Mystic Shadow Demon**for editting once again :D

Have a nice day!  
~Vix


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own characters and plots. _

* * *

Chapter 33

"You were right... I had forgotten my promise," I said softly. "I'm sorry."

At first, sitting down in an enclosed place like Farida's room was intimidating. It was even more intimidating sitting in it with someone who always wanted to kill you. I had seated myself in front of her, but she wouldn't look at me at first. She was too absorbed in the scrapbook she held in her hands. I realized that they were all drawings, the same drawings that had been hanging on her wall when I first visited her all those years ago. There were other drawings as well, sketches, observations —still-life and anatomy— and most interestingly, maps. She was still looking through them when I stepped in, and the only difference that occurred was her speed in it. I figured that she was not entirely absorbed in it, and that she lent a piece of her attention to me. I had to do the best I could do with that.

But it was very difficult. I was not used to speaking to her without the paranoia of her lashing out or barking something harsh, which would otherwise discourage me from continuing talking. With her calm demeanor, she was sort of inviting me to talk in length, without interruption. I had to think very hard at how to explain my feelings, that I had to talk about something else to buy time.

Additionally... I didn't feel right, inside. It had nothing to do with where I was or what I was doing. I felt distant, and tired. So very tired.

I glanced at the wall I left, trying to find the contours of the one-way mirror. I knew Luchas was on the other side with Seth, unless Seth decided to go and attend to his other duties, in which case it was just Luchas. Normally I would be disturbed with him watching us. However, after what had happened... I don't know. I didn't see him as I used to anymore, not as one of the men that haunted my childhood. It was like I'd forgotten, or it had lost its meaning. It didn't seem to matter anymore. I turned to Farida, who still hadn't looked up.

"You... you know Luchas?" I asked. My mouth was cottony, my tongue thick and settled before my teeth. Farida flipped a page.

"He worked as company," she said simply. "I wouldn't have cared if it was anyone else, but since he worked on the Oasium Project, he was a reliable reference."

"You... asked about it?"

"Yeah. He told me what it was they were trying to do, and everything you went through."

I had the sudden reminder of our encounter in the lobby of the facility. She said with utmost hatred about how she could care less about what happened to me. What she said just now contradicted the image of the Farida I was led to believe in. She asked Luchas about it, put an effort to learn... Once again, Farida wasn't as she had seemed.

I leaned forward, licking my lips and looking for words. "Did you... really try to set me free? Back when we were children...?"

Farida rubbed the page between her fingers in consideration.

"I did," she sighed. "I didn't know what they were doing to you at the time, but it was obvious enough to me that you weren't happy. I wanted... to talk to you... and..." She hesitated, frowning. "...make you happy, too."

My head tilted, stunned by those words. Farida, despite being raised by the Dead Queen, could still maintain such compassion? Or was that just childish naivety, since she wanted someone to play with? I leaned back again, looking at my hands, one of course being tightly compacted in the cast.

"I never knew, and I don't think I ever noticed any attempts," I murmured. "Were you... punished for trying?"

"Beaten." Farida wrinkled her snout, but she still didn't look at me. "Every time I did something wrong or failed, that's what I'd get. It was just more severe that time."

"I'm very sorry."

"You seem like a pro at saying that." Farida sighed again, this time impatiently. She said her next sentences with some finality. "I didn't like Cyclonia. I don't know, I just never felt that... 'homely' feeling people describe."

"Then why did you always say you wanted to return there?" Given some credit, I had a right to ask that with some accusation. Her eyes shifted, a step closer of getting her to look at me. "You even tried to tempt Repton to take you there. Why did you—"

Words stumbled to a stop when she brought her eyes up to mine. They were hardened, but ever since I saw them crack, they had been easier to read. They looked appalled, as if what I was saying was where the answer lay and I was too blind to see it. I took a moment to recollect my thoughts, but in the end she had to say it for me.

"Don't you think I would've gone there myself if I wanted to?" she asked me. "There was nothing stopping me. I had my own ride, my own privileges... if I wanted to serve Cyclonis, I would've gone and done so years ago."

That was true. She always talked about Cyclonia with such an important air... She had all the power to go there, but she didn't. I just assumed that she was just afraid to do it, probably afraid she'd become the next test subject. Not to mention, the Dead Queen was no longer in power, and it was her granddaughter who ruled now. Cyclonis was born a few years after we had been rescued, and even if she and Farida had spent some time together, I doubted a sisterly bond would have formed between them. The Dead Queen would simply have favoured her own flesh and blood. But that was besides the point... Farida would just not belong... and I realized that she knew this. She knew that she didn't belong in the first place, all along.

Why did she go on about returning to Cyclonia then?

"You did that because you wanted to get my attention...?" I started doubtfully. She didn't break eye-contact with me, and she didn't deny anything. She scoffed to herself, then forced a bitter smile.

"It _did _get your attention, didn't it? But it wasn't the only reason... I did that because I wanted to make you angry. I tried to make myself feel better, seeing you squirm."

She waited for me to interject, but I was watching her very closely. She continued when I had nothing to say.

"I didn't like you, Beta. After what happened to you, you just took whatever was thrown at you. You didn't fight back. You fought me, but what were you fighting for?" She shook her head, continuing scathingly. "Let's say you won the fight. So what? You'd have locked me away like you have now and remain a coward. You'd slip into those stupid disguises and hide yourself from the Atmos. You're going to continue your life like that? You're going to hide from Cyclonis for as long as you live?"

"Don't tell me you were trying to teach me some moral lesson," I protested, stung. "Lives were in danger because of you. You hurt Lilym, the small Blizzarian girl. You wanted to kill me."

"Yes, I wanted to kill you. I gave up on you realizing what you did, so what purpose did you have for me? And who knows, maybe Cyclonis would've seen me favourable if she knew I killed you in her name. The façade I played would have made everything play out nicely. If Repton had taken me to Cyclonis, maybe I would've gotten another chance." She broke her gaze and clenched the book tighter. "...that's... that's what I thought."

I cast my eyes down to my lap again, allowing the silence to come between us. My energy seemed sapped. Once again, I was rendered unresponsive. I simply didn't know what to say, words that wouldn't make things worse.

It turned out I didn't have to spend so much time thinking, because then I heard Farida's choking gasp. I looked at her and watched as she still stared down at her book, very rigid. She swallowed, her lips pressed tightly, angling her head but still not up at me. Tears had dropped from the corners of her eyes and dotted the worn pages of her scrapbook.

"Why are you so strong, Beta?" she rasped. My eyes widened. "Everything's that happened to you... don't they _faze you at all?_ You face life, the Atmos, _me..._ like none of that matters. You go on living and caring for others, not once about yourself! I..." She shook her head roughly. "Damnit, I'm the weak, stupid one..."

After a few stunned moments, watching her weep as silently, stubbornly, as she could, I crawled my way over to her cautiously. I knew she was aware of my movements, but she didn't reply with any aggressiveness. When I arrived at her side, crouched, it was then that she looked up at me, even if she adverted them a second later. The tears were still welled up in her eyes, and she tried to banish them. She turned away and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You're not weak or stupid," I said gently. "And you were right, Farida... I've been the stupid one for all these years. I thought it would be best for you if I wasn't there. I thought I pained you... so I tried my best to set up a good life for you, and check on you from a distance." I smiled ruefully. "I cared for you deeply, and that hasn't changed. Even if I failed to make things right with you and I doubted myself... the heart just acts on its own sometimes, and I couldn't go a day without worrying about you, or wondering if our relationship would ever brighten... Truthfully, I was always a little scared to talk to you. I thought I'd always screw up..."

She continued sniffling quietly. I rested my left hand on her shoulder tenderly, and I felt my heart ache.

"You have every right to call me a coward, too. After the Oasium Project, I ran away, leaving you behind. I didn't even think of it until now... my reasoning played no part at that time. I turned my back on you."

"...you were... just a kid..."

I smiled slightly. "I won't accept that as an excuse. I won't use the Oasium Project as an excuse. I caused you so much unhappiness when I meant to steer you clear of it. I'm truly sorry. I won't run from you anymore."

She said nothing more, but the tears kept flowing. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, somewhat embracing her. I felt awkward with this new experience, but... I realized it was something I had dreamed distantly of. To embrace my sister. Half-sister or full, she was still family, the only I had left. I thought my little hug was as far as it would go, but I was surprised when she leaned in into me, resting her head on my chest. She buried her face there, and I could feel the bandages that encircled me dampen. I rubbed her arm comfortingly as she cried, resting my jaw down on her head, where her spines became flaccid.

Throughout the years, I had come to know the strength, audacity and temper that she inherited from Karbus. Today, I saw at last a more delicate heart that she received from our mother.

That much we shared.

* * *

Leugey would not go away. He wanted to watch the Eye with Repton, no matter how many times the older brother threatened to bodily maim him. And in reality, Repton didn't see any harm in indulging him, and he knew the younger would be pestering about the Eye later. So Repton decided to transport themselves to a more private location, such as his chambers. This was the first time he was allowing Leugey into it, and the younger brother looked around in awe. He was probably baffled that it was clean, everything set aside in order. Repton also had the best skins from the hunts draping over his bed, so it was only natural that Leugey head over there and feel them. Rubbing them between his clumsy fingers, he made cooing sounds. Repton rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to the Eye.

Nakoto had just embraced Farida, and surprisingly the younger Raptoress responded with no hostility. She actually invited the gesture. It seemed like the bond between the two sisters had mended at last... or it was a start. The two doctors watched them silently, having not heard any of their conversation. When Nakoto had approached Farida, Seth showed some signs of tension, probably dreading that something would go wrong, but he relaxed when the scene took on a more serene mood.

"I'll go and fetch the Chancellor," he said after a few more moments of watching them. "I know your shift's long been over, but could you look after them until I come back?"

"It's not a problem, Dr. Seth," Luchas replied. "Take as long as you need to."

The younger doctor left. After everything that happened, they all seemed to forget, even _reject _the idea that Luchas was a Cyclonian spy. Once Seth was gone and the door closed in after him, Luchas was all alone.

"_Turn the intercom on, Luchas._"

Repton's hands twitched slightly in alarm, close to dropping the Eye. Leugey turned around with a greater amount of urgency and surprise, staring at his brother. Luchas jumped as well, the pencil he was holding in his hand flicking out of his grip. Leugey went up to his older brother and whispered in a frightened tone:

"Was that Master Cyclonis...?"

Repton hissed at him to be quiet. Answering and explaining why Cyclonis' voice carried through the Stone would take more time than he wanted, and Luchas was already speaking.

"Turn the intercom... on?"

"_Did I stutter, Luchas?" _Cyclonis' drone made the Eye vibrate under Repton's hands. He wondered if Luchas' pendent exhibited such a reaction too. Maybe it was a good indicator that someone was speaking to him in case he couldn't hear or notice. "_That's what I said."_

"But Farida and Nakoto requested privacy," Luchas replied timidly. "They—"

"_Have you forgotten your place? You're a spy. You'll do any means necessary to get into the victim's life and find her weakness. And from what I can see, our target is __**very **__weak in the time being, and it's all the more reason to examine her. Have you forgotten one of your duties in all the commotion?"_

"N-No... Master Cyclonis."

_"Then turn it on at once. No one's around to see you do it. If there are cameras, it's not exactly something Alpha or Beta would fall back to. They're distracted... and I know Beta trusts you now. She won't suspect you of breaking this little promise."_

"How do you..." Luchas trailed off immediately, which was expected of him. Both he and Repton knew how impatient the Empress could be. He twisted in his chair, slowly, as if he was stretching. He was undoubtedly looking at each corner, to see if there were any cameras being operated. He turned back and waited for a few moments before he reached over and activated the intercom. Static sounded for a second, making the doctor freeze, but the Raptoresses inside didn't pay it any heed. Farida's breathing came through as she tried to recollect herself.

"It's okay," Nakoto sighed, stroking the scales on Farida's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. It's okay."

"What am I doing?" Farida grunted in frustration. "Why am _I _the one like this? I wasn't... I wasn't tortured. I wasn't experimented on. And yet I'm crying. I'm the one who's crying. Am I just not strong enough...?"

"Even the strongest falter, Farida."

"_You're_ not faltering."

Nakoto said nothing in response. The younger sister slowly pulled herself away, looking up at her as if waiting for her to explain how she managed to keep her composure together. The older sibling returned a different, more solemn gaze, shuffling back a little. One leg was folded and rested underneath her while the other was bent. Her left hand rested on her knee while her cast lay in her lap. Her head lowered slightly.

"I'm sure Luchas told you what happened?" she started. Farida's head tilted. "He must have told you that, after thinking you were dead... I nearly killed the man that shot you."

Leugey's head tilted too, but surprisingly he didn't say anything as of yet. He was actually listening intently. Farida didn't look like she was shocked by this news. She waited quietly for Nakoto to continue with whatever point she wanted to make. Nakoto shrugged.

"I wish I could tell you how I've been able to keep myself going all these years," she said. "I used to have all the answers to questions I asked myself throughout my life. What's the point of living anymore? Why don't I exact revenge on Cyclonia, or fight for what I believe in? How am I able to stay strong when I need to be? I used to have the answers. I had everything played out. But after that night, I don't know anymore. I can't tell you. It feels like I've been wrong all along."

"How so?" Farida shook her head in disbelief. "So what? You almost killed someone. I don't understand..."

"Farida, I always told you that neither you nor I are weapons." Nakoto bent her head and broke her gaze from her sister. "That's what the Dead Queen always referred to me as... a weapon. I swore to prove that wrong, but... the amount of hurt and destruction I caused, was close to causing... I'm starting to think I'm becoming exactly what she wanted. It may not mean anything to you, but... I feel like I've lost some sort of game. That I actually died rather than falling in reserve like you. I'm the youngest and oldest I'll ever be. I'm at the end..." She chuckled tiredly. "Now I just feel like I'm in the afterlife, full of trials of unfinished business. After I'm done, I'll be able to sleep forever."

Farida had been growing very tense as Nakoto talked, but when the older Raptoress finished that sentence she jumped to her feet. The scrapbook she had been clutching onto slipped from her lap and landed audibly on the floor between them. Nakoto's eyes followed Farida up, and she kept a small, forced smile on her lips. The younger sister looked very angry.

"You've got some nerve, telling me that now!" she shouted. "I don't want to ever hear you say that, you hear me? You're supposed to be the oldest one! Why are you thinking about death over this? You almost killed this fool, so what? A life is a life, who cares! I'm actually glad you've finally found out how it feels, after all the times you just sat there and took hits! What I don't understand is how it makes you wonder about _your life _and _who you are_. If anything, it tells you that you're a really strong Raptoress who... who..." Farida shook her head aggressively. "Who... really does care about her family."

The fatigue on Nakoto's face was even deeper this time as she considered her younger sister. She tried to keep her smile, but it only seemed to age her even more. Her thoughts were reflected in her whole demeanour... she just observed everything slowly, as if there was no point in keeping her awareness. Her mentality right now was depressing... lost in some sort of purgatory, resolving conflicts she couldn't while she was 'alive', before leaving for the unknown realm of death.

"...maybe you're right," Nakoto replied at last. She shrugged again. "Maybe I'm just being stupid. Nothing unusual."

Farida let out an exasperated growl and turned away, walking to the opposite end of the room, probably trying to burn off some steam. As she did so, Nakoto sluggishly looked down at the scrapbook and reached over to it. She fell back onto her bottom and folded both legs to sit more comfortably, and she opened the book. She viewed it silently, flipping through the old pages. Farida was still muttering to herself when Nakoto spoke again.

"I... wanted to tell you this years ago, but you... you really are an amazing artist."

Farida looked over her shoulder, and Nakoto raised her head.

"I wonder who you got it from?" she pondered, smiling distantly. "From our mother's side, or your dad's side? I'm trying to remember if any of Karbus' relatives were skilled in this..."

"Karbus?"

"Yes, that was your father's name."

"What was yours?"

"Blaed." Nakoto simpered in mild amusement, returning her eyes to the pages before her. "It fit him. He was the knife-thrower in our village, hunting with short blades and daggers. He had an amazing aim."

"...what was our mother's name?"

Nakoto's eyes softened, and she took a breath before responding: "Frieda. Beautiful name, isn't it?"

Farida nodded, turning away again. Nakoto's free fingers handled the pages delicately, even though they weren't in terrible condition. Very slowly, the tension that previously existed between the two sisters started to subside. They were holding civil conversation. Even if Farida didn't give in and show Nakoto full forgiveness, she was somewhat... getting along. Nakoto continued looking quietly until she hummed, intrigued by something.

"These are really old drawings... It makes me wonder how you fare now." She straightened up a little. "You really like to draw maps, too. Are these real places?"

"No." Farida folded her arms and considered the contents of the shelves where she stood, her back to her sister. "They're what I imagined the Farside of Atmos to look like."

"The Farside of Atmos? You'd like to go there?"

"Someday. Most of those Terras I drew... I always imagined that's where the other Raptors were."

Nakoto's head tilted, looking thoughtfully at the maps. She turned the book differently to get a different sense of direction from time to time. She sighed through her nose.

"You've had just as much luck as I've had, trying to find the others," she said reflectively. "It seems like Bogaton is the only Terra on this side that's inhabited by them. Oasium used to be its companion, but it no longer exists. Only Bogaton remains."

"Mmhm." Farida turned toward Nakoto slowly, rubbing her arms. "And if the Raptors of Bogaton don't do what Cyclonis says, then they'll be gone, too. The Farside of Atmos is the only place I haven't looked, and someday I hope to get there."

"So you're more of an explorer than a knight. That's very interesting, Farida." Nakoto's smile faltered. "Are you... worried about Bogaton?"

"Worried? I've never been there before, so I wouldn't hold it with much endearment..."

"Well... you seem rather fond of Repton."

Leugey looked at his brother as if on cue, and the Rogue felt his scales heat up slightly. He didn't want to be spoken about, or brought into a conversation, especially when Cyclonis was watching. And since the two sisters were alone, anything could be said... he found himself dreading anything slipping out. Some secret. Some weakness.

But then again... what did Nakoto have to say?

"Fond? In what way?" Farida demanded pointedly. "He's impressive, sure. He's strong, cunning, ambitious... in what way did you mean 'fond'?"

Nakoto laughed, sounding more sincerely amused. "Oh, you sound defensive..."

"I don't think so," Farida snorted, making Nakoto laugh even more. It was a weak sound, but it was getting better. Farida looked flustered. "What? Stop laughing! You think I fancy him? Oh _please!_ I don't have time for that trivial stuff!"

"Oh, trivial? Don't you want to have kids?"

"Kids are annoying. I don't know about Raptor hatchlings, but don't make me think about it... it's giving me a migraine already."

"Well, I personally wish to have children someday. Start a family of my own." Nakoto closed the scrapbook and caressed the spine. She looked up at Farida teasingly. "You'd be their scary aunt."

"Huh..." Farida stopped and stroked her chin. Then, she drawled dryly: "We'll see, then. Good luck in finding a mate for that. You hardly have any suitors to choose from, if any... unless..."

Nakoto tossed the book carefully, then leaned back, catching herself with her good hand. She bore her teeth in a small, mischievous smile. "How did we get to this topic? We were talking about your artistic skills."

Farida looked down at Nakoto with suspicious incredulity. She put her hands on her hips. At that moment, the door from out of the hall opened, and Seth and the Chancellor stepped inside. In all actuality, it didn't take them long to come in, which meant that the Chancellor was already in the building. When they arrived, Luchas feigned reaching for the intercom to turn it on. When he did so, Farida accused with shock:

"_You_ fancy—?"

"Na-Nakoto," Luchas stumbled, due to his haste of covering himself up. "The Chancellor's here to see you."

Both sisters looked toward the invisible window. Nakoto's playfulness had gone, and she looked older again. Farida shuffled backwards, looking like she had no business in what was happening now. The Chancellor glanced at Luchas, kept him under his gaze for a long moment, then approached the intercom. His suit was not as neat as it usually was, and his eyes drooped in exhaustion. Perhaps he really had stayed in the institute to keep close to Nakoto, despite his duties for his Terra. Luchas rolled slightly aside on his chair, and the Chancellor leaned in.

"Nakoto?"

"...hello, sir," she responded. She made an effort to get to her feet and face the window.

"How are you feeling?"

Nakoto's eyes adverted to the ground, and she rubbed the back of her neck with a deep exhale through her nose. After a few seconds she looked back up again with a hopeless, weak smile.

"I'm... alive, aren't I?"

The Chancellor returned with a tired smile of his own, even if Nakoto couldn't see it. "Would you come out here and speak with me?"

Nakoto paused, then looked to where Farida retreated, with her back to all of them. Nakoto shook her head slowly.

"Would you... be able to come in here instead?" she requested. "I don't want to leave."

Farida looked over her shoulder.

"Of course I'd be able to," the Chancellor said, to which Seth's posture adopted an anxious form. The old man gestured to Luchas as he made his way to the door.

"Open the door, Luchas."

Seth barred his way, and Luchas hesitated upon opening the door yet. "Sir, if you please," he whispered. "Do you think that's wise? Farida..."

"If Nakoto thought it unsafe for me, she would have come out to see me," he breathed back. "I trust her."

"I trust her too, but the risk of..."

"Thank you for your concern, doctor, but it's unnecessary."

The older man regarded him with exhausted eyes. It took Seth a while for him to fall back from him, and he stepped out of his way. The Chancellor nodded, and stepped into the room once Luchas opened it for him. It shut swiftly after him.

Seth turned and walked toward Luchas, who promptly flicked the intercom off once more to show his dedication to Nakoto's request, even as things have changed. The younger gestured to the desk.

"I can take over for you now," he said. "You've done more than enough to help. You should go home and rest."

Luchas hesitated. "Are you sure you don't need any rest yourself?"

Seth shook his head. "No. I'll be fine. Go on."

Luchas stood up slowly, and with a last glimpse into the room, Repton saw Nakoto standing very still, waiting as the Chancellor approached her. She had her eyes forced down to the ground, as if she couldn't bring herself to look at him with any pride. She looked ashamed. However, it didn't look like the older man was scolding or shouting. It was as if she could already hear it in her head, and it reached her heart all the more harshly.

Seth sat down in Luchas' former seat with a sigh. Luchas didn't take any more time to loiter, and he bid the younger doctor a good day. When he stepped out, the last thing glimpsed was Seth taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes wearily.

The hallway that Luchas entered was completely deserted. There were no other doctors around. Was this a hallway in the facility or someplace else? A small curiosity, but Repton paid it no heed. He listened very quietly, and immediately gave Leugey a kick when he tried to speak. The younger lizard thought that this was the time to ask questions, but he was mistaken. When Luchas slowed his pace, Repton knew what was coming.

_"Interesting conversations, wouldn't you say?" _Cyclonis mused. Repton hated the sensation that the Eye gave him, when she spoke. Seeping with arrogance. Luchas adjusted his own pendant on his breast.

"Yes, Master Cyclonis."

"_Tell me, Luchas... who would you say was the better between the two? Alpha, or Beta?"_

Luchas hesitated. "Better for your needs, do you mean?" When Cyclonis said nothing, Luchas didn't waste time to wait, in fear of it being the poorest of choices. "Alpha has the ideal temperament. With the exception of earlier, she has a short temper and isn't afraid to unleash it through violence or aggression. She would make a good soldier, provided she doesn't rebel against her superiors, which she seems prone to do. Nakoto... you would have to prompt her somehow in order for her to attack as she did Corvid. As she is, she doesn't make a good warrior. Not with her spirits so delicate."

_"But she remains the most powerful, in the sense of her chemical make-up."_

Luchas' head nodded, his chin being the only thing this side of the Eye could capture. Forgetting himself, the doctor hastened to answer. "Yes. The trials of the Oasium Project had placed her at a higher level than any of her kind could've hoped to reach, not for at least a few generations. She would be... preferable, but she would be even more rebellious if you were to try and control her, both mind and body."

"_But she is weak. Her body is battered, and her spirit is in a terrible state."_

"Yes," Luchas replied hesitantly. Luchas had made his way to the door that lead out of Sector Zero, but before he could enable it to open, he paused. "Do you think... this is the time to...?"

"_I believe so," _Cyclonis mused. _"Yes, I think we've waited long enough. And what better opportunity to claim my property than now?"_

Repton's blood seemed to run cold. Having watched Nakoto for so long, he'd forgotten to think of the time when it would end. When Cyclonis would finally get her hands on the Raptoress... A sense of anxiety rose within him, and to prevent himself from dropping the Eye, he set it on his mantle. His retreating fingers trembled for a moment but he forced them to curl into fists. His body was stiff for having stood at attention, so he wandered over to his bed, sitting at its edge. Leugey had glanced at him, but returned his gaze to the Eye.

Luchas had said nothing, so Cyclonis continued. "_I'll be dispatching the Nightcrawler squadron once they return. They'll be finished their scouting any day now."_

Luchas breathed. "Night...crawlers?"

"_I've got important matters to attend to now. Once we're ready to retrieve Alpha and Beta, I'll need you to make sure the building's security is weakened."_

"Y-Yes, Master Cyclonis."

Eerie silence announced Cyclonis' leave. Luchas, having stood before the door for a few minutes, finally opened it and began his departure from the building. There was no reason to watch or listen to the Eye now. The doctor encountered other people, which whom he spared a few words, but none of that was important to Repton. This turn of events...

"Repton?"

The world spun back into focus before Repton got too deep and he snapped his eyes to Leugey. The younger brother furrowed his brows.

"What's going to happen to that lady?" he asked. "What does Master Cyclonis want with her?"

Having just jumped into this twisted plot, Leugey surprisingly seemed to quickly grasp the fact that Nakoto was in some sort of danger. He was concerned. He may have been slow, but he wasn't dumb enough to believe that Cyclonis would take someone and treat them kindly. Nakoto and Farida's backstory may have all gone over his head but the immediate issue remained apparent to him.

"I don't know, Leugey," Repton replied. "She wants her as a soldier, a tool... a slave, maybe."

"Can't we help her?" Repton looked at him in annoyance, but Leugey didn't shy back from the topic. "She's... she's a Raptor. She should be with us."

_Should be... with us?_

"There's nothing we can do. Cyclonis appointed me to watch over her, so that I can... help her with her plan. I can't help Nakoto."

"That's her name?" Leugey looked down at his hands, which were held together in front of him. His fingers touched each other tentatively. "Nakoto... shouldn't be taken to Cyclonia... she's a Raptor..."

"Yes, she's a Raptor," Repton barked impatiently. "Don't you think I know that? Why do you keep repeating it?"

The bumbling Raptor shuffled, still looking at his hands. "She's... one of us. She should be... safe. Why can't we bring her here?"

Repton reared his head back a little, giving Leugey a cynical look. " 'Bring her here'? How do you propose we do that? Nightcrawlers will get to them in a matter of days, leaving us no time to prepare anything. If we barge right in, the Eye-" He motioned to the crystal on the mantle. "-will notify Cyclonis immediately. If she knows we've got her and we don't hand her over, it's treason. Then you can say goodbye to Bogaton. Nakoto won't be the only one who'll suffer."

When Leugey didn't reply, the Raptor King smacked his hands off his knees, snarling. "Why am I even explaining something like this to you, anyway? You don't understand anything." He got to his feet and passed by the younger sibling. "When I come back, you better be out of this room. This was a one-time thing; it's _not_ a new privilege."

He could tell that Leugey looked up at him and followed him with his eyes, but he wouldn't meet his gaze. Sometimes Leugey had this way of getting under Repton's skin; it was one of the reasons why he hadn't killed him for his insufferable clumsiness. Leugey was a little too innocent, and too naive. It was considered weak of a Raptor to still maintain these things in adulthood. Leugey never really grew up, though. He was still a kid inside, and sometimes that kid had such hopeful ideas that it was painful. Nothing was as good as Leugey suggested. And yet, the bumbling idiot was happy, ignorant of how things really worked. It left Repton bitter... bitter with envy.

He wandered out onto one of the lower balconies, overlooking the village below. He stood with his arms behind his back, watching his people mingle and go about their work. Drellian was hidden somewhere, probably rounding up some remaining rebels despite Repton's warning. He looked to the horizon, where whatever it was cutting off their food supply was prowling beyond his sight... And finally, even further than his Terra, Nakoto was in danger. Leugey didn't have to worry about confronting these problems; it wasn't his responsibility. He was deemed unfit to deal with anything besides his own mindlessness, and it somehow made him more fortunate than Repton.

If only he could bring Nakoto to Bogaton. If only! Such a hopeful sentiment. If he could find a way to do it without revealing himself to Cyclonis, he would. He found the thought of hiding from her cowardly, but being reckless about it would seal Bogaton's fate, and that would do little good for any Raptor. That was out of the question.

Since Nakoto had nearly killed the man, Corvid would undoubtedly press charges and call for a trial. She couldn't be protected by the Chancellor, not without evoking public shame. The people would doubt that he deserved his seat in power if he bent the law for his own gain. Corvid wouldn't let this go quiet. It was either Nakoto got punished or the Chancellor lost the favour of a Terra. All of that, though... none of that would matter when the Nightcrawlers arrived. As bad as punishment by law sounded, nothing was as bad as Cyclonis finally getting her hands on them. No one but Luchas would see it coming.

Repton had looked up to the sky, scouring it, but had frozen upon a thought. His arms loosened, swinging back to his sides, and then he turned around and entered back inside. His eyes were cast to the ground, pensive. Thinking, thinking...

Slowly, as the idea grew, a strong feeling swelled and he was struck by insight. His pace quickened and he returned back to his room. Leugey was gone and Repton didn't care. He didn't even pay attention to the Eye, still maintaining life on Luchas' end. He arrived at his desk and swiftly opened the drawer, taking out scrolls of paper. Repton spread it upon the surface, carelessly allowing the scroll to roll off the edge beside him. Finding a fountain pen nearby, he scratched at the corner, satisfied as ink revived from disuse.

Left unsigned, he wondered if Nakoto really would recognize it was from him.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N: _Oh my goodness gracious.

If anyone is still out there, hello! I am so... SO sorry. xD Life has gone completely haywire with school and love and stress. And total writer's blockkk

But you know what? I'm still gonna try. Even if everyone's forgotten about this story or they've lost interest, that's okay. I still wanna leave on a good note you know? If you're still here, kudos! Leave a review here and tell me what you think. Let yourself be known and maybe it'll give me more incentive! I really have missed all of you, and you left me with such nice reviews before~

Much love! c:  
~Vix


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own characters and plots. _

* * *

Chapter 34

The trial was in three days.

I wasn't surprised when Tatu brought me the news four days ago. He had struggled to tell me in an upbeat manner, or in a way that sounded reassuring. Attempted manslaughter wasn't exactly something you could try and redeem. I doubted any lawyer would try to defend me anyway.

I sat against the wall in Farida's room, trembling. I didn't know what time it was, but it was probably in the dead of night or early morning. The lights were still dimmed, which helped validate my assumption. I felt drained, my body ached, my hand stung and my stab-wound throbbed, but I could not sleep. Sleeping at the facility had never bade well with me, and I didn't know why I thought it would be better.

Farida slept on the far side of the room, in her nest of pillows. She hadn't woken when I ran for the washroom, delirious from my nightmare. She hadn't heard me tearing the cast off my arm, trying to rip out the cords and tubes I thought were connected to me, like serpents, digging fangs into me and injecting venom. My arm was a terrible sight; still recovering, my scars were soft and fleshy like the skin of a human baby. My scales were broken where this soft tissue resided, and moving anything felt like I would tear the surface easily. After cooling my face with water and trying to regain my composure, I wandered back into the room. I held my hand close to me, sitting against the wall, too haunted to sleep.

Night after night it had been like this. It wasn't getting better. Tatu had insisted I return home with him but I could not. I had stayed because I didn't want to leave Farida behind, and it would've also jeopardized his reputation. As much as my body preferred to sleep away from this place, I could not leave. Not without Farida. Not without justice for what I did. The nightmares of the Oasium Project will just have to continue merging with my new fears; it's what I deserved.

I had hoped that nobody saw or heard my recent episode. Whoever was behind the one-way mirror remained silent while I tried to calm down, giving me some peace. I knew someone was there though, not simply on assumption; since the lights had dimmed, the function of the one-way mirror subsided and I could see a figure sitting by the intercom. I couldn't recognize their silhouette. I didn't know if the intercom was shut off either, so even if I had tried to keep my battered breaths quiet they would have heard. The right thing for them to have done was address me, to see what they could do about my wounds, but perhaps they hadn't noticed. Maybe they were asleep, or afraid. I couldn't care at that moment. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine myself elsewhere.

I was startled when Farida appeared beside me. My anxiety had roused her after all.

"Again?" she asked.

I could just make out her eyes, catching the glint of the light. My own faltered looking at them and I adverted them unintentionally. I nodded.

"You need to get out of here, then."

"I can't, not without you."

"You'll die here."

I snorted, slightly amused by the idea. Perhaps I found it amusing because I was losing my nerve. "A few restless nights? I'll be fine."

Farida tilted her head, and from what I could make out, she gave me a skeptical look. She pivoted around away from me and returned to her nest, and I closed my eyes again, thinking that was the end of it. Instead, she came back with some of her pillows and stuffed them into my side. She roughly took my left arm and lifted it so she could place more pillows, and I let her, bemused. When she had done what she wanted, she leaned back, next to me. She let out an exasperated yawn.

"You'll be boring company in the day," she mused. She folded her legs and got comfortable, slightly leaning towards me. "Try to get some sleep."

I stayed silent, and I waited, listening to her breathing. I attentively heard it slow, and when I knew she was asleep, I leaned my head back, trying to heed her advice. Eventually, I leaned up against her, too.

Needless to say, I managed to fall asleep too, and soundly. My mind didn't wander to the darkest corner of my memory. Instead it took another trail, to a hut in the jungle, where I had once shared a nest with my own kind.

* * *

It was a busy morning. Luchas, escorted by Seth, came in for his shift and noticed that I had torn the cast off. Seth left to get a first aid kit from somewhere nearby while Luchas got settled behind the one-way mirror. Farida had gotten up and started her morning stretches, whereas I stared down at my right hand.

The claws looked so much more ghastly in the light, it hurt just looking at it. They seemed sharper now, more sharp than usual. I curled them into a fist and felt the tips dig into the skin of my palm. I took my eyes off of them and let my eyes wander to a corner. I uncurled my claws to prevent myself from drawing blood accidentally while I spaced out. The sleep I managed to get in the night was needed, but still not enough, and I felt fatigued regardless. The nightmares still made me shudder at the thought of them.

Farida yawned as she pulled her arm back behind her head.

"Another day, and is there anything new to do? Absolutely not," she muttered. "They took away Jerkface..."

I raised my brow, confused. If there was ever a less clever name than that, I wouldn't be able to think of it. "Jerkface?"

"It was a leather sack that I used to beat up." She switched her arms and exhaled. I remembered now; it was that stitched-up blob in the room when I first met her after six years, and she ran it through with her spade. Reminded, my eyes darted to her tail, and I noticed a little bud of crystal at the tip. I wasn't sure if another spade would grow back, but I couldn't say I'd be surprised if it did. I had mixed feelings about that feature of hers, probably due to the fact I still suffered a wound she dealt me with it. It was a painful reminder, but I was still filled with fascination. Farida continued.

"I'd tear it up and sew it back together... that's all I really had to do, that and drawing. But I've been sitting around all this time, I'm not in the mood to draw anything. I need exercise."

I was silent for a few moments, watching her. She let her other arm go and rolled her shoulders, then she turned around and sat on the ground, bringing her heels in toward her. She held her feet together and pushed them in, all the while forcing her knees down to touch the ground with her elbows. I opened my mouth, uttered the beginning of something, but I closed it again, humming discontentedly at my failure to find the right words. She heard my hum and looked at me. Put on the spot, I scratched my cheek.

"Well, I was just thinking," I started, "that maybe, if you needed exercise, I could spar with you...?"

The muscles in her face loosened for a moment, making it expressionless. Then her eyes widened a little with a quirked eyebrow.

"But you don't fight," she said. I shifted a bit against the wall.

"I don't _like_ to fight. Sometimes I don't have the heart. That doesn't mean I can't fight, especially if it's... recreational."

"But if you don't like it, why are you suggesting it?"

"It's something you like to do. And who knows, maybe I'll start liking it too, after a while."

She stared at me for a few seconds, then snorted, turning her attention back to her stretching. There was a small smile on her lips as she tensed her limbs, and I smiled a little too, pleased to have amused her. Whether she took my suggestion seriously or not, it wasn't too important at the moment. We were both still recovering from our fallout, so it would be unwise of us to start fooling around so soon. It was just that... the day of the trial was looming in the future and it bothered me. If it hadn't existed, I'd have been free to pace myself in my relationship with my sister. Its presence stressed me, timing down to some kind of doom; because really, how _else_ would the trial turn out? I wanted to get the suggestion out before then, to say that I had at least tried. But who was I proving anything to, anyway? Myself?

The door to the room opened and Seth appeared with a box of first-aid supplies. Both Farida and I turned our gaze to him, but Farida's attention adverted immediately, retreating. She pretended she wasn't interested. I watched him approach me swiftly and casually, which soothed me a little. I was afraid he would become cautious of me, as if I was a dangerous animal. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had, but it was still a reassuring thought. Luchas lingered in the doorway, watching. He gave a small smile in greeting, and I nodded in return.

"How are you feeling, Nakoto?" Seth asked me as he knelt down. He set the box on the ground and opened it up, revealing its contents.

"Alright. I managed to get some sleep, which was helpful."

Seth beamed at me when I said that. "Good!" he said encouragingly. He had been so solemn for the past couple days that this was a treat. Sadly it toned down shortly after, as if he caught himself forgetting the circumstances. He forced his eyes back to the rag he was currently soaking, but a small smile remained.

"That's very good, Nakoto... I'm glad to hear that."

I nodded. The sharp smell of the cleaning agent Seth was preparing irritated my nostrils, and when he applied it to my claws, there was slight pain. The flesh tingled and heated up as he padded my hand delicately, and when he retreated, they cooled sharply. He proceeded to take the gauze roll and wrap it slowly and securely, reminding me of when I had it wrapped up by Brett. That seemed so very long ago, but it really wasn't.

"Lilym is very persistent about seeing you," Seth mentioned halfway through his work, and my heart experienced a weak pang. I kept my eyes on his wrapping work.

"Tell me what you told her."

"I told her exactly what you told me to. As softly as I could, I told her you wanted her to forget about you, but she refused. Said she would never want to forget you."

"She's too young to understand," I sighed. "It would save her a lot of pain in the future. How will she feel when she hears and understands how I nearly killed someone?"

"It's true, she looked up to you, Nakoto. But I don't think she'd feel betrayed or frightened, like you think she will. She _still_ looks up to you. Let me tell you what she said."

He finished up tying the gauze, and then took my covered hand in both of his. I watched his dark, slender fingers rest on my useless limb, and then he urged my eyes to meet his. He smiled endearingly.

"She told me she never wants you to disappear, and if she believes you're there, you always will be. Just like her mother, and just like Adam. See how close she keeps your words to her heart? I can tell she'll never listen to your request; it's clear how much she loves you."

The pang in my heart had retreated, but now it came up like a hand and grasped the entire bottom of it, making me squirm. I forced my eyes away and blinked, hoping the tears would stay put.

"I think you've done a great job raising her, ever since she was admitted here. She owes you a lot, and I think she knows that."

My lips trembled into a smile. "She's healthy now, and she'll be leaving soon." Shortly after, I laughed quietly. "And I can't be any more happy that it's Rio who's decided to adopt her."

"We all are. We were unsure about who her guardian would be when her mother passed away. Her father disappeared, and we had thought of requesting Suzy-Lu of the Absolute Zeroes to take on an apprentice Sky Knight."

"If Lilym wanted to be a Sky Knight, then maybe, but I think Rio would make an excellent father to her. He grew fond of her really quickly, and you told me he's come to visit her again?"

"He has."

I nodded, feeling a little content. At least during all these unfortunate events, there were still good things occurring elsewhere, to the people I held dear. "That's good. I wish them the best."

Seth nodded in agreement. Farida stayed quiet during the exchange, probably thinking she didn't have a place in it. She had threatened to hurt Lilym after all. I had a feeling she did want to say something though, about the Sky Knight prospect. I had chosen her to become one without her permission, and I learned that it wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe she appreciated that I knew that now. She got up from her stretching and paced to the other side of the room. Seth had turned to her and called out.

"Do you need any of your bandages changed, Farida?"

"I'm good, thanks," she replied stiffly. "I'm not as beat up as Beta."

I frowned a little at the name, but there was little more I could do about it. As civil as Farida had grown with me, she had a hard time calling me by my real name. She had grown up referring me as Beta. The title held negative connotations despite the change of events, and I told her calling me Nakoto would help erase the hard feelings. Perhaps she didn't feel the same way.

Seth commenced checking on my shoulder. He peeled away the old bandages and, hands gloved in latex, gently observed my wounds. When he would move away, I would take quick glances at it to see for myself. It was... difficult to remember how it looked before I first wounded it. First the Cyclonians, then myself, and _then_ Farida. Farida's addition included teethmarks that traversed further down, one side lining along my collarbone. However, those closed up fairly quickly and only indentations and discolouration remained. They would disappear soon. The main concern was the rip of muscle between my shoulder and neck. There were new stitches, but there was no doubt there'd be a scar, after all this time. Seth wrapped me up in a fresh bandage and knelt lower to check on my side. For this one, Seth commented what I couldn't see.

"This one's healed up much more quickly than your shoulder and hand," he said. "As long as you don't get hit there repeatedly, we can remove the stitches in a couple of days."

"I'll try to keep myself in line," I said, lip curling. Seth simpered.

As he put down a patch on it, the door beyond the control room opened, and Tatu appeared, accompanied by Mr. Ion, who was holding a folder at his chest. They were both dressed in suits, Tatu's a dark grey and Ion's carbon black. Luchas had turned around, and once seeing who it was, stepped out of the path immediately. Tatu glanced at him momentarily before stepping into the padded room. Ion followed much more cautiously, although more stoic than fearful. He spotted Farida at the other side of the room and kept his eyes on her. I don't recall a time where I was present when the two of them interacted, but Farida had never treated people well in any case. Ion was no exception, and the advisor kept his guard as he flanked the Chancellor.

Tatu's expression was unreadable to me. It was stone-like when he first appeared, but when he caught my gaze, his smile looked weary. I watched Seth finish applying the patch, then used the wall to support myself as I stood up.

"Do you think it wise to walk in here unarmed?" Ion said lowly. He was still staring at Farida, and her upper lip twitched in response to his prying gaze. She folded her arms stubbornly and stared back with a scowl on her face. "What's stopping her from overtaking us and escaping?"

"Trust, Mr. Ion," the Chancellor answered. "If Nakoto feels her sister can do no harm, then we should trust her judgement."

Ion didn't respond to that, still watching Farida. My sister bore her teeth, clearly annoyed, but when she glanced at me, she composed herself. She turned away from us.

"It's good to see you," Tatu told me. He reached out and touched my arm. "Though I have to say, you've seen better days."

I gave him a crooked smile. "I would have to agree."

He smiled in return. "We're almost finished with preparing your defence at the trial," he continued. "Mr. Ion will be supporting your case. He's with me to run through with you how we want to proceed with this."

"I see." I looked over at Ion, who had directed his eyes toward me at the mention of his name. I sighed through my nose. "It must inconvenience you greatly, sir."

"I volunteered to defend you," he responded curtly. I gave him a perplexed look, which then settled in suspicion. Ion never took a liking to me, so what purpose or gain did he have in defending? Or maybe he wanted to lessen my tiny, remaining chance of being found not guilty by taking the spot, preventing anyone —if there _was _anyone else— from taking it. He noticed my expression and sighed as well.

"It won't do us any good if you're rotting in a jail cell. You've... done a lot for Atmosia, so it would be poor manners to condemn you."

"Poor manners to condemn a killer?"

"You attempted to kill the Enforcer, but you didn't succeed. We could argue that you changed your mind."

I directed my eyes to the door, but Luchas had retreated to his post behind the mirror. If it hadn't been for him, I would've actually killed Corvid. That was the truth. It was irrelevant to tell that to the court, but it was the truth. I reluctantly nodded, biting my tongue from speaking. Ion nodded as well.

"Before we get into that, though," Tatu started lowly, "I wanted to tell you that your vehicle is well taken care of. Both _Cloud Nine _and Farida's _Bladewing_ are held nearby. Sadly, they're considered Atmosian property until this all blows over." He paused for a moment. "Your equipment is still inside I presume?"

Taking a moment to register what he asked, I realized he meant Maia's things. "All accounted for, except for some replacements Brett was taking care of," I replied. "Do they need to be returned?"

"I'll take care of it, don't worry."

Tatu was hesitating to tell me something. His one brow was knitted, causing a small system of creases to develop in his forehead. His eyes flickered, unsure. I tilted my head a little and angled my face toward his slightly-turned visage. He met my eyes and gave me a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm just... really worried about you. You _do_ know I care for you, don't you?"

He said that in a soft voice. My brow quirked slightly, smiling a weary smile, hoping it looked encouraging.

"I know."

"Dearly."

"I know, Tatu. Whatever happens, don't blame yourself, okay?"

There it was again, that tightness in his face. It didn't last long though; he reached up into his breast pocket and retrieved what turned out to be the bottle of Aquinosian water. Voicelessly he held it to me, and I took it from him, a bit dazed.

"I knew you were very fond of this, and you had left it at home that day," he said. "I just thought you'd appreciate having it."

I ran my fingers over the engraving of the bottle. It held both memories of Adam and Repton, the latter feeling very distant. Adam had walked in my nightmares, but there were only remnants of Repton, walking on the outskirts of my mind. After all this confusion, what happened outside Atmosia seemed like a dream. Perhaps I shouldn't have felt guilt in forgetting Repton, for had we_ really_ formed a friendship? Did he really intend to write me a letter? I doubted I would ever see him again. And yet I felt the guilt, the desire to see him; he, a servant of Cyclonis! Was I stupid to put so much faith in him, just because he was one of my kind? Or was it because I believed he could do a little good after all? In any case, it didn't matter now. I was too resigned to think any more about it. All I had was this bottle now.

I appreciated the sentiment, and I bowed my head. Tatu smiled at me weakly and stepped back, pulling a handkerchief from his side pocket.

"I have to get going. Mr. Ion will stay to speak to you about the trial. Hang in there, alright?"

I was a little dispirited that his visit was so short, but he had his duties. He bid me and Farida farewell and left the room. As Ion approached with his open folder, I didn't notice that Tatu paused at the door.

* * *

The sun had set in Bogaton, and nightly patrols commenced their vigilant trek along the halls of the fortress. Repton was in his chambers, his armour put away and candles lit to provide light. Despite being at his own leisure, he was tense, anxious. He was unsure what the exact cause of this was, as there seemed to be various reasons as to why.

A brawl broke out in the village, and it took some time and effort to break it up. As expected, Drellian and his followers made it known where they loyalties lay; it was in the well-being of Bogaton as a whole, claiming no intent of snatching the throne. Some Raptors loyal to Repton spoke against them, and things escalated. With some force from Repton's sentries, Raptors from both sides retreated, licking at their wounds and probably preparing their next assault or defense. Both genders seemed to be equally involved, but there were still males and females who were bystanders, unsure of what to make of the turmoil. Perhaps they decided to focus their efforts on trying to find food for their offspring.

The children were very thin, enough to show ribs effortlessly. There were hardly any positive results from the hunts anymore. The stores of meat Repton had in the base of the fortress were depleting much too quickly in an attempt to prevent complete starvation. He sent out hunters to the areas surrounding the Terra itself, in hopes of countering the famine, but they seemed scarce there, too. The areas were littered with the chasms that appeared from before, and so it seemed that the creature had gone there too, before settling in the larger mountain roots of Bogaton itself.

That day, the creature hit the Terradon base, and one of them fled to the Raptor's borders out of desperation. He was taken under custody while a portion of Repton's men were sent to the site. The laboratory was in shambles, torn apart, and very few of the equipment were spared from irreversible repair. The Terradon was still in shock, so very little came out of the questioning. All that could be taken out of it was that the creature came from beneath. Information which was already deduced from before, but now it was evident that the creature could easily move underground. For all they knew, it could have already formed some kind of underground network. It could surface anywhere it wanted, except the village and the fortress itself. The only solace that Repton took from all of this was that the populace was built upon a stronger and more consolidated bedrock. How long, however, could they stand this kind of entrapment?

All this upheaval at home, and yet his mind wandered worlds away. He checked the Eye multiple times a day, to see if anything changed, or if anything had gone wrong. He would growl when he found Luchas at home or at some other menial task. He couldn't contact Luchas at all like this, not with Cyclonis possibly watching Athene's Eye. All Repton could do was wait until the doctor was on duty in Sector Zero, and when he was, all that could be done was watch. The Raptor felt completely unproductive, so incompetent.

He was there when the Chancellor went to visit Nakoto and Farida the day before. After he left, Repton was disquieted for a very long time; nothing had changed in that visit. Had the letter not reached the Terra yet? Was it lost? Was it ignored? Anything could have happened. Nakoto and Farida had to be removed from the facility and placed somewhere safe from Cyclonis. Rumours of the Nightcrawlers returning to Cyclonia reached Repton's ears a few hours before and set his nerves ablaze with apprehension. His effort was for naught, useless. It took every fibre of his being from using the Eye to warn her himself. What held him behind was fear... fear for his Terra, fear for his people, fear for his own life. They were all stronger than his fear for Nakoto's safety. He would see his reflection on the surface of the Eye and be revolted by it. _Coward._ No amount of praise could be placed on the caution, not to him.

Luchas was on duty this night. Repton watched through the one-way mirror, seated at his desk with the piece of the Eye down in front of him. He had his lips resting in a nook of his folded hands, his knuckles trying to loosen. Nakoto had exited out of the washroom, running a hand over her face with her good hand. The spines on her head rippled slightly, then calmed as she directed her gaze to her sister, who was in what seemed to be some exercise routine. One would've thought her fully recovered, if not for the bandages that still clung to her.

Nakoto watched for a few moments, then approached her. Her lips moved, but no sound came out; Luchas had the intercom off. Farida toned down her vigor to respond. They had a short conversation, which ended with the both of them laughing. It was a rare sight... they looked like mere chuckles, but seeing them both sharing a joke was unexpected. Nakoto turned away to her area and sat down again, disappearing from where Luchas sat.

Luchas jumped from his notes when something in the building thundered. Farida stopped her routine. Nakoto stood up and went up to the window, a perplexed look on her face. Luchas stood up and went to the door, peaking outside into the hallway. Nothing seemed to be astray here, but soon there was another rumble elsewhere. A knocking-sound brought him to turn around, and Nakoto had her palm pressed against the glass. She was saying something, but was muted. Luchas returned to his desk and turned on the intercom. Nakoto's eyes moved, but she couldn't focus on Luchas because she couldn't see him past the surface. She must have heard the static this time, so she repeated herself.

"What's going on, Luchas?"

"...I don't know," he replied. "I can't tell from here."

Nakoto glanced back at Farida and they exchanged serious looks. Nakoto's hand slipped down from the glass, leaving a print of her palm on the pane. She turned to the window again.

"Something's wrong," she said. "Is all we can do is sit here?"

"I'll go and see what's going on."

"Let us out of here. You can't go alone."

"I can't do that."

Another tremor ran through the building. Repton had thought the Nightcrawlers to be more subtle in their attack. His knuckles turned white, forced to keep watching quietly. Nakoto brought her face closer to the pane, solemn.

"We can't help from in here! Please, Luchas," she beseeched. "You know I would never run. And Farida— _we_ would never run. We made a promise."

"I know you wouldn't, but I can't," Luchas returned brokenly. He swallowed. "I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm under orders. I can't disobey them."

No, absolutely not. Cyclonis would skin him for treason.

"I'll go, and I'll be back, I-I promise," he assured. Nakoto's lips pursed into a thin line. With some effort, she finally backed away and nodded.

"Be careful, then."

Luchas picked his lab coat up from the back of his chair and quickly slipped it on. Retrieving his keys from the desk, he briskly made his way to the door.

Upon opening it, countless bodies poured through, grinning faces forcing themselves into the Eye's range. Repton snapped up, his hands unlatching themselves from one another. Luchas let out a shout of alarm. He was shoved back against a wall and threatened with scimitars blazing violet. Some of them snatched his shoulders and threw him against the opposite wall, facing the one-way mirror. Nakoto had backed away from the window, looking at it in confusion. The intruders were quick, brandishing rope and tying Luchas' arms immobile in seconds. More and more of them filtered in, and a moment later, another body was pushed into Luchas' side, one that Repton couldn't see.

These were Murk Raiders. Dirty, impudent sky pirates. And just as Repton registered this, Captain Scabulous himself stepped within range of the Eye.

Scabulous folded his arms behind his back and considered the one-way mirror. Nakoto's eyes darted uncertainly, still unable to spot anything but her reflection. The pirate angled his face and glared at Luchas.

"How d'ye open this blasted door?"

Luchas seemed petrified. His body lurched when he didn't speak fast enough, having been struck across the head by another pirate. He gasped at the trauma of it.

"Do what he says," the figure beside him hissed. "Give them what they want and we might just live longer."

"Luchas?" Nakoto called. Without Luchas to hold the intercom, no voices reached her, but Luchas had left her side on. She still seemed distressed, despite the silence. She looked at Farida and drew closer to her without turning her back to the mirror.

Scabulous's upper lip twitched up in a snarl, and someone hit Luchas again. The doctor's chin dipped to his chest. The captain turned to the desk of controls and searched it with his undamaged eye. Unfolding his arms, he reached down with his right arm and pushed a button. The door swept open and the sisters tensed, adopting guards against attack; their spines erect, their teeth bared. Scabulous left the desk and entered the room, flocked by his lackeys.

Nakoto stared in shock. She went to open her mouth, but Scabulous swiftly advanced toward her, and just as fluidly smashed his right fist into her stomach. Her body hunched forward, spittle flying from her maw, air stolen from her body. Farida roared and shot toward him, but Scabulous' footmen got to her first, grabbing her limbs and immobilizing her. She managed to wriggle out of their first attempts and knock many off their feet, but more simply replaced them and held her back for good. Her jaws opened, her teeth glowed, and a star formed between them... and yet they clamped her mouth shut, tying it tightly. Scabulous continued dealing Nakoto blows to the head, until he joined both hands and crashed them down on the back of her skull. An audible wheeze of pain escaped her throat as she fell to the floor fast and heavily, and Repton couldn't see her anymore.

He shot up from his seat, astounded and angry. His fists clenched as he watched the scene before him. If it wasn't Nightcrawlers, it was Murk Raiders... this wasn't any better. This was _not_ what was supposed to happen. Where had that Atmos-forsaken letter gone? It was a failure. Scabulous bent down and grabbed something of Nakoto's, as he started dragging her out of the room. When they came around the corner, the part he grabbed her by was the front of her crown. Repton could imagine it would be the same effect as grabbing and pulling a human's hair, but from the look of things, Nakoto looked completely unconscious to feel it. Scabulous let her head drop unceremoniously as he returned to Luchas and the other prisoner, a little winded from his endeavour. The thirst for murder never felt so strong in Repton's heart as he stared at his face.

"Who woulda thought that Atmosia wuz hidin' such bounty," Scabulous growled, the corners of his lips lifting into a nasty smirk. "Ye two will stay here 'till someone finds ye. Tell yer ol' fool of a Chancellor that Captain Scabulous has his Raptors. They be such rare commodities, it be a shame for 'em to sit here and rot."

Farida was shoved into the room by the other sky pirates, effectively muzzled. Jaws held tight, her lips still pulled back to show her grinding her teeth furiously. Her arms were forced painfully behind her back, also bound. Erratically, she plummeted her skull into another sky pirate's and they stumbled back, dizzy. She attempted a kick at another but missed.

"If this Terra wants 'em back, they be needin' to pay up." Scabulous pulled what looked to be a small dagger, void of any crystal power in it; it was a simple slab of sharpened metal. He drove his mechanical arm down on the control table, sending sparks flying. The lights in the padded room flickered sporadically in response. He then plunged he dagger into the desk itself with his flesh hand. When his fingers retreated, it was clear that the hilt bore the mark of the _Blood Crow._ Scabulous turned away from them and came back to Nakoto's body. Her limbs draped uselessly as he angled her up and threw her over his right shoulder.

"Alright, boys! Let's go home!"

The raiders flooded out the room and into the hall, running. Farida was forced through, resistant to their pulls at first. She gave in, probably realizing she could do little good in her situation. Scabulous waited as they filed through, his back to the prisoners. Nakoto's head turned weakly and her eye opened lethargically, unable to concentrate. She tried to gain consciousness again, uttering a choked sound, but only achieved a few seconds. She slipped back into her comatose state, and Repton had been so close to grabbing the Eye and shouting to her that he had to compel his hands to fall on the table early, thudding harshly on the surface and causing the crystal to shudder. Repton breathed heavily, his heart in his throat, his shoulders trembling with rage. Scabulous brought up the rear of the crew and left.

The figure beside Luchas ended up being Mr. Ion. He started to thresh the moment they were alone, trying to wriggle free. He was muttering to himself, spitting his distaste for the sky pirates. Repton pushed himself away from the desk and paced his chambers, running his hands over his face and scalp. How could this happen? A low, powerful horn emanated from the Eye, the renown call of the _Blood Crow._ Nakoto and Farida, abducted, _stolen,_ by one of the most malicious scoundrels of the Atmos. Repton paid no heed to the Eye anymore. His focus seemed to shift, as if following the rate at which Nakoto was taken farther away from it. Yet his focus was growing more blind by the second. She was slipping away from his sight.

Slipping from Cyclonis' sight.

Repton paused, and his anger and panic subsided, snuffed like a candle. Nakoto was no longer watched. Previous complications were void now... no longer was he forced to sit back and pretend he was still on board with Cyclonis' plan. He let the idea sink in, and he could have laughed out loud, if Nakoto's situation wasn't still perilous. It was short, fleeting euphoria, to feel a freedom such as this. Some good had finally come from things.

He left his chambers promptly and revisited the balcony he so often looked over his land from. The night was crisp and cool, the wind caressing his bare skin. He would go to Terra Deep, and he would retrieve the sisters, even if he would have to fight Scabulous and his underlings alone. As much as he wanted to act quickly, he had to be calculated with it. Scabulous mentioned he wanted some bribe for their return... perhaps he didn't intend to kill them. Knowing sky pirates however, they were known for being rough with the crews they overtook, so it did raise some concern for Repton. At the time being though, he had to continue playing his game. He would have to wait and see how Cyclonis would respond to this change of events.

He didn't have to wait long at all. One of his sentries reported to him that an annoyed transmission from Cyclonia was waiting for his immediate attention.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_A/N:_ Hi, back again!

Hot diggity damn, now wasn't that fun? I had expected to update this on a much more regular basis, but school is not forgiving. Additionally, when you get a break from it, you just gotta hibernate, haha. Well at least I got this out to you all eventually, and I plan to start the next one very soon.

I hope you guys liked it, and please do review. I like hearing your thoughts and enthusiasm, it helps me continue :)

Much love!  
~Vix

Edit: Another reason why this chapter was delayed was technical difficulties with the site. I hope it doesn't happen again!


End file.
